


The Big Book of Scenario Requests

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Series: Originals, Pinterest Gab and other Scenario Requests [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Scenario Requests, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boyfriends, Brothers, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragonborn - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Kingdom Stories, Kingdom of the Trinity Realms - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original meets Fanfiction, Other, Period story, Roleplaying Chronicles, Scenario Request, Song Poem Request, bakushima, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 90,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: FOR THOSE WANTING TO SEND IN SCENARIO REQUESTS OR LOOKING FOR THEIR SCENARIO REQUESTS, THIS IS THE PLACE.PLEASE READ the rules in Chapter One before contacting me regarding SRs. Tags will be updated as each chapter containing the Requests are updated. Also includes the STORY LIST at the bottom part of Chapter One.Thank you.





	1. A Prolegomenon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR SR's, READ THIS PLEASE. THANKS.

This says it all. A Book where you will find the **multitude** of all scenario requests I've been sent thus far. I just need to add tags every time I add a new chapter. That said, you may find that each chapter here may be different, may be a continuation of one or a reference to another or to one of my other works.

Each story might be likewise insane. But I do hope to write more here for everyone who's been sending me their love and support.

It's my way to say thanks. ^-^

* * *

**MY VERY SIMPLE RULES:**

1.) **Contact me** via any of my social media to make a possible _SR (Scenario Request)_. Best way would be to comment under this chapter or email (it's **ethisernturris@gmail.com** ) because I honestly am on here and there almost all day.

2.) **I like talking** to the person who requests so I'll most likely open up a dialogue, but **understand this** , whether I'll do the request or not is up to my discretion. I have to make certain considerations after all, and I'm limited by some other conditions. Like what the pic up there says, I can do two a week at most (my estimate). Fewer if I am busy in real life.

3.) **NEVER request multiple chapters**. That's why it's just a _scenario_ type of thing. It would either just be a **drabble** (max 500 words), a **ficlet**  (max 1000 words) or a **smol** (max 2000 words). If the mood is right, well, there might be a chance that I'll add more chapters in; you'll know because the image I post on the chapter top will be the SR Image I have pinned in my [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com.au/eighthdemoness/) (I use it for links), also, the chapter will be named to whoever the Requester-san is. A good example of this happening is the [Unconventional Family SR from Salamia-san](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014510/chapters/42562586). I ran away with that because it was just too good not to. But this might not at all be the case in others.

4.) **I prefer being allowed to go wild and creative**. If you give me an SR, make it vast and general in a sense. I don't like specifics in requests. I find it limiting. My friends who've requested from me before know it well that I function best if I have a wide area to play with thus, they just state their requests like so: 'an MPReg of this pair', 'this person please', 'your thoughts on...', etc. It makes my life uncomplicated.

5.) **My Series fanfics/originals take precedence over SRs**. So when I say I will update my Mains like [Fast-Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439807) and [Cinco Storia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451913), I'll do _them_  first. I have such respect for the followers of my long-running works. They have been with me since 2011 and I would not abandon them even if I have to drop everything else. _Please don't be angry if your SR has not come up yet?_

6.) Lastly, I might **stick to familiar territory**. If you have followed my work since my ff.net days, you will know **I DO** my **RESEARCH**. Hence, my fanfics (like my [Fast-Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439807), [Cinco Storia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451913), [My Lord, My King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774861), etc.) are all accurate to the canon. My What-Ifs all mention stuff referring back to the original from whence they have been inspired. I _prefer_ to have my details _**correct** _rather than half-ass my stories. Thus, expect that if you will request me to write for _something_ I am _not familiar with_ (a manga/anime I haven't read, a series I have no interest in, the like), I will have reservations or not write them at all until I can do my explorations. Because my tendency is to  _learn_ the subject _first_ before I get on with it. It's not my way to not pay attention to things and be less than truthful.

That said, we are officially open for business. See you all inside. :)

* * *

> **STORY LIST**

_Here are the existing SRs and their respective statuses in this Book._

  * **SR by Manina | The Red and the Spider** \- MPREG for Chrollo x Kurapika. // STATUS: Still in discussion with the Requester; paused for now.
  * **SR by Darnis | Love at Long Distance** \- ShinBaku (You Shindou x Katsuki Bakugou) // STATUS: Fulfilled.
  * **SR by ANUEVA.90 | Take Me Home (Poem)** \- Song Poem Hybrid for Bakushima. // STATUS: Fulfilled.
  * **SR by THSunflower88 | Killing Me Softly with His Song (Prose Poetry)** \- related to above work - Song Prose Poetry Hybrid for Bakushima. // STATUS: Fulfilled.
  * **SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers** \- The story about the Bakugou Brothers (related to another fanfic featuring this OC cast). // STATUS: Fulfilled.
  * **SR by Darasuna | Dragonborn** \- MonoShinBaku (Monoma Neito + Shinsou Hitoshi x Katsuki Bakugou) featuring an alternate lore of the Dragonborns inspired by the MHA Fantasy AU. // STATUS: Fulfilled.
  * **SR by great_escapist | In the Kingdom of the Trinity Realms AU** \- MidoTodoBaku (Izuku Midoriya + Shouto Todoroki x Katsuki Bakugou); a cross between another AU inspired by the MHA Fantasy AU and my original stories and OCs from the Kingdom of the Trinity Realms // STATUS: Fulfilled.
  * **SR for Kirstiel | As I Am** \- IzuOcha (Izuku Midoriya x Ochaco Uraraka) "get well soon" fic for Kirstiel of the Trinity Realms Roleplaying Team. // STATUS: Fulfilled.
  * **SR by Tensana | The Last of a Black Rose** \- This will be another Vice-Versa Request featuring a pairing I've actually not written about before: SeroKami (Sero Hanta x Kaminari Denki). Done in the fashion of my older works. // STATUS: Writing in progress.



_Here are the SRs in discussion and where we are with them at the moment._

  * **SR by egosantisima | King System Slice**  - Related to my [My Lord, My King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774861) fanfiction for Psycho-Pass. Requester-san has caught wind that I have the outline for the main of this side-story so he/she (I'm not sure what pronoun to use) wants for me to flesh out at least a portion of it. // STATUS: Still negotiating.
  * **SR by Maria-san | "Untitled"** \- A Pokemon x MHA crossover fic. // STATUS: Still negotiating.
  * **Misc SR's by Several Requester-sans** \- Separate requests that people want to receive privately. They actually vary, but as long as I can be allowed to have some time for researching, I gladly write them. Thank you for the confidence and I do hope you enjoy my output. // STATUS: Open-ended. Have fulfilled some, some are in writing, some in planning. Sadly, I'm not allowed to share these works publicly, but these are the SRs that actually take a bit more of my time.



_And here are SRs found outside of here with their own Books or separate stories. I've added in the links._

  * **[SR by Krisa | Bakugou Self-Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947277)** \- Basically a collection of _smols_ depicting instances when people catch the Bakubrat getting into the mood and showcase his hidden knack for singing. // STATUS: Fulfilled.
  * [**SR by kc_234~ | Kacchan and Marnie on a Date?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948390) \- KatMarnie (Katsuki Bakugou x Marnisha Saria) related to another fanfic featuring this OC cast // STATUS: Fulfilled. For now. This isn't a popular pairing since it's **not** yaoi.
  * **[SR by Karin | A Villain's Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994785/chapters/42509324)** \- Villain!MidoTodoBaku  (Villain Izuku Midoriya + Shouto Todoroki x Katsuki Bakugou) - Bakugou in the hands of  _villains_ ; but who is the real enemy when you cannot even trust your love? // STATUS:  Fulfilled. Officially. Karin-san has not contacted me in a while but I do hope she's fine.
  * **[SR by Salamia_134 | The KiriMidoTodoBaku Unconventional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014510/chapters/42562586)** \- MPREG for KiriMidoTodoBaku (Eijirou Kirishima + Izuku Midoriya + Shouto Todoroki x Katsuki Bakugou) - in the future where Bakugou is married to three husbands and has three wonderful kids by them // STATUS: Writing in progress.
  * [**SR for Louisa | The Inter-Campus**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237647) - MHA. Massive book related to my [Draft Logs](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180961). This is actually an "In Memoriam" story that sadly will not be read by Ms. Louisa anymore. She passed away about a year ago (RIP, _mo mhuirnín_ ). Still, it's worth putting out there. // STATUS: Writing in progress.




	2. SR by Manina | The Red and the Spider 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manina said: "Kurapika pregnant with Chrollo Lucilfer's kid/s via Nen? A short drabble is fine with me."  
> ~Well, my idea of short is usually 1K words so I told her I'd see. Then I remembered that there used to be this outline I had for an HxH fic that's been accumulating dust in my Drive so I took a piece from that.

[1] They’re counting three months to this night with a slight baby bump visible, Chrollo doing his best to cater to a few of Kurapika’s /odd/ cravings that, apart from his getaways for treasure, antique and some clandestine business, he likewise finds himself in the most extraordinary and exotic of locations to seek out this or that fruit. Special things that were actually read by the Kurtan from his books. That Chrollo likewise relished the discovery of.

[2] He’s even become quite the food hunter himself, exploring the vastness of the known earth for both physical and edible finds. But under just enough time to head home afterwards. He always found himself heading back to their small estate of fifty acres with its humble manor at the centre of an exotic garden he built for his male wife, not wanting to be so far…

[3] Kurapika’s skin was milky under the moonlight -of a strange, pale blue tonight. Maybe because it was cold season and the snow was about to fall. The weather was shifting and recklessly at that. Which meant they’d have to travel soon to meet up with Kurapika’s doctors…

[4] Chrollo had been doing nothing but stare at him all this time, loving the way he sometimes nuzzled in unconsciously, eventually turning to the side facing the man, clutching at his robes. His blond hair framed that pretty face, the silky tresses longer now than when they’d first met.

[5] A while ago, they’d been making love. Always a symbolic act. One which resulted in this situation, where Nen infused with Nen melted all that bitter hate to become something passionate and powerful, sealing their bond. After a year that they had started seeing each other, the unlikely couple found themselves married with things taking a different turn altogether.

[6] The Nen Miracle, that was what it was called. A first where a body usually incapable of reproduction, by the graces of Nen, bears successfully, finding union even between mortal enemies like this killer and the lone survivor of his capriciousness. Although there were some arguments about the case when it was first found out that the Association had to step in and make the final call.

[7] For one, Kurapika was ruled in as an endangered race, one that luckily survived and needed to once more proliferate. What with the cutthroats after him when his origins were revealed.

[8] The next reason was the Chairmanship. His crucial intellect was one of a level seen to be valuable thus, without him even wanting it, the Zodiacs had nominated him as some form of Heir Apparent despite a need of work to further qualify. Should something untimely happen, he would be slated to take over after all. However due this pregnancy, he for now has discontinued his mentoring under the Association.

[9] Lastly, of course, there was the miracle itself. The very one that encompasses all of the life energy’s weaknesses. There was not much detail yet about this matter, but it has been scientifically confirmed that, together, the once Spider Head and the sole Kurtan, were a force that can create life itself. Among other things forbidden that they were now capable. Further proof left in a certain town they lived in two months ago becoming the final nail to the coffin that set any issues aside…

[10] If only the same could be said of the Genei. They fought Chrollo’s decision to bond with Kurapika all the way. At least they had not made any untoward move against his bride. The only irksome thing they’ve done thus far was show up unexpectedly, that was, to convince their former leader to actually return. To ask for a dialogue so they may convince him. For Kurapika and the child’s sake, Chrollo had avoided as much as possible until he’s finally decided.

[11] Doesn’t mean they liked his choice after he said it.

[12] “You went as far as mark him I see?”

They were talking about the now prominent tattoo of a skull-backed red arachnid that the Kurtan had on his skin, visible as he lay there naked, the covers barely reaching the base of his spine. It was among the things Kurapika had agreed to. A sign that he’s accepted the fate bestowed him both as a lone survivor of the massacre and now wife to the very culprit of it. The feat was not easy, but the union made the transition better at least.

[13] That Kuroro also redid his vows to the chains and shouldered the weight of his admitted wrongdoings. The both of them had gone through such drastic changes. It almost seemed mad, Hisoka at one time calling Kuroro the very epitome of the thief. To steal such an exquisite, albeit unripened fruit in such a manner. That guy he still needed to deal with.

[14] “My children will bear his eyes. An irony. But it is, for what it’s worth, such lovely irony,” Chrollo said, sighing that these comrades of his had managed to get into their very bedroom this time.

He faults them not however, merely, reaching down to pull the covers over his male wife. Kurapika stirred, but settled once more. “We should talk outside. I don’t want him waking up.”

* * *

[15] The moon streamed through the lengthy windows here, the shadows stark still. They stood amidst the darkness, trying to reason with him although he’s but refused yet again.

“I’m no longer interested,” Chrollo spoke, clearly as he’d done previous, the coldness infecting his words.

“Are you under his influence yet again?” that seemed to be everyone’s question.

[16] But the man was here out of his own volition. He just didn’t find the need to be a part of the Genei Ryodan at the moment. No matter, since the others seemed to believe he at times still craved it and they will have to push him to once again admit it.

And push they did. 

[17] In the silence and dim light, the members dared attack their own head, all at once manifesting their skills in aims to take him captive. Chrollo was fast on the defensive, leaping back to put some space between them, knowing well that if he got taken here, Kurapika would be in trouble. So he had no other choice but to draw Bandit’s Secret out.

[18] Noticeably though, he did not open it to any page, nor did he use its Double Face. He simply held it in a hand and, as he doubled a flip back, only subtly tapped it in his retreat against the marble floor.

[19] The whole area glowed. Then chains suddenly erupted from the tiles without causing them to shatter, as if they were ghosting through. This caught his members off-guard though they’d manage to parry that and scatter. They were left with little space to run to however as the Chain Jail congested the entire lower hall.

[20] “He’s...stolen Kurapika’s ability?!”

Chrollo was not going to explain himself. He was annoyed enough at their persistence that he almost wanted to kill. But of course their history prevented him from doing so thus he only aimed to throw them out. Never mind if he sealed the manor in chains, or put the whole estate in a web of them.

[21] This was something given him by his marriage to the Kurtan and the miracle that resulted in their union. He was free to use his male wife’s skill at will without having to put them in his book, or having to deal with the conditions, for them both.

“I told you...I no longer want to return as your head.”

“You know you want to, Leader. It’s what you are!”

[22] He’d have to tighten the noose and render them all unconscious. He can deal with them better if they didn’t struggle all too much. For this purpose was the Chain Jail and the other chains handy, the man drawing the circle around his own former comrades tighter and tighter by the minute.

[23] They were stubborn, but so was he.

“You need not tell me what I am…” he said as he was closing the trap.

[24] “Chrollo.”

Red eyes. They glowed bright in this darkness. Kurapika stood at the base of the stairs, scarce noticed that he had already gotten there until his voice interjected and the rattle of chains ceased. Everyone turned towards him, at his form wrapped with nothing but a sheet. He looked almost female. As it barely fell above his knees the way he had it hooded over his head, revealing the smoothness of his skin, the beauty of his feet and calves.

[25] Phinks ***** noted lazy trails of something that seemed to ooze down those legs. Then he realized what it was. Their leader’s ejaculate. Plentiful and leaking. He was serious, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t go this far with just anyone.

Chrollo chose to end the confrontation there.

[26] “We’re leaving,” and his Skill Hunter dematerialized, turning his back on them to wrap an arm around Kurapika, leading them both back upstairs. “And I don’t just mean from you all. We leave the country tomorrow.

“I suggest you don’t follow.”

[27] Kurapika barely glanced at those faces. He wasn’t the one angry this time. In fact, he felt numb as his husband tarried him off.

As they vanished upstairs, only then did these chains relax, albeit one-sided where the doors to the Main Hall had opened. A gesture telling them to get the hell out from the patriarch of this small family.

Chrollo was tired and wasn’t in the mood...

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Why Phinks?** \- I actually kept all the other Genei anonymous. But why did I mention just him? Simply because I somewhat can imagine him to be the only one surviving from the original members. If he doesn't (I haven't read up on HxH as of yet, so my last knowing of him is he's still breathing, sorry), then that's why this is a fanfic. I maybe like the guy.


	3. SR by Darnis | Love at Long Distance 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darnis said: Imagine this...You Shindou and Katsuki Bakugou...The ship could work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I'm about to post a chapter when the chapter number has moved one peg.

The Festival at Ketsubutsu Academy High School was opened to the public for many a distinguished reason. The biggest of which was to fan the flames of fame, much like how UA High has done as an example, to get support and further sponsorship for their studentry. Another was to widen the prospects. The management aimed to get the best of new talents for acquisition the next year. They wanted to encourage a healthy volume, not that there was a problem. This side of the country was their territory...

But all that really didn’t matter so much when it came to why You Shindou appreciated this 'open house'. To him, there was a reason bigger than all the fanfare it brings. It was just the cream of the matter...

It was his /boyfriend/.

He’d invited him and this was the first time that he was going to have him over. Usually it was the other way around, visiting the parents, dating, road trips and hikes...spending the night.

“You refusing to calm down is a sign. We’re about to die horrific deaths in a major catastrophe,” Tatami Nakagame. Quirk: Telescopic. She was rather irritated now how, ever since this morning, their fearless ‘tactician’ had not stayed put.

Their other friends agreed.

“It’s no use. He just isn’t listening,” Shikkui Makabe. Quirk: Stiffening. Shindou running around in a frenzy was strange. He was setting up a few surprises he said. Which makes it even more perplexing. None of them had seen /the guy/, but for him to actually prompt the other to prepare, he must be some high class stud.

Itejiro Touteki. Quirk: Boomerang. The situation just makes him sigh. He really has no further say about this matter. The booths and stalls were really colourful though, and everyone is having fun so early with school activities. Why not Shindou as well then?

A few weeks ago, You Shindou admitted to being in a relationship.

On top of that, he likewise openly said that it was with another guy.

Everyone in class 3-2 then was curious because he seemed too content and entirely happy about it, deciding to have him invite this /mystery person/ to their Fest just so they can meet him firsthand.

That You did with no qualms, the boyfriend actually saying yes the afternoon after. Now everyone had to deal with his overall hyperactivity. He seemed too excited for his own good…

“Aren’t you the ones who told me to have him come over? And now you’re tired of hearing it from me?”

“That _kid_ better be something, You. You’re basically making us run all over the place helping you,” Tatami said with a pout. She actually helped him with one of his ‘plans’.

“Don’t call my boyfriend a k i d.”

Now she was just picking, “You said he was younger.”

“One: a year’s gap basically isn’t a kid okay? Two: he might _explode_ on you,” You Shindou said, trailing ominously on the last part that it sounded life-threatening.

“Explode?” the three looked at each other, but You had ran off again already.

Makabe was confused, “Just what did he mean by that?”

* * *

Regardless, news of You Shindou’s main squeeze coming to their school was a wildfire, as if the prior confession from the presently third year hero-to-be wasn’t enough of a catalyst. And as the supposed hour of the said person’s arrival drew near, everyone in their homeroom started talking about it in a bigger deal sort of way, trying to think up what this mysterious lover would look like.

“Furry?”

“That’s...an odd idea,” the girls were giggling.

“What? He can be into those you know.”

“Oh come on!” and his classmates laughed.

“If he turned out ugly, I’d be disappointed. You's good looking after all…”

The man in question wasn’t even around to put up a defense. But it was all just for laughs and shit that they were gossiping on his boy. In all honesty, You wouldn’t even show him _their_ photos, and he always went to visit him at his city far away from home. It was a bit suspicious.

“He isn’t kidding is he? What do you guys think?”

“You is merciless,” Shikkui Makabe said coolly in behalf of his friend. “But he won’t lie about something when it’s important to him.”

While still in the middle of discussing their classmate’s love life, little did they realize that /someone/ was already at the door of their room. This stranger had just double-checked his phone, looking up to see if he’d arrived at the correct location.

 _‘This should be it right?’_ he thought, slightly annoyed that now he needs to ask. /That guy/ should’ve met him at the gate.

“Excuse me,” a voice suddenly cut through the chatter that the entire of Class 3-2 stopped.

They turned towards the direction and saw someone standing outside the corridor, a stranger of good build, like an athlete or close. His physique shone through his clothes, something he carried with an air of confidence.

He wore an impressive ensemble- ripped denim jeans with boots, really fashionable from top to toe in a crisp long-sleeved tee that he’d paired with a hooded jacket, folding their sleeves together to bunch at the crook of his arms. Yet he concealed his identity with a pair of shades, a beanie and a face mask.

Apparently, he’d come here riding. He still had his motorcycle helmet slung to one arm and leather half gloves on.

“Can we help you?” it was Tatami Nakagame that replied, pushing herself up from her seat to greet the other. “Are you looking for someone?”

“Shindō Yō,” answered the stranger. “This is his class right?”

“Well yeah...who are you and why are you looking for him though?”

It can’t be helped. The _stranger_ had to show his face.

With a reluctant sigh, the mystery person took off the mask first, then his expensive pair of shades, folding that carefully into his pocket. But when the beanie finally came off and he blinked up red eyes at them, the whole of Class 3-2 knew just _who_ it was.

Even before he said his name, they were already speechless at the sight of him.

“Bakugou. Bakugou Katsuki. He invited me over,” the UA top striker replied.

The hell- HE was You Shindou’s boyfriend?!

“Hey Babe!” The Class had not gotten over it yet. But here was the man of the hour just returning from his other duties, coming round the corridor in time to see his long-anticipated _guest_ standing there before their classroom. “You made it!”

They saw their classmate wrap his arms enthusiastically around, before ever-so-openly planting a kiss on the younger hero aspirant’s cheek. It was shocking enough to see someone from their rival school here, and one of the badasses at that. It was even _more_ of a stun to actually witness their school’s own student getting allowed some affection on whom seemed the most hostile and antisocial of UA’s famous Class A brood.

Katsuki Bakugou sighed. “You’re still as fucking annoying as ever.” If anything else, to him, his man here was like the watered down version of 2-B’s Neito Monoma. Luckily, it was annoyance he could take. He is dating this Quake Bastard after all.

“Don’t be too harsh on me Babe,” said You. “I’m glad you came!

“Rode on your bike?”

“How do you think I got here faster than the Bullet *****?”

“I thought you got lost. I was about to call in a search party.”

“Exaggerating like always? Your school’s smaller than UA. Fucking easy to find…”

Class 3-2 had followed the conversation. Despite Bakugou’s curt expression, he didn’t at all shun their friend completely. Not the advances and the small gestures either, Shindou’s hand taking the other’s to squeeze as he held him close.

“You look gorgeous, Katsuki,” he complimented with a wide grin, before turning to introduce him to the rest of his peers, leading him past the threshold. “Kats, this is Class 3-2. 3-2, _my boyfriend_. You know him. From UA, Katsuki Bakugou.”

“Sup,” was Ground Zero’s brief nod of acknowledgement. Everyone saying a unanimous “Hello” in a rather transfixed sort of way. Bakugou raised a brow at that, before Shindou pulled his attention back to him again.

So they _really_ **are** dating? Him and their rival school’s student? It seemed surreal! But here they were talking. And it all seemed peachy between them both.

“I need to park my motorcycle.”

“I’ll show you where. You can also put your stuff in my locker.

“I’ll borrow your keys later too okay?”

“Fuck why?”

“Babe, how can I show you the best places in town if I can’t get you to ride shotgun? Besides, mine’s unfortunately at the shop today,” You leaned in to whisper. “I have plans for us later and I wanna get to all of them..”

“Idiot…” Bakugou smacked him on the forehead. The Ketsubutsu student just laughed that out though. He does vibrate his brain around thankfully.

“Easy Babe. I might jump you-”

“Bastard, have some decency. Don’t get ideas,” and with that, he moved out of his boyfriend’s embrace. “Where to?” He motioned about his Hayabusa.

“Go on ahead and start the engine. It’s a bit far to the other side of the campus so I’ll drive us there.”

“Right…” and Bakugou turned to walk off, You's classmates peeking out at him to see if they weren’t mistaken. Was that really UA State School's Ground Zero?!

When Katsuki was a safe distance away, heading back to the transport he left somewhere, almost everybody of 3-2 crowded Shindou with inquiries.

“Are you for real!?” his closest friends seem to be the most incredulous of all. “You didn’t warn us that the _boyfriend_ you were _referring to_ was _the_ Katsuki Bakugou of UA High!"

"How’d you land a hitter like him?!”

That was the question on everyone’s mind. Because the other was seen often in these parts as the indomitable Noble Beast that seemed too proud and, hence, too difficult to handle. How on earth did Shindou even manage to befriend him?

Knowing just how conniving and sneaky he was, his entire class seemed doubtful of the methods he’d used to get the other. To which You only chuckled. He knew what they were thinking.

“Hey...I won his affections fair and square okay? I didn’t do _anything_ underhanded.

“I simply took the courting process seriously since I had some likewise _serious_ competition over there.”

“Competition?” this Shikkui Makabe wanted to hear. It must have been a bloody battle if who was at stake was a topnotch brat like Bakugou Katsuki. And it was indeed that when Shindou responded with a smug little smirk. “Remember Shouto Todoroki?”

“Endeavour’s son? What of him?”

“I had to go toe to toe against that bastard...”

つづく

* * *

**Notes:**

**Bullet** \- Bullet Train.


	4. SR by Darnis | Love at Long Distance 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Darnis-san's Scenario Request.

For the good part of the day, third year student You Shindou had not left Katsuki Bakugou’s side as they took to strolling around the school.

Everyone was admittedly caught off guard, especially to see one of their own parading his boy and his affections like some pompous conquistador. The Explodo-Brat didn’t seem to mind. He was just his usual stoic self, although whenever his company hit a chord of good humour, they catch him smile from time to time.

Which was rare, and strangely amazing.

When Bakugou smiles, his entire face lights up like a fucking firework. It’s _beautiful_ enough to get everyone who saw to notice. Not that he was hard to look at; he was gorgeous, period. It was just that his personal motions thrown You’s way was far too adorable to turn an eye from.

The school was buzzing with the news.

Some hour ago actually, several pictures and videos of the two walking under some cherry trees holding hands had gone viral over the internet.

Now the whole Hero World knew, All Might at the Principal’s office nearly dropping his cup of tea. Jeanist with Hawks both sighing in utter disbelief. Endeavour had that sour look on his face.

Even the villains maybe knew where Katsuki was.

But all of that seemed like a far off world compared to where the two were now.

“I’m hungry. What do you have a feel for, Babe?”

“You’re fucking kidding me if you don’t know what I like.”

“That’s true. Hmm...” You turned to glance around with a smile, trying to find that booth that he knew was here. “Something spicy right? Although you won’t mind me getting some dessert?”

Katsuki left the decision to him. “Surprise me. Explode or die or whatever.”

“Babe, that’s cruel…” You laughed, dragging his partner towards the direction.

* * *

Once the food was bought, the couple headed back inside to eat lunch at Class 3-2’s room, briefly passing by some of Ketsubutsu’s teachers including You Shindou’s adviser, Ms. Joke, who almost choked on her berry-heaped waffle.

Emi Fukukado rubbed at her eyes, seemingly unable to believe it herself.

“Wasn’t that...wait...the heck what?”

The Festival this year had brought in some rather unexpected surprises.

* * *

"He’s not creeping up on you is he?” they didn’t take it to be like him, but while observing the couple inside their own classroom right after lunch, You had somewhat shown himself to be a jealous thing, Katsuki Bakugou just grimacing at that while they were having dessert.

“Not fucking this again. You’re meaning about Shouto right?”

There it was, the first-name basis. Exactly how can he be calm when those two developed that sort of relationship especially after being held back from the Provisionals a year ago?

“I still consider him my biggest competition, Babe. I don’t want him coming up on you especially considering that I ain’t there all the-”

Bakugou suddenly pushed a macaron or two into his man’s open mouth. “Shut up already,” and smirked. “While I still consider your shitty ramblings cute.”

Outside the classroom, there were several students gathered from the school’s other courses. They were here to spy on their rather dashing guest, some of whom had only seen him in the news.

Rather popular, this hero aspirant. He’d been through a lot of villain encounters, his experiences mounting every year. A few weeks ago in fact, he took down a notorious Quirk Activist Group alongside the Pros of the top ten ranks.

At present, he’s actually been training for a secret project by the Hero Public Safety Commission due to kickstart after their graduation. To be included in his impressive set of achievements, and only under his second year in UA.

But there was something far more impressive than that right now. It was for You Shindou to have actually invited him here to witness their School Festival.

“Uhm, excuse me?” Tatami Nakagame took the opportunity to cut in while Shindou was still busy choking on the macaron. She was joined by Shikkui Makabe and Itejiro Touteki, the latter appearing a bit too reserved though he too was certainly as curious as everyone else.

“Big fan,” she grinned before introducing those around the circle. “Your boyfriend here forgot to introduce us though. Sorry about the Provisional Exams…”

That was a long ass time ago. Honestly, Katsuki has forgotten by now. “Never thought about it,” he said. “Anything else?”

This guy had a very dour personality really, stern and unsmiling. Yet that was among the qualities that gets him all the attention from both the girls _and_ guys around him. He was a rather deranged egoist in his first year, but right now, he seemed like the most desirable morsel in UA, surrounded by others that find him that way.

“Daww, don’t be like that. We’re trying to be friendly.

“We just wanna know how our friend here managed getting to you. Weren’t you hostile with him before?”

Now _that_ Bakugou could recall, but that meeting was not really the defining moment that hooked them up. It happened a few months after when they met somewhere and Shindou here rather crashed a date his Icy-Hot classmate had set up following them getting their licenses.

“You has never told you about me?”

He handed his boyfriend the bottle of Pocari before he died of dessert, You fast to gulp the drink in, making a huge swallow.

“The hell- “ he coughed, everyone waiting on him to recover. Bakugou reached to pat him on the back.

“You’re such a kid.

“So? Why didn’t you fucking tell people about us?”

“It’s not something I wanna boast about,” said Shindou, sighing, finally able to breathe. He honestly could’ve just shaken that off but he forgets himself around Katsuki sometimes.

Katsuki whom he likes looking at for the reason of those challenging, red eyes. “I wanted to surprise everyone about it.”

Tatami stared at one then the other. “Well, we really were surprised,” she admitted. “But come now. Aren’t you guys ever gonna give us details?”

It just seemed like needless prying. But Bakugou guessed it couldn’t be helped. He shrugged and confessed, “He was at UA everyday for a couple of fucking months…

“He looked like he was holding a vigil outside our gates trying to get my number.”

That point Class 3-2 understood. There were those few weeks a while back that nobody could even get a hold of You Shindou at school. He left early after classes whenever he can and rode to the sunset on his motorbike. So he’s been to UA all those times, courting one of its top students?

Their classmate confirmed the story. “You rarely leave your room, not to mention, your school follows a Dorm System that takes months to arrange visitations for.

“How could I actually get my hands on that number if not to wait you out?”

 _Such dedication_ , his classmates thought. That was impressive...

“Idiot,” Bakugou called him something else though, but it wasn’t out of spite. He had his own way of expressing how he feels. “You looked ridiculous those days, you piece of shit.”

Class 3-2 erupted into laughter. They remembered days when Shindou came to school looking like a hermit. Like he had not fixed himself or slept in ages. But by the afternoon before he left for somewhere unknown, he was all prim and proper again, dressed his best.

So he goes to war all those times? A war for love!

“Dammit Babe. I'm trying to maintain a rep here-”

Bakugou made immediate amends; some uncharacteristically sweet sentiment that the other students teased them for: “But with persistence like that, who can fucking stand resisting you yeah?

“You were annoyingly very insistent.”

Of all the things that You Shindou was proud about, it was his commitment. When he saw Bakugou again and got a chance to work with him that one time, he only began to admire him more. Then when he couldn’t get him off his mind, he already knew he has it bad for his Explodo-Babe.

He said once how UA High’s students were strong of hearts. That opinion didn't change. His boyfriend here however was a roaring lion in their midst. He loved that about him...

“It must be hard to maintain a long-distance relationship, but you manage, it seems?” commented Makabe, amazed that the two got into something like this. Class 3-2 understood the motivation. Shindou was smitten. Hopefully, so was UA's Ground Zero.

You had taken Katsuki’s hand in his again.

“Hey Babe. We’re having a Battle Royale later like how you guys at UA do it.

“I’m winning that for you.”

You can tell Bakugou was from the top state school. He wasn’t so easily impressed. “Oh yeah? Bet you’re not the only one aiming to.”

For one, Touteki and Makabe were also matching fists with him. There was also Nakagame and the rest of those in their school’s Hero Course.

“Don’t be so sure when we’ll also be joining in on it, Shindou…” everyone in Class had the same idea. They all looked like they were raring to go.

This will be fun, Katsuki smiled, and had an idea to spice it up a bit for his lover. He lounged back on his seat and moved slowly to unzip his jacket, taking that off to show Shindou the finer set of muscles beneath.

“If you win…” he began, Class 3-2 waiting on his words. Bakugou was very certain of himself when he continued: “I’ll spend the night over at your place.”

UA’s two-time champion. He’s won both consecutive Sports Festivals by now, his battle with that Izuku ‘Hero Deku’ Midoriya a legend among those the school’s ever had. He plans a grand slam record next year, but right now, his challenge was to his boyfriend,  briefly yet seductively biting his lip.

Katsuki Bakugou breathed confidence, and he could be such a fucking tease. Everyone saw You Shindou swallow but, damn, was he the only one?

“So?" It was more or less the challenge. "Do you wanna fucking raise me or not?”


	5. SR by Manina | The Red and the Spider 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Manina's SR. Kurapika and Chrollo on the day they left the Estate.

The very early morning after.

All was peaceful at the Estate.

Kurapika carefully made his way down the stairs, notably wearing just his husband’s shirt. It was too cold to be out of bed and walking barefoot at that but he seemed not to care. The /miracle/ he was carrying in his belly rather kept him warm enough. And Nen was abundant just because the pregnancy wouldn’t let him keep it in at all. Some of that power was always leaking...

He made his way to the kitchen, checking the schedule of their trip off the Continent to that city nearer the Hunter Facilities, already having read Leorio’s advise as to when he might be likewise arriving. He was the doctor assigned to Kurapika’s case. Being the closest of friends for so long had its benefits. He was the only other person besides Gon and Killua that he’d actually entrust his life to. If he wasn’t in the medical team, well, Kurapika wouldn’t even consider that notion.

“Good morning. Sorry we helped ourselves…”

He was aware /they/ were there before that voice broke the silence. How could the Kurtan not know when he had invisible chains dragging all over him for at least thirty metres in circumference. It allowed him to feel his surroundings without anyone realizing. Not like he had a choice. That circle was his body’s way of protecting itself. It was also growing larger and larger the longer he was pushing through with this pregnancy.

Still a good thing, considering that anyone who threads through this said circle actually goes into a trap. Now that there was no limitation to his Chains, that meant he can just about break hell on anyone. Worst for his prey if he was feeling cranky. These months were queer. There had been a few.

“I thought he told you to leave?”

Kurapika looked into the fridge for something to eat. It was well stocked that he didn’t need to go out. He was in the mood for some of those strange fruit Chrollo had just brought from overseas. The seriousness of his cravings. He can't really deny it.

“Well you know we can’t just do that…” said the Genei, standing up to walk closer. "Even if it takes a long time, we'll pursue."

Kurapika knew someone had approached because his unseen web of Chains had rattled. It was only him who heard this though. Likewise seen as multiple Judgments rose with their crosses. They were ready to pierce the intruder’s heart if the other tried anything.

But that was only playing via Kurapika’s natural apprehensions. After all, he still hated spiders despite being married to its former Head. An old and undying habit, evidenced by the red in his eyes that only turned a shade bloody dark as this Phantom Troupe member drew near to him. The Kurtan maintained his calm.

“Suit yourself. But we all know that it's hard to change his mind.”

The fruit. Kurapika found it at the back part of the two-door. But it was Phinks who reached in and grabbed it for him.

“This is the one right?” he showed it to the blond. “How do you prepare it?”

The Kurtan grimaced at that. But the other had already moved that he couldn’t do anything more but tell him what to do. If he insists then...

“Wash it while peeling the outer skin. It has poison on it so you need to get rid of that. If it’s safe, the inside parts will turn pink. Otherwise, it’s red. Like blood.”

He was impressively knowledgeable in a lot of things. Keen intellect. Sharp. They wondered if it was one of the things Chrollo actually fell in love with.

“Take a seat then. I’ll do this for you,” Phinks said with a frown. But he looked Kurapika over and frowned even more after. “Aren’t you cold?”

He gestured for the others and one of his comrades also approached, once more, into the area of his invisible web of Chains. The spider draped a coat of fur over the Kurtan’s smaller shoulders and stepped away once more.

The rest kept quiet. This discussion was between the oldest surviving Phantom Troupe and the Lone Survivor. They were just there to see what happened.

Phinks finished his task in silence, then cut up the fruit in quarters for Kurapika, nodding that it was pink enough as he slid the plate before him. Too bad he can’t have it in the red.

Just a nasty notion.

“Does that taste good?” he asked.

“You can try it yourself,” the Kurtan dared.

He did, taking a separate fork to cut a piece and chew on that while Kurapika was helping himself.

Phinks choked suddenly. He spat the thing to the nearest bin. “That’s too sour!”

The Kurtan chuckled. “I’m not bothered by it,” he smiled for the first time today. Ah, he had a beautiful smile. The members whispered among themselves.

Phinks cleansed his tongue at the sink. He’s n e v e r doing that again. This Pregnancy is strange.

“That child in you…”

“Children,” Kurapika corrected, enjoying more of his fruit and only halfway paying attention.

“Twins?”

“Triplets,” he looked up at him with his piercing gaze. But surprisingly, it was no longer the bright red shade. It was in the blues and greens. How...different.

“Our Boss knocked you up real good. He doesn’t want you escaping huh?”

The younger of them shrugged. Whatever Chrollo’s reasons, he knew they were bound. The rings around his finger attested to that. So were the mutual chains that linked them, heart to heart.

“Can I touch it?”

Phinks was making an odd request that Kurapika seemed to think about for a moment. Then he sighed and surprisingly turned the seat to face the man, easing the fur coat aside that it dropped to pool around him like a cape.

The other was careful. It was the Chain-Killer he was faced with after all. But he was able to kneel before him and reach a hand with nothing bad happening so far thus he assumed it was fine.

His palm came into contact with the baby bump. It was rigid under those clothes a few seconds before something swam under his touch. Lives moving. Were those?

“The Boss’ children…”

He stared up at Kurapika but that’s where he saw it. A tear running down that cheek. What was its significance? Was there still some lingering regret even though the two had already come this far?

* * *

The snow had fallen. The first for the cold season this year, Chrollo stepping outside in his signature coat with their luggage while he waited for Kurapika.

A caretaker was set to return in an hour; a pro hunter that had once been to the vilest areas of the planet and back. The only way they could leave this place while traveling anywhere. The couple entrusted that old-timer with the Estate.

His male wife finally came out, his own fur coat loosely thrown over his form that it made his husband sigh. Chrollo reached out to fix that, buttoning Kurapika up, helping him to his gloves, making sure he was snug and comfortable.

“It’s best not to freeze. You’re feverish.”

“Once we get to that place, I can get this checked.”

Chrollo didn’t want to chance it. “I’ll feel better if Dr. Paladiknight met us at the train’s half stop,” his hand was on his beloved’s forehead, easing the strands of hair aside before he planted a kiss there. “For you and the children.”

Kurapika’s brows creased.

“You called him?” Since when had they been friendly?

“He did tell me to put him on speed dial,” smiled Chrollo, taking his male wife’s hand in his as well as their combined baggage to lead them to the Gates.

They had to be at the train station in an hour. The trip to the airship port would take half the day with just one stop. Then a couple days in the air to reach their destination. But first they had to drive out of these outlands...

“Afternoon,” Phinks greeted them from where the car was parked. Another Genei was likewise there and waiting.

What a surprise.

The former Phantom Leader scowled. Not this again. Not when they were being pressed for time.

“What are you doing here?”

His loyal friend raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m not here to piss you off, believe me,” Phinks eyed Kurapika and gave him a small nod. “It’s just that we can’t let you possibly drive that far with your wife in his current state.

“Also, this trip. Aren’t there dangers along the way? You’ll need us…”

What’s this? A truce? Chrollo looked at him with suspicion, not saying a word but standing Kurapika behind him protectively. Phinks sought to make it clear.

“We figured we can convince you some other time,” he said. “For now however, what’s more important is getting you and your family to that Continent.” And he opened the door to the car’s backseat, gesturing for them to go in.

“What do you say?"


	6. SR by Darnis | Love at Long Distance 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a habit, if I do not know a character's (especially those implied like the Principal of Shindou's school) gender, you'll notice that I will avoid using a pronoun. So the being can either be male or female, hence, I'm not unfaithful to any canon stuff.

The sensation and appeal of a battle among hero students. This was exactly what the school admin was aiming at, for the press to flock in and give them attention though in previous years that had not been their case. It was just that circumstances had changed Ketsubutsu Academy High School’s mind.

The world needed to know that their children were doing their best, and this was one way to place that effort directly under the spotlight.

But someone was doing his best more than anyone else right now, having collapsed area after area like his life depended on it. In this Battle Royale, he was aiming to be king. He was not going to take any prisoners.

“He’s doing this way too seriously!”

Katsuki Bakugou sat quietly on the stands, thinking to himself. He’s had around nineteen missed calls about now from at least ten different people that he’d finally just turned off the damned thing, making it clear he was taking this day off.

“Hey Katsuki!” Shindou waved enthusiastically at his boyfriend before he parried a flying projectile, vibrating it away from him to hit the student behind as he sprung to attack the contestant that was the source of the prior Quirk.

It made Ground Zero chuckle: “Focus you shit!”

The announcers noticed the Hero Aspirant’s efforts, “You Shindou of Class 3-2 is a Beast on the field today! He’s ripping the place AND his competition right off the face of the earth!”

Explosions.

Clashing Quirks.

The battle was both intense and dangerous. Not like he’s never seen or been in it before, but this was the first time in a while that he’s watched his boyfriend get this fucking serious again. Like in that villain mission that got him to notice. He knew You Shindou was the one when he proved his worth and knocked all of the signs right out of the park. Persistent, annoying yet entirely dominant. Down to his touch.

Bakugou can’t wait for tonight.

His heart had never been this caught up with someone before…

“Well I think we know w h y You Shindou is a monster today,” one of the announcers said, pointing his partner towards someone.

“Wait. Isn’t that Katsuki Bakugou of UA!?”

The camera was roving over the crowd when they noticed the striker, the latter not really paying mind even when his face flashed prominently on the large screen. It paid to be a star. Everyone cheered for him.

He only had his sights focused on one person right that moment though.

* * *

The aftermath was an absolute victory. You Shindou was carried to their room to the rejoicing of his classmates after triumphing in the hour-long finale, with Katsuki Bakugou at the end of the path waiting for him.

He got down from his pedestal and immediately offered Katsuki his medal, slipping that over his head. It looked good on his boyfriend.

“Told ya I’ll win,” he tipped their foreheads together.

Katsuki grinned. "I didn’t say I had my doubts you bastard…”

The champion couldn’t contain it anymore. He reached his hand up and drew Bakugou’s face closer, an arm snaking him in to press against his form. He kissed him deeply in front of everybody, Class 3-2 breaking into applause at the much earned reward.

Tatami and his friends gave him several congratulatory pats.

Makabe: “You overkilling out of love is scary. I have bruises in places I didn't know I could actually bruise."

Bakugou just heckled. “You really are dense though,” he said. “I’d have spent the night at your place anyway...even if you didn’t win.”

So tonight was a go. There was no stopping his streak. Bakugou Katsuki, him, and a nice dinner. Hopefully culminating in some much-needed skinship. /That/ he was also looking forward to…

Except that there was some unexpected news that would put a dampen on the matter.

As Ms. Joke stepped into the room, quieting everyone down.

“Congratulations You,” she grinned, but then gestured at the door. The Principal was standing there and it made them all pause.

“Katsuki Bakugou?”

The Explodo-Brat slightly eased out of his lover’s embrace until only their hands linked, and stood to meet the person that was the head of this school.

“Yeah?”

The older person nodded. “A pleasure to meet one of UA’s finest and I hope you are enjoying our festival.

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news for you however.”


	7. SR by Darnis | Love at Long Distance 4

Eight o’clock... When Ketsubutsu’s Principal said there’d be bad news, it was really bad news, at least for the two, Class 3-2 watching as the couple’s faces soured down during the conversation. Most especially when the faculty informed them that UA’s own head, Principal Nezu, called in and had a chat. There was something he needed, and that was to have Katsuki back their side of the hero world before that time-

“Eight?” You Shindou looked at his boyfriend. “I thought you were free to stay until tomorrow?”

That was also Bakugou’s question. “I had gotten permission for an overnight. That’s what I fucking thought so too…”

The Principal sought to clarify the matter. “It was UA’s decision to cut the time shorter. Principal Nezu said he doesn’t feel _right_ that you aren’t at Heights Alliance. Plus I think they saw you on TV. There is a downside to being popular Mr. Katsuki Bakugou.”

There was indeed. A short distance from Ketsubutsu in fact, hours earlier, some heroes of the top rank had gotten into an encounter. Several villains were headed towards the school before they were intercepted. The police had already arrested them, and had averted the disaster, but who really knows how many more were on the move as they spoke at the moment?

The last info was that there _should be_ others, especially those aiming to get to Bakugou themselves; _they_ were still very much after the explosive jock from UA. He’s been a hot item that attracts trouble to himself without asking, and this visit of his had admittedly brought them here. But so there was no panic, the Commission's advice was to keep quiet about it.

You can't just tell your own students they were in mortal peril, most especially say because it was due one of the guests they invited. That would rather be of bad taste.

But they likewise booked no more negotiations regarding the subject... 

“We are also frankly aware that UA has certain issues with us. Apparently, they do not trust Ketsubutsu to be able to _protect_  their priced students in the case of _certain circumstances_.

“That isn’t true, of course, but Nezu just isn’t convinced.”

“We did insist,” said Ms. Joke, solemnly for once, but more towards their You Shindou’s benefit. “But it seems UA thinks our capacity to be a laughing matter. No pun intended.”

“That’s bullshit-” he really can’t keep his cussing in. But what could he do? _No_ was _no_ and, despite his bad boy attitude, Katsuki Bakugou was the most rule-abiding student there actually is.

The school principal reiterated before leaving the discussion there: “The chopper will come for you by eight tonight. At least we can delay your departure to exactly that time instead.

“But please be prepared.”

A bit of payback for the vote of incompetence that came from the top state school. But what good does this do? They were still putting him on a helicopter on a trip returning home.

Ground Zero was disappointed to say the least. Yet the one most displeased of all was You Shindou himself. It took a while to prepare for today. There was literally all manner of obstacles popping up between, time constraints, issues... But they only had the morning and a few more hours up until his lover was going to have to go. Curse UA and its strict caution. If he knew this would happen…

“So just five more fucking hours,” Bakugou had no choice. He needed to abide by this decision. “I guess I’ll owe you.” He frowned.

“That’s fine Babe. We can always go on a date some other time,” but the look on his face was one so utterly pissed and dejected that it was scary to others.

His friends understood why. “Talk about an educational cockblock,” one of their classmates whispered and a few laughed awkwardly. “Sorry Shindou. Just lightening the mood...”

There was nothing they can do now. You guessed he’d just have to make the most of the limited time then, sighing. Still...

“ _Ugh_ , I was supposed to take you to so many other places. I had the works set up!”

He was completely frustrated that Class 3-2 fell silent. He’ll be in a bad mood the whole week because of this.

Tatami and the gang pondered about it. But what could they likewise do?

Suddenly however there was a very smart idea. Actually, it wasn’t that late yet to sneak in a few surprises right? They could pull off what she had in mind in a heartbeat, especially since they _are_ allowed to use Quirks at school now.

She dragged her classmates out of the room and in a hurry.

“Let’s give them some time,” she said about the two when they’d left. “You guys meanwhile will help me do /something/.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Class 3-2 caught You just as he came out from changing in the lockers, something that surprised their sulking champ as they confirmed from him where he’d briefly left Bakugou.

The deed mustered, Tatami Nakagame whispered something into his ear that brightened his mood rather quickly, next with much grinning, thanking his peers before dashing back inside their homeroom to get Katsuki.

They only had a few hours left. He need not waste that opportunity.

“Where are we going?” Bakugou was soon enough running alongside his man.

“Somewhere,” You said, tightening the grip on his hand. “Trust me Babe...”

They reached the rooftop a few minutes’ sprint later, pushing past the doors which some of the waiting Class 3-2 locked and bolted from the outside. Shikkui Makabe even hardened the knobs just in case, while Itejirou Touteki and their peers put up 'Do Not Cross' and 'Under Construction' hazards to block the path to the roof, effectively leaving the lovebirds up there by their lonesome.

It was now 4 in the PM.

“It’s a short while, but that should do right?”

Makabe asked and their team agreed. In the same way Shindou helps them, this was their way of supporting their friend.

Meanwhile, You had covered Katsuki’s eyes with his hand, snaking an arm from behind so he can lead him towards somewhere.

“The fuck are we doing up here?”

“Relax Babe. This is a surprise-”

He was mindful to thank everyone again later. Especially when he himself was likewise surprised at what his classmates had worked on for him...

The dinner he prepared, as well as the cozy little tent by the fire date he had thought up of. 3-2 had moved it all here! But leveling that up a notch by utilizing a larger gazebo, transforming it into a lover’s den complete with draped curtains, candles to light up later, among other things. There was music too that's coming from somewhere, but that was amazingly very subtle.

They just transformed the rooftop into a small oasis. There were even traces of sand and rocks, the food and drinks presented in the fashion of the Middle Eastern.

They were here to enjoy the sunset as it turns into night. ‘ What happens is up to you, ’ said Tatami earlier ‘ Give it your all okay? ‘

There was no way he wouldn’t! Especially after their efforts, and especially when he turned to Bakugou and found him glowing with the fading daylight.

He was very _very_ beautiful. “Whoa…”

Those red eyes turned to look up at him. And they didn’t really need words now, do they? They only had one thing in mind.


	8. SR by ANUEVA.90 | Take Me Home (Poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FROM ANUEVA.90: (Emailed) "YOU HAVE A REALLY STRONG SENSE OF PROSE. BUT DO YOU DO POEMS? CAN I REQUEST FOR SOMEONE? THEHAPPYSUNFLOWER88, A BAKUSHIMA INSPIRED BY THAT SONG YOU MENTIONED IN YOUR TWITTER? I JUST LIKE HER ART AND KINDA WANT TO SEE HOW SHE FINDS A GIFT LIKE THIS. GRAZIE."  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POEMS? I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ONE IN AGES. ALSO I HONESTLY DON'T DO TWITTER. AT ALL, I JUST USE IT TO SPY ON MY FAVE MORTICIAN. (HAHA) SO I'M SURPRISED SOMEONE REQUESTED THIS. BUT OKAY. CONSIDER IT GRANTED REQUESTER-SAN. AND PREGO.  
> _and I never had regretted anything more than I had regretted this my entire life. xDDD

The song is [Cash Cash - Take Me Home ft Bebe Rexha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvzfOyW0ZMo). 

I was supposed to free verse this. But when you're awake at 2 in the morning and think a song-fic-poem is one of the _least_ favourite things you want to do, things can happen.

* * *

The previous mix had left the energy high and raging,

it’s pulse lingering in the air like an intoxicant.

But just about when _he_ was ready to take the thump with him,

 _that song_ had began to play in the background.

 

**[ Intro Music ]**

He was mesmerized, and caught.

Lured back to the floor, though fought.

Just had to

move it to this beat,

pulled back

by its heat.

As he'd thought he was done.

He wasn’t really the only one…

 

**[ I'm falling to pieces ]**

Though used to the pulse that was all his own.

**[ But I need this ][ Yeah, I need this ]**

Alone he stayed not really for long

**[ You're my fault ][ My weakness ]**

as someone made his presence known.

**[ When did you turn so cold ]**

These strong arms have him drawn

 

**[ You cut me down to the bone ]**

Hands dance o’er his throbbing form.

**[ Now you're dancing ]**

But he didn’t yearn   

**[ All over my soul ]**

a stranger’s storm.

**[ I'm falling to pieces ]**

But as red eyes met blazing fire.

**[ To pieces, to pieces ]**

The struggle was unrequired.

 

**[ But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know ]**

For in his lover’s touch, there was a sear, a rush.

**[ So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home ]**

best to let it all go, drown, fettered yet unbound

 

**[ Take me ho-o-oh, ho-o-ome, ho-o-o-oh ]**

**[ Take me ho-o-ome, ho-o-ome, ho-o-o-oh ]**

**[ Take me ]**

He tries to flee, but it's no use.

When his man held him,

tight to bruise.

Excitement, want, the pulse, his power

The curse, the pound, it rages pure

The Noble Beast to devour.

 

**[Music]**

**[ Take me]**

**[Take me]**

**Take me**

**Take me home (home, home, home) ]**

But was it not enough.

“Why fuck, give it up?”

While this mix still it drops.

Its booming vibrance still unstopped.

Coaxing passion like restless seas

“Let me love you, let it be

“With my all I’ll make you see

“You’re _still_ going **home** with me…”

 

**[ Round in circles ]**

Lost to kisses.

**[ Here we go ]**

lips pressed deep

**[ With the highest highs ]**

He admits to miss

**[ And the lowest lows ]**

This quite sinful treat

**[ But no one shakes me like you do ]**

And crotch to crotch he feels him grind.

**[ My best mistake was you-]**

Lust conquering his mind…

 

**[ You're my sweet affliction ]**

As fingers splayed 'cross his skin,

**[ Cause you hurt me right ]**

Confess o’er the noise

**[ But you do it nice ]**

“With you I might sin.”

**[ Round in circles ]**

A smirk it wrought

**[ Here we go ]**

That feral sound

**[ O-oh ye-a-ah ]**

bass shaking all around-

 

**[ But I still stay cause you're the only thing I know ]**

Fierce frustration, palms, sweat; lofty pants, bated breath

**[ So won't you take, oh, won't you take me home ]**

The mesh of raw hunger, oh, moans filling the air.

 

**[ Take me ho-o-oh, ho-o-ome, ho-o-o-oh ]**

It’s playing danger. Though the love’s tone is hell...

Burning like no other. Yearning much its devil’s spell.

**[ Take me ho-o-ome, ho-o-ome, ho-o-o-oh ]**

But when emotions a-mess, from a time affections second-guessed

A challenge that takes his all to throw, at the face of one he wanted more

**[ Take me ]**

“Make me…”

 

**[ Music ]**

**[ Take me ]**

**[ Take me ]**

**[ Take me ]**

A toss of his head,

that ever winding feel.

A warmth of these emotions

that is just surreal.

A whisper of his name, and hot mem’ries abound.

A dash full of this madness,

in this ecstasy newfound…

 

**[ Take me ho-o-oh, ho-o-ome, ho-o-o-oh ]**

The heady vibration, as they pump to the sound.

It’s like hearing explosions as they rattle the ground-

**[ Take me ho-o-ome, ho-o-ome, ho-o-o-oh ]**

The words, this song, in itself was a plea.

“All yours then,” said the Sunshine

to this arrogant he.

**[ Take me home (home, home, home) ]**

“Katsuki…”  

 

**[ Music ]**

Once more upward,

Then gyrate it down

Let our longing’s

Tight leash unwound

**[ Take me ]**

You, me

**[ I still stay, oh, won't you take me home ]**

Unbreakable -he can’t be, to his soul’s

**[ Take me home. ]**

...only lock and key.

 

It took the good part of the hour for him to ease that press.

But he held him closer still,

in the trap of his embrace.

 

“You, just running away from me…”

As the lights shifted

A new wave of flesh

Of lean arms to the air lifted

 

“Did it work?” Eiji panted,

Those eyes on him, entranced.

As he kept him swayed along.

To a newer electro danced

 

As over songs in thundering bout

Blasty whispered,

“Let’s go home if you want to find out.”


	9. SR by Darnis | Love at Long Distance 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter baby. Complete with the frickle-frackle. ^-^

They've been looking forward to this all day long, and neither knew who was hungrier, the one _being devoured_ or the one _devouring_. Regardless, even before the sun set, but only some few minutes since they got here, You had already began kissing his boyfriend senseless, pushing him into the gazebo for some much needed privacy and tumbling with him upon its pillows and carpet. On top now and grinding heat in two minutes flat that the second he had let him go, Katsuki just heaved for air.

“F-Fuck- are you gonna kill me!?” his Explodo-Babe cussed, covering his mouth. There was a thin mist of his breath and his face was flushed red.

“Sorry,” but Shindou was again already stealing kisses -one, another, and yet another… “I really just missed you…”

And he pushed him down again, beginning to strip his quarry of his clothes, wordlessly asking Katsuki to help him with the tighter articles he had on. You Shindou wasn’t satisfied until he had completely bared the other before his eyes, spreading those legs to access the more intimate parts.

Ah, shit- he was just too beautiful... The Ketsubutsu student wanted to just plunge into him completely.

Katsuki growled, “Get a fucking move on already! I only have until eight!”

Right. You chuckled and reached in. “I’ll be in you in a moment, Babe. Don’t be too impatient…”

Surprisingly, that hole when he tested it with his fingers was already wet, the cock above it twitching for attention, dripping precum by its mouth. This made him look at his boyfriend.

“I already stretched myself…” Bakugou had the decency to blush, admitting the truth.

“When?”

“The John *****. While I was waiting for you,” and he saw his face turn even a shade brighter than red in embarrassment. “Fuck, I got turned on watching you fight…”

Oho... That was _naughty_. And honestly, it was really really _sexy_. You Shindou was so happy he could feel that way towards him. The same was the case the other way around.

“Aren’t we needy today?”

“Fuck you- whose fault is this?”

His man had time to laugh. “All right...all right,” and he stripped off the shirt he just put on from the lockers. “I’ll be taking responsibility, Babe.

“Relax...”

* * *

Minute vibrations that made Katsuki squirm and arch, more so into his hands while the latter reached and grabbed at him, You Shindou not only pounding into his ass but doing a variety of other lewd things on that body that Bakugou’s senses went hypersensitive.

He pinched and rolled his nipples. He bit and licked at his neck. He continuously pumped his cock while making small tremors that his boyfriend whined and cried out, Katsuki begging for kisses, of which You didn’t deny, tongue delving deeply that his moans invaded that mouth and their breathing went on exchange.

“Ah fuck Babe...tight…”

But it only made him slam in harder, stronger, the pace building up as he worked towards his second orgasm, sure to fill Katsuki in yet again. But not before the other came, Shindou not even slacking as his hands worked on the explosive hero’s pliant form.

More heady moans and breathless pleading. He was melting in his lover’s arms as every slam and piston coming from the other’s hips brought him closer and closer to release. Katsuki was already bouncing on that cock. He was riding it like a prized stallion...

A selling point of Shindou. He had more experience than Todoroki when it comes to this aspect of being a couple. Also since he cherishes Katsuki too much. Beyond affections, he caters to his every lust and want. Ever since having that body for the first time, Shindou _admittedly_ being Katsuki’s _first,_ he’s never stopped giving the latter what he needed. Love and so much more that he’ll do so as long as he is able...

The fireworks boomed in the background. And here was a fast quake that You had ran down his lover’s body. All the way to the tip of his ejaculating hardness trapped in his form, squeezed where they are connected. He was not going to hold back.

A second helping and all inside. This was going to be a mess, but at least they will not leave unsatiated. As the colours lit up the skies marking the sixth hour and their tryst...

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the side of UA, Shouto Todoroki was actually suiting up. There was a chopper that the Hero Public Safety Commission had waiting for him and _two others_ outside on UA grounds. This was not really a necessity, and they were supposed to be heading someplace else for tonight due a mission, but he was going on a detour to pick up Katsuki Bakugou himself.

Not long ago he had began courting him. He got turned down badly however. But just this morning, he found out the _real reason_ as to why Ground Zero had not at all given him the chance. Katsuki already has a boyfriend. It’s that guy from the Provisional Hero License Exam some time back. He remembered him more appropriately however as the guy who _ruined his date_ with Bakugou but not a while ago. His name was You Shindou of Ketsubutsu Academy High School.

Hero Shouto was not just pissed. He was infuriated. But he was trying his hardest to keep it in. After all, he was a hero and it would be no good to lose his cool, in spite of the fact that he feels like he wants to murder someone at the moment. Izuku Midoriya grimaced seeing him emerge from the lockers.

“Are you all right?” asked the other hero aspirant, joined by Red Riot who had just came in to call them outside.

“You don’t look too well man,” said the latter, somewhat wondering what ever was wrong.

Their half-hot, half-cold classmate breathed in and then out. He actually repeated it several times over. He could tell them it was about Bakugou but he guessed they already knew. Who wouldn’t after the cameras catching the exploding root of his affections on television and the social media holding hands with someone else.

Endeavour even confirmed it. There were several villain movements this afternoon heading to only one place...

“Kacchan has a boyfriend. Who knew right?” Midoriya, sounding contemplative like usual. “Although I’m surprised it was You Shindou. I mean, I’ve seen him several times outside the gates of UA but never really got to talk to him. I also didn’t know he was ever here to see Kacchan. Maybe that was when he was courting him?”

This only made Todoroki all the more insecure. No, this was the first time he was hearing this and he hadn’t really known about this at all. Kyouka Jirou did mention once how she’d seen Katsuki sneaking out, or that time Kaminari Denki mentioned him overhearing the other asking the teachers as to how he’d be able to get permission to leave school for a moment.

He should’ve known that it was because of that bastard…

“Todoroki. Your face does not really look too good,” again, Midoriya noticing with a frown.

Somehow, Kirishima had an idea. Him and what was informally termed the _Baku-Squad_ had known for a while that there was something going on between him and Katsuki. They just weren’t expecting that Todoroki was the one on the losing end of the equation.

They really all thought their classmate would have hit home base right about now. Learning that their friend’s squeeze was from someplace else - **that** was fortuitous.

“We better go get our Symbol of Victory ei you guys?” Red Riot was referring to the Hero Project that the four of them were being groomed for. It was dubbed the /Pillars of Peace ***** / with each of them as a Symbol under it. They’re said to be playing a huge role in the future of society in the coming year.

But they have to resolve certain internal conflicts first, including maybe _this_ before it becomes an issue?

Midoriya agreed with Kirishima’s suggestion, “Let’s go Todoroki. Let’s go pick Kacchan up?”

His childhood friend’s hero costume was already packed in its suitcase and waiting in the chopper. Best Jeanist and Hawks had called in stating they will be en route to the other school to meet up as well; after all, they’ll be doing a special mission tonight.

Eight o’clock was the estimated time of arrival at Ketsubutsu Academy and Todoroki was basically itching to go.

He’ll have to stop playing nice if he is to get what he wants...

* * *

**Notes:**

**The John*** \- the toilet.

 **Pillars of Peace Project*** \- if you've all read my other works, you've probably already read this from the other [Scenario Request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014510/chapters/42562586).


	10. SR by THSunflower88 | Killing Me Softly with His Song (Prose Poetry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Yue was told she could run away with it. Return gift request by @THSunflower88 (via Twitter) for ANUEVA.90 who requested the other song ("Take Me Home" by Cash Cash) last time. This is a combination prose and poem. Because it seemed like a badass thing to do. ^^ Also, please note that I didn’t time it to the song. (O___o) Oops...

Killing Me Softly (with his Song)

Original: [Roberta Flack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgl-VRdXr7I)

Cover by: [Lauryn Hill (The Fugees)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKOtzIo-uYw)

Art: [THSunflower88](https://twitter.com/THSunflower88/status/1109137444081942529)

* * *

_“Sydney, Australia. Far from home._

_In this rundown bar somewhere east_

_where they said none ever gone._

_He found himself lingering in the crowd._

_The smoke and heat and faces swimming ‘round._

_Like a heavy sea, this feeling,_

_His heart was ever sinking…”_

 

**[ Strumming my pain with his fingers**

**Singing my life with his words**

**Killing me softly with his song**

**Killing me softly with his song**

**Telling my whole life with his words**

**Killing me softly with his song ]**

 

_“It started from the front and echoed to the back._

_The words that were this familiar song._

_And it tugged at him rather sharply to hear_

_Just whose voice it was that sang along._

_Each chord he plucked and strum and rung_

_A flood of memories it began…_

_It was a year ago_

_That night_

_When things between them_

_were left undone.”_

 

**[ I heard he sang a good song,**

**I heard he had a style**

**And so I came to see him,**

**to listen for a while**

**And there he was, this young boy,**

**a stranger to my eyes ]**

 

The crowd pressed him forward with no place left to escape. Though he sought to actually hide in the midst of the other listeners. Especially when he caught that face on stage with its never-changing expression, the same voice, those lips, that cooed the lyrics like a lover. The tone like a caress, that it actually made him shiver.

Though he knew it _was not_ meant for him. Not anymore.

See, what they had had been over some time ago.

He was merely here to...Eijirou paused... _what_ was he here to do?

 

**[ Strumming my pain with his fingers**

**Singing my life with his words**

**Killing me softly with his song**

**Killing me softly with his song**

**Telling my whole life with his words**

**Killing me softly with his song ]**

 

_“A gramophone had been playing this tune_

_that now repeats in the background of his mind._

_Whenever he recalls the argument_

_that rose with accusations unkind._

_And then they just departed_

_to each their lonely path_

_Was there ever a closure decided?_

_In its sorrowed aftermath?”_

 

**[ I felt all flushed with fever,**

**embarrassed by the crowd**

**I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud**

**I prayed that he would finish,**

**but he just kept right on ]**

 

He felt a warmth rise to the corner of his eyes and he held it back with a breath. _‘Calm down...calm down,’_ he kept telling himself.

But how could he when before him was the man he’d searched for nearly across the world?

But the words that he’d rehearsed. The lines he’d want to say. As he watched him play, they were all tarried away.

It just left him this heart that was crumbling, in a  heap of regrets. Because he knew that he still loved him despite the time nothing was said.

 

**[ Strumming my pain with his fingers**

**Singing my life with his words**

**Killing me softly with his song**

**Killing me softly with his song**

**Telling my whole life with his words**

**Killing me softly**

**With his song… ]**

 

_“He was the first to have done it,_

_to have grown his fertid doubts._

_All because he listened_

_to what others were saying loud._

_He should’ve trusted._

_He should’ve stayed._

_He should’ve not let go._

_Here now his very soul was torn_

_from that one seed of distrust sown”_

 

**[ He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair**

**And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there**

**But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong ]**

 

And when their eyes met -was this real? Had Katsuki even recognized him?

Because he kept playing. He kept taunting, haunting his very existence with the melody and rhyme. And those memories of when the other still had love to give.

Or was it just him wishing the world was once again reduced to them

and him

and that song that had been

 _Theirs_.

 

**[ Strumming my pain with his fingers**

**Yes he was Singing my life with his words**

**Killing me softly with his song**

**Killing me softly with his song**

**Telling my whole life with his words**

**Killing me softly, with his song… ]**

 

He couldn’t face him after all. How could he when he knew it was his fault? Breaking the connection then that they held for the briefest of moments in that place, he turned and left. He was not going to stay here and ruin it all again.

Katsuki seemed well. He’s ascertained that and it was all that mattered. The man didn’t need to know he was ever wanting to be back into his life.

Just like that. It was supposed to be done.

 

But little did he know, he wasn’t the only one who recalled the very last moments when they were still together. The screams and hate. _He too_ had them etched to his soul. Enough that immediately after the last line, he bolted and left to go.

 

What was this...was he going to slip through the cracks again without saying one word? How could they have let a simple misunderstanding fester when there were reasons left unheard? So in the cool of the night, he searched for him. Because he had something he wanted to say too.

 

If only Eijirou would listen...

 

**[ Guitar in Coda ]**

 

“I thought I’d seen a familiar face.”

“Katsuki…”

“What have you to fucking explain for yourself? Trailing me all the way here?”

The other visibly flinched at those words, but he turned away more due the embarrassment, due his desperation. To Katsuki Bakugou it was certainly obvious. As was the ring around that finger that he’d thought was lost that day ago.

“You still have that piece of trash?” he motioned at the golden band with his name etched in it, something he once gave Eijirou Kirishima along with his life. But then things had gone south with the relationship and they ended up far apart.

He thought he was not affected by it, but there was still that slight sting to his chest. It made him angry. It made him sad. Worst of all it made him feel really shitty. What was this? To remind him of what they’ve been?

“I thought you already tossed that?”

The emotion was only ever swimming on the surface. But Kirishima understood it so completely. He knew the feeling. How in a sense he’s hurt him, the other way was true as well. Who would've guessed? The pain was unspeakable this last year that they had not seen each other.

But it was also true that he couldn’t just let it go. And the answer as to why he had gone this far, why he was here, was likewise hoping that Katsuki had never done the same…

“Hey...why are you…”

When he’d seen the other’s red gaze water, that hand had instinctively reached out. With the face he made that’s softened, a concern knit upon his brows.

“Eiji…”

“I was supposed to throw it away. At the bridge, I remember,” and now he was crying there, all manner of thoughts running in his head and piercing his heart unlike its ever been before. Five years. How can he possibly let it all go to waste?

This was him lamenting their days. Days which he knew he was happiest.

“But how can I do that? Tell me. How can I toss away something when it still has my heart in it!?”

He sobbed. If the end was indeed tonight, he’d tell him what he had not said in so long. “I never knew how much I needed you in my life- it’s killing me-”

Those words were gone.

Katsuki had swept in, wanting to hear no more, and...kissed him ever gently upon those lips.

Did Eijirou think that he was the only one who suffered worse? When he too was filled with longing all his waking days, and it ached so much that there was no comparison?

“You shitty idiot…” he eased from the connection but stayed looking at his face, holding him close, afraid that he might disappear if he didn’t. Now the tears were overshadowed by a certain surprise. Since they are already having this conversation might as well lay it all out in the open. No more second guesses this time. Enough with the memories of that one year lost!

Katsuki too had cried his share of tears. He didn't want them anymore.

He took that hand in his, where the lover’s band still stayed. Only so he could show him that he hasn’t likewise taken his off.

He quoted those words: “ _‘How can I toss away something when it still has my heart in it too?’_

“You fucking shit

“-I still love you...”

* * *

**Other Notes:**

**[THSunflower88](https://twitter.com/THSunflower88)** \- visit her and give her some love. She likes her Bakushima. x)

 **[SR by ANUEVA.90 | Take Me Home (Poem)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115499/chapters/43013861) **\- in case you wanted to see the related work.

 


	11. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dio_Franco56: I want drabbles about the Bakugou Brothers! Anything about them really because they seem pretty cool from the drafts and I want to see how them and Kacchan interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two are the OCs I redid for that MHA AU where all of my other stories seem to have connected to. Anyway, it's my pleasure to grant this request. Let's start with a reverse intro- it's not a drabble tho

****

**The Postlude (Short Story)**

* * *

There was a villain incident that prompted the  _demonstration_ that was to happen tonight, the Commission urging all ranked heroes to witness it, together with the educators concerned hailing from UA High, just to learn what _they_ were capable of. The reason admittedly urgent and concerning following the display that shook the state school when the said incident happened. Everyone thought the _Twins_ inherently evil after they ran a frenzy and caused that much damage, although their main targets were the villains at that time.

“All Might.”

“Endeavour.”

Subtle acknowledgements, their competition having mellowed since the latter’s retirement. Other Pros had likewise gathered here, not really a clue as to what they’ll be seeing but curious as to the overkill that had tainted UA's grounds...

At the ninth hour, the transport landed, the door opened by the men of the Police Force who had escorted _them_ to this deserted island. They were fifty kilometres short of Tartarus, that No-Man’s Fortress filled with the law-breakers among society's Quirked citizenry.

“That took a while,” Shiroki was first to step out of the helcopter, his blond hair and red eyes a tell-tale characteristic.

He looked just like Katsuki all grown up, rocking the high fade, textured quiff, and bad-boy piercings; also the more cheery attitude and a certain talkativeness that was said to be his second nature...

Now there was a yawn from behind him, either bored or sleepy, who knew. But stepping down after him was the one they called Kurosuke, the former’s brother, but appearing every bit his opposite that they really somewhat seemed to have had nothing in common. Except they did, in every way -hobbies, interests, extremes. And although his hair was purely black, his eyes were technically the same shade.

The so-called Bakugou Twins.

They had not existed until only recently when the once-perfect incognito of what Hero Society now knew as the _International Quirk Usage Bureau_ was cracked wide open by their own mishap. Anti-Quirk Tech...no one was aware they were a thing until they crashed onto Japanese soil.

That was another story entirely, however...

“That’s them?” Jeanist with Gang Orca, glancing over with reservations as the two younger men passed them by.

They were making an impression among the ladies present -confident, indomitable _bastards_ really, dressed like the corporate Mafia in their double-breasted vests, complimenting shirts, gloves and bespoke tailoring. Sans the coat that they only don during certain occasions. Apparently, the Bureau did not wear or had a need for Hero Costumes. They however required their men and women to be sleek in black formal...

“That’s them,” said the Commissioner General, his usual cynicism showing though it was tinged more with an apprehension at this point. Previously, they thought themselves to have had the monopoly over Quirk Usage. Then the Polyquirked kind was introduced and that has shaken everything.

What’s more is that they had no prior knowledge of these people, the Island Continent of Balkalore now viewed with ambivalence when it declared itself the home of all these multi-powered individuals. They were untouchable however. Unless you wanted to smash yourself into the legal covenant of all the world’s governments, a secret previous, you can’t impose authority upon Balkalore on _any_ ground. It was its own kingdom.

“So we’re here to look at what they can do?”

“More than that, we’re here for caution,” Jeanist spoke turning his glance towards the current Number One, easily enough telling him to not look down on someone especially the unknown. That would be wisest.

The brat that was the youngest of these two is already a strong contender. _They_ were the _older brood_ , more experienced, exceedingly battle-hardened and unafraid.

If heroes have had their share of wars, these two have lived _in them_ all their lives. The whole world and all its evils, that's what's taught them. That was how they've been groomed...and the same reason why they distrusted heroes.

“Shiroki and Kurosuke Bakugou, correct?” Yokumiru Mera from the Hero Public Safety Commission. They were here to make assessments, the Police Force likewise ready and present to do their records. “Glad to finally meet the Bureaucrats that decommissioned majority of Tartarus.”

The list included All for One and other prominent names, the heroes were told, the authorities unsure as to how that even happened. But those villains dropping Quirkless at UA were one and the same case. These two could do such a thing?

“Are we here to talk about our preceding reputation or do you want to start this _little_ show?” Shiro shot the idle chit chat down altogether. He had such a nice way of saying _‘cut the bullshit’_ with that smile of his.

He comes off as being arrogant. Katsuki Bakugou also had that trait. “We need to likewise report to our superiors you know,” he said.

These two were not in any Quirk Registry. As all Polys, they were listed _someplace else_.

They actually were not even under the Bakugou Family name until that Ghost called the Scribe with her Historia Quirk undid her Rewrite of their story. Now everyone who’s interacted with them previous has remembered again, and the representative of the governments that created the Bureau and helped erase any trace linked to them back then, submitted their papers to formalize their return as the older sons of the family. It came complete with the blood-work. The parentage was a perfect match down to the last genome.

“Rather impatient and impertinent.”

“Rather pushy and obnoxious,” Shiroki tossed the remark over a shoulder and smirked back at Hawks. “You should be grateful the Bureau even allowed us to do this  _shit_ when we clearly _didn’t_ have to explain ourselves.

“ _Not_ to _you_ anyway...”

That was true, though his words ticked the heroes present off immediately. The International Bureau did not put their hand into the responsibilities of the so-called _Hero League_. That was because Heroes were seen as inferior to their authority.

Sure, the latter saved the world on a daily basis. But have they saved the world from anything else beyond its  _obvious_ dangers? Not really.

They were busy filing magazine covers and peddling for popularity polls while the Bureau have gone into space to face aliens and meteors, averted natural calamity after natural calamity, the end of the world repeatedly that, by comparison, even what All Might's done his entire career was but a band-aid next to what Polys of the same rank had accomplished.

And they were never acknowledged for that. They didn’t need it. No offence to the great Symbol. His intentions had been gloriously noble.

“Shiro. Behave,” but it takes one simple order to calm the twin who tended to be more hostile of them both. Kurosuke was older though of very few words, according to what Izuku Midoriya had mentioned to All Might, who remembered them closely now due his childhood with Katsuki.

Kuro had the say to certain things most of the time when this other brat went out-of-bounds, Shiroki not really acting without his approval. Obviously, in their band of brothers, seniority mattered. Katsuki was actually often seen steaming down with them around now.

“Fine,” shrugged Shiro when he was chastised. “Can we fucking get this over with so we can go home?”

* * *

This demonstration was held on an island far from civilization simply because the authorities estimated the potential hazards to be greater.

According to the footage and UA’s own report on the matter, one of these two had the capacity to actually cause a certain degree of Radioactive Poisoning. Not to put out of consideration that he claimed to be able to likewise achieve what a perfectly decent nuclear bomb could do after exploding: Blast Damage, Thermal, Electromagnetic Pulse, the ability to cancel out radar and such frequencies, Sound Wave Damage, etc., basically the whole enchilada...

Shiroki was notorious even within the Bureau, his tendency in action causing an almost sixty percent chance of death. Dependent on how and if he controls it like what happened in the UA incident earlier this week. That time, he still halved five Noumus in one blast though and it was not a very pretty sight. Not to mention with his feral intensity, even without the bombing, he had either crippled or put into coma almost every villain that came his path.

He was _brutally_ strong.

Kurosuke meanwhile was _unassessed_. They just knew his _Explosions_ were a hue of bluish black and were smaller, seemingly less lethal. But the way the bodies of the Noumus that he touched contorted as if their limbs were pushed into themselves, _heads-found-in-stomachs_ kind of scenario, skins turned inside-out or rippled into a point on the body, it meant he was just as dangerous as his twin.

Alarming that such a horrific display of violent appetence happened before those UA hero students. It’s still taking them some time to debrief the children. The teachers couldn’t even believe it themselves...

Tonight the top ranks were going to have the chance to see that power, and decide regarding the situation and this Bureaucracy that overstepped all boundaries. Were they threat or was an alliance possible?

"This seems a bit too far.”

"We're nearly at the boundary. I can't see Kurosuke Bakugou now..."

When they were about to start, Shiroki asked them to step back. They hadn’t expected it to be at least a kilometre or more away however, by his suggestion, especially when the authorities had the need for a closer inspection.

But the Bureaucrat knew what he was saying, warning them that _'close'_ would not be what they'd want after they see it. So for now, they contented with planting surveillance and recording instruments near the centre where the demonstration was going to originate. 

“It’s fine," Shiro had assured them. "You don’t want to be anywhere closer than this when _it_ happens.”

All Might and Eraser both looked at each other and then back at the smiling him. “When _what_ happens?” everyone wanted to know.

Shiroki all but sat down on an outcropping of rock from where this audience ended up on that hillside cliff. After they settled, he pressed a finger to his lips for silence. The instance he did so, and shut up, his hair colour began to drain.

From the blond which people know a Bakugou could be, his tresses became purely black, the colour stemming from the roots until it was the same shade as his brother's. They looked the better part of twins now...

Then he counted down with his fingers: three- two- one- and the fireworks in the midst of the valley below began...

Large blue orbs sparked and burst outward in various places on the terrain at the same time, but briefly, the same explosions dragging themselves back in. These blasts were collapsing, like being suctioned into a point, enough that there wasn’t really much damage to the surrounding area at first though evidently, large chunks of earth and rock were being tarried into what appeared like a vortex in the nucleus of each detonation.

Then there were larger ones now, the blue turning to black, creeping outward with a force before that sucked whatever was in its way. It crumbled even the other larger hills around, such destruction announced by a strong pulse of dark light and wisps of air before the sound ever traveled in the classic form of a bang, which had quaked back in.

They could feel the sudden shifts in the atmosphere. There was a strong pull that made objects far off fly inward a good minute as this repeated in cycle. It was like seeing the universe play its natural course that's usually away from spying eyes. No wonder the younger twin said to keep distance. The ultimate result of the ignitions were literally black holes! At least that was what their instruments picked up before those too fell prey to the suction.

“Katsuki will get a kick out of this,” Shiroki was recording the happenings with his cell phone, chuckling at seeing so many orbs of blue suddenly whip to bursting in a line below.

Was gravity being affected? The heroes swore at the debris that went afloat, they themselves feeling like they were getting overturned. Only that something was keeping them grounded.

“Yeah yeah Kuro-nii. You know I can only shield an area this small. Don’t force it.”

He was talking to his twin in some way. Did they actually share a link?

“His explosions…”

“ _Implosions,_ ” Shiroki corrected. “You know. The kind of things that happen before a bomb goes off? Or in a collapse. He’s just doing it mass scale.

"It’s like some stars when they die out.”

So this was what caused the distortion in those Noumu cadavers? He literally imploded in them and caused them to collapse inward? But then those were small in damage compared to what they were seeing now, weren’t they? From the present mass destruction, this Bakugou rather twists his Quirk into some means of execution instead...

Shiroki breathed in and sighed. “Now you get it,” he was looking at his UA co-teachers at the dawn of their understanding. “Kuro-nii had always loved a cleaner finish. Because when things get obliterated without a trace, it’s easier to actually keep them under wraps. ”

The look the Commission people had on their faces. Was this the way the Bureau was able to keep quiet about their operations? Throw everything into a black hole and let that take care of it? Harsh in the reality of heroics. Since younger in the world of lawful Quirk use, they were taught to neutralize without endangering anyone’s life -victim or villain. But here were two who were taught the opposite of those values.

“My turn,” as the blue spectacle was dying down, Shiro stood up. He pat himself clean of dust and made to slide down the side to take his brother’s place on the field. “I’ll tell Kuro-nii to come up here.”

And left everyone there speechless.

* * *

The quieter Bakugou stepped up onto the cliff to be greeted by such unreadable expressions, though he himself didn’t wear anything more but stoic on his face. Without being told, merely feeling around, he likewise sat on the same outcrop of rock Shiroki had been on a while ago.

“Sorry about your instruments,” he suddenly said, the Commission people nearly jumping. His tone of voice was frozen arctic.

“I-It’s fine. We have drones and satellite feed anyway so we’re okay....”

Kurosuke Bakugou was really unnerving. His _‘Implosions’_ that they knew about now, just like how they appeared, he was quiet and cold. And his demeanor in all this. He somewhat lacked the ardour his younger brothers had. Which made him utterly suspicious. This still water could actually run very deep.

“Finally,” they note him sigh as he turned back towards the valley. In the morning they _may_ see the deep craters he’s left there. Except they won’t because it was Shiroki’s turn now...

“Your hair...it’s becoming blond!”

Now here was the curiosity. In the same way his brother’s had earlier turned dark for him, his was becoming light. This they already knew about though. He was his twin’s fuel source after all. And from what has been so far, it looks to be the same the other way around as well.

“It’s draining,” he surprisingly was answering the questions. He had to, according to the UA report. Talking was the only way to allow the fuel to release so his younger twin can burn it. What that said fuel was is debatable however.

He can mix a concoction, similar to what he did back during that Villain Incident. That was a nasty cocktail of all the dangerous things; a pure recipe for disaster. And the paler the hair on his head, the more potent it is.

Vlad King had a question, “Kuro-sensei. The shielding-?”

“It’s already up. I do it almost automatically whenever Shiro is in a mood.

"It’s the only way to make sure he harms no one.”

The Shielding the oldest referred to was technically another Quirk. Shiro has it the size of a small dome, they realized earlier, just enough to protect himself and a medium-sized group of people from Kuro’s Implosions. Kurosuke had a more boundless version, one that can encompass a city space if necessary. He uses it to contain his brother’s end of the destructive power which unlike his had a tendency to reach out for miles. If it collapses, well, they’ll be caught in a fallout unlike any they’ve ever experienced. That would be disastrous...

Shiroki detonated suddenly.

But not only was it as large as an explosion that he claimed it to be, it was many times bigger than they had expected, complete with the blinding light and wind blast, heat that seared and obliterated everything. Thankfully, it just bounced short of them against an unseen boundary. That must be the Shielding. They can feel but a minor slice of the aftercurrents, despite the deafening boom that was roaring all over...

But this was still serious. As they covered their eyes from the glare, it was clear _who_ the Bakugou with the stronger firepower was. Of the three, it was the middle child. He had all the bells and whistles, and typically didn’t care if he's Shiva just because he was.

“There he is,” Kurosuke was squinting but he didn’t really flinch even as the intensity of that licked up the defense he put up front. In a sense, growing up with this allowed one to develop a certain immunity, to being able to stand each other in a sense.

Except upon themselves, the ruination applied to everyone else.

“He’s...something,” a little late to be passing shades but that allowed them to better see as he made another lofty mushroom cloud. What was the fuel this time? It looked like the bomb of Hiroshima, albeit worse...

“Nitroglycerin,” Kurosuke supplied, but he was actually talking about something else. He remembered a long time ago that to him was worth mentioning.

As the explosions commenced at the distance, eroding the field all over, he told them a story. “It started with smaller bombs not even bigger than a marble. It used Nitroglycerin like what our Katsuki uses now.

“But then it eventually grew and changed. One day, Shiroki woke up and discovered he can detonate like C4 and it only progressed from there. We were seven that time.”

They haven’t really measured the actual specifics, but the kilotons would most likely be off the charts. Especially when it was being used in repeat. As long as there was something to burn, the Quirk could never really be stopped.

“Would Eraserhead’s Erasure work?” asked Endeavour, wondering if there were ways to get this to cease once it starts.

The hero in question himself answered. “It won’t. I tried it in UA when the villains were being roasted alive from the inside.

"I can't erase something that resists this strongly..."

All Might had a follow up, “Is it because of the Polyquirkism?”

“It _is_ the Polyquirkism,” said the oldest Bakugou. "It has been long determined in Balkalore that there was no way to stop multiple powers, without resulting in certain catastrophes," implying that certainly there had been attempts to ascertain the matter with tests, but those have failed.

He also shared another sentiment.

“Polyquirkism has its way of manufacturing things that they will surely never stay the same. So from the simple mix of what one's parents can give, something new andvarying might result.” He gestured at what was before him. “Growing up, it actually scared me the most. Imagine, if either of us burst, it will _eat_ everything, destroy anything, regardless if they were good or not.”

Aizawa appeared to have thought about it for a moment. Then looking at all this, he suddenly grew a bit concerned. And with reason.

“Your brother, Katsuki, will he…?”

Another mushroom cloud stretched up and billowed. It was wide as it was tall. The winds were crazy and lashing, and if not for the invisible Shielding Kurosuke had in place, they could have been blown off the island by that. He folded a knee in and rested his chin there.

“Someday, Katsuki will be able to do this,” it basically answered Eraserhead’s question, and, opened a new and rather frightening possibility for everyone else. But that was not all of it. “Or maybe he’ll be capable of doing much more," he admitted.

Kurosuke has frankly thought about it, and the more history was returning into its proper place, the more it was becoming evident to them. He sighed, briefly catching the remnants of Shiroki’s display on record with their baby brother in mind.

“There will come a time Katsuki might actually surpass us," he confirmed everyone's doubts. "He is Polyquirked. We’d taken that right from him when we had history rewritten, but he has regained it so more likely he, too, will undergo certain changes.

“And won’t have our weakness…”

The heroes contemplated. He won’t have their weakness, the oldest said. Katsuki for now utilizes Nitroglycerin which was all his own. But if in the near-future, he turns out like his siblings, the fuel that will fire his explosions, it more or less won’t come from an external source the way Shiro and Kuro needed each other for. Self-sufficiency would be the youngest Bakugou’s strength.

That...was a frightening possibility.

“Do you think UA will be enough?” Kurosuke quizzed the teachers when it was all subsiding. “I will admit, a local hero school taking care of a Multi-Gifted student is a bad idea. And one who just suddenly became a Poly? Preposterous isn’t it?” he was hired at UA to teach about the ways of the International, but clearly both him and his twin never trusted the school or the System it represented. This was the first time he was vocal about it.

“From what we've observed so far, UA doesn't know a thing about what it's dealing with. How could it? In the books, we’ve never really been written.”

That was a straight point that somehow sounded like an insult. But the Commission and UA’s Team itself was adamant to not be overwhelmed. They were quietly assessing, listening to this mystery that was Kurosuke Bakugou. He knew something he was not openly stating behind his purposely callous sentiments, and the lack of further knowledge of this was rattling the very core of their beliefs. It questioned the current way that things had been.

“You know we do our best,” but Principal Nezu was not losing this battle. Whatever happened to the Twins that made them distrust heroes had left a scar definitely, but they will make him see that _that_ didn't summarize all heroes.

He was backed by those around him. “This development is new, and it is different, but we accept the challenge because we've always only had everyone’s best interest in mind.

"That includes you both now as part of our teaching staff and your brother who is our student.”

But the Hero scene has almost failed many times. Katsuki was a constant target of villains. He was always being pursued. And the longer this road to being a pro was taking, the more it seemed he was going to be thrown from one trouble to the next; or maybe until he himself becomes that.

Kuro smirked. He turned to look someplace else as if contemplating. Had they not asked their youngest to join them in the International instead? Wouldn’t he be better in the care of people who knew the special circumstances they were in? Not only as people with Quirks but as Polys in general?

Especially when their _secret_ soon erupts. Those terrorists would be back...

But then they also promised. Whatever Katsuki decided, that was what it will be. They can't just pull him into the Bureau unless he was willing.

“You better make sure that he becomes no less than the hero you want him to be,” he said, as his hair slowly stained the black that it was. He was gathering fuel again and will be the silent one soon once more. “If he becomes _anything else_ other than what he should be under your care, then you’ll be seeing something like this deluvium and you won’t like it." He stood up and turned around to look at everyone present. His next words rang clear in the night.

“If he crossed over the darker path, you will have great sorrow in your hands.

“And we honestly love him too much that we really won't intervene...”

* * *

It was late.

Those that witnessed the demonstration were left with mixed feelings regarding what they had seen, admittedly strained and conflicted. It was the revelation. The Internationals were no joke. If anything, they could be a serious threat. What’s more is that they aren’t bound by any license or ruling. They aren’t forced to contain themselves within the normal laws. Which meant the whole spectrum of both good and evil means is available for them to utilize as they see fit.

Fortunately, they seemed to listen to some semblance of authority at least. The Twins followed UA as its faculty members, for example, never mind if their moves and motives were disconnected from the institution altogether. They also had loyalties to the Bureau they serve, although of a different sort of guidelines altogether, it manages to keep them in line. As with the rest of their Polyquirk kin thankfully.

There was also one other _greater reason_ for these two…

There was a black limousine on the plateau when the UA group had made the climb to their pickup point. How on earth that happened being a good question yet easily enough answered when another one of those Bureaucrats was found there waiting.

“Camo?” it was no surprise the Twins knew him, and he knew everyone else that was there.

But the Heroes, the State School and the Commission admittedly have very limited information about these Internationals so they can’t really tell what kind of fellow the other was.

The teachers listened in.

“Bosses…” nodded the Transporter. "G'eve..."

“What are you doing here?”

“You told me that I can drive _him_ anywhere so when _he_ insisted that I take _him_ where y'are, I didn't say nope,” said Camo, gesturing at the inside of the car. He had a passenger. " _He_ wanna see ya."

At that, the sunroof slid open.

“Heya teachers!” but it was the happy face of Red Riot that popped out, struggling with the climb a bit.

Aizawa facepalmed. Principal Nezu was surprised and All Might nearly spewed. The Twins just chuckled at how amused he looked.

"Kiriboi. Yo," Shiroki waved laughingly.

"SHIRO-SENSEI, KURO-SENSEI! G'EVENING SIRS!" Then he noticed the other teachers, "Oh hey! They're...here too?" Had Eijirou thought this out?

“What on earth- Kirishima, what are you doing here?” Eraser on the reprimand already though All Might cautioned him to take it easy. The Twins still found it funny.

Kirishima sought to explain himself...

“I know I might get in trouble. But I can’t let _this guy_ leave alone without me! I’m sorry!” he was laughing part of the apology, scratching his head.

 _‘This guy’_ he said. There was someone else?

When Camo opened the door and the said person stepped out, they knew.

“Bakugou Katsuki, why am I not surprised?”

“Bakugou-shounen…”

Principal Nezu caught the drift perfectly. The youngest seemed to be sulking. He knew the consequences of being here, yet he still came anyway. What more he just got out of bed from his injuries yes?

He pat both Aizawa and All Might to get their attention.

“Let’s go back to the Commission. I have forgotten to ask them something.”

“Principal Nezu…”

“Come now Eraser. He needs to talk to his brothers.

"Kirishima, you come with us as well?”

Red Riot blinked. “Oh right!” And he immediately slid down and bolted out the vehicle, “See you in a bit Bakugou-" he pat his shoulder. "See ya Twin-senseis- !”

“You’re getting detention for this-”

“But Mr. Aizawa...!”

Camo excused himself too, choosing to smoke at the far end of the plateau to give the three some privacy. All they had to do was holler if they needed anything.

Left alone, the brothers were quiet. Katsuki has not met anyone’s eyes since he came out of the car and the Twins never really knew what it was he wanted at first. But he looked conflicted. This was easy enough to tell...

Shiroki exchanged looks with Kurosuke. Then they approached their youngest.

“Sorry Kats,” the younger twin said first. And he reached a hand to pat him on the head. “We scared you.”

“Dammit you fuck- you did not!!”

But if anything, he didn’t actually take that hand off. He only sulked more, nuzzling the thick scarf he had around his neck. It was so cold up here and he felt unwell.

Kurosuke drew closer, resting his chin on Katsuki’s head. Shiroki had an idea and without much of a reason just pulled both into a tight huggle, squeezing Katsuki between them.

“We know," laughed Shiro as the youngest grumbled in annoyance, trying vainly to struggle out of it. "You’ve always been very brave.”

* * *

They rode the convertible limo home by invitation of the Twins, taking to the skies in speed, the UA teachers sitting across the brothers and watching them quietly. Halfway the trip, Katsuki who sat beside Eijirou, had also fallen asleep. He was still feverish and sick, Principal Nezu thinking it better to have Recovery Girl see to him once they got back. On either side of the slumbering boys, Kuro and Shiro flocked, leaned in and letting the students slump against them to get even more comfortable. They too had fallen asleep.

"He came because he must be thinking about his brothers," All Might said sipping at his tea. This vehicle had so many conveniences.

Principal Nezu liked its comforts too. The Internationals sure did things in style.

"I can sense a certain fear," commented UA's head. "He must be worried that they will be held accountable for what happened so he rushed here."

Aizawa shared the sentiment, although as Class A's advisory, he still had to somehow doll out some disciplinary action. They did leave the dorms when it was specifically said they shouldn't after all.

He'll think about it however. He wasn't so heartless as to punish someone for grief. He knew Katsuki Bakugou had his own trauma, about losing them again like he did in the past. Despite not saying it directly to anyone, his actions spoke volumes.

They'll need to talk about that. But not today. Not yet.

For now, he's going to let them rest.

Eraserhead sighed, "It's been a long night...

"I'm glad we're headed back-"

* * *

**NOTES:**

***** The  **Drafts** being referred to here are the ones found in that other [Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180961). I'm yet to decide if I want to flesh those out. They aren't _yaoi_ after all. It's just a normal alternate **what-if** with badass OCs I specifically created to make the story work.


	12. SR by Manina | The Red and the Spider 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3. Somehow I'm going forward with this now so I might be writing more and more soon...who knows? ^-^

The whistles marking arrival. The bellows marking departure.

The train station was already busy by the time they got there that afternoon, Chrollo helping Kurapika out of the car as carefully as he should. The Genei members with them had insisted on the drive, but they can take it from here he’d said. Although Phinks and the members had other plans.

“We’re accompanying you all the way to the Continent.”

This was met by a subtle exasperation, the former Head not really wanting that. Because where they were going was Hunter Territory. And although he no longer was, the Spiders were still under the Blacklist. This he’s pondered about, yet the concern was not going to pass his lips.

Although as the other personalities of this revitalized Phantom Troupe met them, the look on their faces seem to tell it all. They knew the risks. They didn’t care. They’re going with the couple on this journey. Not even the presence of Hunters, catastrophe or certain conflict would stop them.

Kurapika sighed. He lifted a gloved hand onto his abdomen, sensing the children there swirl. He felt sick.

“ _NAca ewea tEge noea wEno_?” *****

The language was not familiar to the others but Chrollo understood it. He had no choice then about his former members.

“Suite yourself,” he told Phinks dismissively, sliding his arm behind his male wife to guide the Kurtan through the crowd, leaving the spot with their luggage casually wheeling behind.

How long was he going to pretend as if he didn’t care?

But it was all right. He allowed the Spiders to be in such close proximity. There was a chance now.

“He’s warming up to us…” said one of the newer recruits.

“Yes. Let’s not waste that,” Phinks decided.

* * *

First class accommodations that the wealthy couldn’t even grab hold of. Chrollo had secured a whole car to himself even before this date, it coming complete with a butler and aids there waiting. Although now he also had extra guests tagging along, the Genei who found the large, empty space appealing. It had all the conveniences and more. Quite the excess in luxury for a simple overnight travel that’d be done in a few hours.

“Fancy,” hummed the members.

Chrollo made it clear. “This is all so Kurapika can rest undisturbed. Do behave yourselves,” he said.

“Got it Boss,” they still looked around the space however, poking at its amenities and looking for valuables like the thieves that they are. As their Head moved himself and his male wife to the Master Suite...

The snow was heavier. It would blanket the city and everything else with its storm. But the train was already well on its way to cross the plains in the dead of night.

* * *

The Continent Express was a massive beast of transportation. It stretched a great length with the cars it pulled split into three categories of passengers: the Commoner Class, the Business, and, the sections upfront closest to the engineers and service quarters, the Royale. Currently where the Spider horde were, relaxing about after a very hearty dinner.

While Kurapika was fast asleep in their room, Chrollo careful to close the doors behind him when he left to head to the lounge. His male wife was feeling a little worse now that it made him call Leorio again. The Hunter Doctor promised to meet them even before the half stop. He’ll get permission from the Association to board the train from a wilderness the transport will be passing...

“Got a sec, Boss?” Phinks with a bottle of vodka and a couple glasses. “You look like you need a drink.”

For a moment, Chrollo thought about it. Then just took his friend up on his offer. He’s got a lot on his mind right now.

* * *

The Commoner Class was really just fodder compared to the other Class passengers. People didn't know that though. That the cheap tickets sold subsidized for charity on this gorgeous train was actually so taxes were lower for the incorporators. A common strategy in business as they had less to pay the government while they raked up the cash from the more wealthier mob. 

Thus, anything that happened in the bottom coach was insignificant. Like the current murderings that there now abound, some of its pretending passengers actually messengers of death here to look for a certain special target.

“He ain’t here,” said one of the culprits, pulling his sword from one of the fresh cadavers, the blood squirting from the arterial wound.

The other bodies lay in ruined state; if not strewn over the seats, or flung around and severely dismembered, they were rendered in all manner of cut portions across the carpeting. Too bad. It had been a lively group. But none of them could fight.

“What now? Do we move to the next car?” another accomplice asking, stashing up the very few valuables around. “I hear there’s five more Commoner sections and then seven in the Business Class.”

“He should be at the helm,” answered the seeming Lead, kicking aside a body along his path. “If we can’t find him in the next one, we pull upwards to the engine room until we do. Someone is willing to pay top price for that specimen...”

* * *

There was a fireplace where the both of them were having a drink, slumped against their seats, quietly touching cups though not even talking about the past that had been. The other members were elsewhere around the space as the train was running its course.

“So…” Phinks began to break the silence. “How’d you manage to get married? To Kurapika of all people?” There went the question on everyone’s mind.

“This Nen Miracle didn’t happen on a whim did it?”

* * *

**Notes:**

**This Language** \- is actually the _Kiran Language_ I use in my original stories for the [Brushstrokes and Blind Eyes Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289876).


	13. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 2

****

_**NOTE:** This is a rewind of the events leading to the Polyquirk Demonstration in [Between Brothers 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115499/chapters/42957893). This also follows the events after the Twins' appearance in my [BNHA (2) - Book 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564298/chapters/38811989). It's a completed draft but I haven't really decided to flesh it out yet. It's a deviation of my usual works after all._

* * *

**Walking to the Homeroom (Ficlet)**

* * *

Life with the twins being part of the faculty was...different.

At least in Bakugou Katsuki’s description.

First because they insisted to do _everything_ with him moving forward, starting with a morning routine which consisted of training, breakfast ( _together_ , the three taking turns cooking), and then _this_ : walking with each other to and from class when they can...

Whenever they walked from the teachers’ lounge to the dorms to pick up their youngest, there was always an uproar. Mostly coming from the girls who’ve become fangirls of the rather dashing _trio_.

The Twins wore their formals without the coat, leaving the tie, shirt, vest and suit pants form-fitting all over to compliment muscles. Also, it was worth mentioning that a man who folded his sleeves up to the crook of his elbows looked _extra sexy_.

These two did that on a daily basis, making such amazing specimens of machismo, like breathing marble statues, fitting black gloves unto their hands in a habit instilled by the Bureau of which they belonged to.

Their youngest was not to be beat by them. Ever since the Twins came about, they’ve been asking him to dress up properly, forcing him to wear his tie, tuck his shirt in and helped him slick his hair at a direction that cleared his face. Which made him a match to his older siblings, Bakugou Katsuki a normal standout previously but beginning to show this rather handsome side to him since being in his brothers’ care.

He’s somewhat matured, his cursing, and pretty much angry side, still there but somehow toned down. The Twins’ influence perhaps? It'd be good if it is.

“I’ll cook curry later, sounds good?” said Shiroki, always the more outspoken of them three. “Chicken, pork or beef, Katsuki?” and he consulted the latter who was lagging behind them both a few steps.

“Don’t you already know what I fucking like better?”

“Yeah, but we have choices. So choose...”

As they passed by the corridors, several of the female students were sneaking glances, squealing and giggling as they whispered the Brothers’ names.

_‘Do you think they have girlfriends?’_

_‘Bakugou Katsuki is hotter today too. I didn’t realize his face could be so beautiful when it’s serious.’_

_‘They’re like magazine models.’_

There went the usual _‘Kyaaa’_ in the background that Katsuki only rolled his eyes at. What ever do these women see?

He still thinks they’re shitty...

Reaching the door of Class A’s homeroom, the twins were greeted by Midoriya who’d just come in from the other side of the corridor. He shrank back a bit greeting his childhood friend, “G-Good morning Kacchan…” then the brothers. “Shiro-niisan. Kuro-niisan.”

Kacchan immediately growled at him, blood boiling: “DON’T YOU DARE CALL THEM THAT!”

“Behave Katsuki,” Shiro said but it was Kuro who smacked him on the head.

He growled at his brother too, but simmered down. He noticeably doesn’t really react so violently around them. Midoriya was both shocked and amazed by this development, although he now remembered they usually did keep him leveled back when they were children.

"Uhm...w-we should go in now?" Deku stammered.

Kacchan luckily just clicked his tongue and passed him.

“Wait, Izu-chan,” but halfway following his childhood friend into their surprisingly empty classroom, the oldest of the Bakugous stopped him.

The Twins stood before Midoriya and looked him up then down then back up again, Shiroki suddenly digging into his pocket to procure a spare red tie.

“W-Where did that even come from!?”

“In case Katsuki lost his.”

“W-What!?”

With a certain seriousness on both their faces, the two proceeded to undo Izuku’s tie, redoing his uniform’s shirt and buttons, fixing his collar, slip on the new tie and knot that in place. Kurosuke tightened it as Shiroki reached for that impossibly unkempt mop of green hair.

“Glycerin,” volunteered the younger twin.

That instantly made Midoriya think out loud, Katsuki popping a vein.

“So it’s not only Kacchan but you two as well that have glycerin in your system? And it is used not only to make explosions but also like some sort of hair styling product? But it’s not your fuel -can you even use it as your fuel?”

Mumbles. More of it being tossed around. Shiroki chuckled, returning him his shorter tie.

“All done Izu-chan, but easy on...you know,” he motioned towards Katsuki. “Someone’s going to get angry with you nerding out so much.”

Well now he looked as prim and proper as Kacchan too, something which made the damned dork chuckle and their youngest scowl, getting all the more infuriated that he's seething again...

Life with the twins being part of UA. Even Izuku was beginning to be part of the family. What's this, a fucking adoption service? Since when had they become everyone's big brothers!?

Katsuki hated that. In his heart of hearts, he didn't fancy sharing-

_'Not e s p e c i a l l y to that fucking nerd!'_


	14. SR by Darnis | Love at Long Distance 6 (END?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final (?) chapter for the Scenario Request by Darnis. It was a fun run. Satisfied my craving for YouxKatsuki too. ^-^ Thank you for the request!

Class 3-2 paused the moment Katsuki Bakugou stepped back into the classroom, holding hands with their You Shindou who looked like he was on cloud nine. They noticed the clothes Ground Zero was wearing.

 _‘Boyfriend shirt...’_ They all knew immediately: _‘Something’s happened between them.’_

So their relationship was indeed on that level huh? How mature of them both.

Katsuki had that look while You seemed out of it. “What?” 

Tatami and his friends were kind of trying to shake their classmate back to earth.

“What even happened? You look pretty dazed,” they laughed.

Bakugou sat down. His back was aching so much and his body was seriously tired. Squeezing an overnight’s worth of sex into a few fast hours was damned straining. If he was less the stronger man with not a bone of tenacity, he’d be knocked out for sure. Also the cleanup afterwards. Damned had to scoop his insides. Luckily, this school’s showers were near that rooftop, and he brought some stuff to help.

It was still irritating however and some people noticed the mood.

“You okay Bakugou?”

Touteki Itejirou and the others were still trying to wake Shindou up. Makabe Shikkui was contemplating on seriously slapping him back to his senses now.

“He was...extra spicy today…” You was mumbling nonsense.

To which Katsuki growled out: “Seriously _murdered_ me you idiot!”

Class 3-2 on the recoil: _‘They definitely did the sticky!’_

“I’m sorry Babe,” oh so now he seemed to have recovered suddenly? He was like a happy pup, embracing his boyfriend from behind lovingly.

It was so cool to have Katsuki wear his clothes. Like an open declaration as to just who this Explodo-Brat belonged to.

Katsuki stood up, eased down then tossed his head back, instantly head-butting his man. Then side-stepping the chair, he kneed his boyfriend right in the balls while the first strike still distracted him. “ **DIE**!!” He’d slipped out of that and stomped off, in an overall bad temper.

“You did that to yourself,” Makabe and Class 3-2 just burst out laughing.

You Shindou rolling in pain down on the floor with an angry Katsuki Bakugou just leaving him to his misery pretty much resembled an oddly endearing married couple.

“Too bad your juniors didn’t vibrate out of harm’s way in time,” Itejirou actually cracked up a joke…

* * *

He spent the rest of the evening courting Bakugou into forgiving him, that eventually happening once he got to corner him again someplace and, again, exchanged heated kisses, You allowed to grope about him to the point of something _again_ happening between them…

They were gone until the eighth hour, which was exactly the time the chopper became visible right above Ketsubutsu’s air space, landing on school grounds some eight minutes after.

The whir of propellers and a harsh blast of cold air marked the successful descend, the engines dying down as Ms. Joke left to call Katsuki; while the Principal exchanged greetings with the Police’s rep and the other from the Hero Public Safety Commission itself. It was invisible but the sounds of other aerial transports were audible. Rather too much of an entourage to pick up _just_ _one_ student.

Ketsubutsu’s Principal mentioned the overkill. The Commission Liaison simply replied that it was a necessity.

“You might have heard that he’s being groomed for the Pillars of Peace Project to replace All Might. Until they graduate and become self-sufficient, we’ll have to ensure their safety.”

_Their._

The main chopper’s doors slid open. Out came the three other _‘Pillars’_ , students of UA that have received acclaim after experiencing one battle after another and always managing to emerge on top of them.

Kirishima stretched. “Even the air smells different here. You can tell we aren’t on our home turf,” he said.

Midoriya was taking notes in rapid pace while Todoroki stayed where he was leaning against, waiting for Katsuki Bakugou near their ride. Katsuki who’d arrived a few minutes escorted by his man, their fingers threaded.

“FUCK,” said Ground Zero almost immediately after seeing the three. “The crap are you all doing here?”

That was what Shindou was also wanting to ask. These three. What business had they coming here? His hand unconsciously tightened upon his boyfriend’s.

Hero Deku was the blithe one that threw the first greeting. “H-Hey Kacchan!” though instinctively he was always nervous around his childhood friend. “We have a mission tonight -with Hawks and Jeanist.”

Katsuki Bakugou didn’t hear about this. Then he realized that of course he won’t. He mentally slapped himself. He’d actually turned his phone off.

Kirishima confirmed this.

“We couldn’t reach you all day, man. You lost your phone or something?” he approached to stand beside Midoriya who was hastily saying, “We already have your hero costume in the chopper-” for when Bakugou exploded.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” and he did explode as predicted.

It was obvious they had all come here suited up. He let go of You’s hand and stomped off towards the direction of the parked transport to check his gear.

Kirishima just chuckled.

“He’s always very _enthusiastic_.”

“I can’t say the same thing…” Deku sweatdropped.

“Midoriya...”

Ah, how can they ignore the presence of Ketsubutsu’s studentry? They’d invaded another school after all under a temporary clearance. Maybe they should take this time to catch up?

You Shindou was there, together with his classmates. It had been a while since they've had the chance to meet face-to-face.

“Long time no see,” said Deku.

“Hey Ketsubutsu!” Red Riot’s greeting was more generalized. Although both their stares fell on You Shindou for the most part of it. Something felt _off_.

“Congratulations by the way,” the freckled second year smiled although there was something menacing behind his words. “You’re Kacchan’s boyfriend I heard” Kacchan? Oh. His Katsuki? “And here I thought the only _qualified_ _competition_ was Todoroki…”

You’s brows met. “What?”

Red Riot chuckled, “Oh don’t mind that. Midoriya has a tendency to mutter out loud sometimes.” It sounded like he was trying to remedy the situation.

He wasn’t. “He’s just surprised. I was too. An _outsider_ managing to sneak in like that right?”

Why did that sound hostile? There was a strange twist on the personalities these two were currently showing and not only You Shindou but his close friends there with him had noticed.

Katsuki walked back. “What are you shits talking about with my man?” he loomed behind. Had he heard?

The two snapped back to their usual selves just like that.

“N-Nothing Kacchan.”

“We better hurry up dude,” Kirishima pat him on the shoulder as him and Deku headed back to their chopper.

Katsuki stared after them with a grimace. So did 3-2. That definitely sounded like a threat.

“What’d those two dorks tell you?” Bakugou asked him.

The third years were waiting to see if he’d say or not, but Shindou was not going to pick a bone about it and ruin the night.

“Just stuff,” he shrugged.

“Eh?”

He drew his Katsuki into his arms for a farewell huggle. He felt an urge to be clingy, but he knew the other needed to go now.

“Call me before you get on that mission?” he sighed, inhaling his Katsuki’s scent. He still had his clothes on and that felt comforting.

Bakugou didn’t fight the affection. “Idiot. I’ll tell you all about it” but moved to give You something. The older hero aspirant blinked at what was in his hand before he realized. It were the keys to his lover's motorbike.

“I’ll lend it to you so you better return it in one fucking piece. Meet me tomorrow night? I’ll be waiting-”

Well then. Ground Zero was finding ways for them to see each other. You couldn’t help but grin.

In fact, he couldn’t help it at all so even with everyone there he swooped in and kissed him very passionately on the lips. _His_ Katsuki. No one else’s. Can they blame him for being possessive of such a fine thing?

The chopper’s engines had gunned on, the propellers blowing a circle around itself. That marked the end of this visit. Todoroki cleared his throat.

“Katsuki, we have to leave. The heroes are already at the meetup point,” he said sternly.

“Yeah yeah…” reluctantly, Ground Zero had to pull out of that embrace. “I’ll see you later.”

“Sooner than you think, Babe,” You smiled with a promise.

He couldn’t extend the same courtesy to Endeavor’s brat however when the latter lingered on purpose.

“Todoroki…”

“Shindou…”

The two had a moment where they seemed to be squaring up.

“Really had to come and pick up _my_ **boyfriend**?” You smirked in a mock, emphasizing the words.

Icy-Hot didn’t flinch. “Yes. Just so he knows that he _shouldn’t_ be in a place that _isn’t on his level_ ,” he retorted, before returning a smug little smirk all his own. “Enjoy him for as long as you can.

"He _won’t_ be yours soon enough…”

“OI YOU HALF-AND-HALF BASTARD! WHAT’S THE HOLDUP?!”

Katsuki was losing his patience. Todoroki took that as his cue to turn and leave. He had plans he needed done tonight. You Shindou didn’t like it. Especially as his biggest rival climbed in and sat right beside his lover.

He’d briefly caught one of Katsuki’s intimate smiles and returned that with his whole heart. But he also saw the glint of malice in the other male’s mismatched eyes that his blood boiled in an instant.

When the situation had subsided and the chopper had gone, that was when his friends voiced their observations. “What is _wrong_ with those UA guys?”

You’s gaze stayed trained on the transport as it disappeared the farther and farther away it flew. His hand tightened on the keys it held.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But never in my life had I felt the need to break their faces this badly…”


	15. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 3

****

**Tutoring a Brat**

* * *

There’s the two of them in the dorms while the Common Room was empty, showing Katsuki Bakugou the way through his homework which was mostly comprised of Arithmetic and its many complex equations, but driving the lessons at least seven or eight chapters in advance of the current class lectures they've had so far.

Shiroki said it was merely stockpiling, that is, to make certain their Katsuki understood even before his other teachers taught him. They’d tackle English and a few of the Sciences next...

At around the eighth hour, Class A had come back, surprised to see the Twins there and seemingly going through the textbooks with their explosive classmate. They'd occupied a table in the dining area.

“Oh hey Class A!” Shiro-sensei’s usual blithe greeting from where he was seated around that said table, the chair turned so he can use its backrest to fold his arms over.

He reached to point at something on the workbook Katsuki was concentrating on next. He had caught a mistake before the other finished the equation.

"Review this," he said.

"Crap-" their youngest cursed and redid whatever it was that needed it, seeing where he erred too.

“You two are here?” Jirou gestured with her earphone jack. “Doesn’t Bakugou usually go to the teachers’ lounge to see you guys?”

To Kirishima, Kaminari and the rest of the Baku Squad who've approached, this was a spectacle.

“Wow man. You have advanced lessons? I’m jealous!” Sero quipped.

“Pays to have the teachers as your older bros I guess,” Ashido added.

It plucked at Katsuki’s nerves and he snapped at them rather harshly, “CAN’T YOU FUCKING SHITS KEEP QUIET!?”

Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki joined in on talking with Shiroki.

“I rather am having a difficulty tackling some of the chapters lately myself. But Kacchan whizzed through them like it was nothing though. I don’t know how he does that but it was amazing!” His admiration was evident.

“YOU DAMNED NERD!”

“B-But I didn’t do anything yet!” Deku jumped like a spooked cat.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

The Bakugous rather understood this situation and Shiroki chuckled in amusement.

Kurosuke meanwhile pulled their youngest’s attention back to his studies, repositioning Katsuki’s gaze with his hands by holding fast to the sides of his head. A finger tapped at the numbers.

“Focus,” before he reached for the Sennheiser pair of headphones, putting that over their brother’s ears and cranking the volume up enough that he couldn’t hear anyone for the time-being.

 _Kinda extreme_ , Class A thought, Midoriya and his cluster of friends wondering.

“Is that even effective? It sounds too harsh, even for me,” Jirou was able to hear what song was playing. So did Shouji and he thought it too loud.

“Don’t know, but the less he hears others, the more he thinks.

"Usually,” Shiroki motioned. Which seemed the case. Katsuki was back with his nose to his books and scribbling answers in a pace that seemed unnatural. He had that determined face on, scowling like the whole exercise was defying him.

Kurosuke-sensei was hovering closely. This was yet another way the Twins doted over their classmate and the scene was rather...enviable.

“Hey Izu-chan. You have some things you don’t understand with schoolwork right? You need help?” Shiroki volunteered. 

That seemed to have lightened Midoriya’s face in an instant.

"R-Really?"

Majority of Class A overheard that. This semester's lessons were kinda tough admittedly and they had maybe missed on much seeing that the practical aspects of the curriculum had intensified as well. The Twins' subject on International Affairs was also no exception.

Todoroki raised a hand. “Sorry to impose. But I have a question with one of the lectures, Senseis. Can I get some assistance too?”

“Of course!” Needless to say, the help was offered to anyone; Todoroki was just too formal for his own good. Shiroki clarified: “In fact, if any of you guys have problems with studies, since we're here, we can help you out if you want.”

Midoriya already excused himself to change and get his own workbooks, followed by the Half-and-Half.

Iida was enthusiastic. “A study session with the teachers! We can all benefit from that!” he exclaimed, encouraging everyone to join in.

Even the more reluctant of those followed the tide and the said activity was already underway before they realized it...

The Twins were cool and nice, more approachable compared to the other teachers that students from all courses since they started had asked them for help many times. Class A was considerably lucky, according to the other courses. They get favoured by them on account that the youngest Bakugou was there, and maybe because of Midoriya too. He seemed likewise close with the Twins. But it wasn’t the only reason.

Shiroki admits he liked Class A because they wouldn’t let each other down.

* * *

An hour into the study session and the room was split into groups, two of which were being tutored by Shiroki on the sciences and math while Kuro-sensei took Katsuki aside for English eloquence. His pair was Todoroki who needed to polish his narrative, tense and grammar skills. They practiced by reading prose out loud, both twins correcting the pronunciation from wherever they were when needed. Needless to say Katsuki knew his languages. He only got corrected twice so far.

Momo was curious, “Do you and Kuro-sensei have teaching backgrounds, Shiro-sensei? You seem to be good at making things understandable. We’re learning a lot.”

This was true. Even Kaminari and Ashido were focused on the pages and would not be disturbed as they finally figured out the gruesome equations. Kirishima was listening to Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki talking, now getting lectured by Kurosuke too. He was enjoying it.

Shiroki chuckled. “Well, I have a Ph.D. But it’s for Nuclear Engineering and Physics. It was more like I was hired due my double major. I have a Bachelor’s in Clinical and Child Psychology you see,” he was humble-bragging. The group was impressed, Izuku taking notes on that with the usual mumble.

“You’re such an intellectual being, Sensei! It's amazing-” piped Uraraka.

Tsuyu agreed. “That’s some hefty achievement and while you’re still young, ribbit.”

That made the teacher smile. “It’s not that impressive. I hardly consider myself _qualified_.

“Kuro there though. He has the teaching  degree. He’s a doctor that specializes in general surgery but his double major is secondary education.”

Class A chorused: “Whoa-”

“No wonder he’s very strict with Bakugou.”

“Repeat,” they heard him say, pointing to the word.

To which Katsuki growled but did anyway, breathing in before stating the sentence flawlessly under his brother’s mentoring.

Impressive.


	16. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 4

This was a bad idea. Izuku Midoriya was dragged into it with Kacchan by no less than the exhortation of the latter's brothers.

“Since you both share a _secret_ ,” Shiroki was suggesting. “Why not have piercings together?”

That didn’t make sense. Especially since they insisted on using such large ass needles.

“I feel like my life is in danger,” said a nervous Deku with Katsuki mocking him aside: “You scared piece of shit.”

There were many reasons to be. Was this even _allowed_ in school?

“It’s sterile. Don’t sweat it.”

“That’s the least of my worries Nii-san…” Midoriya sweatdropped, as Kacchan already settled beside him for Kurosuke to work the piercing on. While Shiroki told Izuku to hold some ice over the area of his ear as he was further sanitizing his hands with alcohol. Then he brought out the biggest piercing needle and showed it to the youngest of their group.

Kacchan snickered. The Damned Nerd’s face was five shades paler. Not scared to break bones with hero work but apprehensive of a needle?

“Oi don’t faint,” Kacchan teased. He hasn't stopped jesting since they began this whole _ordeal_.

But Holy sh- his childhood friend already has his pierce done even before Izuku realized it: “HOW’D YOU EVEN FINISH SO FAST!?”

“What?" Kacchan clicked his tongue. "Don’t lump me in with you,” he had such a smug look on his face, grinning as he took the small mirror his Kuro-niichan offered to check out the puncture.

“Sweet. I want another one.”

“Easy Katsuki.

"Show us you can take care of _that_ _first_ then I’ll pierce you the next myself,” said Shiroki.

Oh yeah. Midoriya just remembered the Twins had multiple piercings even in places that _don’t_  even see the sun. At least that’s what he's heard. He didn't want to confirm them further. “So then Izu-chan. Yes or no?”

The only thing that was keeping him from saying an absolute _yes_ was that needle the Sensei was brandishing. Kacchan was tired of waiting. “GET IT DONE ALREADY YOU DAMNED SHIT!” and he was not past threatening.

“Ye-Yes!” Izuku closed his eyes and braced himself against Katsuki's outburst, but that was what he needed exactly: a distraction. Shiroki moved in with a hidden piercing gun and in one pull of the trigger, stuck the clear stud in.

The pain didn’t even register until _after_  Deku realized he’d been shot and was briefly bleeding that Kuro caught the slight droplets with a cotton ball partly soaked with antiseptic.

“There. Done! Congratulations on your first earring Izu-chan,” Shiro chuckled, re-sterilizing his tools for packing away. He’d already put the needle back where it should be in a keeping case. He was never really intending to use the thing.

There was a sting around the area where the abrupt puncture was made, but it was not truly painful, just numb. His Kurosuke-nii gave him the mirror.

“Looking good Izu-chan,” he said a few words.

Midoriya wondered. “I thought you were going to use the- what-”

Kacchan fell back onto the bed with a yawn. “They were just scaring you; you fell for it, shitty nerd,” he heckled lazily.

It was past his bedtime and honestly all Katsuki wanted now was to sleep. He briefly wondered if he should just crash Deku’s room?

But too much All Might. He’s going to hurl.

“Make sure you keep it clean,” Shiro was handing Izuku a small medical box. In it were tubes of disinfectant, pure oils, alcohol and small bands that appeared to conceal the skin. It’s a camouflaging strip, explained the oldest Bakugou. It’s to hide the piercing in case it wasn’t allowed at school.

“Don’t forget to air it out by the end of the day. And if it gets irritated, see me or your Kuro-nii okay?”

There was a light snore heard somewhere.

When they turned, Kacchan was already sound asleep on Deku’s bed.

* * *

The next month that Class A planned to go out to the malls, Bakugou _surprisingly_ went with them this time. He was sporting a couple of silver studs to one ear at the standard and upper lobes, then a pushback as well as as a couple of helix loops on the other.

The Baku Squad noticed it before the rest of their classmates flocked.

“That’s really badass man! Who did your pierces!?”

They were double surprised to see Deku however. He also had the same studs in the same places but, unlike Kacchan’s, only kept one other, a small ball to his cartilage. Still kind of rebellious. His cheeks flushed red once questioned about it.

“Midoriya’s got his ears done too! What even happened with you two!?” 

Good question. Why'd they'd agree to even match was a shock in itself.

“Midoriya! This is absolutely unusual!” remarked Iida with his gestures.

Mineta had a theory: “Perhaps _Bakugou_ was a bad influence? You pushed Midoriya to get them didn’t you?!” he accused sharply.

Katsuki simply clicked his tongue at him in annoyance, pocketing his hands and walking off ahead of these _extras_.

“You’re looking at the _wrong_ Bakugou,” he growled.

* * *

Elsewhere, All Might was having tea with Principal Nezu and co-teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Noticeably, one of his ears had a flat little stud pierced into it.

Something the former Number One just smiled about when Eraser asked.


	17. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 5

“There are _zero_ hero agencies in Balkalore,” Shiro-sensei had started with earlier, claiming a seemingly impossible thing. But as discussions continued, it was undeniable that the Continent of the Polygifted boated upon a different kind of wave than most of the world were used to, Shiroki Bakugou went to explain. How their cities achieved a sort of independence from the norms due certain special circumstances that put them at odds yet on a sustainable league all their own.

“The ruling class, or government, of Balkalore is split into two. There’s the  _Internas_ , which is in charge of matters within Balkalore -lawmen, elected politicians, city councils, departments. Then there’s the _Bureau_ that takes care of external affairs.

“Originally, it’s the latter that is known as the ‘International’, but, ever since Polys were discovered, all Multi-quirked individuals have been collectively and inaccurately called as Internationals.

“Honestly, we refer to Balkalorians as Denizens in our cities.”

Shiro-sensei continued to discuss the state of Balkalorian life. There’s general peace in the Continent, he said. Partly because Polys take care of their own troubles at the local level before it escalates. Cooperation between various governing entities and specific departments make this possible.

“If humanity was ever in grave danger, it would have been due a Polyquirked menace. Imagine the power of a single individual with multiple strengths and capacities to do evil unleashed unto the outside world. It would have been pure havoc.

“But then why do heroes never encounter Polyquirked villains? If not rarely then never at all? Simple. Because these threats are already neutralized within Balkalore itself. We clean our own trash up so to speak...”

He paced up the podium.

“Questions?”

The Twins’ mode of teaching was rather westernized. Instead of the teacher doing all the talking and the students just listening until they're asked otherwise, they encouraged an interaction. The students can put forth questions and freely express opinion, to speak up during their lessons.

Mezo Shouji was first to raise his hand among the many in class.

“Yes Shouji?”

“Did you ever get villain attacks, from the outside that is?”

“Good question,” smiled the older Bakugou. Midoriya and the others were going to ask something similar. Anyhow, Shiroki proceeded with his response. “Yes. Very common actually,” he confirmed. “Huge Villain personalities who flee the scene in the outside world often sneak into Balkalore thinking that’s it’s a haven they can exploit. But they eventually fade into the background never to be heard of again.”

“What happened to them?” asked Sero on the follow up.

“The Bureau deals with them and sends them to the _Nine_ , of course.”

“Nine?”

“It’s Balkalore’s version of Tartarus. A prison.”

The younger twin nodded to his sibling, the more silent Kurosuke pulling up a diagram of the said prison to be projected onto the centre of the classroom. This was an acceptable blueprint for educational purposes. It was even further muted to suit the subject being currently taught in UA.

So Nine was both underground and underwater.  It was fortified worse than Tartarus.

“If you’ve read the styles of the Divine Comédie by Dante Alighieri before, specifically his work about Inferno, you’ll know why it’s nicknamed as such. This is the end for any law-breaking peon be they Denizens who disturb the peace or outsiders. Each level as it reaches deeper becomes more and more cruel…”

Shiroki had this grave tone of voice. But he broke into a smile next to ease the sudden tension.

“We’re not going into details with that however. It’s not for you young heroes to trouble about so not too serious okay?” he chuckled. “Anyway, since we’re out of time, next session, we’ll go for a virtual tour of the Continent. And maybe visit the ISSP while we’re at it.

“ISSP is the equivalent of UA on Balkalore. It’s reserved for Polyquirked students...”

* * *

They were dismissed but Class A lingered to talk about Bureau and International Studies a little longer, fascinated by what they were learning. Without a doubt, it was a rather popular subject, not only because the Twin-Senseis did a very good job, but because the Bureau was intriguing in itself.

“A population without heroes,” said Sero. “Multiple Quirks with a warrant that lets them use it anywhere worldwide, yet they're so responsible that it’s never affected us.”

“Yeah. We weren’t even aware of this…”

Izuku Midoriya was eager to take notes and was not even halfway done. While Katsuki Bakugou was ignoring the chatter and just...thinking about something.

Kirishima flocked to his side, thinking why he was being so utterly serious. It was like how he'd been after the Kamino incident. Too quiet that it's unnerving.

“Hey man. Why so glum?” Red Riot was like this puppy, trying to cheer him up a little. Not that Bakugou looked like he was down. He just seemed...not himself.

Denki Kaminari decided to help. “He’s always _glum_ Kirishima,” and pointed out rather smugly in the most triggering way possible.

Bakugou finally reacted in the usual way he did, breaking out of that stupor and fast: “DON’T GATHER AROUND MY DESK YOU BASTARDS!"


	18. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 6

Ever since coming back, the Twins had never really ran out of many a creative way to dote and spoil Katsuki, though the latter made it clear that he was not interested in any of that _shit_. Still, they wasted no time and opportunity anyway, forcing him to take whatever it was they heaped upon him much to his own ire, his room at the dorms slowly getting transformed into such a bachelor’s den that it looked pretty different now from what it was when he started living there. Not to mention the fondness of the two brothers was obvious, and they’d do _anything_ close to blackmail even, just so they can spend time with their youngest.

For example, they always liked to drive out of school and food crawl the many restaurants of the city. They’d get Katsuki to tag along under the notion that if he _didn’t_ , they’d invite that fucking nerd otherwise. Then there’s the constant trips out during the weekends, to hikes, parties, concerts, family dinners...they’ll always ask him to come with. Even the Old Hag had nagged him to do it. Which basically left their youngest no choice on the matter really. No matter how annoying it was.

Although one could say there was really nothing amiss with the Twins’ efforts. Because they’d honestly only invite their brother to do things he _liked_. Those hikes being his favourite activity. Those concerts being his favourite bands. Those restaurants serving his favourite spicy-themed dishes that it kind of was growing on him, them being there.

He will not admit it so openly however, the stubborn brat. Nor will he ever say he acknowledges the attention and really wanted more of that. Yet his actions clearly said he did.

Like that time when his brothers found out he’d played the drums during the festival. They bought him a set immediately. But so he doesn’t disturb his neighbours, they decided on an E-kit instead that way he could rock the night away without anyone complaining.

At first he said he’d never play the thing. But now that the V-Pro stood in his room by his brothers’ insistence, the youngest had never gone any longer than a couple days without slamming on it. He breaks a ton of drum sticks too. Which was anticipated by Shiro enough that he and Kurosuke had been constantly supplying Katsuki with a ton of Black Tips and Pro Rocks. The cost never mattered.

They’d rather spend every dime they’d earned in the International this way. Not that they were trying to buy off the aspect of a promise. It was just among the many things they did to make it up to him and their parents for those last years they’ve been gone.

* * *

"Midoriya, what do you plan to do today?”

Class A decided to go to the mall on this rare day that there was a break in their studies, having already gotten the necessary permissions, with almost everyone there that it looked like a school trip. With the exception of Shouto Todoroki, who was on his way there from visiting his mum, and Katsuki Bakugou who disappeared even before Kirishima could invite him.

The latter wouldn’t have been a problem really though. He was somewhat viewed as, quote-end-quote, _antisocial_ , hence it was his usual behaviour. Except lately, the Explodo-brat has been constantly preoccupied that they don’t even see him so much.

“I don’t really know man,” admitted Eijirou to the Baku Squad and their other classmates as they walked into Wookiees. “He’s putting in some extra training time last we spoke.”

That was right. There were a few more hours being added into Kacchan’s daily regimen last Midoriya took note. This was ever since the Twins came back. They’ve been constantly requesting to use some of the facilities in UA. The three were working on something behind closed doors, the lingering sounds of Katsuki’s explosions faintly heard from Heights Alliance on some nights...

“FUCK IT!”

But it seemed they didn’t have to miss him for too long. Not even a quarter into the location and they spotted three familiar faces in the crowd, well, more like they stood out. Dressed in their casuals for once, enjoying a stroll around, and effortlessly tarrying their hot-headed youngest’s verbally colourful antics along, were the Twins. And it seemed they’ve already done their fair share of shopping.

“Don’t give me that crap!” Bakugou Katsuki and his temper, as always. Although it earned him nothing more than a tousle on the head from both Senseis. They’re used to it, as most of Class A is, somehow.

“But it was fun. Good exposure for you too,” the younger of the Twins said. “Let’s do the next one!”

Katsuki was still adamant, “FUCK NO!”

These three had personalities in extremes: Kurosuke-sensei was morose, poetic, serious; Shiroki-sensei was a bubble of positive energy if ever there was one; and of course there’s the angry boi of the lot who was Katsuki Bakugou. But that made them so interesting admittedly.

“Oi! IZU-CHAN!”

Shiro was first to notice, and when Katsuki did as well, he immediately bristled like a cat. Kuro waved subtly, “Class A.”

They didn’t actually intend to intrude on what seemed like some brotherly bonding, but it would be disrespectful to not say hello to the teachers at least. Even if Bakugou Katsuki looked like he was gonna blow up again because of them.

“Fancy seeing you guys here,” Shiro really had the friendliest personality. Before the whole class knew it, he was already leading his siblings over to their group, carrying the many shopping bags of things they’d earlier bought.

“You guys look fresh-” Jirou and the girls had to agree. These brothers out of their all black casual corporates for the Bureau looked twice dashing in more relaxed clothing. Not that they looked any less handsome. But they looked more their age now.

The Baku Squad were looking over Katsuki’s direction. His brothers had styled him up again hadn’t they? New sneaks, denim pants, branded shirt and a hooded men’s cardigan over that. He looked every bit the match to his brothers’ mature style. They all oozed confidence too that Mineta was lamenting, Tokoyami, Shouji and Satou trying to comfort him. Sorta.

“Why’d he suddenly become the looker that girls would wanna go for!? It’s so unfair!”

“Should that be something you’ll need to worry about?”

“Life has its many dark mysteries-”

Well, ladies had been checking them out since they’d arrived actually. A pack of bad boys. A smile here and there or not at all and the women squealed.

“Who knew someone could drastically change if they got into a different set of clothes?”

“What do you fucking mean by that?!”

Katsuki’s personality is constant though.

His brothers sighed.

Iida and Midoriya took the opportunity to ask.

“You seem to have been here way before we arrived, Senseis! Did you want to get some early shopping done?”

“Didn’t the mall just open a couple hours ago? But it looks like you’ve been visiting places earlier than that? Or did you already have a list of shops to go check out and things to buy that it was easier? That could be it. A list does help eliminate confusion in choices-”

“SHUT UP YOU DAMNED NERD!”

“B-But I haven’t done anything to you Kacchan!”

The usual cycle of their unusual relationship as childhood friends. Of course Midoriya wouldn’t have escaped the notice even if he wanted to.

Meanwhile Kuro looked at Shiroki as if telling him to take care of the questions. While he helped Iida split Katsuki and Izuku, which their other classmates were failing to do even with some of them already refereeing either side.

“We were actually here because of a favour,” explained Shiroki to the rest while the oldest Bakugou swept Kacchan into a headlock.

“LEMME FUCKIN GO!”

“Kuro-nii isn’t that a bit too much!?”

“WHO ASKED YOU! YOU SHIT-”

Shiroki facepalmed. Class A understood his frustration. Boys will be boys.

* * *

When they said that they were here to do a favour, the students didn’t expect that it had something to do with a billboard for the mall. As the Senseis went back to their car with purchases to store away, Class A passed by the results of the photoshoot the three actually came for just that very morning. It was for one of the largest clothing brands here. The Bakugou's did a modeling stint for them.

“Your brothers’ former classmate? Really?” Uraraka’s astonishment when, more than reluctantly, Katsuki explained what they were seeing. The brand owner was close friends with his brothers. She got into contact recently and asked them to be the subjects of their shoot when the original models didn’t turn up. It was a good choice. These three looked the part of the campaign rather well.

“That’s a manly way to show off your muscles,” Kirishima, just like everyone else, was looking up at the larger than life image of the Bakugou Brothers, some of their classmates taking pictures now and posting it to social media, or, in the case of some of the girls, sending it to their friends in Class B.

It featured the Twins on either side with Katsuki Bakugou front and centre of them as they all glared at the camera, haughty with their chins tilted up. They were wearing strapped combat boots, heavily fur-collared sleeveless long coats of leather that opened up front to reveal no shirt, but showing off a sculpt of abs instead. The complementing leather pants rose no higher than their pelvic areas, no underwear(!?), the hips dangling several decorative chains which in turn matched the jewels, armlets, earrings, rings and other accessories don.

The tagline used was apt to describe the scene:

**_Indomitable. Unconquerable._ **

_The House of the Noble Beasts._

“But non, is magnifique, it captures the essence of them perfectly, oui?” Aoyama made a flamboyant gesture, though he sparkingly posed in almost all of the group photos.

He really can’t stop twinkling...

* * *

They had a good laugh about it, the Senseis never really intending to get dragged into a full blown ad campaign for the brand, but having given their friend the artistic license so to say, just didn’t anticipate that she’d use the full extent of it like this.

They photographed better than most professionals ever would, but Shiroki admitted it was kind of awkward to see their faces at that scale. Still, it was amusing. They had fun doing it together more importantly, which was the point of why they dragged Katsuki here, never mind if their youngest disagreed.

“Ah well- I’m hungry. Who’s up for some grub?”

At first, it was just brunch that they’d treated Class A to. Then, noting how none of them have yet to start shopping, the Twins proposed to go around with the children. But as they began paying for their students’ purchases, it became apparent that they had intentions to do more than just provide adult supervision.

“You caught us,” chuckled Shiroki. They were treating everyone to a little spree. “Consider it our thanks.”

“For what?” Ojiro had tried to pry.

The Senseis didn’t answer. They just set everyone loose in the mall and told them to get what they want or else they'll feel terrible...

Midoriya was stuck. He was getting dragged around by the Senseis to try out clothes with Todoroki who’s just arrived and their youngest, the three of them stepping out of the dressing rooms wearing what one would call a combination of nerd and jock fashion.

The Twins were happy to be taking pictures.

“That’s like nerdy cool or cool nerd…” commented their classmates. “It’s such a weird combination that it kinda works.”

Katsuki of course was seething, while Izuku felt very awkward. Todoroki was looking intently at himself in the mirror.

“I like it,” was his final verdict.

“SERIOUSLY?!”

In the background were the girls picking an assortment. It was Uraraka’s first time getting treated to the mall like this and was a little overwhelmed.

“Are...are you really sure this is fine?”

Ashido was gravitating towards some of the cute shorts and skirts, showing them to Hagakure and Tsuyu.

“This one’s pretty!” said Invisible Girl.

“I want mine in green,” croaked Froppy.

“As long as we don’t go overboard the Senseis’ budget allotment for each person I think it’s fine, Uraraka,” managed Ashido Mina, already picking three skirts to try.

They agreed to spend only a certain sum when the Twins couldn’t be persuaded to change their minds. Still, that didn’t stop the two from raising the threshold, finally arriving to the current amount. Which was still sizeable to some of them.

It was already a small fortune to Uraraka. She felt that spending someone else’s money seemed unnatural.

“That isn’t what I meant you guys…”

Shiroki happened to pass by, a few hoodies in arm he wants Kirishima to try on.

“You girls see anything you like?” he smiled. “If you haven’t, that’s fine. There are plenty of other shops we’re going into after this.”

He noticed Uravity’s face and asked what was wrong. It was Asui who volunteered the answer.

“She doesn’t feel comfortable that you’re letting us spend your money Shiro-sensei, ribbit.”

“Why not? We earn plenty from the Bureau so it’s no biggie.

"Besides,” he gestured at Bakugou who was angrily helping Deku find a combination to this jacket with Iida and Todoroki also picking out sleeved shirts. Sero just yanked Mineta from perving over the pretty lady assisting Koda and Tokoyami. “We only have Katsuki to spend for and he’s fed up with us by now.”

“Don’t you know your colour wheel you idiot!”

“B-but I don’t think I’d look good in that shade Kacchan!”

"SHUT UP!"

The young girl didn’t seem convinced. More than anything, she was in doubt of herself. Shiroki sighed and thought of something else.

“If it makes you feel better, think of this like a loan we’ll expect you to pay back someday,” he said and that baffled Uraraka at first. Finally, she burst out in concern.

“I don’t have the mone-” she was suddenly cut off as he pat her on the head and ruffled her hair like the Nii-san he is, laughing lightly.

“Not that Uravity,” clarified the older Bakugou. “You can repay us by doing well in school. Show us that you deserve what you’re getting now.

"Because I think your determination is worth more than the receipt of these clothes yeah?”

She was dumbfounded. She was amazed and at the same time wanting to cry.

How can the Senseis be so kind?

* * *

They consumed a good few hours hopping store to store, as one horde of shopping students people recognized and even took pictures with, particularly the Senseis. Their billboard was garnering quite the attention. Not to mention that there were Media Outfits outside the mall now, staved back by security luckily. The Internationals were themselves hot news after all, and these two being here, the people from the Press wanted an exclusive immediately.

“Ah damnit,” needless to say they were in a bind. “Didn’t anticipate we’d get a crowd…”

The group was at an al fresco café somewhere secluded at the farther end of the mall, away from the mass media mess at the entrance. Class A with their heap of shopping bags were for now grabbing a snack while they decided on how best to exit without the press following. Lunch was almost impossible earlier...

“Maybe we should call the school?” Iida Tenya as class rep was suggesting.

“We can get a bus,” Momo agreed as his vice officer.

Kurosuke was already dialing a number but it was to summon their own Bureau men and not UA’s.

“It’s fine if we take a Transporter. We can get a coaster to _land_ here,” Shiroki said.

“Oh that’s right! Transporters have convertible vehicles right?” Midoriya piped, but a bit too enthusiastic that Katsuki growled. “E-Eh…s-sorry Kacchan...”

Kirishima liked the idea of using another Bureau car. They drove around in a super cool limo when they went to their first Hero-Bureau Event last time. “Do you have one that transforms into a jet!? That’d be so epic-”

Kurosuke just tousled at his hair with a small smile. They treated everyone like their kid sibling.

“Forty-five minutes,” he said.

Shiro sat down.

“Should be enough time to chill then…”

“That’s fucking long enough,” Katsuki sulked from his seat. He’s been here since morning that he’s about ready to go home.

“You’re really a ball of fluff-” Tape Arms.

“Really cute Kacchan-” Dunce Face.

“Come on man, it’s just a few minutes-” Shitty Hair.

“WHY ARE YOU GATHERED AROUND MY TABLE YOU SHITS-” Blasty and his constantly foul mood.

“Such a brat,” Shiroki only smiled. Then Kurosuke tossed him something from his pocket without looking and, in turn, “Think fast Katsuki!” the younger Twin threw that over to their youngest.

Their explosive classmate was quick to catch. “What’s this?” and looked down at what he had in his hand. The three with him looked in: “Keys?”

Shiro was about to take a sip at his iced coffee, but before that stated casually, “Blue. Pent.

“Red. Garage.

“Orange. _Your motorcycle._ ”

Which pointed him to places. At his brothers’ flat they kept in the city, which had private and exclusive parking privileges, which in turn held his motorcycle in storage now, ordered from overseas. Early birthday gift.

Wait.

 _His_ motorcycle?

“What?”

“What _what_?” his brothers chuckled. “You’re old enough to get one.”

Class A was is an uproar of excitement suddenly.

“That’s awesome man!”

“You have to make sure to drive safely Bakugou! And wear a helmet!"

“Kacchan that’s amazing-”

While it hadn’t even dawned on Katsuki just yet. A motorbike? They’re giving him one? Seriously

* * *

Fifteen minutes left to wait. Camo had messaged that he was closing in the agreed extraction point so the Twin Teachers had asked them all to gather their belongings in preparation to leave. But the day’s excitement was far from being over just yet...

“Class A! Form two lines! We shall board in an orderly fashion!”

“But Iida, you’re actually the one who isn’t in line!”

Everyone cracked up. Todoroki and Midoriya were consoling their class rep, Shiroki just taking pictures of the happy group.

But there was a sudden commotion, and everyone turned.

“THIEVES!” screamed someone suddenly as in one strong gust of wind some five masked villains had broken out of an in-house bank located within the mall, money bags in tow.

People were hurrying, running away from the scene that the security and personnel of the place found it hard to control this collective panic. Class A was the closest to the case. But as ones holding temporary licenses, they have to wait for the pros and couldn’t act. A downside to being heroes in the making. They were still just students.

But that didn’t apply to the Internationals.

“Nii-chans!”

“Relax Katsuki. Everyone, breathe,” Shiro-sensei calmed them down, the Class obviously agitated that the group was getting away, bobbing in and out the crowd. Did the Twins have a plan?

“Kuro-nii?” the younger twin was pressing next turning something on his watch.

“Every ten metres,” the other Bakugou said, which confused the students somewhat. Yet Katsuki seemed to understand. He did note earlier a pattern by which the group was making their getaway.

“Nii-chan they’re surfacing!”

“Good eye!” Shiroki had dropped to a stance, sliding one foot forward then, like a heated baseball player, pitched something towards that group just as they had leaped out of the crowd beyond.

Class A couldn’t really see anything, not until the crooks were met by a strong explosion reminiscent of what Katsuki would be using. The villains fell like flies, having been successfully caught off-guard.

“An invisible bomb?” Shouji as some of their classmates took cover behind his large frame. Kurosuke tapped at his watch and showed them.

“Cloaking,” he simply said, leaving that to their interpretation as suddenly a similar explosive blast, though unseen save for the actual billows of it, propelled him forward in a single bound towards the direction of the fallen villains. He was going to be the vanguard.

Midoriya was analyzing, finding it brilliant that the Senseis did a concentrated attack to avoid hitting the crowd. But their Quirks. He can’t tell if it was the same with Kacchan or something else. Still, he was amazed.

“W-Wow!”

Todoroki: “No time to be awestruck Midoriya!” he did the sensible thing and assisted to evacuate and keep the mass in order.

“Class rep!” Shiroki, also preparing to go. “Leave someone to secure your things and to wait for our transport- assign the rest to help marshall these people!” he threw his phone and Katsuki caught it. “Speed dial 2 to our Mop-Up Team! Tell them to come **now**!”

Another invisible explosion and he too had left the spot. More or less to join their brother and the action, which Katsuki didn’t like being left out of.

“Shit-” but he did as told and dialled for that team. Iida directed everyone else.

“Koda, Hagakure, Tokoyami- bag duties! The rest- crowd control! Spread out as wide as you can to assist!”

Far off, sudden explosions ensued, furthering the panic, but the detonations, although powerful, seemed very much tamer and controlled. It was harder to keep something destructive like these blasts contained, but it looks to be that the Senseis know what they were doing.

“As expected of Internationals,” Sero commented when they dispersed alongside Bakugou. Kirishima was right by them, as was Kaminari.

“They seem to be more proficient than the pros, I hate to admit…”

“Tch- fucking asses-”

“Don’t say that man. Your bros are super manly!”

* * *

"You two again?”

When the Police and the nearby pros got there in response to the alarm, they found the Bakugou Twins just quietly lounged about upon one of the benches nearby, Shiroki just ended a call to Principal Nezu and Aizawa in conference before he looked up at Tsukauchi and grinned, “Yo. We meet again.”

The Mall looked to be in pristine shape, not a trace of what had happened except upon the bank’s facade but limited only to there, the large gaping hole where the villains broke through left as it is. Evidential purposes. Like the rest of the place, the authorities had already secured the spot and directing clean-up.

“We’re told you were here with Class A?”

“We were. But we sent them back to the dorms already. They just helped with evac so you don’t really need to question them right? We’re the ones who did the _dirty_ work,” said Shiroki Bakugou. “Also here-” he tossed him the phone. It wasn’t his. Noticeably, the hand he used to hold it had a black glove slipped on. Kurosuke was wearing a pair too. “There should be enough evidence in there to incriminate these scum. Luckily enough there are recorded calls. Kinda idiotic but meh.

“We have their other belongings tossed alongside the cash bags.”

True to that, the pile was earlier found near the bank’s doors. Those had already been taken into possession.

“Thanks...I suppose.”

Tsukauchi was the officer in-charge when they brought these two in for questioning the first time they appeared. He still thought them cold, those fiery eyes the Twins had, they seemed more iced than burning. Like they were the sort to have done something horrific and thought none of it at all.

“Inspector Tsukauchi, sir?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think we need special restraints with these villains,” said one of his officers assigned to process the fiends for transport. They found them in a bloody heap on the ground alongside every accomplice they have when they’d arrived. Nine men in total, all of varying Quirks and particularly strong, which was why Tsukauchi did not understand. “What do you mean we _don’t_ need any?”

The Inspector left the Twins but not without a lingering glance of suspicion.

“We’ll go in for questioning, don’t worry,” smiled Shiro. Kuro beside him didn’t care really, but instead was busy calling Katsuki to check up on him.

The Police examiners were baffled.

“What happened?” asked the veteran inspector when he got to the lot.

To which Sansa Tamakawa all but honestly responded, “Sir. These individuals seem to be _Quirkless_.”

“What- but that’s impossible! Aren’t they on the Wanted List?!”

Behind them, Shiroki Bakugou just laughed. Something rather unnerving and sinister as he hung his head back and closed his eyes. “Karma,” was all he said to conclude the matter. “Such a bastard…”


	19. SR by Darasuna | Dragonborn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monoma Neito and Shinsou Hitoshi face Capital Punishment. The crime: supposedly /desecrating/ the Prince and Priest of the Dragonborn Tribe, Katsuki Bakugou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a weird vision in my head that merged Darasuna-san's ideas with some really strange imaginings of my own. Hence, my interpretation of the Dragonborn Tribe was born. xDD

Requester-san is [Darasuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/).

* * *

Come morning, _those two_ found themselves in the hanging cages off the coast of the Dragonborn Island Continent, their respective homeroom teachers almost to the brink of losing their cool, Vlad-sensei utterly exasperated while Aizawa-sensei was utterly confounded that he’d been speechless for a while.

Then,

“How on earth…

“...did those two…

“...land themselves in prison after _one night_!?!”

Class A and B were both prepared to toss it, just really only getting into grips with this seeming _scandal_.

“MONOMA! HOW COULD YOU!” screamed Itsuka Kendou from just the side of that cliff, this plateau overhanging that deep plummet where their cages swayed so precariously over. Of all the things he could have done, this totally jumped the line!

“WE’VE BEEN ROOTING FOR YOU MAN!” Kaminari Denki was jesting towards Hitoshi Shinsou’s direction, which pretty much ended in him getting scolded by Iida Tenya and the rest of his classmates.

“This is no joke!” Jirou balled her fist at him. “Do you also want to be _hanged_ you moron!?”

Monoma shifted tiredly in his confinement which swayed ever so slightly.

“I’m not sober enough for this-”

Shinsou was hunched over, elbows rested on his knees as he held his aching head. “And you think I am?” he agreed likewise.

“Touching the _Prince_ will get your head cut off I was told,” said Shouto Todoroki with his annoyingly pacified bluntness. “Taking _his_ virginity is worth the warrant of Capital Punishment. They must have been prepared to pay the price?”

And everyone was once again all over the place trying to cope with the situation. The teachers were in very deep contention as to what was the next best course of action.

“Do we even have diplomatic say on the matter? Isn’t this place cut off from the rest of the world?”

“Midoriya should know right? He was also born here-”

“Where even is Midoriya? And Kirishima too!”

Whatever the commotion, it never reached up into the Shrine.

In his resplendent room there, beyond his treasury halls and other suites, just after being seen to and _inspected_ by the Healers of the Clan, was Bakugou Katsuki. In his company was Kirishima Eijirou, his classmate and very good friend in fact whom, after just having stripped off his own clothes and morphing into his _Drakōnian_ self, was now wrapping himself around his Master. The latter’s hand was soothing over the space between his horns; such a massive thing that he didn’t fit in his Keeper’s bed inside anymore. They lounged in the largest balcony facing the South Sea instead, under the canopies of embroidered canvas, Dragonshima as he was known these parts dragging all the patterned pillows on the carpet into the circle of his tail to cushion his _naked_ owner.

He was whining like a puppy.

Was Katsuki getting married? Why so soon? He’d smelt something strange inside the room last night; he should have persisted about that more. Is he going to lose his best friend?

Meanwhile the Dragonborn Prince could only ponder. Then he visibly smirked.

He just got two people in trouble, causing much panic amongst his guests from school...and in some way, he was amused by this.

* * *

It all started the night before.

It was an old ritual really.

The first time the Hero Course Classes had seen this so-called Head Hunter’s Dance, rather strong and sensual, unexpected coming from the Explodo-brat that he can actually perform it despite its strict symbolism and set of necessary gestures, every hand movement precise, feet stomping to the heady beat and the thumping drums, every move of his arms, legs and body, down to the challenging facial expression riddled with the signs of respect and, clearly enough, invitation.

Well, he was obliged to more or less be well-educated of the formalities, that’s why he’s learnt these traditional rituals by heart. The Dragonborn was his birthright Tribe after all, a Prince in the myth of this ancient race, acknowledged as a strong blood even in this day and age of Quirks, its sons prominent. He was the third in line following his brothers, those Twins ***** already making their own names beyond the Seas.

As for him, he needed to finish his studies first, that was his main task. And to return to their rich island home from time to time to get another sort of education, one involving the Dragonborns and the continuing legends of their ancestry.

The fires blazed. Acting as head priest for the offering to the gods, he too lit the braziers after the dazzling and quite powerful display, the maidens crowning him with flowers, anointing him with oil. His chieftain’s paint and headdress were only added onto, deepening the ruby of his eyes that showed such an intimidating glaze that everyone’s breath stopped.

Bakugou Katsuki in his half naked tribal costume, adorned by gold, beads, silver and woven fabrics, never looked less than enchanting. This side of him...was utterly mystifying.

Shinsou swallowed. _Hard_.

So did Monoma.

And they glanced at each other with a feral jealousy.

* * *

So part of the ritual was for the offered to perform a secondary set of ritualistic dances, this time in private as a more sincere way to appease the ancestors. Bakugou Katsuki then by decree of his princely responsibilities will be confined into the citadel-like Shrine, while his classmates and schoolmates alongside the teachers who accompanied him here for the Summer, would head to the banquet the Dragonborn Clan had spread out down the shorelines of the island city. It was to be a celebration of great feasting under the moonlight, heaped in superstition and more of the mysticism, the main prayers to be officiated by Chief Masaru and his kin on the separate location...

“Well ain’t this sad?” Shinsou uttered, earning him a slap of the hand over his mouth suddenly coming from Monoma who was on the ready to copy his skill.

The boy from Class B glared, “Don’t you _dare_ use your Quirk on me here you trash. You won’t get rid of me that way.

“Keep in _mind_ that it’s the two of _us_ and not just you that was told to come here...”

This was sacred space, a structure dedicated to the Dragonborn’s many venerated idols and the bones of their ancestors after they had been set out for Sky Burial and then Hanging Burial for ten years. It was heavily guarded in fact, rumoured to hold many treasures and plunder too, with only the land’s royalty allowed to enter, specifically Katsuki, so he may perform his responsibilities as a priest.

These two were asked to _assist_ , picked out by the elder woman whom was a keeper of the tribe’s secrets. A soothsayer and clairvoyant who dragged them aside. She was able to tell that these two had a _close_ connection to their Prince, different from that of Midoriya whom was Bakugou’s friend since childhood or Kirishima whom served as his familiar to some degree.

That old hag’s visions were technically true.

For Shinsou Hitoshi and Neito Monoma had been courting Katsuki Bakugou for nearly a year now and are, in fact, the most bitter of rivals while at it. One said he saw him first. The other claimed they’d spoken first...

They stood at the entrance of the outer sanctum side by side, having passed the threshold where they were _suspiciously_ sneaked in by that old hag’s attendants while the guards changed, past its large carved doors, the murals and mosaics that ran from floor to ceiling here telling tales of past glories and sacred legends. The supporting pillars high and made of soaring marble, as if hewn from a single rock that marked the summit of the mountain. On it were carved the herd of dragons in every pose, representing the might and power of all that was Dragonborn.

“This interior is quaint,” muttered the Phantom Thief, glancing around, impressed to say the least.

There was nothing simple about all this. This Shrine had all the trappings of palatial grandeur, from the ornate lanterns of colour lending a splash of shade unto these walls, to the very walls themselves inlaid with gems and hammered-in precious stones, gold in plenty as were silks of every shade and their delicate embroideries or weaves draping the lintels and beams of hardwood crossed up the ceilings were the chandeliers hung. There were a horde of vines and flowers, grown in large antique jars, amphorae of wine and other liquor, oils, perfumes, spices, from the smell of it, perhaps for ceremony stored to the ceiling in one room, while scrolls and leather bound books cluttered a larger one nearby. Then there were chests large and small as well as many gilded boxes. These were scattered around amongst the weaved furniture. As was every conceivable treasure that came spilling from their contents.

“They were serious when they said this was also a sort of treasury…”

Now here’s a wonder. This private trove surely has lured its share of thieves and fiends has it not, for who would not want to come bask in all this plenty? Yet it seemed that they hadn’t at all been touched...how was it that these valuables stayed strewn all over the concourse undisturbed when it should have been very tempting to easily come and steal from here?

Not really. That supposition was rather naïve. Of course there had always been the _intent_. It’s just that the Dragonborn had cursed these treasures to cause great misfortune to anyone who dared, and this was proven many times over with their artifacts. Worth to mention that they likewise still dealt the harsher forms of Capital Punishment to those caught in the act here, especially if you took anything from its many holy houses. Primitive execution techniques were still prevalent here on the Island Continent. Beheading, hanging and quartering included with the world respecting these somehow barbaric means as marks of a preserved antique culture.

“You hear that?”

“What?”

Monoma silenced his counterpart from Class A, inclining an ear towards somewhere. There was a beat, of drums and tribal instruments in the litany of a song, but low and unlike that earlier strength, it was more subtle and thrice sensual to the ear. Like the hum of a heartbeat.

They followed it.

This led them to the very last chamber of the holy place, the Innermost _Sanctum_ , as they were instructed to find, which this time was an open court with its circular pools and connecting bridges, fountains and other water features. It grew lilies with their blooms of every hue, complementing the sanctuary that seemed more like an indoor garden than anything. The ceiling was high and draped with fabric. These hung with lanterns, chandeliers and all the artful metalwork flowing from the detail outside. There were also strings of gems and precious stones forming a weblike network. Did they represent the constellations outside? Perhaps more for aesthetic’s sake as it was for astronomy, but still quite lavish and unique. Especially with the backdrop of the restlessly dangerous South Seas and its jagged cliffs beyond. How rich could one Tribe be?

“Hey, Monoma,” Shinsou gestured forward over the clear pools. “Look _who’s_ here.”

There was an altar at the far end of the space. It had upon it the statues of the Island’s deities and saints, the proof of its ancestors whose bones they said were buried under the very floors of this Shrine. It was peppered with the light coming from a honeycomb spread of tapers and candles, arranged against the profuse floral offerings that seemed to have also been grown into the place. The space was full of all manner of holy accoutrements, actually pulling it all into effect, more so with the solemn songs that were coming from somewhere they couldn’t see.

But what was this? Was that a low bed under the falling draperies one side of this room? It was like a nested basket. This seemed not only a simple sanctum after all. And then their breaths again halted. Because Katsuki Bakugou was in the chamber as well.

At the moment that they’d seen him, he had his arms raised to either side in what looked to be the familiar form of an oblation marking the end of his prayers, some gracile type of weave softer than those decorating this Palace loosely hung down his back, connecting via his armlets, the excess likewise rolling to pool either his sides. They can see a better view of his tattooed back now since the headdress was gone, the symbols of a dragon, its wings and its talons spread indicating his stature in the Clan.

Prince. Priest. Beloved Noble Beast.

“Whoa-” Shinsou couldn’t help but grin.

Monoma bit his lip, palms clammy. “Damn this brat…”

* * *

**Note:**

**Twins*** \- as in the Bakugou Twins from the other Scenario Request, [Between Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115499/chapters/42957893).


	20. SR by great_escapist | In the Kingdom of the Trinity Realms AU I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically my take on the MHA Fantasy AU, but it's not what you'd think.  
> The Kingdom of the Trinity Realms is a world of adventure in most aspects, including that of L O V E. We meet then the Pope and his two unwitting suitors whom, through thick and thin, would catch the stars and raise the moon for him.  
> The question however: would he fall for any of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to mix the original universe of the Trinity Realms into this fanfiction scenario request to create my version of the MHA Fantasy AU.  
> I'll be tossing in a lot of the original cast from the Realms' Anthology into the mix together with their respective lore, thus, if you guys want to get an idea as to what I'm talking about here, I suggest you read the original anthology as well. I'll put a link below.

**NOTE:** Read the _Realms Anthology_  [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320978/chapters/43368488). The Kingdom of the Trinity Realms is an original concept being worked on by several other authors since 1999. The OCs found here are credited to his or her own RP/BRP Pilot. Please don't claim. I humbly ask that respect be afforded to my lovely co-writers as well.

Requester-san is the [great_escapist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_escapist/).

* * *

The morning bells indicating the first of the day’s High Masses, attended to by the Faithful, seen to by the Holies and, in this very rare occasion since their Head was present in Abyssalia, to be officiated by none other than the Clergy of the Church himself.

“We bless these lands by the gods’ loving kindness…”

The Congregation in attendance at the Sun Tower pressed their right hands to their chests. It was a Salute to the East, a traditional sign of veneration that _he_ too was observing, but being a member of the Church, did more than just the simpler gesture of the common folk, falling to a knee as well in deep respect as the other Holies did the same around him.

The Legion was the Kingdom’s Religion.

It was the Faction from whence hailed the Battling Priests, Cardinals, Ministers, Acolytes, Nuns, Monks and Priestesses of the world. Those who wielded the Holy Specifics which was a power entirely suffused with both Dark and Light, fueled by the very connection its many members had with the Realms’ gods and goddesses. The Faction of the Clergies whose Headship was passed down from father to offspring in a kind of blood succession.

It was _h i s_ Faction, the Pope from the Badlands where turmoil was plenty and a veteran from the coldness of Endless Nacht where the sun never shines, his name best known as the Savage Divine, among many formidable titles under his belt. He is Bakugou Katsuki...

Getting up from the short pause of worship, the blond-haired Holy pat his knee of dust. He adjusted his gloves to fit snugly along his fingers, making sure that he appeared all presentable, a standard Ceremonial-size Bible tucked in with one hand where he had slipped in that important letter. It had come from the Capital of Bassilea, the stronghold of the King, which wasn't at all too far from here...

Although allowed to officiate the rites to High Mass himself, he was here not to be the Father of the Flock today. Rather, he was entrusted with a more _important_ task since the Twins and fellow Popes, Kiras and Silas, were off on a mission this week. That is, he was to be the secretariat of the Head of Legion today, assistant and pretty much a bodyguard to the Clergy.

Might as well. He was training under the latter as an Heir Apparent to become Trinity. To learn the ropes of that latter role from His Holiest Eminence directly, it was privilege enough.

“Good morning, Your Holiness,” greeted the Acolytes as he walked the outer courts towards one of the many enclosed gardens of the place. There were knights and other soldiers there as well, keeping safe the devotees who flocked here for the Mass especially when they found out it was the Clergy doing the main ceremony.

“Good morrow. Bless you,” Bakugou returned, having eased well into the life of a Legionnaire with minimal trouble after graduating from the Council Academy some years prior. He had been there on a benevolent grant of scholarship and had stayed top student until his last year. Needless to say he had his pick of Factions to spare, but for some reason he chose this _vocation_ out of his own free will.

Who knew the bad boy in his youth wanted to be a Man of the Cloth and eventually did get ordained to be one of its top ministers?

* * *

Elsewhere at about the same time, within the grounds of the Palace of the Flames in the Continent of Outer DarkThrone, _two brothers_ were exchanging feats of spells and magick.

“Why are you distracted?” Touya said to his brother during their sparring match, as easily he had muted the red blaze conjured by the younger Todoroki with his blue.

“I’m not-” Shouto growled out, a little frustrated, loathe to admit he _indeed_ was in actuality, a thought having crossed his mind suddenly when he’d remembered what time it was now in the Realm where Katsuki was.

Touya decided to put their match to rest for the meantime and maybe spare a moment to talk with his sibling.

“Look…” he threw an arm over Shouto’s shoulders and ruffled his equally parted tresses. “If it’s about that Pope, this is all your fault.

“You’re taking _too long_ to go get him when you should have already…”

Everyone in the Great House of the Blazing Suns and Arctic Glaciers knows of Shouto’s affectionate _crush_ , not strange at all that he had been particularly enamoured with another boy from his days at the Council Academy. It was understandable. The said object of his affections turned out to be a very bankable being. Especially to a Family that values such qualities. Bakugou Katsuki seized the Papacy in just three years, imagine that. A feat most take decades to achieve.

Now everyone, especially the Patriarch, wanted Shouto to have him, mouth watering at the prospect of getting a soon-to-be Trinity into the Todoroki's hold.

“Father does agree with you and him getting married,” as if they hadn’t told him this all the time. “You might be in rival Factions but imagine what power you will possess if Holy Specifics were merged with our Conjures.”

The power over Light and Dark as well as a direct link to the gods and goddesses, those are the only things the Todoroki’s did not possess in their vast collection of skills. They were part of the Magick Council and were almost two generations a clan of the most gifted Mages; their most talented, the youngest, whom Endeavour declared as his protegé. Not that any of his other children were lesser. Shouto was just simply too powerful, the perfect mix of both his parents.

He hated that fact. He hated his old man’s shitty treatment of them behind the seemingly perfect image he'd projected to the public, his bias, his greed, his siblings left without a life of their own. Thinking about all _that man_ had been doing for the sake of stealing the spot he is currently in, it makes Shouto’s blood boil. He threw that arm off.

“I didn’t choose Katsuki Bakugou like how _that guy_ chose our mother. He married her just for her power. Unlike him, I wouldn’t even consider something that repulsive as a criteria,” the youngest said, typically out of anger. “Remember my dearest older brother. _If_ and _when_ Katsuki chooses me, it’ll be out of mutual feeling. As I love him, so must he love me in return.

“Any other reason would make me no better than a Darkling, or worse, no better than _that being_ who calls himself our father....”

* * *

Far beyond the ends of the Capital, and just arrived through the portals connecting the Borders and Abyssalia, were the massive House Wagons, people falling by the roadside to watch the thundering procession move onward, their two-floor fortresses pulled forth by massive beasts: a giant adult Plated Draco to one with her small cubs running around, but those being watched over by their caretakers; an enormous Hooded Scorpion to the next being carefully herded with its stinger braced; to the last, a Horned Gorsgo that seemed to foam at the mouth but was truly a gentle monster. Then there were these giant figures called Metallons that looked more like walking suits of armour, big, bulky, clanking as they went, adding to the quake each inch the fortresses and their entourage took.

These were no ordinary travelers. The denizens of the Capital were looking at the proud sons of the Isern Turris, the Iron Tower, the Faction of the Smiths and Master Craftsmen of the Kingdom.

“That last monster encounter damned dented my work,” Eijirou Kirishima, a Dragonborn, was checking over the Metallon upon whose shoulder he was riding. “I’d have to hammer this out later once we reach the stables.”

Metallons were primarily used in Dungeon Forging, or when the Masons were being called to do some huge construction. Aside from that, they were useful for battling and defense, powerful against most monsters that littered the land, even the massive ones. They were the extension of the smiths that wielded them and can be the arm, leg, body of the skilled mason.

Eijirou has five in total now. Two more and it was a complete set. The most a young _smithy_ like himself could obtain.

“Oi! Midoriya! Are you done writing yet!”

Alongside Kirishima was Izuku Midoriya, also a Metallon Master with six suits already at his management. Together they were two young men of note amongst their senior peers whom, in the span of three years' time, had achieved quite the status within the Faction. They had just claimed their Breathing Pillars, Ashtur and Gabraga from the Undergrounds in fact, which meant they could set up Living Forges anywhere in these lands to use in making more powerful weaponry or to construct large-scale structures with the help of their Metallons.

They could also forge _Arsenals_ now, or those nearly indestructible arms used by Trinity in battle. Izuku was hoping to learn it soon under the Master Mason. News that Kacchan had become Heir Apparent had reached him. He wants to be the smith to make the Arsenals for him once he Ascends to take his Trinship role. As always, Midoriya longed to be part of his childhood friend and beloved’s triumphs.

“The Master Smith should be informed we’d arrived safely and entering Bassilea…”

Deku just nodded, “Mhmn…” agreeing without looking up from the page he was so concentrated upon, filling it with details about the latest things his eyes had seen.

Communication would be done by bird as per  _usual_ ; although there were more advanced technological means, they chose the rather antiquated way for its little bit of romantic drama. Today was Eijirou’s turn to make the documentations, but Midoriya was so good at it that he often asks him for help. The two of them were needing to send these correspondences to the Head of their Faction, Vittorio Zhü Sable, being his direct Iron Masons of rank in the group although still young in years.

They reported directly to the devil. Or more appropriately, they were reporting to Lucifer of the Nine. It's no secret that the Master Smith is a Lord Demon from hell, married to a Saint of Legion with twin sons born by him, one of which was the Clergy Katsuki Bakugou served, aptly nicknamed Judecca after the last Circle of Inferno.

“Are you even listening?” Kirishima waved a gloved hand before his friend. Chances are, with him muttering like that, he wasn’t. The Dragonborn frowned.

Finding himself ignored, he took out a metallic cylinder from his backpack instead, uncapping the heavy lid gently, only so he can /feed/ the _entity_ confined within it some crystals he had stored in another pouch.

This was the Core of his Breathing Pillar. He only recently was able to carry him around. A sign of a strong smith. You can never remove these _entities_ from their Pillars underground to carry if you never have enough strength. Nor can you use them to forge.

“Ashtur is going to be a very huge blaze! We’ll smith a palace next time, you and I, and who knows what else right?”

The Core vibrated within its cylinder, tossing in loving acknowledgement of its Master’s care.

“Oi Midoriya! Feed yours before it grows cold on you…”

* * *

Even on hallowed days, these crooks just won’t stop, Katsuki now looking at what was a theft happening on the holy court as he was astride towards the Rectory, a number of fledgling Knights on this chase after a man who seemed versed with magic, evading the guards easy.

The Pope was inhaling and exhaling for calm, clasping his Ceremonial Bible in his gloved hand carefully and with prayers, trying to ease himself from the impulse of likewise gunning after the bastard. He was a Holy. Father of the Land, a Promoter of the Good. He promised the Clergy he was not going to lose his cool and do the usual things he did.

“Temperance. Temperance…” His effort at self-control seemed to be in vain however. For when he opened one eye and saw the knight apprentices still in the difficulty of chasing the runaway fiend, he popped a vein. “ _Shit_. Why am I even in the Priesthood!”

He in the end couldn’t take it, exploding into flight, and very angry at that. He raised the Ceremonial above his head. “YOU MOTHAFUCKING HEATHEN!”

He suddenly whipped the Bible before him into place and then all too suddenly exploded it forward like a bullet. But lo! The wonder that came with being a Legionnaire! The _Holy Word_ grew larger and larger until the Volume was the size of at least a two-storey house. This was what they called a Gargantua. Something which smacked the evildoer with the full _might_ of the Psalms with its flat cover, squashing the thief under this huge weight.

Everyone was stunned.

Damn these Legionnaires were unparalleled heralds. Their kindness was about as great as their fighting prowess. They were exceptional monsters in this specialized field and was known to be patient yet at the same time not when it came to any sort of wrongdoing.

“This is why we have Seventh Day School. You need to attend Mass you fucking imbecile-” he put a feet up one of the boulders in the rock garden where the crook was finally caught, resting his elbow on that knee while with his other hand, he’d reached to grab the edge of his Bible. He lifted it easily as if it were as light as a feather.

Oh good. The man was not dead. Luckily, there were some statues that caught part of the force and saved his life. He was knocked unconscious though. “And here I was looking forward to reading you the Rites of the Departed…”

Feats of strength came prerequisite with Factions. Legion in particular had it in spades. Look at the Bibles their Holies used in battle. They literally have the power of the Given Word in tons and more.

“Once you're ready to make your fucking confession, I’ll be all ears. But for now, you're going to the dungeons-”

“Katsuki!”

The Pope stopped.

He knew that voice, only very slowly turning as if he’d been caught in the act.

Behind him stood a figure clad in the black robes of the Legion, his collar locked, hair and skin as white as the essence their Faction represented. But his eyes were bloody red, even brighter than the shade of Bakugou’s own gaze. Also, that there was a curiosity on him. The presence of horns. Of the same bright blood red colour which protruded from that head in stark contrast. He was a half-demon in these priestly raiment. An irony really, but Katsuki took a knee before him immediately, deconjuring his Gargantua into smoke. The latter pressed a gloved hand to his chest.

It was he, the Clergy to which this feral Pope was only submissive to.

“Your Holiest Eminence…”

Judecca sighed in exasperation. Why was the other doing battle in his Soutane? More importantly, “Why are you still on the grounds when it’s Devotionals already?”

* * *

Kirishima rested a massive Hammer upon his shoulders as his Metallons clanked behind one of the Wagon Houses. He stood on the head of one, balancing himself, scoping out the path ahead with a grin on his face.

“Are you going to see him any time soon? I hear he’s at the Sun Tower Church.”

They were talking about Katsuki again, as the Palace was pulling up into view before their group in all its splendid glory. The work of the Founding Ancestor of the Iron Tower -that legendary Mason’s crafting was truly a spectacle to behold.

“I don’t really know,” Izuku was honest with his answer, having put away his notes now and tending to the Core he likewise kept in its cylinder. “I...don’t want to barge in unannounced when he must be busy with his duties.”

The huge troop continued to shake the earth with their every step, the enormous Metallons clanking giants amongst them.

“Silly. It’s Katsuki we’re talking about. He might be hostile at times but I’m sure he’d love to see us. I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna visit him at that Church, man. I’ll ask him for blessings before I go on my next Smitty Quest.

“You better decide if you wanna see him too; or if you want to continue your _courting_? Ehem...” the Redhead pretended to cough, just teasing.

There went the matter. Izuku Midoriya fed his Core with a shard of glass and a diamond, sighing in some sort of dismay. He’d promised last time when they parted ways that he’d keep in touch with Kacchan no matter where he ended. But with the places they visited becoming far and far between actual society, with very few chances to cross paths, he didn’t know if his letters even reached him.

Deku fiddled with a gemstone before tossing that into the cylinder too. Of course given the chance, he wanted to follow-up on the confession he made. Only there was one problem: “I don’t even think he’s considering.”

Kirishima rolled his eyes.

“Geez man loosen up,” and he smacked him so hard, Deku almost tossed his cylinder with his Pillar Core in it.

“Kirishima!” he flailed, to which the Dragonborn only laughed at really hard.

“You know what you need? Guts. If you’re gonna pursue my best friend, do it with a _passion_! Do it in the _manliest_ way possible!”

“How do you propose I do that?” the look of skepticism on Midoriya’s face. Luckily, Eijirou had the answer. He whipped out a letter from his pocket and gave it to his sulking friend. “What’s this?”

“It’s an invite to the Becoming," nodded Eijirou. "At the time when they Switch Out the Bibles...Katsuki will surely be there right? It’s your chance to rekindle the flames!”

* * *

Endeavor was rather far too enthusiastic when he called his son into his study.

“Shouto, I’m proud that you’ve been continuing your training. We might expect another Mage in the future yes?”

While the youngest only wanted to somewhat shut him up. If he was here to talk about seating yet another post from the Circle of Mages with a Todoroki, he might as well leave his presence. But his father knew. As the Patriarch, Enji, reasoned often, this was but a rebellious phase. Well, he still knew just how to play at that...

When he saw how his son about to turn a heel, he tossed in the name he knew Shouto would never ignore.  

“I hear this year’s Becoming will include _Katsuki Bakugou_ ,” said Enji Todoroki, ever so casually lounging back in his chair. He waited only a bit for Shouto to stop dead in his tracks and glance back at him over a shoulder.

“What’s it to you?” said his son with a glare. “He’s the Clergy’s Heir Apparent. Of course he’d be there and included.”

This made Enji smile. Of course he did give his word that he’d let his youngest do as he may to win over that elusive Pope, but who was to say that he could not hasten it along? Unity between a Mage and a Legionnaire that was almost to the Trinity status would result in even greater strength for his Family.

“Ah, but you have not seen him in a while isn’t that right?” the father stood up and met Shouto where he stood. He was, clear enough, such a conniving bastard. To ensure power, he’d do even the impossible. “I called you here to make sure you get the chance, _my son_.”

And while he still had his attention, he pulled out from the pocket of his robes a sealed envelope with the emblem of the Royal Family.

Shouto has seen the Black Standard often enough that he knew what it was. The King’s Crown and Dragons. This Coat of Arms stood side-by-side whatever Factions’ Flags could be found everywhere, including that of the Magick Council's Eternal Mountain Sphinx. But what does this mean?

The Patriarch knew he had struck a cord, a small triumph considering, especially when Shouto accepted it when he gave it to him, however reluctantly.

“This is a personal invitation to the Ball of the Becoming. Your _beloved_ Pope is waiting.”

It sounded like an encouragement. As was the hand he pressed onto the younger Todoroki’s shoulder. But is was all a ploy, a lure to attain even more control over the world they were in.

In the end, the Council Mage also dubbed as Endeavor the Great, would get what he wants.

Eventually...


	21. SR by Darasuna | Dragonborn II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the Dragonborn BEDventures of Neito Monoma and Hitoshi Shinsou.

Requester-san is [Darasuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/).

* * *

Even more flowers were in his hair, several ropes of pearls and bijoux strung through locks, his body decked in other native craft of jewelry. Diamonds set in rings. Amethysts in his bracelets, rubies in his earrings...

His costume here was sexier as well, only a wrap of see-through cloth around his waist the colour of his hair. Thin enough to reveal a sort of thong underneath. A traditional cover for the groins like the Japanese Fundoshi.

He might as well be naked without it.

Earlier, he was clothed like some feral force whilst he did the more thundering Head Hunter’s Dance. Right now he represents the femme side of the spectrum, the silent energy so lovingly rendered by his more ephemeral gestures as he finished and stood up, pouring scents into some of the braziers to fill the room with a misty essence. It was perhaps too fragrant but it pulled towards the ends into this subtle smell that mingled with the flowers.

He had taken notice of them and walked barefoot as he approached, the bells of those anklets clinking, the sheer _sweet_ Bestia of these lands that has never once been _tamed_. Not even in UA where he had plenty of quiet admirers.

“The Lion and the Leopard in _my_ Shrine?” that was what they were seen as when they’d arrived. The other holy men of Dragonborn with the tradition of declaring their guests’ familiars and spirit animals so they may dress them into robes appropriately themed during their stay. “I’ll take this as a most opportune sign.”

Ah damn. He was more beautiful in this private light. His movements were beyond just being relaxed here. The two couldn’t help but stare.

“Do Dragonborns need all this drama?”

“What drama, you bastard?” Katsuki responded. “I’ve been sleeping here since I was three. This is _my_ room.”

They paused at that.

_His_ room as in like his room in the dorms? This seemed too unconventional. Katsuki explained himself.

As part of tradition, and due his status as priest immediately bestowed as the second title of his rank being part of Dragonborn nobility, a room like this is where all royal children must sleep in from three until they are married or given away in marriage. It allows them to perform sacred rites as well as fulfill another tradition passed on by their blood: the search for a mate.

“Your room is the treasury?”

“I own the whole Palace, and those are offerings to me,” Katsuki was quick to admit that priesthood afforded him such wealth even whilst younger. His intercessions were said to be quite miraculous. “Those are actually going partly to complete a dowry…”

There was a sudden shift from a curtained door to one side of the area.

The two didn’t know what hit them but they suddenly just found themselves pitched backwards, landing onto some very massive pillows in shades of royal purple, blue and red. Wait. Was this that low bed they saw earlier? The two floundered against the downy softness of the decorated mattresses and its fluffy furs, Katsuki briefly cautioning them, “Fucking shut up and stay still-” before he tossed even more fur over them, turning to pull the curtains to hold it closed behind him. He was hiding them.

They had half the sense to quiet down and not question any further, but shifting as carefully and stealthily as they could to peek out the gaps to see what was happening. Suddenly, there was movement everywhere the Sanctum...

Some scantily-clad maidens walked into the room, bearing large dishes and plates of food, fruits and various roasts from the smell of it. From the feast down the beach? There were likewise several smaller amphorae being brought in from the personal stores of the Shrine-Palace with its accompanying goblets of gold, embellished plates and decorated utensils.

They also noticed that there was a male in the court’s costume who came in with the ladies.

“My Katsuki!” Fuck. It was Kirishima. “I came in to check on you. Chief Masaru wanted to know how you were doing?”

Of course he’d be here. He was bestfriends with Bakugou after all, their relationship exposed during the Sports Festival when the other was found a Dragonborn too, a special sub-race of _Morpheans_ as they were known on the Island, capable of transforming into actual dragons at will.

Kirishima was sent to UA as a bodyguard to the Prince of these lands, but stayed because he wanted to be a hero as well. Some of the most powerful Quirk holders did turn out from this Tribe.

“Are you okay?” Eijirou was checking around while the ladies set up the small banquet table.

“Why wouldn’t I fucking be, Shitty Hair?” Katsuki on the defensive, moving away from his bed.

“Dunno,” Eijirou shrugged, but had turned to sniffing at the air now. The two of them stilled nervously for a moment. They forgot he could do that. “Is it just me or does it smell _stuffy_ in here? Something is off, man.”

They’ve seen this before. Katsuki Bakugou with the purpose of diversion exploding at Kirishima’s face only for the latter to harden and chuckle at the attempt.

“IT’S JUST YOU! TAKE A FUCKING BATH!”

“Ahaha- you’re right! I do need a long soak and some good scrubbing!” grinned Eijirou, scratching at his head. He then pointed at the table. “Eat okay? And you sure you don’t want me sleeping here tonight? Won’t you get l o n e l y?”

It was a jest but his Prince still reacted anyway. “Fuck off- you know it’s time for my meditations! And I’ve got two more dances to do!!”

“Okay okay…” they saw Kirishima raise his hands in surrender, laughing hard again. They breathed a collective sigh as it looked like he was leaving as the ladies were also exiting whence they came.

And here they did a gesture the two in hiding’s only seen once during the festival. Kirishima and Bakugou clasped at each other’s forearms with their right hands and brought their foreheads together.

“Until tomorrow then my Prince. Sleep well.”

“Idiot...”

Finally he was gone.

“Such a gullible fool,” Monoma commented as they were able to stumble out of the bed at last. “What is he, your pet? He sleeps in here too?”

That earned him a scowl from Katsuki. “I’ll more than willingly call you a retard than you are allowed to say anything bad about Eijirou.

“I may question your intentions but I would never question his loyalty.”

Bakugou walked off, pissed at the remark honestly. Shinsou followed behind him but threw his rival a smug glance over one shoulder, “Good going hotshot. Just had to run your mouth...”

* * *

It took a long while for him to be forgiven. Over dinner they’d shared where Shinsou was earning his brownie points. Monoma upped his game a bit, doing something he’d never really have done naturally if not for the fact that it was Katsuki and the situation called for it terribly.

He apologized.

“I’m sorry all right? I know you’re close with that guy. I just am wary of him I guess…”

That was Monoma Neito being honest for once. In a sense he’s been disparaging. Sharing his prospect when he finally admitted to himself that he liked him was bad enough, hence he still hated Hitoshi being here; what more the other Dragonborns that littered his beloved’s life? That Eijirou in particular. Katsuki told them the story before...

The Family of the Kirishima’s were impossible even for the Dragonborn elders to handle. They were a group of separatists that ravaged the North end of the Island once. Not until the day Katsuki met Eijirou that is. They were five.

They had a fierce battle lasting three days which Bakugou had emerged triumphant of. Ever since, him and the Morphean had become inseparable. The youngest Kirishima had become subservient to the Prince forever.

Monoma hated that history between them.

But he was not about to let this ruin his chances. Not Shinsou likewise who had already taken the upper hand being in Class A. The latter might have become close with those who mattered to Bakugou, but Neito was going to show his Explodo-prince what real courtship looked like...

Dinner happened among the massive wicker furnitures, the low-set seats lined with bold-coloured cushions and more of those enormous pillows. There was likewise plenty centre tables where they carried their pick of the food.

Katsuki poured himself a goblet of sweet wine. This was what they offered in the Shrines. Shinsou rather liked how it tasted.

“Are you allowed to drink?”

Bakugou’s had his second cup now, tearing at the meats with a relish, smiling up at his lion-haired classmate as the latter managed to hold him in his arms. Hitoshi’s fingers slid over the curve of his back, playing along the loose waist of his costume, dancing against the line of his more intimate wear.

Neito will have none of that. Taking a quick sip from his own cup for a boost of courage, he likewise leaned in, pressing himself against their prince, lowering his lips next to kiss Bakugou’s shoulder, fingers splaying up his front this time, tweaking a nipple.

They’ve had similar skinship before. They just haven’t gone all the way. Yet. Neither Neito nor Hitoshi wanted to appear like they only had sex in mind.

“Why do you even wear this sort of _thing_? It makes you look like your Continent’s exotic dishes, waiting to be devoured.”

“Oi, I still haven’t fucking forgiven you,” Katsuki exhaled, the fierce red of his eyes catching the light of the lamps, making the vision of him all the more hypnotic.

“That’s why I’ve apologized and will keep on apologizing,” Monoma licked up his nape. Smelled like perfume, tasted like candy. He let his tongue trace the outer lines of that tattoo.

Shinsou wasn’t letting up this round. He made Bakugou face him so he could steal a kiss, or two, nothing too heated. Just wanting to see his rival seethe with rage since Monoma was watching too closely.

“Are these clothes for your rituals or were you about to go to sleep?”

His suitors might have found this fact naughty when he told them about it. But as dictated by traditions, it was customary for royalties whom were still unbound to dress _lesser_ than those already betrothed or married. Like the Maidens and Men of Court. The lack is also an indication of purity and honesty, an open appearance which was treasured in his priesthood.

“You two find that awkward?” Bakugou smiled something seductive whilst being flocked.

Not really as they pressed themselves closer, allowed all the touchy liberties, up until Katsuki wriggled free of them and lounged on the opposite side of the bed-like seat, draining his cup with a heckle.

He also told them that royalties had the right to invite anyone into their chambers so as to find a suitable mate. Or be sent candidates provided these were hand-picked by their Elders. He can accept or reject them at the door outside. If they make a scene, the hidden Musicians will snap out of their trance and take care of it. Those men and women were also qualified soldiers after all. Though it’s not as if Bakugou can’t handle trouble himself. He can be the cause of it.

“You must have invited plenty here then? That or they've seen to sending you more?" asked Monoma, more out of caution than curiosity. He didn’t want to deal with other possible competition now that he's found out these strange traditions his quarry was bound to. Shinsou as the enemy was bad enough.

“What happens if you favour the candidate?” asked the latter meanwhile. His interests fell more towards using the knowledge to his advantage.

“I haven’t,” Bakugou answered casually of the first's questions. “I always reject everyone.

“And I marry, of course. By custom,” his answer to the next. “Except I’ve never found anyone fucking interesting enough.

“Everything’s been shit so far,” he admitted, lounging with his arms thrown over the back of the furniture. It should have been obvious, but those two didn't know it. This was a seat for making love.

The two suitors took a rather big gulp of their wine almost at the same time, looking over at him as he rested so loosely where he was. His state of dress was not helping their imagination one bit either. And to know he was entirely selective as to who got in here, so far only them it seems, with the prospect of marrying right away whoever it was that he chose of those sent his way, well, that was frankly exciting.

What he didn’t tell them however was that there was usually a schedule being followed. Coming in otherwise was prohibited. They shouldn’t even be here today on this lovely full moon night while he did the dancing rituals...

“What _exactly_ is the reason why we’re here, Katsuki?” Shinsou, tipsy, crawled up to his side yet again, not really able to help it.

Monoma did the same, smirking. “You’re an idiot and quite naïve,” he said of his rival, but bringing a finger to tip Bakugou’s chin up. “You’re here to find a mate are you not?

“Are we worthy of the Dragonborn Prince -is that why you're having us?” and he gave him a chaste kiss.

“If your bite is better than your bark…” said Bakugou in a whisper that sealed their lips.

Although he accepted the advances, he eased out of their grasp yet again. Fucking tease.

Katsuki walked out of the space and back towards the elaborate altar. It was time to make another offering and another dance to accompany that. He was to do this at least a couple more times.

As he began the holy rites, the two all but watched, horny with their thread of control almost slipping. Heated and stirred, they declared war upon each other.

“Raw skill. No Quirks,” Monoma said confidently. “But we really need not bet who’s winning…”

Shinsou chuckled, finding that really funny. “Please. As if you can beat me in a fair competition. You won’t have kissed him the first time if it wasn’t for me.”

“You? You’re nothing but a traitor seeking to steal my conquest.

"You are n o threat...”

* * *

_Yuri: That's when you know that they will be in trouble. Enjoy it boys... xD_


	22. SR by Darasuna | Dragonborn III

Requester-san is [Darasuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/).

* * *

Eijirou Kirishima half skipped, half ran down the winding pass from his Prince’s Palace Shrine towards the beach, then, finding a protrusion of rock just at the edge of one cliff, he made a strong bound from there, transforming into a dragon to immediately take flight. He gave a loud, booming roar, signaling his descend, which was met with the sounds of merrymaking. He had rejoined the rest of UA by the shorelines to feast, intending to be part of the celebrations now that he’d already made sure his Katsuki was okay.

“Chief Masaru!”

A strong gust of wind marked his return, the fiery Red Riot morphing in mid air to freefall a landing on one knee, his teachers pausing. They watched him sprint up to the Chief and his Priestess Wife, Katsuki Bakugou’s parents, to report about his best friend.

“That’s something I still am getting used to,” All Might spoke with a grin, his shrunken form seated between Principal Nezu who said “This is why it is imperative that we soak in as much of their culture as possible” and Eraserhead who was complaining “To think I have one too many in my advisory. It spells trouble from the start...”

The school staff decided to tag along when the Island extended the invitation. It was their chance to learn about the overly complicated and quite closely elusive culture of the Dragonborns, considering they have three of them in Class A alone. What better chance to observe than during this time, at this party set in Katsuki Bakugou's honour, also, as a welcome to them all?

Present Mic was busy with the musicians while Midnight in her revealing tribal get up was dancing with some really gorgeous Dragonborn men. The rest of the faculty were either talking with the locals or convening with each other on the matter of new things they’ve learnt thus far. They left the students to do as they may. Anything in accordance with the rules that is. They were told to behave themselves and, so far, have. (Surprisingly.)

“I checked up on Katsuki, Chief. He’s fine. Finishing up on his rituals and I’m sure he’ll be off to bed after,” Kirishima was reporting.

Some of the Class A and B students were mingling at a table, eating together, chatting. The moon was full and beautiful in the backdrop of the stars. The music was pulsating and convivial. Although questioning Midoriya regarding some of their customs was taking the spotlight more than the fete itself.

“So let me get this straight. Bakugou will basically be locked up and guarded in his Palace or Shrine of sorts to perform the rest of these _rituals_?

"How is it any different from the ones we’ve seen earlier?” Class B’s Itsuka Kendou asking.

She was seated with Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Yousetsu Awase on either side. Like everyone else, they too were dressed in robes depicting their spirit animals. Hers was a bird of prey whose impressive focal point was the cascading plumage stitched to her gown.

Midoriya had just been poured this cold drink of pressed berries. Something that he likewise recommended everyone else to try. Strong of taste yet only mildly alcoholic; just the right cocktail for their age. It was prohibited to serve the more _adult_ drinks to kids on the Island unless they were legal, part of the Court or of the Priesthood like Kacchan.

His childhood friend was allowed a select of sweet vintage that’s somewhat purely intoxicating. Coupled with the incenses and oils he burns during those rites, they become a rather potent aphrodisiac. It supposedly is something Kacchan is immune to however.

“The public rituals called _Kasma_ are technically masculine dances. They tell stories of wars and battles and conquests over evil. Like the one you witnessed. That was the Head Hunter’s Histories. Of our Ancestral Dragonborns whom in the past were ruthless at kills in defense of the land from invasion. Kacchan’s family hails from that bloodline directly…”

His classmates and coursemates could imagine. They’ve seen Bakugou move earlier. His every motion was power and nobility, savage yet regal at the same time, the expression on his face every bit as indomitable as the tales he represented. Such amazing skill. It was pretty impressive.

“The dances in his Shrine are a little more leaned towards a feminist side of our customs. We call them the _Kisna_ ," Midoriya continued to narrate. “They tell about stories of plenty, of creation, of the lands’ fruitfulness. It is about renewal.

"These are also dances of peace, reserved for the deities of our lands, so they are to be done privately. Our beliefs state that it is to be exclusive to the enjoyment of our gods.

“That’s why we put Kacchan up there. He needs to complete the rituals alone.”

Tetsutetsu had a curious question waving a rather large leg of fowl, “How do you know that Bakugou would do them though?” The table was abuzz with the same notion.

Midoriya just smiled. “We don’t.

“But Kacchan had been groomed with the ways of the Clan all his life and he’s never failed them,” he said with a conviction simply because this was a matter of fact.

Everyone on the Island knew of the Chief’s Family and their tenacity, their conduct and typically strict upbringing. His sons in particular. They were loyal to the traditions to a fault.

UA has had a taste of that determination so they knew too. If Bakugou Katsuki says he’ll do it, he will do it. His childhood friend knew this best of all, “Kacchan had made his vows early since we were kids. As his brothers have done before him, so he too dances for the Island as all our ancestors had.”

There were more of those thundering roars overhead suddenly. Everyone looked up in time. Three full grown dragons had traversed the skies and circled, seemingly arriving from the seas West, bringing with them the winds colder than the evening breeze. The flames of the torches and the grand bonfire danced at their arrival.

Shouto Todoroki who sat beside Izuku was the first to point it out, “Isn’t that Ryuuko Tatsuma?”

It was indeed the Dragon Hero.

As news spread of the youngest Bakugou Prince’s homecoming, several Dragonborns, not only in the Pro business but other professions as well, have likewise returned to the Mother Continent. They had all flocked here to see to the festivities and enjoy it with the rest of their proud kin.

“Chief! Great Priestess!” the ranked Hero morphed down to her human form alongside her companions after making a smooth landing.

Those men with her, they appeared to also be Heroes though quite unfamiliar even to the teachers present. Perhaps they were from other countries?

No one knows. However, it was clear that they were all rooted here just the same. They took a knee before the couple.

“Ryuuko-san. It is nice to see you again,” and the Bakugous exchanged pleasant conversation with the group.

“Here at your service Your Holy. Glad to be back...” she declared.

UA’s members were still quite stuck in observation when they can. The Island does follow a different hierarchy by comparison to the rest of the world doesn’t it? Even those hailed as top of the crop elsewhere still pay respect to the Elders and the Chief of the land. They’ve seen an impressive line of them earlier. There were even politicians and some well-ado business personalities. The world did have that many Dragonborns.

“Considering her Quirk, we should have known she was Dragonborn, ribbit,” Tsuyu Asui whispered to Uraraka. The latter nodded in agreement to the realization: “Yeah- she does transform like Kirishima too!”

It was Tenya Iida who had a question for Midoriya this time: “Is she a member of Court?”

He must have noted her costume. Ever since they themselves were told to dress in the Continent’s colours, Class A’s rep had been curious about how ranks could be determined among the citizens he’s met so far. Everyone here had a specific function, he learnt from Midoriya. Their state of dress told one how important or normal the other was and what he basically did on the Island.

“More like a Lieutenant of the Guards. She’s been put in charge of the Shrine Palaces last I know of. She only answers to the Commander of the Royal Armed Force of our Island,” Deku explained.

If he was a fanboy in the outside world, here, he appeared more like a historian or a scribe of some sort. And indeed. Most members of the Midoriya Family were of that trade in the Continent.

“Ryuuko!”

Well Kirishima seems to transcend these bounds of social standings as he went on ahead and greeted his fellow dragon-shifter, still quite blithe and energetic despite it being late in the night.

Some of the guests, well, most of those not from the Island, were already knocked out or flat drunk yet still in the merriment. As for the locals, it would seem like they’d be partying until dawn. They had such high tolerance for these things.

“Eijirou! I see you’re here too...how’s the son of the Morpheans doing?” Tatsuma gave his hair a ruffle when he approached her.

They knew each other quite well and had worked on several missions previously in the Industry of Heroes. Also, _of course_ , since a dragon knew another dragon easily when they were close to each other.

“I’m great! I’m watching over the Prince!”

Morpheans were known for their loyalty and fondness. Once they imprint on someone, that’s already a lifetime bond. Such was the case between the youngest Bakugou and Eijirou here. They’ll be friends for life.

“You seem to have taken that job on quite eagerly. But big sis is here now. I’ll be checking up on his majesty so you can also enjoy yourself.”

She had been made aware of the presence of guests for the celebration. UA was here and she waved at some familiar faces from Class A.

Although she more or less just likewise volunteered to assume her role as the original security detail to Prince Katsuki. Which seemed to have saddened Kirishima a great deal.

“Can’t I stay his _hound_ for a little longer? I’m kinda used to it now since we go to the same school,” he sulked visibly and confided to the older Dragonborn. “We’ll just be here a few days so…”

He was fiddling with his fingers, kind of doubtful, his eyes cast elsewhere; knowing that by the stubbornness of these guards, his request might get denied.

Everyone saw him as the Prince’s pet, but he can’t really help it if he has taken a liking towards the other greatly.

It was such a pure thing, this bond the two boys shared. Ryuuko smiled at that, a hand resting on Kirishima’s head next to assure him that she was aware how important this was for him. She even giggled.

“All right. You can detail with me then. I didn’t know you had separation anxieties,” she said. “We’ll do the check on him in the morning together okay?”

That broke the other’s sulking. “All right!” Red Riot almost jumped in his happiness but behaved himself when he realized where he still was.

He almost forgot that they were yet to excuse themselves from in front of Katsuki’s parents: “Oh sorry Chief.”

“It’s all right Eiji,” Masaru Bakugou chuckled himself.

Kirishima could be a klutz but he was no doubt very amiable, and closer to the family than anyone had been on or off the Island.

Meanwhile, Kaminari Denki was in a dilemma. “All these hot chicks yet none seem interested in me!” and he too was sulking, seeing these beautiful babes just ignoring him.

Kyouka Jirou had one thing to say. “You know they’re Dragonborns when they aren’t easily impressed by your antics.”

Mineta Minoru had this early notion when they stepped onto the Island that he too might get lucky with these ladies. But they were harder to _exploit_ than he’d anticipated. They were all basically smart and easy to anger, hissing, clawing, almost torching him or feeding him to their pet monsters that he just had to run for his life.

One extremely pretty girl in her short tribal dress even rallied a mob to chase him to the side of a ledge. They wanted to throw him off claiming human sacrifices were legal! Which brought up the discussion of just how challenging it was to woo a woman from this race.

“Our ladies are technically the hardest to court in the world,” said Deku, matter-of-factly. “They’re prized by our men and very much taken great care of from birth. The state even accumulates dowry for them to give as a present in marriage.

“It’s like how the legends say, marry a Dragonborn and you marry a very lucky fate. Harm one and it’s your literal death.”

They were shocked to know this was actually a law of the land. Respect for females here was utterly on a whole different level. It was full of reverence and affection that the ladies returned with subservience of their own free will. After all, there was little to complain about when it was culturally mandated and genuinely reflected to be loved by the men surrounding you.

They can refuse whom they wanted.

Though some of the male guests were more fortunate than others.

All Might, for example, despite his appearance was flocked onto by some very curvy women pressing themselves at him. As was the case of the gloomy Aizawa-sensei. And Midnight had long been pampered by a mob of the Island’s hot hunks that she was more than elated.

“This is paradise,” she concluded.

“Why didn’t you tell us that earlier!” both their pervy classmates wailed, lamenting. Even with all these scantily-clad babes, they were not getting laid tonight that’s what's sure.

“Consider it justice,” Mina Ashido giggled, raising a happy toast. “Try anything evil and you’ll be _hanged_.

"It was nice knowing you in any case!” she continued jesting.

All the other girls from both the Hero Course's A and B who’ve been victimized by the two in one way or another agreed.

Speaking of _pervert_ , it was just now that Kendou had noticed one of their classmates was missing.

“Hey...has anyone seen Monoma?”

Iida too had just taken note of something as well. “And Shinsou. I thought they had joined us earlier from the pavilion after Bakugou’s performance?”

* * *

A final dance that involved the more clandestine movements of these rites, sexy with the way his hands roamed his own form, down over his groins, a moan of ecstasy leaving his lips.

Needless to say, every time he exhaled, those two watching also released their held breaths, feeling the heat race then pool down _there_. Shit, was there something in this room? The incense Katsuki was burning plenty, was there something in them? They seemed to be just a heap of powders and dried herbs ground together, but it was likewise setting their privates on fire.

“Fuck- why am I getting hard?” Shinsou was sweating profusely. He had downed more wine than he’d ever intended just watching the Dragonborn in this seeming ritual of heat.

It was worse for Monoma. He was holding unto his control by about a hair’s breadth. It was that dangerously _close_ to snapping. Drinking, which he admittedly wasn't used to, was only adding to his dilemma.

“I want to jump him. If only there was a _nicer_ way to do it.”

To add further misery to their agony, they watched as Katsuki stripped himself, the thin wrap he had around his waist the first to go, clinging briefly onto his pelvices before slipping to be neglected at his feet.

By grace-

He was almost naked!

And small voices at the back of their heads screamed in cheer for him to take the rest of his clothes off.

More gentle drum beats. Sensual flutes and strings, the tinkling of small yet artful bells. More gestures of gracile choreography. Whistling faint in the night as the moon and fire and lantern lights conspired.

The rites at its dwindling ended with a ritualistic cleanse, his guests watching as Katsuki fell backwards into the pool of freshwater directly before the altar, soaking himself through, the flowers leaving his hair to float on the surface as he made a quick dive then emerged.

He picked at some of the lilies along his path, the long stems of these he strung and threaded through his hair to decorate his head, though he’d tugged at the knots of the last of his costume that nothing was left hidden anymore.

He walked towards them, the silks disconnecting from his armlets that he slowly ascended the steps in the nude, just clad in nothing but the gems and jewels and flowers, beads of water kissing his flesh. These caught the solemnity of the evening, the intimacy of the moment. Damned the heavens how stark gorgeous he was.

The two weighed their emotions carefully, but swallowing hard again simultaneously at seeing him.

“Can you hand me my towel?” Katsuki asked casually that it was perturbing. How can he still retain his composure so easily? The fold of wool was nearby.

The two gave each other a look. They quietly agreed on a truce for the meantime, sliding off the large seat to stand up, however aware that _something else_ was in attention on their persons. Thank goodness these robes they were made to wear as guests were lengthy enough to hide the embarrassing fact that they are both erect underneath.

They each took a width’s end of the towel, unfolding it to in turn enfold Katsuki with. Both Shinsou and Monoma indulged in a whiff.

“You smell delectable,” kissed one then the other over his neck and shoulders, at any flesh exposed actually, pressing close. Both emanated a pleasant heat. “You’re making it hard for us to maintain our _gentlemanly_ hero roles…”

The Dragonborn merely chuckled. “I suppose that _that_ is not the only thing that’s hard on you right now?”

“You keep teasing,” added Shinsou, his palm smoothing down one of Katsuki’s legs then up again; a caress that earned him a shiver.

Ah, so here was a problem. Bakugou was admitting that he was rather beginning to _feel_ it too. The lust. He was used to the aphrodisiac-like effects of their ritual oils and spices, but he was soaking up an entirely different vibe from the two, more than he was taking from the incenses he’s burnt.

He bit his lip.

“Would you wish to worship?” came the tantalizing and quite suggestive question, his body making an about turn and just slightly moving out of their grasp so he could face them both.

He spread the towel to either side, opening it to show them the body beneath, sanctified for the tribe’s customs here, sculpted and beautifully tattooed. Also that he was partly erect between his legs now.

“To you my love? Of course…” Shinsou smiled, seeing that.

Monoma could never really concur more. "Allow us our offering?" he smiled as well.


	23. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 7

Bakugou Katsuki was home.

A rare weekend considering he hadn’t really been there since living in the dorms. It was by special permission, from school no less, his brothers the ones actually pulling the strings and roping him into this yet again.

In a sense he had _no choice_. Though their parents being out for the morning actually meant it was more likely just another day spent with his _shitty_ Nii-chans instead.

He was asking himself why they had not actually gone out on some trip. They always did something like that during long periods when there were no classes, having been to the summit of most mountains around the local area now that they basically have a checklist, already planning to go to some nearby country during the next gap of vacation. Mount Apo in the Philippines was a promising prospect.

“We need more garlic.”

“Is that gonna be spicy?”

“Of course!”

For now they were stuck with each other at their parents’ house, cooking lunch together…

It began to rain while they were enjoying the food they prepared by themselves, the heavens crying, complete with the rolling thunder and a force of strong winds, this heavy downpour they least expected to happen on such a sunny day earlier. As was the sudden power surge that took out half the city’s electricity.

“Do we have a generator?”

“The old man has the fucking keys...”

“We can explode the lock-”

“HELL NO!”

What now that they had nothing to do after lunch? They were supposed to either be binge-playing some video games, doing a movie marathon or having a karaoke battle. But seeing as there was no electricity, they had to find something else to pass the time.

Shiroki had one in mind, having rummaged through the store room the previous week. He had taken out a few boxes from the dusty storage, thinking it a good idea for them to go through all that.

“Katsuki come here! Look at this! We found our old photo albums!”

Shit. Why was he even indulging these bastards? Can’t he just lock himself up in his room in peace without these two almost knocking his damned door down and for what? To sort through junk?!

“Put those away! Those are fucking gross!”

Too late. The Twins had already ripped off the tape that sealed the dusty boxes and was looking at the stuff inside. To Katsuki they all seemed like trash, but the two rather inspected each thing fondly, out of nostalgia.

“Oh hey! This used to be our favourite!” Shiroki found a pair of battered baseball gloves and an overused ball that was clearly falling apart by its stitches. “Remember this?”

Their youngest does actually. His mind took him back to the days they headed out to the nearby parks, a merry bunch, where they could’ve played catch all afternoon. It was that year before they left him...

“Oh oh! How about this? Remember this?”

Katsuki didn’t but Kurosuke sure did. It was a picture of the first mountain they’d summit with a late uncle. Katsuki was a brat around four that time. The sunrise was very beautiful there that the mere image does it little justice.

There were also other snapshots of that hike, as were a handful that their dad had taken using his old camera when he at one time went with.

Reflections of them as kids. Birthdays, family reunions, dinners. At a time when it was still just them, as Twins. His Nii-chans were still so young, Katsuki noticed as he peered over, and seemed quite happy in these pictures. 

“We were happiest however when you came into our lives,” the younger of his older brothers said, showing him the photos that involved his birth.

At the hospital, his Christening, his first walk, their holidays together… Deep inside, Katsuki knew how they cherished these the most. Which made him sad in a way.

These were memories their youngest had definitely forgotten when they had rewritten history. To protect him and the family, or so was their excuse. He’s always found their reasons flawed and unfair for doing what they did. He grew up with no knowledge of them ever existing.

He forgot ever having older brothers. What was left was this big gap in his heart for a very long time. A gap that the Twins wanted to fill. They hoped it wasn’t too late and, unconsciously, so did Katsuki.

* * *

An hour after opening the box, the three had spread the albums all over the floor, the rain not showing signs of ceasing and the electricity a _no-show_ as well, but that was fine. They were more than preoccupied.

“Look at how cute you were!” Shiroki had eight cushions under him in a pile, Katsuki flanking one side of the heap and Kurosuke tossed on the other. They were looking at the other knickknacks together.

Their youngest growled, “SHUT UP! YOU’RE MAKING ME PUKE!” burying his nose in a scrapbook with a mosaic of clippings. Hero news clippings. This was like Deku’s notebooks; he won’t tell the nerd that though. He was not going to give him the pleasure of knowing.

The Twins laughed.

They had gotten through several of the pile, sharing stories and rediscovering their bond when, unexpectedly, they'd found a strange picture. It was their family portrait showing the Twins still faded, appearing like ghosts with the then-baby Katsuki and their parents. It was partially _restored_. 

This happens a lot lately.

History was still rebuilding itself as these evidenced. As such, there were perhaps a number of things, the _‘proof’_ that his brothers belonged here in this timeline like this picture here, that were still just only beginning to return to their original state. Like the very box here were the albums and memento had been found. Katsuki knew it didn’t exist until only recently when these two came back.

“Rewriting History sucks. It erased our existence and we no longer became part of your lives,” Shiro was staring at himself in the picture.

There were several other images that were like this in this one pile alone that he'd pulled out next; who knew how many in others? Their lives had just begun to run alongside those they’d ran away from, History sure taking its time to put them back in their proper place. Again, that’s just fine.

As long as they were home…

Katsuki sorted through the images himself, seeing these seeming ghosts in every print and portrait now. They were indeed here, his siblings, and he too was getting all of his memories back. Almost all of it.

“Did you ever try to return in the last fifteen years that you were gone?” he asked. He’d been curious since this _reinstatement_ started.

Shiroki looked at Kurosuke. The latter nodded as if there was a need to permit the answer.

“God knows. A lot of times,” his Shiro-nii said. “But we couldn’t just yet.”

“Fucking why?”

“It’s complicated Katsuki.”

That made their youngest furious. “You’re full of crap,” he said heatedly. “I got fucking traumatized because of that and I deserve a fucking explanation damn you-”

* * *

The rain was still pouring but was less of a storm now than it had been earlier.

The electricity hasn’t come back yet and so did their parents, the brothers figuring that the drive would be difficult under these conditions and that they would think it best to stay where they are.

Them three were just fine on their own anyway.

“You think mum and dad will spend the night over there?”

Kuro shrugged, likewise looking out the window. There was a thunderstorm going on.

He frankly didn’t have an idea. But it was getting darker outside; their folks would most probably consider the situation too...

Come dinner time, Shiroki hatched the brilliant scheme of making _Nabemono_ , finding the portable stove and other implements among the boxes in the store room earlier too.

They did have a lot of meat that might get wasted in the freezer. Who knows what time the power will be restored?

“Some _Sukiyaki_ should be great you think?”

As if there was a choice when Katsuki was outnumbered one to two in this brotherhood equation. Well, it seemed like a good idea, seeing as it was such a gloomy and apparently shitty rainy day. He helped them set up the _Nabe_ then.

There were some seven Donabe Pots in the box they found earlier, all apparently cared for, by their mum maybe?

They were the traditional heavy ceramic and apparently have been seasoned for preservation. It won’t be a surprise if these had been from previous generations in the family. As such, Kurosuke thought it good to display the rest out on the kitchen glass cases.

Well, for their purpose, they just chose one of the larger pots, cleaning that out to set upon the portable stove.

“I think we still have some canisters in the cupboards?”

“This one’s fine. It’s still full,” Katsuki pointed as he checked everything.

He volunteered to set out the rest of the cooking tools. There were varying kinds of ladles for the soup broth, tongs, serving platters, plates, serving chopsticks among others.

While his brothers were slicing the ingredients into portions. They actually have fish too and some tofu so looks like their meal will be a hybrid of _Oden_ and _Yudofu_ too. Yum...

Come the actual meal with everything already stewing, the three gave thanks for the spread, “ _Itadakimasu_ ” and proceeded to devour their pretty much savory dinner.

"So fucking worth it."

“Eat the shrooms and vegetables. They’re good for you Kats-”

“Idiot! Eat some too!” growled G-0 as he sensed they had every intention to dote on him again over hot pot. "AND QUIT FUCKING PILING ALL THIS MEAT ON ME!"

How long has it been, Katsuki Bakugou wondered? As he now began to recall days of having a meal like this shared with his parents, and his brothers when they were still there. Then never again after they disconnected from his life. When history was redone, perhaps his parents had sensed that it didn’t feel right to have the meal with just them three and had tucked everything away like they did all other memories.

It kind of makes him angry still.

But then he was relieved at the same time to have these two bastards back.

* * *

They did the dishes together, washing, rinsing, drying in a line that all was done and stood away before an hour was through, Katsuki noting how colder the house was becoming without the heater running.

“I told you, we should have exploded the door to the generator,” teased Shiroki.

As expected, Katsuki blew off again, ever the angry youngest. “And risk getting nagged at by that Old Hag? No. F u c k i n g. WAY!”

Well, they did have to get warm until the power kicked back up, so, taking after a photo they saw in the pile earlier of when they were little, the Twins had another _marvellous_ idea.

They basically pulled out and took from upstairs the spare roll-out mats they reserved for unexpected guests. Then a lot of sheets and pillows, the two older brothers busy like a couple of ants that Katsuki simply had to ask, “What the fuck is this?” after they'd passed before him the sixth time.

They were positioning all of it in the living space nearest the trophy cases where all their personal achievements were displayed for visitors to see, repositioning the couch and the smaller chairs, even the centre table they used for hot pot earlier. Then, they turned to their youngest.

“What are you two staring at me for?”

Without warning, the Twins tossed sheets over themselves and huddled Katsuki in with them, childish they knew, as the latter began to struggle in a futile attempt to get away from the group hug, but the two missed this and was not about to let him get away that easily.

Now the youngest Bakugou remembered.

Curse the picture of that _game_ they used to play a lot as kids!

* * *

When Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugou came home past nine that evening, they found the house in perpetual silence. Which was odd considering they left their three boys here, and they most certainly don't play nice.

"I actually expected all hell to have broken loose by now," Mitsuki said.

But before they panicked as to whether or not something had already happened, they sought to check around first. Reaching the living room, the couple paused. Before the smile alight their faces.

It was a mess of sheets and a ton of pillows that made up what looked to be quite the elaborate _fort_. And in there were their kids, the Twins and Katsuki, all fast asleep and bundled closely together.

Mitsuki felt overwhelmed. She found this scene endearing. She had not seen these three so peaceful in a while.

Masaru did the most sensible thing for a dad and took pictures of their sons, and his wife who'd moved in quietly to cover the three with blankets.

His family. The only thing he loved more than life itself.

“We shouldn’t disturb them,” whispered their mother. Masaru agreed with a simple nod.

They opt to just leave them there as they were, the couple off to bed...

But not before turning off the lights to the living area, and, with kisses, wishing their three _bombs_ a most tender sleep...


	24. SR by great_escapist | In the Kingdom of the Trinity Realms AU II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is a cause for concern, but as of writing this SR update, it was brought to my attention via one of my concerned FB friends that my creepy online stalker is seemingly back. He/She was the reason why I had to delete my Tumblr account because he/she kept posing as my friend (owner of blog theshrine-by-thestalker) and was bombarding those close to me over there with messages.  
> This despicable person is a total wreck! I don't know what the deal with him/her is, but he/she continuously asks me for fanfics, collabs, sends me multiple messages in a day, etc, even if I already clearly told them I was uncomfortable talking to them or receiving their attention. And if I block them or don't pay them any mind, they'll go through the people I've recently made acquaintances with (like those I've talked with casually, replied to on the comments, worked with and whatnot) and pester them as well!  
> I hate it!  
> I don't want to cause such an inconvenience to others due this person!  
> I just hope this is but a false alarm. I can't bear to actually suspend all my writing again because of a maniac that can't take a clear "no" for an answer. I just got my writer's legs you know, and found a fandom I like. I hope this person just stops messing things up. T n T

**STORY NOTES:** Read the _Realms Anthology_  [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320978/chapters/43368488). The Kingdom of the Trinity Realms is an original concept being worked on by several other authors since 1999. The OCs found here are credited to his or her own RP/BRP Pilot. Please don't claim. I humbly ask that respect be afforded to my lovely co-writers as well.

Requester-san is the [great_escapist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_escapist/).

* * *

It started snowing during their Steel Training session, Bakugou the first to notice it before his superior looked up to the sky and squinted, pausing right in the middle of their spar. No wonder it had been cloudy since brunch earlier.

“It’s going to pile up overnight,” said the Clergy in estimates, patting a few of the snowflakes off his bare shoulder. “Let’s get inside.”

Katsuki all but nodded, unusually obedient to the Head of the Church, reaching for the towel he’d likewise slung over the arm of a bench nearby, wiping the sweat off his face and body. To remain half naked in this sudden shift of weather is probably a bad idea. Also, he didn't do well in the cold.

He walked after his superior into the solace of the Rectory, as the grounds were beginning to cuddle under the thin blanket of whiteness.

“Your Holiest, aren’t we attending to the preparations of the Becoming?” asked the Pope, making the other turn a head to look over his shoulder.

That was the content of that letter earlier delivered to him. The King was needing to speak with his nephew in person about these ceremonies. Possibly about the attendees from both sides.

Judecca considered it briefly.

“We still have time,” came the response. “For now, we attend to the Devotionals then help with the soup kitchen for the orphans-”

In all consideration, these were but measly tasks for someone like the Clergy, but the Legion Head was known to never really put off even such a small thing whenever he was at the Churches. He loved to be out there roaming the lands, lending a hand anywhere it was needed, seeing to these holy responsibilities in person rather than from behind the walls of lofty Palaces.

Which was perhaps why Bakugou decided to follow his lead. He became a Legionnaire, seeing the good its Head was doing.

“You’re right I suppose,” Bakugou said.

He decided to take a quick shower later, for the moment just helping the Clergy prepare for the intimate mass to take place in an hour. Judecca however waved the assistance off politely.

“I’m no kid in need of watching over, Katsuki,” he smiled.

Such a gentle expression on a face so out of place. The nearly albino appearance, white tresses all the way to his brows and lashes, whiter skin. Those red _demon_ eyes. Then the contrast of pitch-black nails, red horns protruding from the sea of all that light hair and the possible fork-tipped tail hidden somewhere. The Clergy of the Church was a very _peculiar_ being indeed.

A child no older than three when he took over the seat after his father went to _‘sleep’_. Then, when he was almost overcome by the difficulties of his responsibilities, he all but suddenly...grew up. It was nothing short of a miracle, or the workings of the Luciferian blood in him. He is the offshoot of the devil after all. How ever does he make it work; torn between the good and bad?

“Katsuki?”

Shit. He’s drifted hasn’t he? He damned how he contemplates sometimes. He should quit taking up after Deku’s preposterous habits; although it seemed all right with his superior, it wasn't proper for him.

“I’m sorry, your Holiest Eminence.”

“It’s fine. I suppose that's just how it is when you are deep in thought?” the Clergy chuckled. “ _Thinking_ about a _lover_ perchance?”

Why on earth did the heat suddenly rise to Katsuki Bakugou’s face at the mention of an _inamorato_ , the image of two people immediately coming to mind? That rather rendered him speechless.

“Your- YOUR EMINENCE I AM _NOT_!” he was flustered but tried to hide it behind the sudden outburst. The only reaction he could seemingly muster...

It, however, only made Judecca laugh out all the more.

There was no denying it. His chosen Heir Apparent had other _priorities_ he was bound to deal with.

To be young and in love. What fun he’ll have...

* * *

The Wagon Houses had docked into the stables, the monsters already being seen to and fed, some of the _Isern Turris_ cargo meant for the Palace of the King already unloaded.

The Metallons were getting packed themselves, Kirishima and Midoriya picking favourites and dismembering the rest via a spell, the plates that made up the bodies of their other iron helpers shrinking to link together into a chain of beads around their wrists. The ones they’d left meanwhile shrunk as they are, becoming these small figures no taller than a ruler running around their feet.

“So, what’s your plan?” Eijirou was putting together a rucksack as the rest of his tools were being left in the Wagons. Izuku was doing the same thing.

They were staying at a Faction Outpost, awaiting the return of the steel bird they sent off to their Head. They hoped to get further instructions, if not, the go to rest up. They’ll be attending the Ball at the end of the Becoming Ceremonies after all. It would be best to prepare for that. Especially for Midoriya.

“Plan? What plan?”

The redheaded Smithy rolled his eyes. “Midoriya, com’on man! How can you be so forgetful! Weren’t we talking about visiting Katsuki?”

“...

“Oh.”

“ _Oh_? What kind of reaction is that?”

Kirishima laughed. How can his friend be t h i s flabbergasted when it came to Bakugou? He slapped him on the back, making Izuku yelp.

“That hurt-”

“I'll give you one far worse if you don't land Katsuki as your _boyfriend_ ,” grinned the redhead.

The thought embarrassed Midoriya. That last word made him imagine how it could be if they did start dating -him and Kacchan. It somehow makes him happy.

But, at the same time in actuality, his heart was also racing. He’d been constantly nervous since arriving. What would he tell his childhood friend exactly? What if he messed up? He was prone to doing that.

“I...kind of don’t know what to do,” at least Izuku was being honest. He couldn’t deny the thoughts running through his head. Kacchan has this sort of effect on him. “Where do I even begin?”

Luckily enough, Kirishima was there to the rescue. He just had the perfect thing in mind.

“We should go check out our rooms. Then go roaming? Bassilea has a lot of shops.

“Maybe you can start by picking a gift for him there?”

* * *

They were not the only ones with the idea.

Having just arrived at the Capital for the Ball, attending as part of the Magick Council in behalf of his father, Shouto Todoroki wasted no time. He immediately sought out the shops, scouring for something very important. He was in need of a gift...even just a small token to show his affections for the explosive Pope of Legion.

There were plenty of choices - necklaces, a brooch, weapons, charms, spells, equipment...a ring. There were enough good options. But the question was which one was the best? He needed something Katsuki would hopefully accept.

“Maybe a thing of expense?” said Touya, also looking around. But he was not interested in the goods for sale under the city's coloured canopies; rather he was checking out the ladies. The Capital had so many curvaceous beauties. “A big rock with some amazing history since he’s not the typical guy. Something that pulls at all the stops and reminds him of you, you know.”

As annoying as it was, the older Todoroki had a point. Katsuki was somewhat the ideal that he needed to woo. Something that, truthfully enough, wasn't very easy to do.

Bakugou's always had everything thanks to his own efforts. Not to mention he's pretty popular and, now that he held this high post of note in society, is perhaps getting plenty more. From the many who admired him and believed he deserved nothing short but the most outstanding in everything. 

Part of the difficulties in the courting process. There was always someone who had eyes on Shouto's quarry that he knew, the moment he stops being vigilant, said someone might slip through the gaps.

The youngest Todoroki needed to continuously impress so there'd be no doubts that he was the one. But how? It was a challenge. Even with a task as small as this selection of gifts, just when he thought he’d seen his top pick under one kiosk, he’d spot one better than that in another.

It was pissing him off.

Maybe he should just buy everything that Katsuki might like instead? He was seriously considering on spoiling him. He doesn't have a clue whether or not that would fair well with his beloved however.

“You know. I think I spotted the House Wagons of the Smiths here in the Capital too. The proud sons of the Iron Towers are joining the Ball it looks like…”

This new development made Shouto Todoroki sour. If that were indeed the case, then it was bad news for him.

Of all the people that were impressed by his Pope, those would-be lovers wanting to date his Katsuki, his greatest rival was Midoriya Izuku no doubt. He was a smith now and, based on what the younger Todoroki’s heard, was top of the chain there as well.

There's a chance they'll cross paths.

“Smells like competition,” Shouto muttered.

“What did you say?”

The Half-and-Half answered not, instead, just paced forward briskly, leaving his brother behind.

“Shouto, wait up you brat!”

He didn't want to. He’d have to make haste. Losing to Midoriya was not part of his plans.

* * *

Bassilea was a beauty. It was a gem in the midst of the equally gorgeous yet feral and chaotic Realm of Abyssalia, home to many Denizens of all race and origins, to the King and his Court that ruled these Lands, and the Legends that stubbornly made up this world.

Some of which were not entirely good.

Just like this Stranger now approaching the fringes of the Capital, his strides slow yet quite particularly sensual. Inviting enough that he got the attention of some bandits lurking within these woods.

They originally planned to just rob him then leave him for dead. Yet, seeing how gorgeous a morsel he was up close, wanted to take more from him instead.

"What do we have here?"

" _Princess_ is far from home. Looking for something love?"

They actually stepped out of the shadows instead of the usual ambush and stood in his way. They fancied his enticing body, grinning like the brutes and perverts they are.

They also towered over him, the difference in size and height obvious that they were entirely confident that this gorgeous _Stranger_ was going to be easy to overwhelm, making an obvious display of the dangerous weaponry in their possession which they used in their dubious acts.

The aim was to scare him first. Then after he succumbs, all that's left was to have their way with him.

"We'll show you a good time,” cackled an ugly-nosed bastard, reaching fingers to trail up and down his arm. "We'll take you to heaven."

The Stranger's sculpted physique was visible through his robes, skin a milky ripple, with eyes that glistened like diamonds.

What a find... If only they knew the truth.

He belonged originally to the gem-eyed race of the Destians not entirely of this world. That was before the race was destroyed and he, among others who survived the holocaust, were displaced, left without a home to return to.

Now they went by something else.

They are called D a r k l i n g s, and possibly the worst beings to come across with intentions as unsavoury as these bandits...

The same whose words were stolen from their mouths suddenly as heads went flying in separation, the bodies they belonged to shuddering to death in seconds, these pieces of shits not even aware of what exactly hit them until it was too late.

Kareso Obfuscare was the Stranger's name, and he laughed hard at what he just did, shaking his fingers free of the blood that had gushed out from the wounds of his own doing. Like a devilish little imp, a beauty that’s been rendered deranged by years of torture and enslavement.

He, like others of his kind, don’t want to be touched by anyone else unless they wanted them to. Although he was here with a sole need of that, the _being_ he was lusting over somewhere nearby and he was sniffing him out.

His target was here and he couldn’t w a i t to find him. Or perhaps, that man can be forced to come out and meet him instead?

In that case...hell, was he going to get his attention...

* * *

With their miniaturized Metallons clanking alongside them, Deku and Eijirou went through the process of checking out the available stalls and shops of the Capital, almost getting lost in so many that they stopped to consult their maps plenty. This would be Midoriya's and Kirishima's first time seeing the city in three years after graduating the Council Academy. Most Smithies had to spend their lessons and training outdoors, inside caves where they were also taught about ores.

"It's kinda refreshing to be here," said Red Riot, smiling, his gaze refusing to stay focused on one place alone when there was so many sights to see.

Deku somewhat understood the feeling. He too was filled with a certain enthusiasm looking at all this.

The merchant canopies and pavilions stretched over the cliffs and hills as far as the eye can see. Some were even perched high up on the large gnarled trees common in the area. Among vegetation of every kind. Bassilea in essence was actually built within a magical forest. The King’s three-faceted Palace here rose in the midst of all this singing flora, high enough to be visible but working its way around the scenery instead of plowing through it. It was a rule of the construction. Especially the Palaces. They should be built without disrupting the natural order of things. Kudos to the Smiths who could manage this gargantuan effort and really just make it work...

They had stopped by a trinket café, one of those shops famous among the younger crowd of adventurers these days. This one had strings of gems hung alongside its lanterns from the branches of the ancient tree where the establishment was worked in, the shelves of books and merch carved into the very bark and hollowed out inside of the trunk, with planks and boards making up the various platform levels of outdoor tables and chairs. Like a galleon ship that nature had overtaken, complete with the sails that were set loose to catch the breeze.

It was quite peaceful here...almost.

From their balcony, the two Smithies noticed some manner of commotion on the streets below, members of the knights patrolling the Capital seen escorting a couple of hooded figures into a waiting wagon with its barred windows. They were actually making an arrest, likewise confiscating crates full of swirling spell vials.

“False wishes? Aren’t those banned?” Eijirou pointed.

How could they forget? They had trouble with those nasty bottles of curses many months back. These traitorous concoctions granted your heart’s desires but the price was most always catastrophic. The dangers which led to these spells getting outlawed in the first place. They were among the many forbidden things one just should not meddle with. The punishment was not worth the risk. Not to mention the repercussions.

“So the Capital also has problems…”

“I don’t think there’s any one area in the Realms that isn’t affected, Kirishima. These are troubled times the Master Smith even said.”

Hard to believe that, Midoriya contemplated, just looking down into the cup of tea he hasn’t quite touched. The common folk do not know it, were blissfully unaware of it, but there was a greater evil in the world that the Factions have always helped to keep at bay. It was known by many names but the most fitting would be this: Darkness.

They were still beginning to understand it themselves, but Deku knew the matter had become a bigger issue than they could figure in the last year or so.

Eijirou sighed, leaning back with his cup against the rails, turning away from the scenery. A dragon just flew by, but it had stayed out of distance from the city. Midoriya looked to see where it went, though was all ears in the conversation.

“He targets Trinity constantly. He aims to turn them into his Darklings. But didn’t the Master Smith say that they have him imprisoned in Amathine now? Legion did their best and he’s trapped there for good…”

Legion. The Church. Kacchan’s Faction. Somehow, when Midoriya found out about this being called Darkness that threatened Trinity so persistently, he worried about his childhood love.

It was bad enough that he joined such a prestigious Faction with close ties to the Crown. It meant the dangers were always present and inevitable. It became worse however when Katsuki was chosen, now on his way to being one of these Legendary Men called Trinity that could go toe and toe with the stronger fiends of the Kingdom, including and most specifically, Darkness.

It was to be Kacchan’s responsibility to keep vigilant watch over this evil and the malady he brings. But that will also result in great peril in the unforeseen future unlike which Deku could comprehend.

They have heard news of Trinity becoming Darklings themselves, even if the powers of both parties were said to be equal. It was a work hazard Bakugou will be prone to. There was reason for Izuku’s concern.

Not to mention the new placement put an even greater distance between him and his beloved.

“I know he’ll do good,” Deku chose to be positive, in spite of his own reservations and fears. He could only hop. “And I’m going to make sure I’ll be there when he needs me too. Even if he goes to be even more powerful than I am.

“I’m doing everything to be worthy of him. I hope he sees that. Trinship might be far a goal for me at this time but I’ll inch closer to it.

“If only for me to be allowed by his side.”

“You know, ever since we began travelling, you seem to have become more poetic,” smiled Kirishima, approaching their table for a scone and to pour himself another cup. “Or you could just be entirely lovesick man.”

“Ehehe...you think? Am I being so obvious?”

He was. He even talked about aspiring to be Trinity now just so he and Katsuki could be together.

“Just be careful what you wish for Midoriya. Becoming one of those people is the death sentence of some.

“I don’t want my friends getting torched for their affections, even if you think it’s worth it. You’re not Katsuki you know…”

He’s aware. It would take even more training and a lot more of perseverance to get where the other was now. It would be a very long and difficult road.

Who's to say however that he won't follow it anyway?

“OUT OF THE WAY!”

A new string of commotion breaking up the crowds below.

The Smithies turned just in time to catch a glimpse of what looked to be men dressed in robes, suddenly leaping out of the busy fray of shoppers and merchants below to next use the nearby trees and overgrowth to travel. From the looks of things they were headed South, Eijirou estimated, going towards the same direction where they, the Tower, had initially come through into the city. Midoriya meanwhile caught something else.

A flash of crucifix and a locked collar indicating the presence of Holy. He immediately stood up, following the three men with his gaze.

“What’s up man?” asked Kirishima, confused as his friend gaped after them.

“Legion-”

“What?”

Without any second thought, Deku grabbed his rucksack and called his Metallon to shrink into a figure no bigger than his palm. Tossing it to land on his head as he took to the rails of the balcony, Deku  simply jumped off.

Kirishima was baffled for a minute. “W-Wait up Midoriya!” before he too followed suit.

But not before tossing a few Lord’s Gold onto the table to pay for the fare. “Keep the change!” he hollered at the server who rushed out in time to see the both Smiths bolt off their establishment.

The Dragonborn did not really know what was going on in his friend’s head, but as he urged his Metallon to hide itself within the thickness of his own red hair, he knew something was up. He had to sprint faster to catch up.

“Midoriya! What is it!?”

Izuku couldn’t really put a finger on it himself. He just knew he had to follow after the three priests that had taken to the treetops in haste. The two chased after them on the ground. A little difficult considering the many carts and tables they had to jump over and slide under, avoiding the press of busybodies as well.

“Midoriya! What's going on!”

“I think I saw Kacchan!” finally, Deku admitted, conjuring a hammer and using that to leap and swing by a branch to cross a river and the steep bank that lined it. Kirishima did the same.

“Katsuki?! He’s here??”

Actually, Izuku was not really certain, but a flash of blond hair and the grit of that person’s teeth when he was making that annoyed expression somewhat caught his attention. If not, well, at least, they could ask these Legionnaires if the Pope was in town now. Would be easier to find him then.

Kirishima on the other hand grimaced.

“Doesn’t this mean he’s working though??”

* * *

From another part of town, it wasn’t just Midoriya who was out on a chase.

Shouto Todoroki who had likewise seen a group of Legionnaires pass their way overhead had left his pretty much baffled older brother to pursue the hooded Holies, thinking one of them could be Katsuki or could lead him to the Pope, easily making his way through the busy markets of Bassilea with a glide upon his ice over the crowd, at the moment sliding under a decorated bridge to catch up with them.

But as soon as he reached the edge of the city, he realized he wasn’t at all the only one who’d given into the impulse. Far off the distance he’d spotted Midoriya Izuku, just tumbled over the side of a hill as he did a burst with his legs. Unmistakable. Right behind him was Eijirou Kirishima.

_‘Shit. He’s also here?!’_

Deku noticed him in the same manner. How could he not when the other’s surfing on ice was no discreet feat.

“What are you doing here?!” they asked each other at the same time when they met up just at a clearing near the outskirts.

“It's pretty obvious!” Kirishima was the one who answered for them before he sprinted past the Half-and-Half mage and his fellow Smithy. “If we’re not going to hurry, those Legionnaires will get away!

“Damn they’re quick!”

He was right, the group him and Midoriya were chasing and the group Todoroki was after had joined up at this point, taking it into the woods, running into the thickness of the trees quickly that they looked like small specks of white in the distance.

The two rivals had to decide.

“Let’s go-”

“We’ll settle this later-” Shouto agreed and they too followed suit after the Legionnaires.

But they had not even crossed the stream that the Holies had jumped over a few seconds before they burst past a thicket when catastrophe hit like a hurricane. A sudden and literal one, pushing the three back as something strong and fatal hit the pursuing members of the Church even before they could get any further.

Three of the hooded ones were able to evade but got blown away. One was injured by the detritus, caught by the spear of tree trunks. Two were lost in the billow of dust that had resulted, their fates unknown.

Shouto was quick to shield himself and Midoriya. Kirishima just hardened up against the blast and was unharmed.

“What was that?!”

They couldn’t really tell at first. The dust screen was so thick that visibility was affected. Although it began to subside eventually.

“Do you guys...hear that?”

There was a strange sound coming from somewhere. Belatedly had the three realized that it was some manner of maniacal laughter, the group tensing as it grew louder and louder. When the debris had finally settled, the source of it was clear to see for everyone.

Perhaps just a few years older than they were but there was no mistaking it. It was a _Man_ , standing barefoot and clad with only a thin robe of ample scarlet. He held two Holies in his hands. Or more accurately, he had pierced their chests with his fingertips, the blood gushing from the rather large wounds of these lifeless bodies dripping to make pools on either side of him.

Those present were taken aback.

What was _this_? _Who_ was this?

The man grinned from ear to ear.

The first noticeable thing on him beside the lack of clothes was the shade of his eyes. They were alight like gems. The next was his face. He was rather too good-looking for this rough area that he seemed incongruous. Midoriya, Todoroki and Kirishima braced themselves, as what remained of the Holies now took up to arms and leapt in to deal with whatever this hooligan was.

That’s when both Deku and Shouto realized Kacchan was not there.

Their beloved wouldn’t rush so naively into a fight; also, would not put himself in such danger without a plan in mind. They were relieved. Still, they had to painfully watch.

“It looks like we got into a mess without thinking…” Red Riot clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He was more than right. These Legionnaires were here on a mission, but it seemed they were outclassed. This _Man_ , whoever he was, easily danced through the attacks the Holies had dished out, parrying with a mad cackle as he all but dashed under them in their pounce, fingers twitching to reveal nails that suddenly protruded, ready to slice these inexperienced priests’ guts.

Of course Midoriya couldn’t stand idly by. Todoroki saw him move without thinking, making a golf swing of a hammer fall to separate the two battling sides.

Shouto cast his ice and pushed the Legionnaires back as well, practically out of harm’s way. As Kirishima caught them before they hit a nearby group of boulders.

“Really can’t stay put when there’s a need for action eh Midoriya?” remarked Todoroki as he fell onto a stance. His Smithy of a Rival smiled and returned, “as if you can?”

They worked with each other fairly many enough of times to know that they were not the type of people to not help when others were in trouble. Somehow, that just made them reminisce their Academy days. They always seemed to be the troublemakers that went out of their way to be of use for the common good.

“These guys are out cold!” Kirishima hollered as he settled the unconscious nearby. “They're Acolytes!" He noted via a closer inspection of their costume. "And he’s still _there_ by the way! Midoriya! Todoroki!”

The Dragonborn was right. The hammer swing merely sent the Stranger to a skid back himself although he did smash against the vegetation behind him really hard. He's recovered. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, the trio had managed to get the grinning enemy’s attention. He was basically licking his lips, cocking a head to the side like some psycho and chuckling devilishly.

“He’s strong. You can tell right?” Shouto didn’t have to point out the obvious. This being, whoever he was, had clearly just shrugged off an encounter with Legionnaires. Even low-level Acolytes were strong weren't they?

Also, he parried an attack from Midoriya’s hammer and was now approaching the three with obviously horrific intentions, his robes still stained with the blood from his earlier kills.

“Guys- if you got plans, now’s a good time for them…”

They were told to avoid certain confrontations around the Capital since it was the season of Becoming and there was an influx of guests and tourists that were arriving. But this was admittedly unavoidable as there were wounded Holies among them. They can’t just turn away when there was a possibility that they could still rescue these people!

“It seems we need to fight.”

The idea was just fine with the Smiths as easily as it was a good option for the Mage. Yet how could they find a way to subdue this threat before them now when they don’t even have an idea what they were dealing with? 

There were no visible signs. This grinning monster didn’t appear affiliated with any Faction. Just some unlawful evil walking these lands with his purpose to murder as clear as daylight. It was actually emanating so strongly from within his being.

“After I get rid of you gnats, I’m taking this to town,” he just voiced out their suspicion with a nasty grin.

He was not here to play nice apparently. So the trio had to decide. They agreed to stay put. They’ll hinder him enough to get the wounded and prevent him from getting into Bassilea. They’ll try and stop this _Stranger_ here.

“We’ll give it all we have,” said Midoriya. “You shall not pass!”

Two Smiths of the Inner Circle and a Mage of the Magick Council. This was a potent combination. Midoriya can fight with both hands and feet but just so he could test the enemy’s strength and make an assessment, he’s decided to use the hammer he conjured along the way first.

Kirishima had the same idea, his special Quirk of hardening extending to his own tools that they were four, five times stronger now.

Todoroki had his spells at the ready. Both to protect themselves and bind if not eradicate the danger before them.

He needed to be ten times prepared. Because it looks like they might end up in a pinch. This _Man_. His eyes spoke more than his lips.

Where does Shouto get the feeling that them three might not be enough?

* * *

_**Next installment:** It's Kirishima, Midoriya and Todoroki versus the Darkling, Kareso! Just how will our trio deal with this situation? And who is this that's coming to their aid?_


	25. SR by Darasuna | Dragonborn IV (END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll conclude this SR here for now. I am kind of tempted to make an outline for it, but I don't know when I might have the time or where to insert it into my other scheduled story projects. I'll just set it aside for now then.  
> Anyway, I'm going to add chapters to that SR by Krisa, about Bakugou Self-Studying. Requester-chan and I are working towards additional songs. If anyone wants their fave beat turned into a smol over there, just email me or comment. ^-^  
> I'm also beginning the Inter-Campus SR for my late friend. It's a memorial of a story that's been long overdue. So I hope I get to start it soon.  
> 

Requester-san is [Darasuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darasuna/).

* * *

Katsuki stood a short distance from them, giving his hips a little sway, hands running up and down his sides. Raking those fingers over flesh to firmly grasp and stroke at his manhood, spreading his legs in a display as he craned his neck back, showing them that spot too.

He was showing them all his intimate parts; places they could _possess_  completely if he became theirs after this courtship is through and a clear winner is chosen.

Shinsou was sure it would be him: “I want all of that” as Katsuki landed on his lap and humped his erection against his thigh, giving him a luscious moan. A slight taste of skin as he let him run his hands over briefly.

“Ha! You? This is all mine…” Monoma was a bit more relaxed, but the moment Katsuki was on him, when he gyrated against him, he actually shifted so their erections rubbed together instead...

Things were getting a little heated.

But Bakugou had pushed off and drifted away from them both again to resume the more scandalous of his movements, offering this dance to his suitors instead of at the altar. His Ancestors had already basked well enough in their share of his devotions.

It was a vulgar dance for the two rivals' pleasure now. A little show to whet their appetite. Although no matter how lewd he was turning in example of himself, the Dragonborn Prince was making one thing clear:

“No putting it in,” he said, voice taking on a sexy tone as palms ghosted over his chest, over his impressive pectorals.

The music was showing no signs of stopping. Might as well; that meant the hidden band was still trapped in their trancing and will continue in this daze until morning, affording them the privacy and some good splash of atmosphere.

Bakugou added as he continued to move: "You can do whatever, but _don’t_ put _it_ in.

“I warn you...”

Yet that sounded like permission granted to touch. They had done this before, usually in the comforts of each other’s rooms whichever they sneaked off to and rendezvous. A few times, it was in Katsuki’s personal quarters in Class A’s dorm building. And just like they did there, here, the two were all over him in seconds. They were brandishing their likewise amazing and quite hardened lengths, unbashfully letting those tent through their tribal costume.

“Slowly. I’m not fucking going anywhere…”

Neito pulled him to one of the other larger couches to straddle directly on top of him. Shinsou wouldn’t have them both alone though so he followed, climbing up to pull Katsuki back into his arms as well, guiding him to look back so he could kiss him very deeply.

“You asshole,” Monoma reached a hand to grasp their Prince by his cock, giving it this light and very gentle sort of pumping at first.

Encouraged by Katsuki’s positive reactions, and such a splendid view, he played with other places, plucking at a nipple until their prey gasped this time. That broke the kiss the Dragonborn shared with Shinsou, much to the latter’s disappointment.

This was vexing. That hardness pushing up and wanting to tear through his robes was not at all fading. This seeming contest only got him even more riled up. He wasn’t about to lose to Monoma.

Shinsou got an idea as to his next move. Hands striking fire across Bakugou’s skin, he steadied him with a firm hold upon his hips so he could glide his erection just under the tight sac of the Prince’s balls. The sudden dart of heat rubbing made Katsuki call out breathlessly, pressing his body back against him, “S-Shinsou…”

A triumph for the Class A student. The disdain of the contender from Class B.

With narrowed eyes, Monoma exerted a bit more effort. He thumbed at the head of Katsuki's erection, playing the slit until his pleasure juices leaked. This he smeared over.

It made the Dragonborn shiver, a hand landing against Monoma’s chest as a result, collapsing forward against him, hips moving on their own to get even more of the friction going.

It was unclear who was getting ahead of this little game, but squeezed between two who wouldn’t give in, Bakugou’s head just couldn’t decide which sensation to focus on.

Especially when Shinsou moved his hips, in effect gliding his penis under their prey in repeated darts that even that place he was attacking tightened. Monoma rubbed his own directly up front, hardness and hardness together making Katsuki buckle between them.

“A-ah! F-Fuck-”

The lewd sounds he was making. There was a radiance emanating from him that was so enticing. And when he covered his mouth to muffle those noises, both Monoma and Shinsou grabbed fast onto his wrists so he would not.

“N-No! Let...go...nng...”

“Go ahead, make as much noise as you’d like,” Neito pushing himself up against him with a glide, securing that hand in his to prevent Katsuki from getting away. "You're very cute, Kats."

Hitoshi clamped the other wrist behind, while the free fingers of his other hand reached to pinch at a nipple, nibbling at his ear. His opinion was somewhat similar.

“You’re too sexy,” he whispered, that warm breath making the Prince shiver once again. "I can't get enough of your expressions."

Trapped comfortably between them, Bakugou had no choice but to yield to their demanding touch, gasping for air now as they resumed their rubbing, rather turning to a more vicious pace, their collective precum serving to lubricate the motion. Its presence betrayed their wants. It betrayed the need to dominate and, in essence, the need to be consumed by this fire...

They went at it faster, Shinsou again stealing a deep, open-mouthed kiss that enticed Monoma to take his own fill of, enthusiastically twining his and Katsuki’s tongues together. It was messy and wet, but so satisfying that the two suitors battled for more.

Their Prince meanwhile trembled in their grip. He was fluid as water and moving on his own volition now too, loving the way he was being touched all over. The flower petals fell loosely from his hair, gliding upon his fair, unblemished skin; the jewels set on his person only glistening more with the presence of his sweet-smelling sweat and the apparent growth of this lust they dragged from in him.

How intoxicating!

But they only began to want more and more. How unusual the ebb of hunger that washes stronger and stronger over them the more they feel his skin, as they slid upon each other over and over in such heated thrusts.

Monoma admits he's being too horny for his own good, enough that he now fell down to target the erection so proudly brandished between Katsuki's legs. Shinsou did the same, his hands fast to part those luscious globes to reveal the tightly clenching anus that he is so very badly wanting to penetrate.

"What- what are you two doing!"

They each took him into their mouths, Neito devouring the Prince up front in one heave that Bakugou whined, feeling his cock engulfed by this wet, incessant heat and deeply on the first sheath. Lips that next slid up his length with expert flicks of the tongue. Eventually ending at the tip where his suitor had suckled him like the ripest of fruits.

Hitoshi took care of the backend, rimming him with the same gusto, the tip of that equally practiced tongue invading his insides in a ravenous manner. As if the latter was stretching him, and indeed he is for that matter. The tongue was now being accompanied by a finger, gently piercing through the tight ring of flesh to slowly worm its way through.

"AH! No!!" Bakugou's eyes snapped wide open. His hands unconsciously fell upon his lovers' heads, mindlessly threading through hair and holding on. It feels as if he was walking on the edge; a single misstep would push him over. He arched in a cry, unable to escape.

"Stop...stop it!"

"Relax Babe," assured Shinsou. "I know what I'm doing" as he returned to a similar treatment of that place, seeking something within.

Monoma didn't even cease for air. He stayed where he was, bobbing his head back and forth, in one of the headiest, most lustful blowjobs he could ever give someone. He knew by now Bakugou could feel even the muscles in his throat clench.

Their goal was simple. They were here to please him like they always did. And each UA -and boyfriend- aspirant was seeking to do justice to the opportunity they were once more given, working a very much aroused Katsuki to completion, bolder than they have been back home.

"Cum-cumming!" And they succeeded.

They felt him still behind their closed eyes alongside that breathless warning, Katsuki's whole body giving up to a shudder as his first release of the evening happened. It was a rich burst and into Monoma's mouth, accompanied by a bevy of throaty moans that praised the sexual deities. His suitor swallowed everything, as both him and Shinsou stopped to observe their Prince in the throes of ecstacy.

Bakugou panted. He slumped onto his knees, exhausted by the intensity of their efforts. But they caught him, Hitoshi letting him lean back against his chest.

"We aren't done yet, Katsuki..."

Neito relished the taste, licking his lips, intentionally showing off with his undeniable  _oral_ prowess. He met their Dragonborn's blushed expression with a smile, promising more.

"Our turn now I gather?" he asked.

Their Prince knew. The two had not cum yet. He wasn't really that inconsiderate to let them stay in such uncomfortable states with their cocks hard and still in attention when they already allowed him to let go. They noticed him gulp, throat undoutedly dry, before nodding his permission to continue.

"I'm not backing out on my word," Bakugou closed his own eyes, snuggling Shinsou as Monoma likewise inched close. This short respite was delicious.

"I love you," confessed his suitor from the other Class.

His suitor of a classmate mirrored: "I love you..."

How open can they be with their emotions when he himself was unsure just who it was he liked more? He looked at them both with this thought, his gaze soft as he offered his lips for their kisses. Like he was about to say something yet hesitated.

They indulged, one after the other, shockingly enough giving, tasting the seed from Neito that he's passed via tonguing Bakugou first who next tongued Shinsou in the same mindless yet passionate manner.

Those warm hands were again on an exploration, but this time, the Prince was not only going to be receiving. His hands likewise reached for the two, taking their dripping cocks in his hold to return the favour...

* * *

This type of _feasting_ went on for hours, the two barely giving him time to recuperate really, being in that sanctum pulling such an appetence from them that it continued to inspire even greater hunger.

The wine was also an added shove, when the suitors continued to drink in between crucifying his body, passing it on to Bakugou by their lips. The same that sung praises for him, trailing up or down his being, that it made his body ache in need.

They made a crazy mess of him with pleasure, moving him to his ornate bed finally where they eventually tied him down. They took turns getting deep-throated by him as they plucked, pumped and fingered him continuously, waves of passion washing over repeatedly that everything else around them drowned into heat and sex and carnal desire.

Nothing seemed to exist in these moments. Not even the very bed where they held him captive and spread his legs as they used his mouth for thrusting.

By sense, the Dragonborn Prince knew it was already well into morning the next time he became aware of it. He tried to warn them despite the soreness and the equally parched numbness of his throat. He pulled against his restraints with a whine.

“Leave before dawn. If they catch you-” but they were not at all listening at this point, were they?

Shinsou had just pressed him down against Monoma after flipping him over; the latter who by all means caught his bound wrists and held them captive once more.

“We are not letting you go that easily…” whispered one, Bakugou feeling like his senses were about to reel as they did a restart.

He felt a strange twitching that was crawling along certain places across his form, and the over-stimulation was making it deliciously worse what with the involuntarily quivering its started, to the beat of his suitors' drums.

His cock was throbbing. His nipples perked up hard. His hole was clenching and very wet, inviting as Shinsou's thumbs spread it for view.

Then he felt it.

_Shit._

Hitoshi was pressing something harder against his entrance and it was something other than the finger they've used to torment him with so far! This felt not the digit that had dug at this prostate to make him flood in cum!

"N-No...!" but Monoma had already crushed their lips together in another heated kiss, leaving Shinsou to do what he may with his unbridled intentions and lack of inhibitions...

* * *

It came back to them very very slowly.

All was quiet. Nothing but the fading smell of incense and water, the distant chirps, the morning sun filtering through the almost ghostly gossamer of curtains.

This bed was so cozy. Too cozy in fact that both of them were loathe to leave its warmth, Shinsou and Monoma unconsciously snuggling the Prince in their midst. Even here was a competition. Well Katsuki wasn’t waking up any time soon. They’d tired him out.

Although an unmistakable growl made both students jump, the sudden alarm, the presence of unmistakable danger, jolting them out of their half sleepy states.

Who wouldn't wake up when there was a dragon literally breathing down on you, it’s steamy exhales that smelt of a volcano or hell itself blowing past the bed's canopies.

It was angry. You can feel its menace with the baring of its fangs. Too sharp! Hopefully, he was not here with the intention of eating them!

“Ki-Kirishima?”

There was another feral growl, then a booming roar that made them both jump once again. Almost. They actually couldn’t bolt out of bed even if they wanted to, they realized part of the way.

The spears, guns and swords trained on them, alongside this horde of masked clansmen and women surrounding the bed made sure they weren’t going anywhere.

What on earth was even happening?

“Well well...what have we here?”

That voice. It was somewhat familiar, but they couldn’t see where it was coming from.

That was up until the crowd parted to let _her_ in, this lady in the unmistakable Island costume with dark fur cascading down and back over one of her shoulders.

She balanced a hand on her hip as she took off her Hunting Mask, pushing that up to rest on the top of her head as she made further assessment of this obvious stupidity on the two students' behalf.

It was Ryuuko Tatsuma, and she was not looking any pleased than the others at what they’d come to find. There in his ornate bed was their Prince, Katsuki Bakugou, looking exhausted and pretty much unconscious, the evidence of bind marks across his wrists, and his skin that was being kept pristine marked with bites and hickies.

Disheveled, sticky...he looked to have had a particularly _rough_ night. Thanks to the other naked brats in here  _uninvitedly_ no doubt!

“You’re both from UA isn’t that right? Defiling this sanctuary and our Priest during  _Kisna_!?”

Her sudden heated outrage resonated along the horde, whom like this single mass had only pressed in their weapons to corner the two students further. Dragonshima gave off another angry roar himself.

It was at this point that they knew they were in trouble. To say the least, they’ve been caught red-handed, tangled in the sheets with Bakugou.

“Holy shit-” Monoma didn’t want to be skewered alive, but at this angle, he didn't have that much a number of options. Actually, the hangover that just kicked in was making it utterly hard to think and defend himself!

Shinsou had the same thing in mind, fearing the points of these archaic weapons still trained upon them, his wine-muddled mind bringing up suddenly the many gruesome ways that this could conclude badly for them.

It was not at all helping!

While Katsuki somewhat stayed oblivious, asleep between them despite all the commotion, even as his suitors were being dragged off and onto their feet now to answer for the crime, voices, dragon or otherwise, rising in chaos around him...

He kept dreaming in content, snuggling into his pillows, and without a care in the world at that.


	26. SR by great_escapist | In the Kingdom of the Trinity Realms AU III

The fiend was on the approach.

Shouto slid back a few paces, seeing the enemy beginning to move. The first order of business was to get these Holies to some semblance of safety.

"I'll need time to cast those men out of here!"

But it won't be far; just to the nearest area where there are people who'll help. A Teleport is no easy spell. At the utmost, even his old man could only do it once at a time despite his skill level, while Shouto could only do it for a limited distance.

Teleports are a Holy Power unfortunately, the larger of which were utilized by those of higher rank in Legion Church. Todoroki was neither blessed nor _that_ privileged. He can still try however!

Midoriya and Kirishima understood.

"Let's distract him!" as they split to take the monster on first.

They each took a side to launch from and zoned in from there, playing a tag of hammer falls, Riot doing a heated golf swing from below while Deku spun to smash from above in aims of knocking out their unknown antagonist.

Just in time for when Shouto could fire his magic, circles of light erupting underneath those bodies dead or dying that pulled them out of the mauls of danger, clearing the field while the enemy was busy parrying those strikes.

But such reflexes!

This stranger just tossed his head back to avoid that golf swing then bent down to avoid Midoriya's wallop. He immediately jump and twisted in the air, landing solid kicks that threw the two smiths off to the sidelines!

These heavy hammers are not for the frail of strength. But how did he just send those two away just like that?!

This was not the time or place to admire someone else's capabilities however, Todoroki knew. But now that the injured were gone, he could go big.

"Out of the way!"

Deku and Riot skid to a halt and leapt away at the sound of his voice. Shouto smashed an ice pillar into the ground, the frost curruscating fast before rising into the column itself. It was parried by the enemy, such the mage expected, so he exploded the pillar into spikes after him.

He appeared to have been cornered by that against the nearest rise of cliff.

The smiths decided to come from the sides to strengthen that attack, crushing through after the ice had hopefully done its job, seemingly landing those hits.

"Score!"

But it was too early to celebrate. Surprisingly, the fiend didn't even bother to avoid the strikes and the force that came with their hammers. He just raised both arms and braced himself, blocking both their efforts with his bare limbs.

The smiths gaped. How-

Shouto shook himself from the same stun. "This isn't the time!" and with fire, he punched it to slide and hit the opposition.

That fiend didn't even evade as both Midoriya and Kirishima did, sliding off the blaze's reach. They watched in horror as this torched the stranger, shielding their eyes.

"Isn't that a little too much?!" Izuku hollered at the mage. "You didn't mean to kill him right!?"

Shouto had every intention to actually. But even that much was nothing it appeared. The three were even more shaken as they heard laughter coming from somewhere in the pyre, and a figure stood up from its midst.

There he was, the enemy, ghastly with the way he was still burning, skin and all melting, hair flaming up. He was beyond recognition, partly bones now, but why...why was he laughing like he was enjoying all of this?!

"You- you gotta be kidding me!"

"It hurts…it hurts...it hurts!" The vile creature chanted with a grin. "But it **doesn't** h u r t _enough_!"

The three witnessed another phenomenon. The strange being's form cracked, drying up, extinguishing the flames with it. Then, as the crackles grew louder, it was as if something had broken in two somewhere.

It was the fiend, his actual corpse dried up and falling to the ground with a thud, shattering in many places.

"Just what has happened?"

No one knows, but they realized he was _definitely_ not dead yet.

Todoroki was first to notice as he'd sensed something behind him and turned on the defense, raising a shield that the emerging monster smacked with a force that was a bit too hard for the mage to hold back.

"Todoroki!"

They least expected this, but they finally understood. He was like an insect of some sort that can shed its skin, with it, whisking all damage away as well.

He was actually standing up against the mage naked and reborn anew.

"How even- was this why he didn't avoid that spell!?"

"Midoriya!"

No time. Shouto was barely able to hold against him now, grinningly pushing that strength in, the Shield slowly breaking.

"Throw me!" Kirishima made a jump up. Deku gritted his teeth but positioned his hammer back. His fellow smith landed on the head of it, and, as Eijirou hardened up, Izuku charged his One for All and flung him towards the other two.

Shouto sees this and slackens his shield, eventually breaking that field on his own to make distance between them. He got out of the way.

Kirishima was flying in like a bullet. He hit their enemy straight with his revolving punch, but the other was still able to throw him off with just one hard shove!

Thank the gods the smith was able to land safely-

"You all right Kirishima?"

The enemy cackled up again. He gave the three no time to get their bearings together and attacked, smacking Kirishima who'd hardened but was again blown off. Then Deku, who steeled himself with One for All, crossing his arms before him -he too was sent flying, hitting the boulders nearby.

Shouto knew better and created some distance between to fire a spell, but the stranger's movements were faster than his cast. He managed to dash in close to the mage.

"I'll still be able to blast you out of here!"

But what was this? The spell did not go off. It seemed to have been snuffed at close range!

Was it the stranger's doing!?

"Todoroki! Watch out!"

The enemy did a circling drop kick, then almost kneed Todoroki to the head if not for him evading, using his ice to shield against the thundering blow. The force generated between them was enough to allow him to get away.

The three regrouped, taking this moment to gather their own thoughts as well.

The enemy landed and stood a distance from them. No sense of shame whatsoever despite his naked state. He had a creepy grin on his contradictorily beautiful face.

So much evil. He was emanating quite the darkness.

"We can't dent him. What do we do?" Kirishima held firmly onto his hammer, hardening up again. Although this time it took quite the effort.

"Midoriya...ideas?"

Even Todoroki was tense, his hands shaking. He's already expended that much into those big spells but none has worked.

"Kirishima. We need an Iron Maiden."

"What?!"

This being, whatever he was, was not something that they could take on as easily as they thought earlier. For one, they don't even know what he _is_ , just a monster that could not be dealt with using the normal means.

But it was also true that they couldn't at all let him roam free. He was just too destructive! The better option was to subdue and capture since they can't really outdo him for now.

"We can use the Metallons to bind him. You have spells for capturing right Todoroki?"

"So that's the plan? Catch him?"

"It's the best that we can come up with on short notice-"

"Are we done p l a y i n g now?" Shit. The fiend was coming towards them again, leaving them no choice really.

"Kirishima! Todoroki!"

The two looked at each other and nodded.

They split suddenly.

"Sorry buddy!"

Red Riot summoned the miniaturized mecha on his person, as Deku did with his from the other side of the formation they made. Undoing the straps, they had split their metallic helpers to the sum of their parts to use half and half of each. Bonding them together should make a tight enough cage.

Shouto was prepping his own share of the tactic, unleashing the glyphs ingrained along his arms to use those and help seal their target in. The symbols glowed.

"Midoriya! I'm ready!"

"Right!"

They spread, the Metallon pieces floating beside the smiths as they prepare to leap in. The enemy could sense the intention surely so they'd have to be faster, smarter, more determined about their next moves.

"Let's do this!"

The enemy fell into a ready stance. But as the three were about to launch at him, something suddenly flew by to halt them in their tracks.

It was a Gargantua, the largest of all the Legion Bibles, erupting to snag the fiend in its path and squash him against the side of the cliff overhead.

"You shits - _what are you fucking doing!?_ "

That irritated yet familiar voice made them turn. This was a most unexpected development, but one they welcomed nonetheless.

Pope Bakugou has arrived!

"Katsuki!"

"You idiots! Why are you fighting him!?"

He sounded pissed now, yet what on earth was he talking about?

"Huh? What-"

"You're in danger damnit!" And the next words he said sent the terror racing down their spines. "He's a _Darkling_!"

There went that thundering feeling. They all turned to where the monster was thrown to with the Bible. It seemed he has recovered just as quickly, pushing off the heavy Volume and actually managing to throw it off himself!

Katsuki summoned it back, catching it in one hand despite its weight.

He knows they're in trouble, his mind thinking how ill-prepared he is to deal with a Darkling. He isn't at all learnt enough for this!

That didn't stop the other from taunting him though. The Darkling could sense he was an Heir Apparent, stronger than others have been.

"How do you b l e e d... _Trinity_?"

"Fuck…"

Fists clenched. Everyone knew that Darklings were attracted to the force opposing them which was what Katsuki is to become. Still, despite this premature condition, he reeks of the power they all share. Kacchan had just put himself on the line of fire. What do they do now?

The four of them prepared to fight. Not exactly the sort of reunion either Izuku or Shouto wanted with the love of their lives but what could they do?

"Are we still going to proceed with the capture?"

Katsuki raised a brow, "You were planning to catch him?"

The three shrugged, spells and Metallon pieces rearranging. The Battle Pope sighed and shook his head.

"I should have expected something  _this_ crazy coming here.

"We better hit him with everything we got then!" Katsuki agreed, preparing his own Arsenal. "You better know what you're fucking doing!"

The Darkling wanted to get him. Get them. He was just now getting serious, charging his power to a certain extent. It was surging through his naked form, all that dark, concentrated energy.

"I'm looking at you!" He was becoming maniacal, licking his lips and over canine teeth, about to do his worst-

-but nothing happened...

Just when the Darkling was about to fly, a wall of holy light splits the ground between him and the group!

Both parties fall back, blinded by it.

Just who could be capable of such an attack?

"Enough!"

Bakugou knew that voice. As everything settled on the field of battle, the face of someone familiar to the Holy appeared, his figure cloaked with the hood of his robe spun entitely of white light, his curling red horns protruding from his head. His eyes shone with the same demonic colour, in stark contrast to his paleness -hair, skin and all.

It was the Clergy, Judas Killian Cain Luther Arthforth, Katsuki addressing him directly.

"Your Holiest," he stood straight and bowed his head.

The three were stunned. This was the first time they've actually _met_ another Head of Faction, and it was none other than the very lead of the Legion Church itself.

"Causing trouble and here of all places?"

But it wasn't to them four that his Holiest was speaking to. He was directing his words towards the Darkling, in fact, was now walking towards him.

"Your Eminence, that being…" Katsuki tried to caution his Head, but Judecca still approached the frowning fiend, gesturing for his Pope to stand down.

Without words, he bridged the gap he'd made on the terrain to reach the Darkling, the other surprisingly just...waiting there?

He hadn't made a move. And when the Clergy raised a hand to touch his cheek with a black-gloved hand, the Darkling surprisingly leaned into that, only to next fall straight into the Clergy's arms.

The four were confused. Just what was happening?

"It is fine. He will not do anything more," said Judecca.

They took a while to relax their defenses, the Smithies returning their Metallons as the mage retracted his Conjures. Katsuki seemed to stay incredulous and doubting, but was well aware that his Head didn't have the habit of lies.

"What's happening Your Eminence?" he still wanted an explanation though. Something that Judecca didn't hold against them, beginning with an introduction.

"This is Kareso Obfuscare, and you know what he is," said the Clergy. "He's a Darkling. The former Lieutenant to Darkness in fact."

That took them awhile to process.

"Wait what!?"

But this was not the only thing in the long list of shocking revelations today. As this Kareso pressed himself lovingly into those sacred arms, regarding the group with his gem-like diamond eyes.

The Clergy felt compelled to say it, to clear the air further.

"You should know as well that he's _mated_ to me. We're wed," the group gasped this time. But their breath stopped when Judecca added: "and he's _pregnant_ with my egg."


	27. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 8

**The Gemini Incident, Part 1 (One)**

* * *

Everyone was stunned, the sheer ferocity of all their actions alone enough to fix these students on the spot, unable to move or react.

Even Kacchan seemed shocked, more than anyone, he had that look on his face seeing his own brothers, an expression which seemed to appear confused and at the same time  _scared_?

Which seemed unreal...unusual...as if there were another reason why he was feeling uncomfortable while all this unfolded, although, before, it was likely of him to have easily cheered it on with no second's hesitation. He did like to display his own power, something he and his brothers had in common. But the current chaos was making him nervous, indecisive, finally agitated instead.

And then of all people, it was Deku that noticed it first. Why him out of everyone!?

"Kacchan? Are you-"

"FUCK OFF YOU NERD!"

But who wasn’t afraid at this point? Even Midoriya admits how he was hearing his own heart drumming so loudly in his ears, feeling the sweat slide down his skin. The heat and the sounds of battle so overwhelming that he knew he wasn't the only one that can't sort out their own thoughts.

Everyone was in awe, in a very terrible way. Even the teachers gaped, swallowing hard, unable to determine just  _how_ to proceed in the face of all _this_. The sight of utter carnage before them making the faint of will scream in horror as blood spilt in waves alongside agonizing bodies.

Was this the Nine *****?

 _Heroes_ **don't** do _this_!! They shouldn't...right?!

But once things began taking the turn for the worse, once the villains appeared, the _Senseis_ were left no other choice but to secure their students above anything else.

They had been pushed against the wall- And in their lack of options, had given reigns to the wickedness of fate and its chosen harbingers of death.

But could anyone have stopped the Twins, really? No one would. No one _dared_. There was really no chance for that at all.

They inevitably had signed the opposition's demise when they gave _those two_ charge of defending the children. With means to these ends far too cruel for words that it was unsightly.

And what was left were just too many questions now, seeing the handiwork of those they called the  _Internationals_ at play...

* * *

The week should have started out _normal_.

If any, for the most part, everyone was actually excited. With a trip to the mountains scheduled, for participation by both Classes in the Hero Department, the students were in impossibly high spirits.

It's been a while for some, to have gone anywhere after they moved into the dorms. And to have been informed that this will be geared more towards the enjoyable side of things, as well as educational and relevant, a given, everyone had much to expect.

Mentions of initiations and amazing activities. Even the unaccustomed to the outdoors imagined them. It shouldn't be as terribly tiring and emotionally draining as their last right? This wasn't one of UA's Training Camps; more like a team outing of some sort instead.

It was the Bakugou Twins’ suggestion that got the majority vote after all, mostly because Class A’s been through one of these before ***** and _boasted_  somewhat about having had a ton of fun. Now Class B wants to experience it for themselves. They wanted in on that same action just to see how they will likewise fare with whatever the Twin _Senseis_ would throw at them, and if it was about as great as their counterparts said it was...

On the other hand, UA was paranoid.

Of course.

They actually sent a few of the other staff along besides the homeroom teachers, Eraserhead and Vlad King. Thirteen in fact was there too. So was Present Mic. And All Might who was recommended some much needed _'fresh air'_  for further recuperation was likewise told to tag along and take note of the happenings. The Principal insisted that they all learn from how the Internationals do it.

This really shouldn't have been a thing, but it was no problem nonetheless. The Twins were not about to get into another confrontation with them like last time *****. It would be too tiresome. Besides, despite having other adults in tow, they still should be able to manage making the trip worthwhile and as enjoyable as everyone anticipates...

It started with War Games once they got to the location, the students suddenly pulled into an engaging set of side activities that were said to have been patterned after the Internationals’ own curricular exercises for their Poly-gifted students at their main State School.

Then what followed were lessons on survival after they'd settled into the remote forest camp, the children taught terrain and map reading, dragged into trust games, pretend rescues and capture the flags. They did a scavenger hunt and this version of hide-and-go-seek that got everybody running. All while maintaining some friendly fire here and there as even the teachers were transformed into tacticians and strategists in the many tasks of wit that everyone got down into. The three days allowed them eventually passing and ending without any crazy incident whatsoever in this fashion.

The Twins were surprisingly suitable at teaching on the go and were such well-versed outdoorsmen. Needless to say their youngest brother was an able aid in such matters and was of great help to them, having a hand at re-enacting, initiating and furthering the events whenever one was called for, often on the spot.

Though he did butt heads with some, especially Neito Monoma, he was definitely flawless at teamwork now. Even with Deku as a partner, he showed grace under pressure. Lots of it in fact that the teachers who participated definitely agreed that he's come a long way and learnt more than just a thing or two.

Swims in the river, cave explorations, hikes to see the beautiful scenery all around; topped with a huge boodle fight barbecue cook-out and stargazing! These and a great bonfire for talk and stories capped each day as it turned into night. Except in the last one when a ceremony the Twins called the Passing happened.

It was quite memorable. Those who underwent the trials in those three days don on some war paint marking their achievements, receiving a bead of prayer for warriors that was said to be a sign of honour and luck. These the girls strung through their's and the boys' hairs as they danced around the blaze, signifying their passage and acceptance into one _'tribe'_ as UA hero aspirants.

After which the Bakugou Brothers treated everyone to what they called as the Dance of the Head Hunters ***** , complete with the tribal costume and gear. It had been quite solemn and utterly spiritual that even Class B settled down to partake. Midoriya paused his incessant mumbling to pay really, _really_ close attention.

He has never known Kacchan to hold deep respect or knowledge of certain ancient rituals. Seeing him execute the role of a priest with his siblings, moving fiercely to the beat of drums during the full moon-lit performance. It was new and altogether very spectacular. So cool and utterly manly, according to Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. They even did the chants and incantations to bless the group, including their co-educators.

Afterwards, everyone slept soundly under the stars, although in some of the other tents, the occupants chatted until late about their awesome experience. It was right to have picked the Twin- _Senseis_ ’ suggestion, they happily concluded, and wondered if maybe there be another activity like this again in the near future?

* * *

But the villains just didn't really want to give them this long weekend of peace. When there could have been no further occurrences really, and when they were already on the trip home no less, that was when trouble came.

While the Twins were gearing up to leave for a mission given them by the International Bureau, in the bus as they were putting on their black formals en route to a Transport pickup thirty minutes away, **it** _just_ _happened_. Right then and there when UA was but a mere ten minutes less from the two's rendezvous spot...

An explosion that razed the street threw the buses off track suddenly, one of them swerving a dangerous circle before gliding to a hard stop against a rock face, slamming at it full force that some students were tossed about. The other hit it at the back just as violently, everyone inside holding on for dear life with prayers for it to stop, though still getting flung here and there.

Not nearly everyone was able to use their respective Quirks in time to cushion themselves and each other. Luckily, both transports had avoided the cliff just opposite, otherwise, it could have been a sheer, deadly plummet.

It did leave everyone shaken. The students were also bruised, some bled and almost each of them rattled; thankfully all right, more or less, as their homeroom advicers forced their aching bodies to move. Some may have incurred serious injuries so they wanted to check everybody.

But they haven't even recovered from that when they saw _it_ : this seeming group of random  _people_ slowly coming forth through the early smoke-mixed fog with a menacing aura about them, prompting the teachers to go on immediate high alert, sensing danger.

The Twins took a few seconds to assess, but automatically volunteered to deal with the problem, hesitating not for a moment more despite seeing just how outnumbered they would be now that a crowd has emerged.

But it was just fine.

With this, they made the other teachers promise. They asked that no one intervened once they started. The rest of the faculty was to take care of the students while they take care of these _monsters_ who were in the way.

Let it not be said that this was overconfidence.

It was _certainty_ , plain and simple. A sureness in the Bakugou Twins’ eyes that got them the rest of the teachers’ unquestionable nod, and a worry Katsuki tried to tuck behind his angry outburst because they wouldn’t let him fight alongside them.

“Stay here,” Shiroki made it clear with that stern expression on his face. They were not going to stand any form of rebellion from their youngest; neither was there to be any compromise.

First of all, his safety was the only thing they needed. As long as he was okay, they can fight. Thus they urged him to stay the hell back, as they left the bus wreck to confront these antagonists.

Not at all an ordinary group, it was a combination of villains and strange, Noumu-like creatures that no one knew the origins of. They had now come into plain view and threateningly closer. Who had sent them? Why?

All Might was not certain this was the League's doing or whether this were the efforts of the other extremists rivaling them. Their usual enemies were not even present. These were all unfamiliar faces.

"Bakugou- _Senseis_...be careful," the former Hero cautioned. To which those two only acknowledged with the slightest of motions, barely visible.

But they could not deny that it was like throwing meat into a den of jackals, sending prey straight towards a pack of wolves.

It looks like they’ve been waiting in ambush, the enemy who've managed to block the stretch of road, the location supposedly an isolated route back to the school that was likewise _supposedly_ kept exclusive to them that morning. No one should have known the plan!

Not to mention the height, size and all other things were clearly at a disparity as the Twins stood there in wait of the mob on approach -they’ll face all of this alone!? How would they manage!?

Kaminari: “Your bros -are they suicidal!?”

"Aren't they scared to die!!?" panicked Mineta.

His class- and coursemates were all concerned, yet the truth was farther from the sum of all their fears.

Katsuki of all people knew these two were practically _unafraid_. After what they've been through since younger. The posture of their backs that never wavered one bit told everyone to have faith. And there was also that wicked smile on their faces that only the youngest caught as they stepped between the school and the throng.

The situation is not as dire as it appeared. Not on their watch.

* * *

The rest of UA pulled out those possibly wounded, finding a few of the children fainted with minor concussions. All Might was already calling Tsukauchi and the Police as the kids were being evacuated away from the hazardous crash site. There was fuel leaking from those buses. Likewise a thick wall of smoke from the earlier blast still wrapped the area.

They kept everyone at a distance just in case things escalated, if there was a threat of poisonous substances wafting about. The damage of those vehicles were worse than they had thought. A fire might be somewhere unseen and might ignite the vapors any second.

Thirteen was already slowly putting things under control over there, while the other teachers went to aid the students that had been harmed by the impact. There were a number who've gotten bruised, sprained, cut, some with broken bones probably. They wasted no time and attended to them.

As these villains were left to be dealt with by the school's most unlikely vanguard of the moment, Shiroki asking his brother that one favour before they drew first blood, slipping on those black gloves as they both stretched: "Drain it."

It was a sign. A sign that he'll be moving ahead now, Kurosuke seen seemingly having uttered something to which his younger Twin just nodded to, the clash finally beginning with him actually the one to make the first move.

* * *

The villains met Shiroki's clear challenge. And when their assault happened, it was like a tidal wave.

Quirks from all fronts drawn, conjured, summoned or wielded with the intention to inflict damage as much as unlawfully allowed. Easy to become overwhelmed by the sheer numbers alone. Easy to get shaken by it.

Not in the case of the Twins however as, no matter how weary the situation, the Bakugou Brothers could accept no such thing as failure, on the defensive with a will that was iron-clad.

Although some would have wanted them to just stall while waiting for reinforcements to arrive and assist. Avoid further harm. Self-preservation. Such nonsense. The Twins had _other_ things in mind. They were stubborn and would never really take this sitting down...

Shiroki zoomed forward a few metres, agile and quite fast on his toes, but, stopping short of the villains' own advancing forces, released a blast strong enough to dig deep at the street before him and throw its large debris alongside the explosion, catching a lot of the villains off-guard.

The blast range was _h u g e_. This those present failed to calculate, Shiroki following that up with multiple bursts that harried the area, pushing the opposition back or to the sides into scattering, giving rise to fierce winds and backlashes that the rest of UA shielded themselves from.

The destruction in that one instance was too much, the emitted glare lighting the day brighter than high noon.

"Nii-chan!"

Katsuki and the rest who can still move unconsciously stepped forward to bear witness. The teachers, seeing this, cautioning the crowd behind themselves in case there were straying villains targeting their charges to take care of. Though that didn't seem necessary.

From all angles, astonishingly, no matter what the Quirk aimed their way, it seemed that Shiroki was able to keep these fiends back, notably creating a wall of fire and explosion before the villains now to keep them where they are. Something Kurosuke was standing at the bounds of, just watching, strangely enough.

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"Kuro-niisan?" Deku and the others were worrying, fearing the other Bakugou was having difficulties handling this on his own.

Shiroki had charged through the wall he's made and had disappeared into the fray on the other side. Distant explosions that were assumed to be his were continuously being heard.

Present Mic: "Kuro- _Sensei_ , are you really just going to stand there!?"

But the Pros present did not understand. He was not staying put simply because he wanted to. It's just there was a particular prep necessary for their Polyquirk.

"So impatient," he uttered in his usual cool. "It is not time yet."

Then that's when they noticed it.

The older Bakugou's hair was curiously draining of its raven colour as he said those simple words. They heard him _talking_ , which was not a particular behaviour of him. Everyone knew he never said more than one or two words in reality.

"A characteristic of the Polyquirked power of a Bakugou," he continued. "In Shiro's case, it becomes concentrated and super-heated the more _contained_ it is."

"Contained? Just what do you mean by that?"

Kurosuke did not say anything else, but admittedly, as his hair went pale and paler on his head, he appeared every bit the Bakugou he is.

"Stay where you are," said the oldest Twin finally. He warned them to not draw nearer than where they already have, himself dropping to a stance, looking like he was about to charge into the commotion too. "Here they come-"

Shadows were beginning to emerge from the confusion, from within the depths of the line of fire that Shiroki had been maintaining: "Villains!" and along them those Noumu of unusual make.

Devils emerging from the fire, some charred, some saved by their Quirks. All angered just the same.

Though would they really have crossed that wall if they'd known what awaited them on the other side?

"WE'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Like I would let that happen!"

In a flash, everyone saw him vanish, only to appear in front the opposition. While somewhere, Shiroki had _shut up_.

Later, their co-teachers would figure it out, that by speaking up or quieting down, the Twins were able to fuel each other's explosions. Not at the moment. They were being preoccupied by the current events.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Was this normal? Kurosuke found himself easily parrying one individual after another, agile even as projectiles were hurling over his head, as blades almost pierced through him, following punches, weapons pulled from within bodies to slash, fire or smash with the attempt to maim him.

Interesting set of Quirks. Some were trained in combat and fast admittedly, briefly exchanging blows with him that he caught and channeled off using the various forms of disciplines he knew. But not fast enough that Kuro was unable to see their every move. He could actually distinguish each motion very clearly, thus he was able to hit back hard in very vital places given the opening.

"Simple beings. I forget this isn't like the Internationals."

It was either they were too slow...or he was just too fast.

"I can't see what he's doing!" exclaimed those that were trying to follow his movements.

The Heroes present were doing no better at tracking him. From a distance, most of UA did not know what was even truly going on either. But it seemed Kurosuke's landed the other end of the line of enemies he's gone through earlier, just as Shiroki exploded again behind the wall of smoke and fire he's made, larger and larger than before.

The older Twin simply stood up in landing, patting his vest off of dust as the villains that attempted to get past him froze. It looked to be that nothing's occurred; although briefly afterwards, the collective began to cough up blood and stagger, something churning against their chests and the pits of their stomachs that they had gripped the area as the pain coursed.

Coursed and only worsened. There was a series of horrid screams that rose in the air as the fiends ended writhing, dropping like flies on the broken ground, in pools of blood as, to the horror of those watching, they began to contort to the most grotesque of forms! Arms, legs, torso- all of it being pulled to the centre of one's body that it stretched skin, distorted the insides, and broke bones where they should not!

The Noumus among them got worst. A black orb of some sort seen quickly materializing along places of their misshapen bodies then disappearing. Next, at the point of appearance, the patched-up juggernauts twisted upon themselves too. It was as if something had eaten at their insides and tightly wounded their forms into pretzels.

It was freakish. Crumpled things had more dignity than this and the state made some of the students cringe, others actually vomiting. While Kurosuke just broke into a sprint towards where he felt Shiroki would be, without a care as to what he's left behind. He had no qualms in his conscience if he might have also killed some, leaving them where they may in a heap of agony.

"I-I don't know...what to say...about what I'm seeing!"

Class B unconsciously backpedaled, their eyes wide in shock, their knees shaking. This same fear likewise gripped Class A, but it nailed them where they may that they could not at all move.

Kurosuke just flew past them with a villain that launched at him this time. What was his Quirk? It didn't really matter thanks to lightning reflexes and an all too powerful intent. The older Twin bashed that head through a boulder in front of the students, literally splitting the rock open and cracking a skull.

"It's...a massacre!"

"Did he just...? Did he just kill him!?"

Kuro-sensei was glacial. He was frightening, without any form of sympathy or emotion. The students actually felt terror. Not of the enemies, but their own teacher suddenly. As the setting became more and more like hell with its blaze, multiple explosions just going off one after another elsewhere.

Kurosuke pierced through it in a decisively calculative manner. They were seeing him efficiently deal with the villains coming towards him. He was muttering words no one could hear, face unreadable. But every time he thrust his hands in or opened his palms to hit at the enemy, they felt a force no one could see. Yet was visibly there due its end results, allowing him to add to his body count as the air smelt more of burning flesh now too.

All Might, with good reason, felt the chills down his spine. Where did he get the impression of how this was so closely _similar_ to how All For One could have done it?

It was ruthless, watching this gigantic Noumu elongating its limbs thrust its claws after a retreating Shiroki whose finally emerged. Shiroki who grinningly and indiscriminately was throwing projectiles left and right at the same time while evading multiple attacks; hail, lightning, lasers dancing as he too was just a few inches beyond reach.

The Noumu's claws in turn missed Kurosuke. He narrowed his eyes "Miscreant," as he ducked that hit and propelled himself forward under that lengthened arm then, spinning so he faced up, Shiroki on the other hand appearing to read his mind as he bounded back the way he came as soon as he landed.

They scaled that said arm at the same time and, also at the same time, fired their own kind of explosions before it could have retracted. They hit the exact area on that limb together from above and below. It tore through the skin, tearing muscles, deteriorating the bone…severing that arm completely!

The Noumu wailed. A most horrid screech that had the squeamish cover their ears from.

The others held their breaths as this was becoming more of a slaughter...

* * *

**NOTES:**

_**Nine**_ \- nod to the original [Tales of the Trinity Realms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320978), one of which is about Lucifer of the Nine who is in love with Saint Rochis Arthforth. Also referring to the Nine in Balkalore, the Hell Prison worse than Tartarus mentioned in the previous parts of this SR.

 _ **Class A's experience of this**_ \- read in my [Drafts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180961). It's part of the main story where this has been taken from.

 _ **The Twins vs. the UA staff for permission**_ \- also in my [Drafts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180961).

 ** _Dance of the Head Hunters_** \- see other SR by Darasuna, [Dragonborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115499/chapters/43592861).


	28. SR by great_escapist | In the Kingdom of the Trinity Realms AU IV

He wrapped up the Darkling in those holy raiments and tarried him home; home to one of the royal villas and not the Church Rectories or Monasteries surprisingly, though that was understandable. Darklings had a lust for many a destructible thing; this was a way to avoid casualties, the Clergy explained, in order to safety the other members of their Faction as well as the Denizens. Kareso was still a force of evil, of fragmented impulse and with less regard for the value of life as what he _is_.

"Make a check of those Holies sent to the infirmary earlier. I'll see to them personally in the morrow," he ordered one of the Ministers summoned in haste to the household in light of the events, feeling a headache come on due the mess the Darkling had wrought on his way here.

He actually met a few other people before the encounter with the acolytes. They didn't end well, but of course Kareso wouldn't really care of the results if he was told. The _culprit_ simply chuckled and bundled into the folds of the holy robe, pressing closely to the Clergy now. The Clergy who was seriously exasperated at this point.

"You are not making this any easier Keo," Judecca to the clinging Darkling as the Minister went on his way. "Had I not made it clear that I **_don't_** want you killing?"

Alas, the other seemed to be deaf to those words, his erratic and too blithe of a behaviour as he wrapped around that arm unnerving the four accompanying the Legion Head, Kirishima there for his best pal, Katsuki, and in support of Deku while he and Todoroki alike had decided to not leave the Pope's side for the meantime.

Reaching the holy home, a meal was immediately prepared. Nein. This was more to the tune of a feast in actuality, an impressive spread of many dishes, delights and delicacies on one table. A bit excessive, but the four who were sent to dine ahead, exhausted from all that fighting earlier, appreciated the hearty dinner, as night settled heavily around them within the House of the Arthforths.

At some point, the Clergy had vanished into one of the rooms with the Darkling still strung _happily_ around him. Kareso needed a bath, said the Legion Head who wanted to see to it, declining Katsuki Bakugou's offer to help with anything, with advise for his young ward to ease himself in the meantime. Kareso was not his responsibility.

"And besides, do you honestly want to chance losing a hand? He _bites_ ," smiled the Clergy in certain humour, but of course it has in it its own grain of truth...

When the Eminence returned to join them, he had his dark mate in a fresh change of robes, clearly just come from a bath scented like mint and flowers. They watched him suspiciously head towards the pillow mound on a soft carpet nearby instead of the table, where he rolled in the pile and began to pick at the chests of treasures people in the house were likewise instructed to add into this hall earlier.

"Is he not eating?" Katsuki was genuinely curious but apprehensive as he whispered, his narrowing red eyes not leaving the Darkling who, on the other hand, seemed to have lapsed into his own world, lost in his inspection of the trinkets there.

"He honestly does not need it," the Clergy admitted, overhearing this as he joined them to sit on the floor around the table, taking a plate to likewise eat out of the venerable spread. While he still had the appetite for it. He went on to explain, "His body is indestructible enough to no longer crave sustenance for a long period of time. The rare times when _they_ do eat are purely out of fancy."

Midoriya picked out of the conversation what most stood out. An indestructible body said the Clergy. Was that what it was that they witnessed earlier, he pondered from where he sat beside Kacchan.

"What was?" asked the Legion Head as he heard Deku, the smithy giving himself a mental scolding for thinking out loud, again. Had he floundered a bit? Well, Kirishima was chuckling to himself at how flustered his friend had become so it is most likely. How embarrassing.

It was a fact the current Clergy was likewise as beautiful as his parentage was contradictory, so it was really no wonder that some can be caught off guard. One could see where the half-sinner, half-Saint heritage created such an unbelievable specimen. Judecca here, who was said to have been called for this role at a very young age, had his own brand of charisma in the strangest of ways. He had such a gentle face belying the devilish adsitions to his features.

Midoriya sought to recover, coughing to clear his throat, while Todoroki just watched everything in silence. He too was in question of the matter, but he quietly let his friends move the discussion along. Their interests were one and all similar.

"Ka-Kareso was consumed by Todoroki's fire earlier. But he just...sort of shed his skin and walked out of it unscathed?" Deku spoke up bravely, voicing out his companions' concerns, but was briefly distracted by the Darkling in question. This Kareso had rolled onto his back with the treasures, the jewels sparkling all over him like a complement of stars. He looked so at home among these bijoux, what with his eyes to match their impossible sheen. They had the shade of diamonds. Gem eyes they were called. Very beautiful.

"So you saw him Husk?"

"Husk?"

The Clergy took a bite and swallowed that first mouthful before nodding. "Darklings can die and live again over and over. It's part of their near-invincibility, and you have witnessed Kareso's way of doing it."

Doing it.

Was that even...natural? And for the Head of Legion to say it in the calmest way as if nothing was out of the ordinary. How was this not surprising?

Katsuki Bakugou knew he had so much to discover. Legion was the Faction that kept the sacred secrets of the Realms in its vaults, alongside other precarious matters that the normal Denizens were never privy to. Such as the information regarding Darklings, undoubtedly very limited, the studies yielding reports and pertinent documentations far and few due to certain reasons.

For one, the _'race'_ are inhospitable and are never known to leave their victims alive during encounters. In fact, they were lucky to still be breathing right this instance.

Another, is that they've been relocated by the Kingdom to an island so remote that none ever manages to reach it. Except for a few brave or stupid enough.

It was said that from the ports of a village far North called Canuta, there docked a ship named the Sire of the Seas, a Man-O'-War that takes people to the far reaches of that Island at a price and if the privilege was given.

But just who would want to? Unless one had a death wish, then that was no destination to be. Although the trip would suffice if the fools were suicidal enough. The waters surrounding Amathine were among the most perilous that it was not a route adviced in the cartas of both the Merchant Traders or the Ocean Armada, even the Air Fleet Faction that conquered the Realms skies.

Majority of the sail ships that were said to ride the waves to there never survive the journey. They sink to the bottom of the ocean where many storms originate, this watery birthplace of disasters.

"He's like a spoiled kid," Todoroki Shouto and his mismatched gaze trained upon Kareso as he played with his treasures. In a sense, everything about this being was...off, and the way the Clergy seemed to just think nothing of this, it was both strange and eccentric.

Judecca was calmly sipping his tea, even as the Darkling kicked all the chests and boxes over, their contents in coins, jeweled objects and other priceless items spilling over with clinks, clanks and clatter, loudly in contrast to the quiet sounds of the evening.

"He sort of has a few screws loose if you ask me," chimed Kirishima in a whisper, but, catching the Clergy's gaze, amended. "No offence Holiest Eminence."

"None taken.

"You cannot really deny the truth," the Half-Saint shrugged his shoulders, accepting that opinion as a personal fact.

Darklings are a complicated mess. They have material inclinations and long to be heaped by various luxuries, wanting every kind, hoarding everything that catches their cursed lust. Be it penalty or maybe an urge of whim, whichever, materialism was part of their being.

But there was also the other sad truth. This was a type of mechanism. People do not know what Darklings go through in the process of _'becoming what they are'_.

They are doomed to die repeatedly, live repeatedly, to experience pain in equal cycled encores. It's no laughing matter what they have gone through and are still going through. The knowledge of it made the Clergy's expression fall.

"His mind is not very stable," he uttered almost inaudibly, taking a goblet and downing a side of wine with his tea. "And that is what's destructive about them most of the time.

"They are often unpredictable, catastrophic. As you have all seen already. But it sometimes is not by their own choosing. Their _programming_ propels them to do things..."

That was what it was. Darklings were beings that are impulse- and instinct-driven. Murder by the dozen or more, but it was a matter not entirely by their own choice most of the time. They were often torn between right or wrong, but picking the easier and least contradictory to their instincts that is, they kill, kill, kill...

"But he listens to you?" Katsuki frowned. "I mean, he stopped earlier when you came and he seems to no longer be interested in anything else right now."

The answer was simple: "It's because I'm his obsession."

"Obsession?"

"A Darkling has one thing they will covet the most all while they exist. They'll defend it, stalk it, do whatever it takes to keep it," said the Half-Saint. "Unhealthy, I know, but that's..." his red demon's stare passed over his four guests, while Kareso broke into peals of maniacal laughter where he rolled on the background. "...that's how they remain alive."

* * *

They were guests to the prominent home of the Clergy that night, his Holiest having deemed it too late for the group to travel all the way back to the heart of the Capital, or to find lodging at the nearest area of civilization.

He can Teleport them tomorrow at first light if they wished, but for now offered his house as their temporal sanctuary, the very lovely Palace and its amenities theirs to take advantage of.

But even during such a peaceful evening while silence dwelt in the household, the only sounds coming from the vast murmuring gardens reflecting the luscious blooms that covered the nearby town the whole year round, in this holy residence, except for Eijirou Kirishima who slept like a babe, there was no sleep for Midoriya Izuku.

Today's talk and the information he's come to discover, it was a little too fantastic and peculiar more or less. These Darklings and their origin- it weighed heavily upon his mind that he pondered in depth about them, among other things, writing and rewriting the details.

There was also the fact of Kacchan being so close by. He does not know how to approach him. Where does he even start?

Little did he know that he was not the only one restless...

As the smith walked around contemplating, just under the arbors of many a variety of roses, he came to realize that he was not alone in his decision to peruse this blooming area. There, standing in the midst of the shadows, was the person he had actually been with all day today yet has not spoken to personally...up until this time.

It was Shouto Todoroki.

"You, uhm, you can't sleep too?"

When was the last time that he and this mage had seen each other? Not since graduating the Realms Academy and they all went their separate ways, he guessed. Not since that day when they stood side-by-side and watched Kacchan go into the Convent under oath, becoming an Acolyte of Legion.

When they first discussed their feelings as two people who were in love with the same person, and swore that they will never give to the other.

"No.

"You too, I see?"

Shouto also thought that it's been some time. When he heard that Midoriya was getting into Isern Turris with Kirishima, he thought he'd fade into the background like he should and become obscured by the workload smiths are known to take. That certainly was wishful thinking.

For just as he had mastered his craft, Izuku likewise matured in his own tenfold, always in the buzz of things, getting better and better.

But what did the mage expect from someone whom he considers to be his one and only rival? Doesn't mean he hated the fact any less. It did make him feel a certain degree of awkwardness and a touch frustrated however.

"You seem to be doing well," Midoriya too, but he's decided to somewhat keep this meeting cordial. "Congratulations on your successes. Youngest mage to reach enlightenment- you're really amazing!

"As expected of a Todoroki."

"You too. Your climb up the smithing ranks is renowned. As expected of the most persistent person in Class A."

The admiration from either side was genuine, but they were both wary of each other. Especially in Shouto's case. For Deku to be this close to beating him when he's been on this path all his life -pushed into it all his life.

There isn't anything he wouldn't be able to accomplish, that was the sole belief trained into him since he was younger. Yet Izuku broke those beliefs when they met.

He hadn't liked that thought one bit, perhaps still hasn't even began to, but it was a challenge he gladly met since their goals were one and the same. Nothing has changed. Not with him.

"I still have not forgotten that we're vying for the same person," it was time to get the facts straight. They had to deal with the elephant in the room somehow. Why not now when they had this opportunity? "I don't see a better time than any to reaffirm this to you, but you know I'm not willing to give _him_ up. How about you?"

His mismatched eyes held a blaze of fervor in them, quite easy to see, the emotions behind them equally easy to feel. He pinned Deku with the question: "Have you given up?"

Kacchan. Izuku Midoriya's been running after him all his life. Appreciation that's grown to near-obsession at this point more than he’ll ever think to admit. Why was he actually slaving himself out in the Faction he had decided to join? Part of it was motivated by his childhood friend; that permanent part of the future he wishes to reach, and would only be within his reach if he matched its intensity, if not, overcome it altogether.

At this point, Midoriya sighed. As calmly as he could muster, he walked forward, intending to pass Todoroki by yet holding out the answer as seriously as the question asked of him.

"It's the same for me," he made clear his convictions. "You know that it's always been that way. I'm not giving him up" and he stopped just where he needed to, turning to face his once-best of friend, eventually turning out to be his greatest rival in the affairs of affection.

Midoriya just was not open to handing him Kacchan. "You're not having him," he said.

* * *

Heated discussions in the dead of night.

Katsuki saw both Deku and the Half-and-Half at one place of the Arthforth Palace’s Gardens and avoided them completely. Not that he can't deal with what they had to say. It was more like he was doubtful about what he would respond to their words. After all this time. After that incident that altered the way they perceived each other, the Pope's recourse was silence.

He’s been keeping a distance from his two admitting suitors. Thankfully, neither had approached him; how annoying the prospect of them lurking about while he worked. Imagine trying to get his holy duties done if either lingered to pester him.

For now at least, while he was in his Faction Head’s home, he refused to be distracted, or to garner any sort of attention. Although the Holy should have known that it was a little too late for that.

"All by yourself, Heir Apparent?”

At the sound of that voice, his gaze shot up, whipping about into a defensive stance as he realized who had crept up on him. It was none other than the Darkling, standing there in the partial shroud of the shadows, his, yes, astoundingly splendid form only partly wrapped by the House’s silken robes.

He looked like a phantasm, an illusion of the darkness, but whose eyes shone like the jewels they were known for.

 _Gem eyes_ , his Holiest called them. True enough they represented the shine of precious stones in any light, and this being, Kareso, had his in the shade of diamonds that actually contracted every colour, seemingly shifting at even the slightest movement.

The fiend stepped out into view, closer with an intent that Bakugou somewhat took the step back unconsciously. There was a monstrous form of aura emanating from this being. Strange that it could have this sort of effect; the Pope was unfazed by anything else but this would be the first time he’s come in contact with an actual Darkling after finding out about them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed right now? With His Eminence?” Without much thought to it, Katsuki started talking, denying the prospect of fear.

He was actually belying the fact that the other’s presence was making him feel uncertain. It's like the game of prey versus predator. If he showed any inkling or acknowledgement of the matter, he was aware he'd be devoured.

However he can't help it. There was just something so damned unnerving about the Darkling’s gait that he couldn’t turn away from it, nor could he be so lax. Kareso smelled of something completely vile and profoundly dangerous.

“Judecca had to answer a summons. I was alone. I wandered…” the honesty of those words appeared unusual.

Bakugou Katsuki did not wish to be in the same place as this creature.

“I’m leaving-”

But he’d moved far too slowly perhaps. Or perhaps it was Kareso who was faster of them both?

The Darkling managed to pull him back and suddenly slam him against the corner wall, trapping the Trinity Apparent in a cage made of his arms, of his own body that was all too masterfully toned to be natural, the kind that you’d want to reach and touch. Add this to the fact that the earlier aura had become all too thicker. Can it be this heavy in reality? It was almost suffocating.

“Little fledgling to the gift of the gods,” grinned Kareso in a certain fluid fashion, the way he tilted his head, sensual, as if his existence was there to purposely seduce. "I can tell you are yet to claim a Creature Class. But you already have the scent of a Trinity in the making.

"How virginal…"

The chuckle that came from him was somewhat surreal as it bounced about the space they shared. Katsuki glared but had to avert his gaze from the taller male. The Darkling pushed it further.

He stuck his knee between the Pope's legs and pressed closer, the move intimate that it made the Apparent's heat rise, his breath hitching, more so when the Darkling pressed in to whisper into his ear: "Have you had a taste yet? Would you consider m e?"

Bakugou could not take any more of this. Before his control over his own faculties was drowned by it, he'd decided on something he knew was regrettable later.

To push the Darkling off, as if on instinct, Bakugou Katsuki exploded, a sudden small burst that caught Kareso off-guard enough for him to slide back. Actually, more than that, the Pope had managed to scorch the other along his arm, evident with the burn marks there.

Shit.

He didn't intend for him to be caught, and the barest worry in him surfaced about what the Clergy might say. But Kareso merely laughed, not appearing to mind this injury at all, actually raising his arm up to give the burn a lick, chuckling as he did.

"You can't take a jest, can you?"

To Katsuki's surprise, the burn slowly subsided, beginning to fade as if the injury was being drained away. Ah. So the healing was not limited to the aspect of rebirth. It can also erase all traces of minor injuries. He thought at first that only the major afflictions forced this ungodly characteristic of a Darkling to kick in.

This must be why they were called eternal. A skill that preserved their youth, their form and glow, that ageless beauty and the power that came with it. Exactly how old was this being before him?

"Don't fuck around!"

Kareso tilted his head to one side. "You have such an ill temper," he licked his lips. "Are you sure you want to be a Trinity? Do you not think that one day you might end up…"

Those words rang clear in the darkness, something the Holy would not very easily forget.

* * *

Judecca just returned from receiving his next instructions, having sent word to the High Council about Kareso appearing to him. He had a painful task ahead which will force him to make the grueling travel from here to the outer recesses of the Faction Isles. The place where storms are born. The cursed Island where only the most tenacious of all beings in the Kingdom exist. And he'd have to bring his mated pair there.

"Judecca…" Kareso had crept up to him and wrapped his arms around, pressing a kiss onto his beloved's ear suddenly.

But the Clergy all but sighed, exasperated. He could feel a certain tug emanating from the Darkling, and he knew immediately: "What were you doing outside?"

Kareso laughed. Caught in the act again. He really can't keep any secrets from him since they were bonded by the orb, not to mention he was now carrying an egg in him that was this Trinity's.

The Darkling smiled, "N o t h i n g."

But was it really? The Clergy knew there was no telling with someone like him. He may exhibit some semblance of _'behaving'_ just because Judecca asked or ordered him to, yet at every turn, Darklings could cause damage, and sow the seeds of discord wherever they trod. Just as he did some time ago.

"Don't you dare lie to me," and just like that, Judecca turned his demon red eyes to him, quieting the Darkling down mid-chuckle. However, the shiver that raced down Kareso's spine was not one of fear. It was a certain excitement.

He had a twisted way of looking at matters, as every one of his kind did.

It looks like he'll be getting some much _earned_ punishment.

And he could no longer wait.


	29. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 9

**The Gemini Incident, Part 2 (Two)**

* * *

Their attacks were in sync, but this is not the only thing that people have noticed. Those that bore witness also noted the sheer animosity and nearly animalistic hunger by which the Twins fought, the change in Kurosuke's hair colour making them look more and more like each other with every minute passing.

All Might feared for the villains that have been left for dead, if not actually dead. At this distance, they cannot tell for sure, but the casualties were plenty on the side of the fiends that they were surely suffering, the mass that had been dwindling in number.

But this was not nearly distressing enough. The Twins were capable of so much more, turning up the heat, multiple detonations shaking the ground in their stride. The two especially incensed when one of the villains, the presumed leader maybe, spotted Katsuki among the onlookers and declared, "We'll kill your brother before your very eyes!"

A decision of bad taste. Similar to putting a match to gunpowder, something in the Twins just snapped when they heard that. No one…NO ONE...threatens _their_ family and gets away with it!

The aim shifted.

While shredding their way through a few more lackeys easily, the Brothers targeted he who had issued that nonsense. But a Noumu-like creature of large make stood in the way. As if that would be a problem. 

The Twins spread out as the giant leaped in to catch them in its grips, Shiro above, Kuro below again as they purposely made the creature pass between them, the two thrusting their explosions in with such concentration that the blast split the Noumu in two places with their collective effort.

Shiroki landed only to break into another spinning dive, flinging a series of projectiles that broke into Cluster Bombs exploding a wide area.

"Shit! Protect me! Kill them both!" 

Their target retreated. But they were not going to let him leave unharmed. The two continued to charge forward.

One villain split himself into two upper bodies and blew up his muscle structure, for a split second seemingly able to catch the Bakugous in a defensive that _should_ have been effective. Except Shiroki was tossed up by his older Twin and he landed to bury his foot in that face while Kurosuke aimed a knee to the other's gut.

"-did you really believe that our hands are the _only places_ where we can explode?" 

When it seemed the villain was unaffected, Kurosuke merely smirked as his knee made one of those dark explosions; as Shiro's own foot channeled the same and blew up in that face. With this, the enemy was sent hurtling, a line of smoke trailing his form in definite signs of an undetermined burning.

"Did they just -using other parts?" Mic blurted out.

Polyquirkism was a stupendous characteristic. It removed inhibitions where, naturally, a body would levy boundaries upon one's skills. Also, noticeably, it took very long to exhaust these two, and from the looks of it, they were not stopping anytime soon.

Not now when their target was in sight again.

"DIE!"

Kurosuke skid ahead of Shiroki and the latter just blasted one forward, appearing to have caught his twin in it, yet, the oldest Bakugou simply whipped his arms out either side and the blast actually split, skirting him in a circle to hit the intended spot.

The target was there, trying to hide behind a shield of upraised glass or crystal. Didn't matter. Kurosuke smacked him with double blasts so strong that it sent the villain falling backwards and out of his hiding spot. He toppled over, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was effectively taken out. It didn't satisfy Shiroki quite yet however.

If he was in any way the leader of this despicable attack, fainting was more than he deserves!

"Fucking useless pieces of shits," the younger Bakugou as he gritted his teeth.

Aizawa planned to step in, seeing that this carnage should not continue any more than it already has. It was getting hard to look at. Bodies strewn everywhere. If these had been Quirkless people, they'd be in dismembered pieces.

But it surprised him that, while he aimed to get in range of the two, something was in the way and he can’t move forward. He ran into a literal wall that he was sent backwards.

"Aizawa-sensei!"

"What's wrong Eraser!?"

They watched the pro stagger to his feet, refusing Mic's offered help, annoyed at what had happened, feeling before him with his hands immediately. The staff and those curious did the same thing, discovering an actual, invisible shield of some kind separating them from the main heat of this battle. The opposite should have been likewise obvious. It was also _keeping_ every villain _in_.

"What is this?"

No one knew. The brothers were not prone to tell about the many Quirks that entailed their Poly states. They even keep quiet about Katsuki Bakugou.

The only thing that should be clear was that the Twins would not stand it when one callously threatened their family. They can be the targets of attacks as much as villains would want but never...n e v e r lay a hand on their youngest. There will be terrible consequences.

Shiroki suddenly vanished.

Unhappy with just having thrown the villain that threatened to assassinate Katsuki, he wanted to e n d him, swiftly leaving the rest of the horde for Kurosuke to deal with. His anger was boiling and it affected the pulse of this encounter.

His target has somewhat recovered and tried to push himself on all fours, coughing blood. But it was too late to run. As black explosions ensued in the background, the younger Bakugou had reached him, fingers like that of a hawk's talons gripping at the enemy’s face, the hold sinking like a vice that it was impossible to get free. 

Shiroki slammed him down heatedly that the enemy's feet left the ground, his body briefly spinning before crashing. Thrice he pounded the fiend with his explosions to earth, each time doubling the force and fuel that burned to aid the blast, yelling like a crazed loon: “Don’t you dare-!

“-threaten-!

“-my family!”

How utterly lacking the composure. How angry those blazing red eyes. How completely murderous his intent. Even with a body enhanced by the presence of a Quirk, that steely determination proved too much. 

"SHIRO-SENSEI! STOP IT!"

Aizawa was seeing the effects. This was not good. The villain had ceased to struggle long before they noticed he wasn't at all breathing now. But even still, the motions continued.

Shiro only let him go when the other was completely unconscious, that face too shattered to be recognizable, dying at this point most definitely. It was a bloody mess. There was a gasp. Was the villain... _dead_?

Kurosuke had done away with the rest of their enemies. At least those that were still trying to take him on. Yet the more they persisted, the more it was becoming apparent that _something_ had begun to turn terribly wrong with the atmosphere.

As legs become heavy and the movements slowed. As the air became saturated with a substance so strong that it felt like water at every inhale, flooding lungs, internal organs. As oxygen was depleted drastically that it hurt to breathe now, that it hurt to even function, the villains falling on their knees as those still able, without visible wounds, started choking on that which they could not see.

Shiroki righted himself with a smirk. Both Brothers casually walk over the suffering heap as they fell and floundered all around, writhing on the ground in unknown pain. The Twins kicked some of them off. Their sinful hands had reached to touch the two, wordless pleading issuing from gurgling mouths, faces with their eyes dilating.

But they should have realized that this was a pandemonium of their own doing, and there were to be no saints or angels for their retribution here. 

The two make it back to the watching crowd of students and teachers finally, carrying with them fair warning: "Stay right there unless you want to ingest whatever it is that they’re _having_ ," surprisingly, it was Kurosuke that gestured towards the villains at the back. Villains who'd now screamed in agony from whatever was causing the affliction that seemed to torture them from the inside.

The Noumu-like creatures didn't appear affected. Well of course; they were dead, torn to pieces, distorted, smashed, halved. Just all manner of gruesome presentation scattered throughout these razed grounds. And the orchestrators of this shockingly mortifying display were none other than the Bakugous.

All Might staggered, a hand clapping over his mouth in utter disbelief. "What is even happening with them? They seem to be in so much agony…"

Shiro just shrugged and pocketed his hands. "It’s fine," he appeared to yawn, purposefully in indication of boredom. "That’s natural. It’s the body’s normal reaction in the aftermath of a nuclear explosion after all."

Everyone was stunned. Is he _serious_?! Did he just say these villains were suffering from actual radioactive poisoning?

"Wh-what are you -they’re _dying_!?"

It all seemed just fine and dandy to the Twins.

"Basically yeah," admitted Kurosuke, the expression of worry not even staining his face, but it was creeping into the heroes that, instantly, they sought to save these people.

Thirteen ran up  to the fore. The fire she was trying to calm earlier had subsided, but could she deal with something like this?

"I can siphon whatever gas that’s-'

"Wouldn’t do that if I were you," Shiroki sighed, scratching at his cheek. "Unless you want to collapse the _shielding_ that’s keeping you and everyone else safe from the fallout.

"That’s about fifteen thousand times a Nagasaki that I’ve released in here. You don’t wanna chance a disaster that large right?"

This was insane! And what did he mean when he said _'in here'_?

Aizawa understood.

The Twins were standing where the damage ended, **literally** where that unseen field that he slammed into earlier was, certainly.

"They have the villains trapped in a death field. They're slowly killing them," he surmised with sweat sliding down his cheek, teeth gritting, unsure how to proceed. To which the younger brother only chuckled.

"Well, you might be right," but it was Kuro who voiced out a thought calmly. "Although the Shield is common. When a Bakugou gets older, the explosions we can make become more and more...catastrophic. Luckily, Polyquirkism allows us to manifest an advanced type of field that complements the explosion in our veins.

"Keeps those outside of it safe."

"Can’t say the same for whoever’s inside," Shiroki just had to add, before breaking into obvious laughter. Despite the villains begging for their lives behind them, trying to crawl onto their feet, desperately to safety, but doing so in vain.

Some were clearly taken aback by how sinister this was. But...no one has perhaps noticed the look on Bakugou Katsuki's face.

One of the teachers finally could not take it. "Shiro-sensei!"

Yet they were not paying attention. Instead, the younger twin had his sights on something else, clipping a strand of Kuro's hair between his fingers in inspection.

"It’s been a while since Nii-chan’s drained this much fuel in one setting. I haven’t seen your hair this pale in forever. Must be a very lethal dose huh?"

Kurosuke just shrugged at that dismissively.

Shiroki went on to babble about what was happening. "First they’ll vomit whatever’s inside their stomachs. Then blood as those same insides shred. Then once that congeals, it’s gonna turn into this oozing mush made up of their internal organs that have turned to sludge basically.

" _Horrific_ isn’t it?"

He was describing the horror of what was going on within the bounds of the Shield, upon the area where many had now fallen prey except themselves. They had fulfilled the task of protecting everyone, but was this the price?

"Usually, Quirkless people should die in a minute or less, but since their bodies are enhanced due their power, it will take a bit longer.

"But this will be painful every step of the way…"

True enough, the fiends were now either vomiting their insides out, convulsing, bleeding, or worse -just the image of suffering! As if this was all acceptable! 

Deku's heart was gripped with a certain hurt. "Please! Do something...they’re going to die!" He and his classmates, like their teachers and Class B, did not know what to do at this point. Erasure was not even working at all.

Everyone was scared, even more so when Shiroki smirked again like the devil he proved himself to be today.

"So what if they _do_ die?" He taunted, the gleam in his red eyes certain, a reflection of the same merciless glow in his twin's own gaze. He made it clear that there was a difference in how things were handled between Polys and Heroes. The International virtually had no qualms doing anything-

Katsuki felt a shiver. Yes. He just remembered something from the past, a thing hidden deep within the reservoirs of his forgotten memories. _Something_ that scared him as a brat and was again happening.

Had he witnessed this horror show before?

"Saving lives is a hero’s job," said the middle child of the Bakugous and their youngest swore his heart stopped. "I’m not a hero though. I’m a bureaucrat.

"To be conscientious of a villain’s plight is _not_ in my job description."


	30. SR by Dio_Franco56 | Between Brothers 10 (END)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Dio-san's scenario request. Ten chapters in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was great to get the chance to write about the Bakugou Twins. Thanks Dio-san. I had fun.  
> And maybe I'm inspired to do that het story now? ^-^  
> \--  
> The other amazing advantage of doing SRs is getting acquaintances. Every Requester-san is a new friend to meet. Thank you for the opportunity! Until our next SR, this time, my first SeroKami. :)

****

* * *

That face said it all. How dire the situation was, how dangerous, how helpless and utterly deadly the predicament these villains have been thrust into. As destruction raged in the background, and as Twins' expressions remained a mask of apathy following those words.

"I'm not a hero...To be conscientious of a villain’s plight is  _not_  in my job description."

That was it, wasn't it? The truth that was not entirely realized. That there had been a rift found when the existence of Polyquirks were discovered, and these two particularly, they abide by a varied ruleset that would make even the toughest heroes sick.

Deku can scarce believe it...

Katsuki has actually fallen quiet in the wake of its reality...

All the adults dreaded and the students were struck by a mortal terror at the idea of a mass execution that they could not stop, happening before their eyes.

But then…

"Pfft-!"

Out of the looming darkness and the weight of these affairs, Shiroki Bakugou suddenly broke into peals of laughter.

It caught everyone off that they gaped and stared for a second.

"I’m kidding!" He didn't stop himself, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes as he tried to ease down on the chortle. " I’ll put them out of their misery.

"Don't worry. I'm not killing them," he clarified, turning away to do just that, but then still indulging in some chuckles as he found his spot elsewhere. " You should see the look on your faces…" he grinned, before taking a deep breath, this inhale actually the significant neutralizer.

"T-that...that was rather distasteful," commented Vlad-sensei, of which Kurosuke only replied of his younger brother: "He's a jerk."

They all noticed how the villains surrounding the Twins had stopped twisting in pain, the suffering done as they looked to have completely collapsed from the earlier ordeal. Especially as Shiroki exhaled this mushroom cloud, releasing it above them.

"All done!" he reported, pleased to have swept that under them now.

His work was far from over however. Kurosuke has now walked over.

"Shall we do it?" asked the older Bakugou.

"Sure!" was Shiro's immediate and very enthusiastic response.

The conversation that happened next appeared to only concern them; no one understood what they were hearing, but the Pros were anxious. Especially when the younger Twin said, "We can just call the Bureau later.

"Did you mark them all?"

Kuro briefly did some mental estimations. "Yes. But only about ninety percent," came his answer but with slight reconsiderations. "Tch. Our accuracy’s fallen."

Shiro didn't seem to mind and just shrugged, peeling off his black gloves. They always end up for disposal anyway, and the battle earlier had worn this pair out.

"What are they...doing now?"

Their curious onlookers waited in a curious mix of dread and anticipation. Kurosuke has noticeably taken his glove off likewise, but from upon the hand opposite of what his brother bared. The Twins raised their arms then, flexing fingers to either sides.

This was the actual job that they did for the International; today, they'll have to reveal it to everyone present.

"Quirk Drain."

Just like that, the villains begin convulsing again, before they gave up, in a final shudder and arch, their very Quirks, these seeming to detach from their unconscious bodies in what looked like a series of gossamer symbols, each string different from the next, fading into thin air and passing onto the Twins' own bodies, curruscating those arms like tribal tattoos first, to fade slowly at a boundary just somewhere near the Brothers' shoulders.

Shiro and Kuro both felt  **them**   _return_  and, with this, the deed was likewise done. They had effectively taken those Quirks away.

"Not bad for a set of villainous skills," said Shiroki, bending his arm close to look at the dancing symbols on his skin, the last of which were now beginning to fade away too.

While the other teachers at the end of the Shielding suddenly sensed it collapsing underneath their fingertips that  _finally_ they were able to approach the battlefield, but cautious, telling the students to stay back, checking on the Villains next, hopeful that they were still alive.

It was Aizawa-sensei who checked on the Twins and what they’ve done to these people.

"They...are...what did you- what happened?"

The answer made him shiver at the sheer coldness and inhumanity of it.

"What else? We  _decommissioned_ them of course. Do you think they _deserve_ their Quirks after this?

"Of course not," smiled Shiro-sensei.

Izuku's voice rose from somewhere. "K-Kacchan- are you okay?!"

And soon, his other worried classmates:

"Bakugou-kun!"

"Hey man, what’s happening to you!?"

The Twins left their co-teacher there immediately. He was free to ponder then ask all he wanted, after all, there were still questions about what they did at Tartarus and this was the very same thing. UA knew what  _that_  resulted in, after they decommissioned a lot of the villains imprisoned there, including All Might’s rival, All For One.

Pity no one witnessed it. They did today. But it would be later's problem. Katsuki was their concern at the moment.

"Bakugou-shounen. You don’t look so good…"

All Might couldn't have stated the most obvious as he and Midoriya tried to help, their classmates flocking in with much concern.

Had what his Brothers done affected him? He wobbled weakly and was sweating profusely.

"Kacchan! Hang in there-"

A sudden hand to his shoulder made Izuku stop, looking up to see Kurosuke-nii there.

"It's okay. Ease aside everyone," Shiroki meanwhile as they came around.

It was their turn to confront a very much stunned Katsuki who was surprisingly very afraid...of  _them_.

"You just remembered something terrible didn’t you, K a t s u k i?"

Was Shiro helping or actually displaying a sadist's tendency as he let their youngest stand in whatever state he was in between them, staggering. He was more of crooning this with a grin, taunting almost.

Yet they knew what was happening. Their beloved brother, for whom they dedicated this massacre, was suffering from a trauma that had been. One he has forgotten but was now coming back to him at full force, a powered train of recollection that hit his realizations suddenly, and managed to overwhelm it.

The crackling sounds indicating an explosion.

Yet before Katsuki rampaged, Shiro grabbed his outstretched arm by the wrist and pulled to press his head to his chest. At the same time, Kuro took the other wrist to twist his arm down the back, further immobilizing their youngest, his hand out to cover Katsuki’s eyes as they both held his trembling form in place.

Before he hurt others.

Before he hurt himself.

He smelled like the burn of a dangerous chemical different than his typical Nitroglycerin. Was he igniting a new kind of fuel!? This was dangerous! The teachers pulled everyone else back.

"Shh...shh...it’s fine Katsuki. Calm down," Shiroki's face softened and he looked more like Nii-chan again.

He held their brother tightly as Kurosuke did, despite his struggles. He sounded in pain too, but, beyond the physical, it was more a torture to his mentality. He was seeing a bloody vision behind covered eyes that it rendered him speechless, angry, restless, all manner of emotions darker really.

His Brothers needed to assure him.

"We aren’t in  _that time_ anymore," Shiro kept saying as Katsuki continued to suffer, until their youngest seemed to have eventually stopped.

Actually, the two successfully put him to sleep, his form slumping against them now, drained of its fight, the burn also dissipating.

"Good boy. That’s our Katsuki."

Shiroki finally smiled yet this did little to assure those around them. Everyone was still very much afraid, apprehensive of their true motives now.

Not after this...

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou lay asleep in bed, the Twins watching over him. After the incident, his body seemed to have heated up and a fever had risen in him. What trouble. A new Quirk has just appeared. A Secondary but still.

They should have expected this. He was one of them after all, likewise a Polyquirk.

"Senseis?"

Before that, there had been a knock on the door. All Might and Aizawa-sensei came in to talk with the two, just as Kurosuke was tucking their brother in, Shiroki checking vitals.

So the news was true, a new Quirk has appeared in Katsuki Bakugou?

"Sorry for intruding…

"There's something we need to talk about."

The Twins both settled around the bed, the older taking the chair while the younger just sat at the foot of the bed.

"We have an idea as to what it is more or less.

"Lay it on us, AM," smiled Shiroki.

Principal Nezu at the staff meeting earlier, they recall, stated: "It is difficult, but we have to debrief our students.

"Some of them went into fits of hysteria following that earlier display and were rather traumatized by it."

Vlad in agreement nodded: "I can't even talk to half my class at the moment, without them breaking into tears that is."

Aizawa has a bit of a similar experience, but his students were at least more resilient.

His issue was something else completely and it was the same thing Katsuki Bakugou's classmates were mulling over.

"Those two, the Twins, are dangerous," said Eraser. "It’s like staring at the face of evil sometimes. I can't deny it myself...I was terrified of what they are capable of more than I’ll ever admit."

"Aren’t we all?" spoke All Might. "They’re both very powerful, and seasoned with experience most Pros may never actually have.

"If we have our battles, they’ve been through many wars. It shudders me to think they’ve been in that situation since a young age."

Everyone knows the story of how the Bakugous were forced to disconnect themselves from society. They have gone from normal lives to extreme responsibilities in a heartbeat, sacrificing themselves for the sake of saving their Family. But that meant being tossed from one hell to another, the people gathered around this table unaware of just what sort of despair the two had gone through, but had heard about the heaps of peril, the hardships, the madness.

In turn, it had toughened them up, but at the price of their own moralities perhaps? The two seemed inhuman now, and the way they behaved through the earlier encounter revealed just what monstrosity they were capable of.

This left everyone with mixed feelings.

"We underestimated them sure enough. They’re nothing like heroes- we should have always kept that in mind. They’re bred in the International. To them,  _this_ is the norm."

All Might had other considerations.

"I’m more worried about Bakugou-shounen. He looked to be the most affected by all this.

"And I heard Shiroki-san say that it was because of something he remembered."

As to what that was, no one knew as of the moment. They'd have to pry, to learn more. Perhaps they can understand the Twins better if they did?

Yet it's likewise true that this was still a terrible thing. Such behaviour should not be tolerated of UA instructors, and Principal Nezu, despite some personal matters, had certainly considered disciplinary actions.

"I’m afraid we’ll have to impose sanctions upon them still," he said. "Although given the circumstances, I doubt this move myself."

* * *

It was later that day when both senior teachers visited Katsuki Bakugou, knowing that his Brothers would be there as well. They proceeded to discuss the contents of the meeting in detail with the Twins, mentioning the consequences the Admin intended regarding what has come to pass, yet, seeing as the Twins actually saved everybody, the decision was split.

The means were unconventional. But the Bakugous were clearly unconventional as well were they not?

"Needless to say, you’ll have to drop by the Principal’s office," Aizawa concluded, blinking before rubbing his eyes. He was tired. It showed. Of all the times he misplaced his eye drops. "Though I think with the Bureau’s intervention on the matter-"

Shiroki cut him off with a dismissive gesture of his hand.

"Don’t worry about it. We’ll comply with whatever UA decides," he next assured, casting red eyes over their sleeping youngest. "We’re likewise employed here after all."

All Might had a question and took up the courage to ask directly. "Uhm...Twin-senseis. What happened to young Bakugou though? It seems he was more affected by comparison to the others?"

He did clarify that it wasn't any form of judgement, not by a long shot. He was just seriously wanting to know. The look on his student's face was one he couldn't really forget. Pain, anger, helplessness. It were those and more. For who knew what memories surfaced that time his newest Quirk manifested?

The Twins cast a glance at each other, and Kurosuke gestured approvingly albeit sullenly of what Shiroki thought to say.

"It’s our fault," blatantly admitted the younger, a small sad smile alighting his features. "When he was younger, on the eve of when we left, he saw us do  _something_  like that..."

Who would not have nightmares? That day, they actually  _killed_ people older than themselves, and Little Katsuki saw the brutality of it all. Although he surely has forgotten about it after History was rewritten for the Family's safety, now that everything’s returning in order however, episodes like this would certainly be common.

"I'm pretty sure he remembered it. It was a mess. Not our prettiest work," Kurosuke this time, obviously hinting at something that may have been close to a crime.

Yet would one blame them for that? Everyone left them to fend for themselves just when they were needing help the most.

Shiroki's surmising words: "We only did  _all that_ to  _save_  our Family, understand.

"At a time when there were  _no_ heroes that did,  **we**   _had to_ …"

* * *

After the talk was done, Eraserhead and All Might were found walking the corridors back to the teachers' lounge, but not without a heaviness in their stride, both men quietly thinking.

The authorities have turned in their report today, and it said none of the villains taken into custody exhibited the presence of any Quirk now. They have been rendered powerless,  _normal_ , after the clash with the Bakugou Brothers.

No signs of recovery were seen, nor did the doctors expect the Quirks to return. Not even a trace was left in the bodies checked, as if the fiends were never born with it.

So that was the capability of the AO? It takes everything away completely?

All Might thinks it same as All for One, but somehow feels they were missing details since even that horrendous Quirk was below the Brothers' power. Everyone wanted to ask the Twins...

"Having no remorse in his expression whatsoever. That’s the face of a person who can kill," said Aizawa suddenly, the silence breaking.

All Might looked up at him as he continued, "If they had no affiliation to the Bureau or the International Polys, they’d be formidable forces as villains.

"Don’t you think?"

He turned to his companion with that, only to find the former Number One's doubtful expression, etched on his shrunken face.

All Might sighed.

"You know what scares me more though Aizawa-kun?"

Eraserhead paused in need of clarification.

"... what?"

"To think that those two teach in a hero school where their brother also aspires to be Pro-

"-but for them to have absolutely _no faith_  in heroes whatsoever."


	31. SR by great_escapist | In the Kingdom of the Trinity Realms AU V (END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a challenge concluding this SR since my Beta was sick, but here it is finally.  
> I do want to survey about a bit, whether or not you guys want me to continue this as a different story altogether, outside this Scenario Request. I've an outlined idea for it, although the beginning and end are still blurry. :p  
> Guess I'll do a different book if there are others who will want that. For now, this is the end.  
> Thank you for reading! ^-^

**NOTE:** Read the _Realms Anthology_  [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320978/chapters/43368488). The Kingdom of the Trinity Realms is an original concept being worked on by several other authors since 1999. The OCs found here are credited to his or her own RP/BRP Pilot. Please don't claim. I humbly ask that respect be afforded to my lovely co-writers as well.

Requester-san is the [great_escapist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_escapist/).

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou could not forget that encounter. Those words ringing clear in the darkness, something the Holy would not very easily get out of his mind; the questions lingering in his thoughts even before this, of those few minutes while he was together with the Darkling in the Gardens, the night passing them by idly. 

Kareso chuckled. "...you might end up just like I," his timbre of voice a bell among the other melancholic sounds of the evening. "How easy for one to _fall from grace_ ," continued the Darkling. "Even the Clergy is not immune.

"In fact, has he **ever** mentioned to anyone what really _became_ of Kline Isaiah, his beloved twin brother?"

Just what did he mean by that?

Kline Isaiah Vaughn Arthforth was the Clergy of the Zorbs, the counterpart of his current liege, Judecca, but had been missing in ages that no one knew where he was, or if he were still among the living. No one except this Darkling it seems, as he appeared to claim information, but, no, he was likewise hinting at something else completely, wasn't he?

That pissed Bakugou off.

"What are you?" and bit out. "Encouraging me _against_ my Faction Head? Aren't you two paired?

"Just whose side are you on?!"

Again, that amused laughter, the Heir Apparent's consternation a vile source of entertainment for him. Which only made Katsuki all the more furious.

"Tch- what am I doing talking to a Darkling?"

But Kareso once more drew him in as he was meaning to leave, an arm sliding down that back while their chests pressed closer, the fiend redirecting his red gaze back to his own diamonds.

Those gem eyes were really hypnotic. Things you can stare at for hours and still feel drawn to. Truly haunting.

_Shit._

What was he thinking just now?

"Let me go-"

"Don't mistake my loyalties, Apparent," Kareso who refused to do just that grinned into a whisper. "I l o v e _my_ Judecca; I'm _obsessed_ with him.

"But I rather am _inclined_ to _whatever_ amuses me the most."

And with this he likewise gave him a light kiss on the cheek, those fingers threading the Pope's hair in masterful stroke that Bakugou shivered despite himself.

Fuck- this fiend! He tried to push him away and stumbled when the other did let him go this time.

Just what did he want?!

Kareso smirked. "Whatever amuses me," he repeated, an echo, a curse. "Y o u _included_. Of course…"

* * *

The Clergy put forth the intention of departing at daybreak, so Katsuki Bakugou was already up and about before the appointed time to make preparations, a carriage and its Armoured Horses assembled, including a strong set of chains for the Darkling to be transported in as well, Popes Silas and Kiras scheduled to meet His Holiest along the road at around noon to help with security just in case something went wrong while they were on Teleport.

The Clergy was bound for Canuta, but this was a mission of secrecy. He was to catch that legendary Man-O'-War, the Sire of the Seas, and would certainly be aiming for Amathine next, the ship's _only_ destination, more likely to deliver his pregnant Darkling there. What he failed to tell the Explodo-Pope however was that he intended to stay as well. At least until Kareso has given birth.

Thus, when Katsuki volunteered to accompany him, he instead sent him away elsewhere for training. His Heir Apparentship was to take precedence, said the Clergy. More than these other _petty_ responsibilities that should not be his concern...

Midoriya luckily caught sense of the goings-on and managed to join the Holies at breakfast. Naturally, he'd roused Kirishima. Todoroki however, an early bird any day, appeared to see the Legion Head off as well, not about to let his rival get ahead.

Unbelievable. Just when Izuku was certain that he'd be able to spend some time with his childhood love. Last night was a dud. He couldn't even find Kacchan anywhere. At least he was certain he wasn't with the other either...

"Katsuki will see you to the Capital," Judecca told them before he boarded the transport. "From there, I'm sure you'd be able to find your way?"

They hadn't seen a trace of Kareso anywhere this morning, but they did hear an impish laugh from the darkened interior of the carriage and the rattle of chains, so they assumed that _that_ was already the Darkling, bound and pretty much off to his Island Prison.

A relief in itself that the Clergy was actually taking him away. Who knew what mayhem he'd cause again if left to his own devices, loitering the Capital like when they'd first encountered him?

"Are you really sure you don't need me there, Holiest?" But until the very end, the Pope insisted.

"No Katsuki. Just be sure to get where you're _supposed to_ and that will be for the better of us all." Thankfully, Clergy Judecca was not easily swayed enough that the younger Holy succumbed to his orders at last.

"Fine.

"Have a safe trip," he mumbled yet, whilst conceding, still fumed that he was no longer going where his Head of Faction was.

He has no choice but to attend the Becoming in representation of the Legion Church likewise. Both in the Bible Switching and the Ball, to the quiet joy of both his suitors. Afterwards, he were to make time and head to _that place_ immediately.

* * *

"Rochis? _Thee_ **Saint** Rochis?"

Trust Midoriya Izuku to know this fact. Once Bakugou mentioned the name on their way back to the Capital, the facts came pouring in from whom was perhaps the Realms' _biggest_ nerd. A thing one regrets sometimes; Bakugou should have never instigated this talk.

"You seem to know a whole lot about him," said Shouto as they shared a coach, but one that was carried by a majestic dragon and not pulled by those eight-legged Armoured Horses, their trip taking to the air instead of the usual roads on the ground.

Dragonflight Beasts these were, large and powerful, able to bridge long miles and many hours of travel. Astonishingly, this one was a juvenile still, and should grow up some more in years to come, shedding its skin to toughen its hide up until it was thick enough, enabling the monster to cross even greater distances, off to places via the Gates and through other hidden portals of the Kingdom.

For now, this one was treating them to a smooth glide over Capital skies. Beats a fast Teleport what with this grand scenery unfolding before them, taking its time, the Abyssalian horizon filled with life and colour. In the company of other airships and hot air balloons, creatures from lands afar following migration patterns, flocks of birds, dragoons, winged mammals, among others a Monsterpedia has in category.

Kirishima couldn't even keep still from where he sat beside Todoroki, what with all this activity up here, peering out the window to scope out these rarities. As a member of the Dragonborns, he understood the songs of these monsters and was not afraid to point the significant ones out. Like a playlist.

The conversation still went on between the other three within however, Deku with much enthusiasm still leading the talk.

"Who wouldn't know him Todoroki?" Well, Deku did have a notebook on every Trinity admittedly. "He's cousins with his Majesty, the King. He _founded_  then reformed the Realms Religion as we know it today while managing to close off all the Hell Realms from leaking their dangers into our territories. Not to mention he's the Clergy's parent, and a Trinity Ancient- he's one very imposing Man!"

The Trinity. The _Alpha_ of the Realms' fighting class. The Kingdom's most skilled and strongest combatants undoubtedly, likewise holding prominent posts of authority that moved and moulded the Realms at will.

The King is _one of them_ and, in fact, has direct control over the brood. They are subject to his commands and are known to support him in everything he did. Sincerely loyal to a fault, some were said to go through great lengths in order to accomplish their tasks for the safety of the whole Kingdom, up to the point where they've sacrificed even their own lives to win in many a decisive War that could have killed multitudes.

These were the beings that wrote history, or directly influenced it; among them, the Arthforths, the Sacred Line of the Legion Church from whose ranks Katsuki will soon rise from to claim the title of Trinity for himself, already at the level of an Heir Apparent at present.

He just needed to meet the Saint first. For whatever business with the older Trinity that Bakugou'd kept to himself.

"Why are you looking for him, _exactly_?" Todoroki was playing with a small chunk of ice that he was likewise imbuing with a spell, allowing him to reshape it into a rose which he handed over to his Katsuki. 

"Yeah man," echoed Kirishima, finally sitting down to grab a biscuit from a snack basket the Clergy's servants sent them off with. Legion really cooks as good as the Gourmets; the Dragonborn chomping down happily on it with his shark teeth.

"He appears only to whom he pleases," Izuku nodded. To which Shouto further added: "Wasn't there a tragedy that befell that Saint? And I hear it's almost always impossible to spot him nowadays after his _'Resurrection'_ …"

A few years ago, the whole Kingdom was struck with sorrow. News regarding the death of a member of the Royal Family reverberated throughout the lands, and it had been such a terrible loss that there was much mourning everywhere.

From Space, to the Sky Realms, to the Undergrounds, even Hell, tears were shed. All for the kindest heart in the Kingdom, the former Clergy, Rochis Isaiah Vaugh Arthforth, who was Sainted after he took his last breath.

But lo, there had been another unexpected incident three years after that said _'death'_. The Saint appeared to have only _slept_ , one day rising back from the dead, stronger and more resilient than ever before.

Some called it a miracle. Some surmised that the King has something to do with it. There were rumours that the Lord of the Realms held the power, or knew of a way, to rewrite History*. That he made that legendary trip to Citadelia, to Heaven, and bargained for the Saint's soul from the gods and goddesses.

It was known that the two grew quite closely to one another. Lord Zion Claudius would have given up _anything_ to get the cousin he treated like his very brother back.

"Who told you shits that I still _need_ to find him?" They watched Katsuki dunk the icy rose into his jar of drink. "His Holiest already gave me a location. Just gotta get there after the Becoming."

He was not easily impressed with petty tricks, Shouto should have known this. While Izuku took mental notes on what to avoid because of that, his Mini-Metallon climbing onto his Pillar Core's Cylinder at his feet to just sit and wait.

Kirishima's was likewise around, but it might have slipped under their seats or tumbled somewhere. Their transport wasn't really exempt to the tremors even at this height.

Red Riot summoned it out then, and carefully plucked it from below him to settle on his shoulder.

"Oh. So you mean to travel there by yourself? Isn't that lonely?" he asked a _relevant_ question, something both Izuku and Shouto listened intently to all of the sudden, apparently when they got the same idea out of it and gushed concomitantly, "Would you like me to accompany you?" only to end up looking at each other with a surprise then an exchange of glares.

But Bakugou was already frowning. "Hell, no way-"

Eijirou could only laugh at the irony of it all. "Still a tie," he commented on the side, thinking it better to busy himself with realigning his Mini-Metallon's armour plates than pay attention to the complications of love surrounding him at the moment.

These two will have a very hard time convincing Katsuki, he was sure of that.

* * *

When the dragon arrived at one of the main landings of the Capital, a group of Priests and Cardinals were already awaiting the Pope, which meant his two doting suitors need let Bakugou be to attend to his duties.

He was requested to appear before the Lord of the Realms this afternoon following his Majesty's invitation to lunch, to make a report on behalf of the Clergy about the Darkling incident and also explain why His Holiest was not present to make any further appointments for Becoming.

It was said the King, in part, had raised his nephews when there was turmoil surrounding the Family of the Arthforths. When the Heads (the missing Eminence Kline Isaiah included) were just three years of age and had to take their inherited seats in Legion as Clergies, Sire was their mentor and guardian, especially during the time when their Holy Father was still gone from the world.

"Don't follow me!"

Pretty face. Bad temper. But both Midoriya and Todoroki couldn't help feeling affection towards him completely.

"But we want to go with you!"

"No-!"

"Can we see you again?"

"No-!"

Eijirou had no choice but to wait until this sort of _lovers' spat_ subsided. No biggie since he was having his own fun, patting the various dragons roaring like his best friend was at the floating docks, feeding them chunks of the leftover cookies.

"That's no fair, Kacchan!"

"No-"

"Katsuki, please?"

"NO!"

* * *

The group disbanded, albeit reluctantly on the suitors' behalf, at the eleventh hour, Todoroki meeting up with his older brother, while the Smithies both headed off to their lodgings in the Capital.

Upon arrival, Midoriya and Kirishima were surprised to find a bird perched on the back of a chair, awaiting them with a response from their Master Smith strapped to its leg.

"He looked to have arrived last night.

"Are you hungry little fella?"

The Dragonborn reached over to pet the creature, searching for his small bag of treats to feed it a pellet. A handy carry-on from the Monster Base to use when traveling, as reward for familiars or for taming wild critters.

He let the bird hop and clasp onto his gloved finger to get it, the feathered creature giving out a screech while Midoriya relieved it of its burden, detaching the correspondence and reading through.

"Well, what does it say?"

Looks like the bird had taken a liking to Kirishima immediately. It pecked at his jaw where he'd simply hardened up with a chuckle. Izuku shook his head at that with a smile.

"Are you sure you're in the _right_ Faction?" Deku asked his friend, but returned immediately to the task at hand. "Anyway, it says we need to head out again."

"Huh? Why? We just arrived," spoke Eijirou, the bird now finding a nest to settle on his head of hair. Deku, this time, laughed at just how silly that was, thankfully managing before he choked: "Our Master Smith. He's in town-"

* * *

The energy of Bassilea was alive at all hours, especially now with the hype of the incoming Ball of the Becoming, Realmsmas too, a mild fall of snow drifting the Capital though in turn it was draped with a contrast of bright colours, making the decorations, banners and flags stark against the slight whiteness. Convivial at every corner, neighbours sharing their glee with neighbours, everyone, young and old alike, in a mood for celebrations...

Yet despite this, Todoroki Shouto was in a contradictory _foul_ mood. Having failed to secure that date with Katsuki Bakugou on his journey to see a Trinity, not to mention the obstacle named Izuku Midoriya's similar request thwarting his plans, he met up with his Touya- _nii_ clouded by a slightly negative aura. It was obvious about him that the older Todoroki noticed his annoyance the instance he walked in.

"You look like a frustrated Thundergut that hasn't successfully mated," he joked. "I take it that our venture wasn't at all _fortunate_?"

Shouto didn't pay this any mind at all and simply stormed up to his room at the hotel where they were staying.

He wasn't talking about it. Not to his brother, not to anyone. His mind had more things to preoccupy itself with, including and most specifically, finding out where Bakugou might me headed.

Now who had the information? He can't just send a Conjure out to spy on him right? Legion certainly has its members protected from such attempts of espionage. They were not known as the Faction caretaker of the Kingdom's forbidden secrets for nothing.

* * *

This same predicament was in Midoriya's thoughts, right up to the time they'd arrived at this tavern where their Faction Head was waiting. Or more like partying, chugging down a barrel of vodka in contest to the other merrymaking drunkards as they entered the place.

"Well, he sure is lively…"

Vittorio. An eleven-foot tall _being_ with long, blazing red hair and a set of decorated horns protruding from his head. He wasn't hard to look at, was charismatic and friendly in a way, but he had his many slurs and strange habits to boot that he at times scared people, often claiming to be in need of sustenance just because he really did, and ate and drank whatever he _wanted_...

A glutton, a greedy _bastard_ , a seducer of sorts among others, a collective of the Cardinal Sins. One that most Denizens _still_ tend to forget to be _no_ commoner.

He was actually t h e Demon they called Lucifer, the same that ran the underworld, the _Nine_ , literally, Inferno for sinners, whose boundless Circles reflected its ruling head's own appetite.

Hunger as vast as the territory said to be beyond gruesome, bloody and murderous. Perhaps the reason why the Devil was up here drinking with the living. The Realms was a vacation by comparison sure enough.

He did admit he loved being around mortals, _people-watching_ , soaking up on their adventures, and frolicking within the presence of their lives. He also loved nature and everything that grew. These were a rarity _down there_ , he confessed once. There was only death in Inferno, suffering days, tormented nights… Not much option on booze…

And when one was nearly deathless as he was, well, the predicament was easy to see. He gets bored. And to have to stay there for all eternity? It was a sentence even if he actually _ran_ the place.

Just how old was he when stood beside the oldest folks in the Kingdom? He claimed he was still fairly young by the standards of _his_ kind. A peculiar and still growing demon-child.

Compared to his son, the Clergy whom the two Smithies have just met, he was more of the actual kid. That, or he was just incredibly young at heart.

"Oh here they beeee!"

Ah, he'd come in by sea didn't he? He was talking like a pirate and had perhaps sailed with the lot again. One of his many hobbies -not to mention he toasted, feasted and cursed worst than one.

"Master Smith! Afternoon!" Kirishima, ever the sunshine, greeting.

"We came as soon as we got the message," Deku added. "Sorry for being late."

The demon waved that off dismissively with a merry heckle. "It's fine...it's fine…" and took another barrel and downed all that at a risible rate. "I'd be here even if you two arrived _tomorrow_ " which was actually true.

Just how drunk was he? He was singing in tongues among his drinking buddies now, sloshing the alcohol about, the place smelling more and more like puke and rot and dampness by the minute. The two looked at each other before looking up at him again.

"Err, Master Smith?"

"Hm? Yeah?" Vittorio bent down to their height so he could hear them better beyond all this ruckus and pat their heads, slipping slightly that he dropped his ale. He definitely smelled like a day's worth or **more** of liquor. What an _insane_ being.

"Exactly how many have you had?" Deku asked.

The Head of Iron Tower grinned, pushing himself up but failing, needing the assistance to sit back properly again to the cheers of those present, trying to make a sign with his fingers to answer that.

"Three...or four? Yeah…four..."

_This_ didn't look like four at all, and the two of them raised a brow of disbelief. The Smithies eased around the scattered kegs and barrels everywhere and, appearing unable to make an exact count of them all, also with the drunks around fumbling over them, shrugged. Who knows anymore exactly?

Just like DarkThrone all over again, Midoriya sweatdropped. Kirishima just laughed finally: "Deku. Metallons at the ready?"

"Y-yes…" he joined in the laughter, but awkwardly, scratching his nape. "We better get the Metallons."

* * *

It was difficult to tell just who the older was in this scenario, Vittorio sometimes needing to be babysat more than a newborn. Especially at times like _this_. He might have actually wandered and fallen into a ditch or cliff again if they weren't around. He had no sense of control or just really never listened to self-reason, throwing that out of the window and giving urges reign. Just like the demon that he is with his impulses.

He looked hardly qualified to be a Head when they first met him actually. In a tavern just like that one they pulled him out of. But the more they got to meet and work with him, the more they understood. The Master Smith had a method to his madness and loved his craft to the point of fanaticism really, learned from the ancestor of the Faction, the Trinity Mason, that he plans to replace someday.

His aim at least. He needs to become an Heir Apparent the way Katsuki Bakugou had first. But it appeared easier to Holies somehow?

No. Midoriya knew it was because it was Kacchan that it seemed that way. His childhood love was an exception to a lot of expectations.

"Ah dang it...where are we taking him?" Kirishima had his heavy lifter trudging sideways, every step causing the earth to shake and crumble beneath them due their collective weight.

Since the snow wasn't at all that thick, some of it managed melting into sludge, becoming mud that splattered the forest paths and downhill slopes. Inconvenient, and they could imagine the Master Smith diving head-first into this mess if left unaided, his drunken stupor just tossing him wherever.

One time, they even found him sleeping under a Wagon House, flocked by the monsters pulling it, just his boots and his horns peaking out either side. Fairly difficult to fetch him out of these situations.

Luckily enough, they've already obtained their Metallons a long time ago and found them useful in carting their Faction Head around whenever necessary. If not, they'd need more than one Smith to tarry his ass along.

The massive armours clattered as they climbed down the steep, Midoriya and Kirishima holding onto the side of the helmets, riding their giants by the heads. They had fused two of their Metallons by the shoulders to carry their Head home, but don't even know if he's checked into anywhere right at this point. Sometimes, he'd just slip into a bar or casino immediately upon arriving, getting his drink or gamble on, whichever he was in the mood for first.

So the Stables where the Wagon Houses were likewise docked in the main of the Capital looked to be a _safe_ bet in the meantime. He can meander his way around once he's regained his senses. Assuming he would, but they can always hope.

"Did we pay the tavern Master enough? It appeared like he drank the whole inventory through the next shipment," Kirishima wondered.

Deku did not know really, but their Head half-consciously tossed the man a satchel full of purple rubies on their way out, while they were dragging his hiney, that the former looked pleased enough. He even invited them to come back again soon. Pleasantries for future prospects of profit just like a true Merchant.

"I think the debt's been paid. If it hasn't, we'll know in the next few days," replied Izuku. "But I doubt we'd hear from there again unless _he_ wanders back to it."

The Smiths were a rich Faction, most Denizens agreed, and Vittorio Zhü was known to splurge on things he loved like crazy. He had Palaces, properties and plenty of Lords to give away or burn, could gamble at the Red Districts in every city for days and that won't even dent his fortune.

Also, knowing the Master Smith, he'd be trying a different place next time.

"Damn, he drinks too much though," Eijirou wrinkled his nose at the stench of alcohol wafting up. His Dragonborn's nose was sensitive to that. "Do we need to dunk him into a river before tossing him on a pile of hay?"

"Kirishima...that's cruel," but Deku groaned suddenly, likewise covering his nose. This demon yawned, and it smelt of sulfur too. "He needs to lose the habit before he out-drinks _every_ Denizen in the Realms."

As if able to hear that, the sack of potatoes their Metallons were carrying named Vittorio briefly declared in his drunken daze: "Correc- tion -the **King** can actually _out-drink_  me!" And he laughed so hard that he spooked the birds nearby into flight, only to fall asleep again, slumped down the linked shoulders of the armours carrying him.

That was a surprising revelation.

Was he talking of the _same_ King? T h e Lord that _ruled_ their Realms and even its recesses of space? Was Sire not of noble disposition and strict composure? It's very comical to imagine him going toe to toe with their Head in a drinking spree only to actually beat the latter without a problem.

The two Smithies laughed.

It was very likely though. Next to the Trinity, it was said that the King was very close to his Heads of Faction. From the inane scientist and other-worldly Mistress Trader of the Merchants, to the Vampire Songstress of the Ensemble Bards, to the clawing and oft-times antithetical double Heads, the Bosser and the Rancher of the Monster Base, to their more-than-often **loony** Master Smith here in _Isern Turris_ **.

Come to think of it, wasn't their Leader related to his Majesty by ceremony? Was he not married to the Saint, Rochis Arthforth, or is in a long engagement to him again seeing as the latter had already died _once_?

Their Family was certainly a non-conventional setup, that in turn bore the Clergy Twins into the world.

"Speaking of the Saint. Do you think the Master Smith knows where he is?" Deku was actually contemplating on seeking help about the matter. He really wanted to know where Kacchan was going; perhaps he can _purposely_ stumble that way and join him on his Quest?

"You're really not dropping that huh?" Kirishima had to give credit where it was due, to his friend's determination that was unwilling to give up.

Vittorio seemed to have heard this again and snapped awake, yet very briefly and very groggily as he interjected, partly-conscious, something that Midoriya would thank him for later.

"Rochis?

"My lovey-baby's somewhere in the Bridgeway to Inferno, talking with that… golden-feathered fried chicken, ol' Gabby…" after which he'd thrown up then and there, a sudden mess of tar and liquor that sizzled, coming into contact with some leaves they passed by.

Hopefully, that didn't start anything, or they'd be in trouble, prompting Deku to look back and double-check even as that extinguished itself. Thankfully.

"Bridgeway to Hell? He can't mean- you heard that right?" But eagerly, he confirmed this with his companion.

"Yeah," both of them stared down at their Head as he slumped back to slumber once more, dangling still where he was, an eleven-foot tall tangle of legs and arms.

If that was indeed true and the Saint was down there, then, Katsuki Bakugou was actually headed to Endless Nacht...

* * *

The Becoming was an event of _two_ _parts_. One of which was the Grand Gala, otherwise known as the Winter Ball where Denizens came to feast and be merry all night long in the Balaur Palace at Bassilea. The other was a more solemn affair, known as the Switching of the Bibles, where the Patrons were changed for the year, making one god the new caretaker of the Kingdom for the next twelve months in replacement of the deity previous.

At the moment, the Smithies were here to witness the Ceremonies of the latter, decked in their finest suit of robes like every Faction present, their respective Coats of Arms or Black Standards blazing as they hung behind each contingent. Theirs was the Armoured Elephant Tower, said to be a primal yet effective means of warfare in the turbulent ages of yore when the Faction was still taking its baby steps into existing.

They've branded it on every item they forge, from the smallest of trinkets, weapons, to the largest of Palaces and, of course, to the walls of the mysterious Dungeons that only the best of them can smith.

Kirishima beamed, "Oh hey, Midoriya. There's a few familiar faces!"

The stands surrounding the marble path to the open altar split into delegations, the groups here to show off their might and their support for the traditions of the Kingdom. And true enough, when one looked about, there, scattered among the other Factions' crowds, were their former classmates and schoolmates from the Council Academy.

For example, there was Iida Tenya with the High Knights alongside Sero Hanta, likewise on guard for the event. Tsuyu Asui with the Merchant Traders, a mistress of her own small ship that has already ventured through many oceans. Kouji Kouda with the Monster Base, a quiet chronicler of its Monsterpedia. Kyouka Jirou with the Bards of Ensemble, here for the celebration's music. Fumikage Tokoyami and Mezou Shouji with the Secret Sentients, likewise keeping a watchful eye. Ochaco Uraraka with the Mages of the Magick Council too, waving where she stood behind Todoroki Shouto. Some of their friends, to name the few instantly visible.

The others were certainly somewhere in this congregation, but they haven't checked closely enough. Clearly, however, was the fact that this Becoming was slowly turning out to be a reunion for their batch, both for Classes A and B actually...

Although the proud Sons of the Iron Tower were standouts in their own right. They have gotten permission to flaunt off their magnificent Metallons, all polished to a gleam for the occasion, carrying them into the venue of this _'church within the church'_ , including their Head's Vantablack set of complete armour giants. Very impressive in stance since they towered taller than the Head by a few more feet. 

Well, it didn't seem too out of place. Considering how the Monster Base brought their creatures and the Airfleet and Ocean Armada have their airships and sailships docked just outside, this venue with its ports high up in the air and likewise in and on water.

But once the Ceremony was underway, another fact became _evident_.  _No star_ shone brighter than Katsuki Bakugou's that day. He was Bible Bearer for the next patron god of the incoming year, leading the Great Procession composed primarily of Trinity and the Legion's higher College of Cardinals in venerable length behind, his hood up that its shadow covered his face.

He was don in simple yet ornate robes, stitched with white to clear jewels and embroidered delicately down to the sleeves as he walked in slow, calculated stride, the golden Volume pressed to his chest ceremoniously where he held it with black-gloved hands.

"How come you're not down there man?" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu whispered to Neito Monoma. The younger members of both Legion and the High Knights stood close to each other; the former being a member of the latter took the chance to inquire of matters.

The Priest was not obliged to respond to that and didn't answer at all. He was still salty about Bakugou's triumphs. Just what did he do to skyrocket into the current spot when they became Holies almost at the same time after school?

And to have been made Apparent under their semi-demonic Clergy, ordained as Pope, and now representing the Head of the Church at Becoming? He just had to make a literal parade of his higher designation now didn’t he? To the actual bitterness of some that thought his foul-mouthed conduct would not really get him anywhere.

How wrong they were.

"Hmph- it isn't all that dramatic..."

Yet it was.

Bakugou now bore both the Standards of Legion _and_ the Trinity, honours bestowed to him whom was Heir Apparent. Only another held the same esteem, the young Master Bosser of Monster Base, to walk as well in that line, under his own ornamented hood.

But just how true was it that even _he_ was surpassed by the Pope in every aspect? Despite being a senior six years in Apparentship, the Head has yet to Ascend to become a full-fledged Trinity. Most Denizens even believed Katsuki Bakugou would get there _first_ before he did.

“So that’s the guy you’re talking about?” the Iron Tower’s Master Mason, for once, sober and in his best behavior, likewise, sleek in his dark and ruby garb for the Ceremonies. “Katsuki Bakugou. He was your classmate right? Have you ever taken him out on a proper date yet?”

Midoriya could not really give him an answer. He recalled how there had been some chances before, however, there were too many obstacles at the same time as well. Not to mention he had stiff competition, one that looked angry at the prospect of them both being here in fact, his glance over there to where Todoroki was only making their eyes meet. It can’t be helped that each challenged the other right away.

“Mage Endeavor’s brat is like this frisky hell hound pup,” chuckled the Master Smith from where he was at their decorated balcony, perceiving the contest that it made Midoriya look up at him.

Of course Vittorio understood. How many people had he challenged for the Saint exactly? This was not any different. His Smith and a Mage aiming for a Holy. Pretty familiar stuff, and, of course, he’ll side his boy.

“Say, Deku-” but then he stopped, noticing a slight, sweet whiff of scent in the air that got stronger eventually, as traces of petals appeared to fill the whole venue, blown about by the breeze.

Below them, to the dreamy sighs of admiration from the crowd, having come out right behind the Legion entourage and followed by yet another section made up of Holies, was a delicate lady. She wore a beautiful gossamer gown that seemed to glimmer in the light, with a complementing rose-coloured hood that, underneath, was crowded by the flowers reflected on her dress, profuse as they twined her raven tresses.

The same flowers which shed only to bud then bloom then fall once more in a living cycle, always of different species and varieties in a matter of minutes this time, some names of which eluded Vito's basic knowledge of them.

It was the Iron Chrysanthemum. The beauty of the Trinity. And behold she was not alone.

A  _Man_ of noble gait walked right beside her, clad in robes of gold and silver and the royal hues of red and blue, the very mantle stitched with the Standard of the Crown and its Dragons. He had this velvet cape trailed behind him, in actuality, were his three sets of wings folded back, resembling a moth's, painting for all a grand picture what with his taller stature and formal grace leading her by a dainty hand forward.

The Faction Heads, seeing _him_ , made their salute. Particularly, the Knights, among which were Iida and Sero that lined the path in attention, raised their swords only to quickly retract them in elaborate and practiced succession.

Vittorio gave his bow next alongside all the Heads, as the motion was carried across his own group and the whole space, in respect of the entrancing monarch.

_T_ _his_ was their elusive _King_ , making his appearance for the fete, his silver hair the same as Rochis', even down to the way it fell in length. One can tell he's a definitely gorgeous looker, even though the rest of his features were being obscured in the same manner as everyone down there for solemnity's sake. Actually, a perfect match to her, although, _nein_ , they were never a couple.

The King was a committed man with twenty-seven children. Although as her Protector, he loved her more than life itself, as most the Men of the Trinity do, one way or another. The demon knew how it pleased them to have her safe by their side always, as has been the case for eons...

“Ah I’m distracted-” Vittorio shook his head as they passed by, a sign for all that stood to ease up once they had gone on. “As I was saying. Midoriya," he continued. “Last night, you were talking about accompanying _that Pope_ to see my Rochis right?”

Both he and Kirishima looked at each other at the mention of the incident.

“Err, how did you know? Were you not dead drunk last night?” Eijirou asked.

The two Smithies recalled that they did talk about such a thing; that was right after depositing their then-snoring Head here into one of the Wagon Houses to sleep off the night. They discussed the possibility of going down the Nacht, a territory in the Kingdom where the light never touches. It was a place that was always shrouded in darkness, the pathway to Hell and damnation.

Vittorio gave them the idea that the Saint was there. They just didn’t expect that he’d actually _heard_ them planning to go.

“I wasn’t as drunk as I myself thought I was,” answered the Head, demon’s eyes cast down upon the still ongoing Procession, ears listening to the subtle sound of an orchestra somewhere playing the Realms’ _Aves_ to the goddess Ela Chuf.

He knew some of these hymns by heart, a frequenter of holy churches in spite of being a demon, as easily as he knew the remaining Trinity that walked this marble pass, the Bosser now appearing in line to proceed next.

There were no Darklings present this time when there should have been. As a matter of fact, it’s been three or four years since those fiends had done this same tradition, attending the Ceremony as was once compulsory, to signify the balance between good and evil in this world.

The last time was when Darkness was still a part of the scenery and under the King's control, an orb holding him bound to certain duties. This did not stop things from taking a turn for the worse during then however. There was a scuffle, and Darkness escaped. Thankfully, the Switching before had been more private than it was now. The casualties were less.

Sadly though, since then, there had been a dwindle in the Trinity numbers throughout the years following. As if that event triggered the discrepancy.

Three of those siding the light, had actually become Darklings themselves, no matter if the transformation was accidental, a necessity almost when it happened.

Among them was his other son, the Twin of Clergy Judecca, their stoic Kline. Which left Vittorio's heart broken for some time and everyone else fearing, the combatants of peace rendered fewer now than their opposition.

Him and the other Heads were of no use in that regard, unable to even become proper Heirs Apparent, lacking all the necessary aspects; while Katsu, whom was the longest-standing of them, likewise had the difficulty of moving on to Ascension.

See, to become Trinity, one must form a Circle of Trust with other Trinity or those Heirs whom were likewise Ascending with you. However this simple bond was one the Monster Bosser cannot truly achieve.

No one seemed to agree with the Bosser as an Heir Apparent at present. And that left him at a terrible disadvantage

Who knows if the Pope, that according to the demon’s research was a more suitable candidate, would even consider. Wouldn't be shocking if he didn't.

To Vittorio, the other Head was simply too destructive, too clueless of his destructiveness, too immature in his dealings with others to be of any good with the matter. As he had been with him, or with anyone else around them.

Yet enough of that. He had something to say didn't he?

“I can help you get to Nacht,” Vittorio finally, snapping out of his unnoticed contemplation, the Procession reaching the end of the road now. It was into the canopied chapel to change the Bibles and light the Sacred Candles, letting them burn for the duration of the whole of next year. Afterwards, the fests shall commence into the Ball of the evening.

He had to tell his Smithie however, before they prepared for that. “I can help you find Rochis _down there_.” Something that made Midoriya gape, not expecting this either.

“Dude!” Kirishima grinningly gave him a congratulatory slap on the shoulder, and Izuku was too happy to even yelp. 

They all knew Deku needed the aid; how fortunate that their Head volunteered.

He was surely familiar with the territory, and especially knowledgeable of the Saint they were searching for.

This should be very easy now to win in this battle of the heart...

...well...

...not if Shouto Todoroki could stop it.

* * *

The Pope, alongside his fellow Heir Apparent and the small gathering of Trinity, retreated to a sanctum somewhere within the church venue after the Switch, to discuss certain matters that excluded everyone else. Although that meant none of the group had lingered long enough to even shake hands. Midoriya was just fine with that. He knew he'd eventually see Kacchan again, and found comfort in the fact, happier still, as he met up with old friends from the Council Academy to catch up, everybody preparing for the Ball of the Becoming at the moment obviously. 

The ending of the Ceremonies were peaceful then; so far, the hallowed Change of Patrons finished without incident. At least to those unaware...

Shouto Todoroki paused part of the way.

He frowned to find a face he wasn't really expecting to be there along his path, and refused to acknowledge the grinning _twat_ for various reasons, one of which was the fact that Neito Monoma was no ball of fluff. He was a contemptuous snake, an instigator of quarrels back in their days as students, often targeting to pull down Class A while trying to assert his own group.

Which made it doubtful as to why he picked Legion of all Factions. For the prestige it brings maybe? Becoming a Holy was a daunting feat and often got those who made it quite the fitting acclaim. Just that Katsuki Bakugou was also there and Monoma's glow was stunted despite its own impressiveness, his own efforts dwarfed in comparison to the current Pope's achievements.

Even more, this overconfident, boisterous bastard still seemed displaced in those robes. He _didn't_ look the part of his vocation. Was he really a Holy?

Todoroki ignored him completely, off to where he has to be at the moment, needing to look his best for later.

"Aren't you too complacent?" but Neito just wouldn't let him be. "While Midoriya's getting the advantage over you?"

The young Mage finally turned back, albeit he glared knives and daggers at the other over his shoulder. "What are you blabbering about?"

" _Who_ else?" The Priest corrected. "Katsuki Bakugou. Aren't you courting him?"

Now this was where he showed him that side to his personality that annoyed others to no end. For Shouto, most especially, it was all just theatrics. Although the Mage did listen. He's heard Katsuki's name and of course _it was_  immediately his business.

"I don't know if you know," continued Monoma as he moved to face the Half-and-Half. "...but the _Isern Turris_ Head is helping Midoriya get to Endless Nacht."

Endless Nacht? The known Bridgeway that allows Denizens entrance into Inferno?

_'But why?'_ Shouto asked himself.

The Priest had a triumphant look on his face, seeing the Mage's expressions shift. He hit a chord it seems?

Regardless, he continued, in response to the question Todoroki had not asked. "Saint Rochis Arthforth is there, after all, and of course he'd help his Iron Mason."

Now it suddenly made sense.

The reasons why the Saint was not so easily found. He had been staying at a part of the Realms most cannot even aim to reach. The territory cloaked in darkness and stays forever trapped in black.

Not even he has considered going there, though was intrigued by rumours of a _'Doll Master'_ who can grant one extra skills, assuming one can defeat his monstrous creations.

Nacht was brutal, some going insane down there, lured by its promise of hidden riches or its romanticism only to be demoralized even before arrival. There was a hefty price to pay to begin with, and, just for the privilege to pass through into its bounds, one needs to sacrifice _body and soul_. Literally. 

Yet, if Shouto pondered a bit more about it, who was the Head of the Tower again? Oh yeah. Vittorio Zhü. And he had dominion over those planes; he even has keys to the Nine Circle and rules it as the King lorded over him. Surely, helping Midoriya through was no issue. Not only that, this Head might just walk him all the way to the Saint, to where Katsuki Bakugou would be.

_Damnit!_ These were a seriously disturbing turn of events.

Yet Shouto did not give the Priest from Class B the satisfaction of seeing his disdained expression any longer. Instead, he typically glared all the more.

"For a Priest of Legion, you have _unholy_ motives," the Mage said, hinting that he knew just what this one here was after. He wasn’t rooting for either him or Midoriya. He just wants to stir up trouble. Well that won't really work too well.

Todoroki all but turned a heel from him, ignoring him completely once more.

Yet Monoma still feels like he’ll have the last laugh somewhat, as his words floated after the other.

"Perish the idea, Great Mage. 

“I'm simply doing what I should as one who patrons Notirhingu***.

"That’s all..."

* * *

From the sacred sanctum of High Altus walked these two, the Pope, Katsuki Bakugou, and she who was known as the Iron Flower, Chrysanthemum Isern, her flowy gown floating like the softest petals about her form, steps lighter than a cloud.

She wore a calm and very charming little smile, face framed with tendrils and flowers under a lighter scarf of gossamer silk of her favourite green shade. The cycle of life and death in her hair literally, as these special flora bud, bloom, shed petals, only to bud anew again. Forever in repeat.

She was like the Spring Season moving, breathing, at home among the plants and flowers found within the rising landscapes and constructs of the venerated Garden Church, the famed Cathedral constructed with another even larger Cathedral covering it, hence earning the title of the _'Church within a Church'_...

Earlier, the King left to attend to some last minute Ball preparations by way of a secret pass. Something that they could have likewise taken to leave the venue, but this pretty Flower with him wanted to see the indoor Ice Willows and Winter Wisteria that were known to bloom plenty here this time of the year.

The Holy volunteered to conduct her about. The King was her Protector, and so was Saint Rochis Arthforth. In the absence of both, he became the closest representative.

"My other two Protectors are Darklings now," said the Flower, a revelation that somewhat stunned the Pope earlier when they started conversing.

She felt at ease to confide this with him, revealing how the said two have been Trinity before, yet after a certain incident, became what they were at present: Darklings.

The same has happened to he whom she called  _Kliney_ , she admitted, and from that Katsuki pieced together a picture of the last events that had certainly shaken the supposedly solid Circle of their Class.

That fucking Kareso wasn't lying then? Something did happen to Clergy Kline. Bakugou just didn't think it to be _that_  dire.

He wanted to ask His Holiest about it now, but, part of him believed that perhaps it was more a family affair left as it is? He shouldn't impose.

If Clergy Judecca wished to tell him about it in the near-future, he would, Bakugou decided finally.

"You can open the Gate to my Garden, can't you?"

After their more serious discussions, the Flower began talking of the process as to how the Pope may lay claim to his Creature Class.

A Creature Class was a manifestation that every Trinity possesses, a complement to their soul in some form. Sentient, all powerful, and would be one with an Heir Apparent through Ascension, afterwards, and even until the end of his life.

They are said to be born from a special Tree of Light. A Tree that only grows in a hidden location aptly named the Creature Class Garden. A Garden that had but one caretaker, this beauty whom he was chaperoning about at the moment.

"I was taught by His Holiest, but I haven't tried yet," Bakugou disclosed, extending a black-gloved hand to assist her over an unsteady bridge; something she accepted and thanked him for, walking by his side again once they've crossed. "I'll try doing so once in Nacht."

With her, looks were beyond deceiving.

Her graceful and seemingly fragile appearance aside, she was never the damsel in distress, the vastness of her obligations and the fact that she does it all _alone_ impressively, reflecting a strength and power in her being that makes her quite unique as a Trinity.

The only female there is and beloved by everyone, protected even by Darklings, although she didn't need any of that.

Bakugou had seen her cross fists with the Clergy in a spar a few times, and against the King recently. It was an even match on both. She was a powerhouse in her own way; easy to see why she was admired by Denizens, Heads and men alike.

"We shall do the Claim there then, before your lessons with Rochie begins," she said, calling the Saint by a nickname only she must be allowed to call him.

Despite his crass inclination to believe none was better than himself, when he was starting out as an Acolyte, he found her _startling_ when they first met. More so when he discovered about the role she played at Ascensions when he became Heir Apparent.

It was taught him that, without her, he can't be one with a Creature. She was the _only_  being among the majority male Trinity that could make this possible, likewise a teacher about the rules they upheld. Judecca being the one to have recommended him for the spot the first time, and had instructed him in the beginning, only for the lessons to be carried on by the Iron Flower until the very end.

Integral in Katsuki's future ventures that he was required to spend months in her tutorship after the Claim, learning, and finding out what it took to be what he should be, right along the Saint's to-be guidance as how his Clergy'd planned it.

"Then you'll accompany me?"

The Flower nodded. "I'll go with you to the Bridgeway since I have to see a few of the Angels there too."

"Do you always do that?"

"Visiting them?" she blinked. "MmHmn...I actually like them."

Angels. Despite the Nacht being eternally dark, its many territories, also known as Virtues, contained some curious vagabonds. Angels they were, huge entities that are said to emit their own light against the void of the Bridgeway, tending to stray back and forth over the land, obviously aimless, without an idea as to how they had ended there.

They were without purpose some claimed, lost from a Dimension unfamiliar and disconnected to the Kingdom, dragged here when _Nachtheim_ was created to stopper the only Hell the Realms has acknowledged. Believed that, until they find their way back, they should wander perpetually upon its lonesome grounds.

"Angels. Wonder what those bastards are like?"

He'd said it before he realized, letting slip a cuss that he facepalmed into once hearing himself.

She just giggled about it.

"Apologies, My Lady."

"You're too formal. Call me Chrysa," she smiled and the flowers bloomed around her once more. "Also, be yourself, even when I'm around.

"I'd appreciate it more."

His vile behaviour was notorious. So she knew about it -why was that not at all shocking?

Though admittedly, the Pope followed strictures more than his own temperamental tendencies, adjusting greatly for the Papacy, rules being rules that he never disavows, although it was hard to play nice all the time. He still exploded on various instances, loathe he was to actually state anything of sort where around her.

Yet she was like everyone in the Legion, and in the Trinity too. They never advice him to be less honest in his dealings, or change what he was. They scold him to behaving, true, where the Faction was concerned. But ceremonies and traditions aside, they never tell him to fake being anyone else, but to remain true to himself.

If the reactions weren't real to his feelings, it wasn't worth the pretense. There was no need for such matters.

Bakugou sighed. "I was instructed to treat you with care, and watch my language-" badmouthing around the Royals **and** this Flower was a strict _No-No_ that the Elders imposed since however, and it was at least one thing he held his tongue for. He might have tendencies but he respected authority.

Yet here was she, to whom this was all directed to, in response, mildly quipping even, "I'm telling you to stop it.

"If it's how you feel, why cease? Don't treat me like a child who needs you to act so cautiously around with. As if it's something I need protection from..." that's actually how everyone else acts and she has grown tired of that. "My feet can run faster than yours," she said.

The rose colour in her eyes caught the light of the sunset streaming through the scenic stained glass above. Now he gets it even _more_.

She _is_  the definition of what they call _beautiful_. Something that struck him that he didn't make a fuss anymore. Oddly, his temper mellowed around her.

"Have it your way...Chrysa." and he finally said her name. It rolled down his tongue like the pretty thing it was.

That was actually easy.

"Did you know the Angels can't speak? But if you listen closely, you can hear their thoughts," she spoke as they continued the leisurely stroll.

"Telepathy?" He was curious to know, of course, as more and more things regarding Nacht was revealed. He's never read this in the books.

She confirmed. "One of their gifts. They have plenty. In fact, you can even ask one to spar. They make amazing partners."

The Trinity visit Endless Nacht often, it was said, for reasons known only to the crown.

Whether it be to train or to achieve some sort of mission, away from the eyes of the common folk whose lives ran undisturbed here in the main areas of the Kingdom. The Legion records did show that many battles actually happened in that place far from the sunshine, shrouded in secrecy only to be forever buried in the depths of the Bridgeway's darkness.

This made Bakugou question if this was the _reason_ as to why Saint Rochis was down there perhaps? For Wars the world were never aware of? Whatever the case, he can't wait to meet the Man now.

"Do Angels take a liking to Trinity by default?" asked the Pope, but it seemed uncomplicated to imagine. If these beings were powerful, then certainly they'd be attracted to those with the same qualities as well? But... "How about Lucifer? Isn't he from Nacht?"

Of course he's met the Clergy's parent. Rough guy, careless, clueless at times, serious at times. Overall fun maybe, yet strict when it came down to his work. They have some things in common. But he heard he didn't fare well with the Holy Residents of the Nacht.

"Vito's an exception, I think," confessed Chrysa with a giggle, tapping a finger to her chin in thought. "The Angels _hate him_ absolutely."

"Because he's a demon?"

"Oh no-" the Flower smiled, and he only noticed this dangle of coloured Pearls strung to the inside of her hair, hidden behind the bigger lilies that had now fallen to the marble floor in petals.

He felt the punchline coming and it did. "Because he tries to eat them every chance he got," she said.

The Pope chuckled at that. "Well _fuck_ , I'd be pissed off too." 

Even easier to see how vexed these beings could get with the childish Master Smith chasing around them like your average ankle-biter.

Chrysanthemum shared in the laughter, but was suddenly startled when a blast of wind swept past the area where they stood and her precious  _sari_ , a gift from Chalice, was also blown off her head and away.

"My shawl-"

"I'll get it, Chrysa-"

Even before she could stop him, Bakugou had already exploded into flight, taking after the shroud in immediate haste...

* * *

From both sides of the Garden Cathedral, came these two silently warring parties: Midoriya Izuku with Kirishima Eijirou and their Master Smith, and the Todoroki's, Shouto and Touya, both ends busy with certain matters, though technically debating the same topic this hour.

"So I'll need a Riddle? Pardon my naïvety, Master Smith, but what's _that_ though?" asked Deku.

"It's a means to see Angels so you technically don't offend any of them," answered Touya to Shouto's similar question meanwhile. They were pacing the High Altus Cathedral grounds in the same relaxed manner, as the Smiths were doing from the other end.

"Those guys hate me," Vittorio wrinkled his nose, disgusted at the thought that those Angels think of him as a pest. They'd pound him right smack like a pancake into the dark ground of Nacht in a heartbeat. If not for the agreement with Sire, they'd kill him. Well, he did try to eat them too. Feeling's mutual.

Shouto asked his brother, "Is there a way to get into the Nacht without losing either my Soul or part of my Body for that Riddle?"

"Well…" Vittorio did weigh this situation before he offered to help his Smith, yet when Deku asked, he reconsidered it again.

For one, Midoriya Izuku was a _proper_ meal. He had all the good characteristics to qualify as delectable to a demon. Honestly, either his or Kirishima's souls should taste good sautéd by the Heretics Inferno Style and served on a plate with a side of fine wine.

But beyond his own hunger, he did take care of Faction members like they're family. His bias. He wouldn't touch them even if he flipped the Nine over. No matter if they were the rarest delicacy.

Take Kuroi for example. The only known _human_ surviving and in rank among the High Knights; he'd perhaps outlive most other Denizens of other species. No one was eating him under the Council's watch unless he became clumsy himself. 

Rarely happened nowadays...

"...ask the Master Smith?" Touya admitted. "I was told by the lower Mages that he's the go-to _being_."

"I'm the Man!" Vittorio ruffled that messy mop of green hair suddenly that Deku was surprised. "What do you mean about _'doing something'_? Hell nah _boi_. I'll even give you first class accommodations on the Boat of Charon!"

Shouto was beginning to feel the weight of Monoma's words. This was the disadvantage was it? Midoriya had unwittingly picked the easiest straw in the lot. One that lands him where it was possible to take glory and love for himself.

Bakugou will need a smith. Their Factions complemented each other in and out of Trinship. While a Mage was always at odds with the Holy. Ever since the time of the Primal High Mage, Legion was the opposite of the Magick Council. If no one's noticed yet, sacred Specifics aren't exactly something he can use.

The thought made the youngest Todoroki frown.

Why was it pissing him off so much?

"Hey- what's that?"

The two parties had almost met in the middle of the bridge that intersected to create more of High Altus' Babylonian landscapes. Except they wouldn't when both Touya and Vittorio saw it, this blond-haired Holy darting below them to the sounds of explosion.

"Isn't that Katsuki?" Kirishima domed a hand over his eyes and squinted. "What's he doing?" As the person in question ran in a hurry, appearing to pursue something they all failed to see.

"I'm going-" exclaimed Shouto, already climbing the side of the bridge then simply jumping over.

"Excuse me one moment, Master Smith," Deku took time to ask politely, but he too jumped off after the Pope in similar fashion.

Both Touya Todoroki and Lucifer just scratched their heads. Except the latter also noticed a splash of colour entrancing one side, a beauty with her flowers trailing behind, having just come out of an adjoining garth.

"Chrysa?"

Vittorio knew without looking further. But what was the Flower doing here all alone?

* * *

He almost got it. But this fragile thing was so light and delicate that the breeze was easily carrying it about, just out of his reach when he was so very close, not to mention so very careful not to touch it with his explosion.

Curse a woman's implements. Like the ladies themselves, they were being difficult.

But he needed to be patient a bit more. This was Chrysanthemum's. She wants it back and it was his job to return it in one piece.

He had an idea.

Seeing the shroud drawing farther and farther off, Bakugou conjured a Ceremonial Bible, flipping it to the page he needed, landing in pause.

" _Oh god Vunacd of the forests, lend this servant thy strength_ ," he summoned and flung the Specific suddenly, the, before his target could float away more, he'd grown a tree in front of it, the timing just right to catch the delicate weave against the soft leaves.

"Ha!" Katsuki and his little triumph. He _finally_ got it back.

"Damn, you were making it hard," he cursed walking towards it, looking up at the branch where the Flower's scarf was caught. "Doesn't look damaged, but I gotta make sure-"

The Pope reached up.

But as he did so, two other hands reached out for him.

His suitors, who had spotted him at about the same time, had reached him at the same time as well, and, both eager to get him to notice, clasped a hand of his each, simultaneously that it stalled the Pope, Chrysa’s beloved _sari_ falling to his feet unnoticed.

“Todoroki?” asked Midoriya when he realized who held the other end of his quarry.

“Midoriya…” Shouto expected to meet up with him again, just not so soon.

Bakugou growled and exploded between them immediately. “The fuck- what are you two shits doing?!

“Let go!”

As Touya arrived almost concurrent to Kirishima and the Master Smith; the Master Smith who now had Chrysanthemum Isern perched on his shoulder, carrying her about like a proud stag with a flower crown around its antlers.

As contrasting and possibly ridiculous as he looked with a living bouquet resting on him, _the moment_ they witnessed between the three was a bit more comical.

He raised a brow as Red Riot broke into immediate chuckles of amusement following the situation they’d all arrived to.

The Flower herself giggled, dropping petals everywhere. “My my...this is most interesting.”

Touya Todoroki could only roll his eyes and sigh exasperatedly.

They’ll never see the end of this, will they?

* * *

**Notes:**

***Rewrite History** \- in the Realms Lore, there is actually a Quest that rewrites History. Following the events of the Trinity Realms, History is said to have already been rewritten four times.

****Isern Turris** \- the other name for the Smithing Faction, the Iron Tower.

*****Notirhingu** \- in the Trinity Realms Lore, he is the Slave God; the God of Destruction and Progress; the Destroyer of Motives; the Great Alterator. An overall lover of mischief among the Legion deities. Besides Notirhingu (the name he is known in Abyssalia), he is also known as the god Kabusan of Ensanjica and god Gersan of Senejol, the two other Realms that make the Trinity Realms of the Kingdom.


	32. SR by Tensana | The Last of a Black Rose I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sero Hanta of the present was once Ciro from Spain, Cielo of Venice, Cello that once thrived in the richness of New Orleans...among the many names that history had known of him.
> 
> History that he no longer remembers yet continues to haunt him to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for [cotton_candy-in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico8059) from Tensana-san. Where we played with this crazy idea of reincarnation and misfortune. Of choices detrimental and love in all its strangeness.  
> Also since I just read the Vampire Chronicles. Again. And I must say Lestat is still my first obsession, enough said.

****

**Prologue to Misery**

* * *

"I can't sleep," he'd say, almost with a sigh of remorse as if mourning the lack, or was it that he was actually sorry that he eventually should close his eyes?

He dreaded the prospect of slumber, yet of course, as a very _human_ need, it was inevitable.

"What's wrong with you?" his lover more of chuckled. He knew the _real_ reason. "You _can't_ or you just won't?"

A thought came into Sero Hanta's mind suddenly: _'The first time I did sleep well, I awoke to you getting burned.'_ Although immediately he paused. 

Where...where had this sentiment come from?

"You suddenly went pale on me," Denki Kaminari reached a hand to ease the worry from that face, something which the other accepted wholeheartedly, pressing his cheek onto that palm. 

How utterly warm, and alive, a reminder that they were _together_. Finally.

Yet his fears lingered.

As he tried to hark back to what that dark streak in his lover’s hair signified. _Something_ that dwelt in memories he no longer recalled but frequently visited in dreams, only to be once again forgotten in his waking hours.

What was it...what was it that inspired this unexplained anxiousness? What fueled his terrors?

"Maybe we should visit your therapist again? If these things pester you so much maybe she can-"

There was no need for words when lips and lips touched, feelings exchanged again in the peace of the evening.

"It seems you wanna go?" His lover commented, grinning, something hard and eager pressing against him between those legs.

Sero smirked. "You read my mind," he kissed his cheek gently as they embraced, whispering this onto that ear, sliding his palms over the smoothness of those arms to gently lace their fingers together. "Perhaps I'd sleep better after a fuck?"

"That's just criminal," came the reply, yet he had already allowed himself to be pushed down, that body taking over, the heat rising in clear need and staining the atmosphere of the solemn silence they shared.

* * *

That crossroad arrived sooner than his heart could ever be prepared for.

Although, truthfully, when had he ever been entirely _ready_ for _this_?

To find the other once more in this lifetime only to lose him to the same circumstances- how many times had it been within the lapses and annals of History was he anguished- when he had tried in vain to change the conclusion but it had only resulted in utter non-success, each time, his beloved's demise more violent than the first?

As he watched helplessly to one side, as his beloved’s mortal body seemed to take in its breathe less and less, the fever dwindling not, the injuries incomprehensible that even today’s medical marvels fell short in its treatment. No salve or potion or priest finally could have saved _him_. Again.

It was 1757, in colonial New Orleans...death was not swift in those hours. It hovered apathetically in that quiet household along the _Vieux Carré_ , in painful wait that, the Master, in the moments he'd spent in vigil, could do no more but once again bring into his recollection the length and breadth by which he had played this game, that wretched _curse_ persisting, a hindrance made to endure his faith and his longsuffering, and, finally, _even_ his _undying_ love.

This nightmare eventually starts the same way.

How does it end?

Or does it ever end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break for All Hallows. We'll continue this story in the next two weeks.


	33. SR for Kirstiel | As I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden development in relationship statuses has everyone in Class abuzz. Yet mostly has Uraraka Ochaco confused.  
> She did say that she was just fine aspiring to be heroes with him, but, as certain possibilities were flaunted to her face, Uravity might just change her mind in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, when the prospect of writing an IzuOcha was mentioned to me, I had anticipated to get the request immediately. But I guess Ms. Bard was shy so it didn't get into my inbox and I had been waiting a while.  
> Well, as it turned out, someone has placed the SR on her behalf instead, and I got into working on it immediately.  
> I heard Tiel-chan is in recovery after an accident. So this is my "Get Well Soon" Fic for her; I hope she likes it. ^-^  
> \--  
> WARNINGS: HET. Also mentioning a Bakugou x OC (Marnie) pair-up that some might be familiar with fom my Draft Logs and other SRs. Read with caution or don't read at all. u-u

It all started with that _one song_.

Well, it was actually Bakugou Katsuki that sang it, for his childhood friend and now _officially_ his girlfriend, Marnisha Saria, when they got into an argument. And to think that he did so in front of everyone during the school demonstration match, having poured all his sincerity in that one apology, delivered with such warmth that it was utterly surprising.

The few moments when he chooses to be completely out of his usual character.

Love does change a person, or, at least, draws a gentleness out of them otherwise not there.

> _[_ _I know I'm not easy to understand_
> 
> _But you hold out your hand…_
> 
> _And you say you love me_
> 
> _Just as I am ]_

The lyrics to that song were beautiful. And for it to be backed by such emotion? How truly magnificent, dreamy even that most of the girls could not help but feel a tinge _envious_.

Marnie has her man, and he loves her in a way no one has, she says. She reciprocates in equal portion too, making it strongly mutual.

Uraraka wondered what the feeling was like.

* * *

> _[ I've had a lot of big dreams_
> 
> _I've made a lot of bad moves_
> 
> _I know you could walk away_
> 
> _But you never do ]_

She was listening to the song after getting its translation, drawn without doubt to the emotion that’s settled there; especially after what Bakugou did, it seemed infused with so much meaning.

Or was it more so due the affection that her classmate had infected into it, the other girls, even those from Class B, admitting that seeing it being crooned in that manner made their hearts skip a beat too.

"Pretty girls have it easy," said Mina Ashido when they congregated around the common area, most of them not really up to going to bed early since they had a long weekend starting the next day. "Especially the ones that can be _both_ graceful yet powerful at the same time. It's like a double blessing."

They were only introduced to Saria the last few months. Impressionable young lady with light rose hair and deep emerald green eyes. A smile that could sink ships and stop worlds, according to Kaminari and Mineta, who both began drooling for her the moment she stepped into class. But laid off after finding out that the genuine beauty was from Bakugou’s past; they were all surprised about that.

She was his childhood _best_ friend, and unlike Midoriya, shared better, also, warmer history with him. He never gets mad at her. He can't seem to detonate completely when she's around.

On top of that, she was plain amazing, to sum it all up, a perfect match, and, being Bakugou's lady, it seemed fitting that she should be.

All them feel it's logical that he wanted the best, because he also gives his best.

He seemed happier when she’d come here as _that_ exclusive school's exchange student. He never really admitted, but they could see it.

"You might be right," Jirou somehow agreed, as soda drinks were passed around, the Class A girls taking a break from doing their hair and were now just chatting the hour away.

Most of them still had that performance in mind. They were strung on the emotion and how happy it made the one it was dedicated to feel.

Touru Hagakure squealed the most out of everyone that time actually. “I think anyone who gets serenaded like that would feel like they’re the _most beautiful_ in the world,” she piped in, her invisible hands making the soda can appear as if it were just floating in mid-air. “Regardless of looks, if someone loves you that much, won’t that be the case though?”

There were nods all around.

“Well, it does help that **she is** already good-looking to begin with. I mean, let’s admit it, boys will be attracted to girls that already have it all -and Marnie _has it all_ ,” argued Mina still. “Else, maybe things _could_ have been different.”

That was actually a fairly judgmental thing to say.

“You mean Bakugou might not have taken a second look at her if she were a common person? That’s mean-” Momo Yaoyorozu sighed.

She doubts Marnie will ever be anything but nice and pleasant, but to imply that of their own resident Explodo-brat was hitting something closely below the belt.

Although she could be right too. Bakugou Katsuki has such an erratic personality that _anything_ was possible.

“It’s just my opinion,” pouted Pinky, not meaning anything offensive by those words although she was not about to take it back either. She did remedy it by saying, “I just think they’re too perfect for each other that it’s unfair, don’t you see?”

Well, that was actually very accurate.

Everyone’s mind already has this picture set in of how an impossibly powerful relationship should look like. The standards have been set, and it appeared that only a few would cut close to it.

“They’re the couple goal,” Uraraka somewhat thought out loud with the said image in mind, somewhat sounding disappointed when she also thought of Deku in the same light.

How would Midoriya be in love, she was curious, dreaming, and accidentally muttered, “How would it be with him, I wonder?” not as loud as to make it noticeable, but still, all the girls turned to her with a puzzled expression.

“U-uhm…” and that made her suddenly aware of just what she said, becoming a bit flustered that it was hard to find the words.

Eventually she did manage: “I mean, aren’t they?” she laughed awkwardly, scratching her head, her personality quick to divert the matter. “If you want to be in a relationship with someone, won’t you want something as _ideal_ as Bakugou’s and Marnie’s?”

There was a pause as those words seemed to have only slowly sunk into the others; before everyone actually nodded again to that.

Luckily, they’d decided to change the topic, Ashido and Hagakure bringing out their latest copies of some teen magazines for them to pore over.

“I found something cute here-” the latter pointed.

“Oooh- let me see!”  

Tsuyu Asui remained watching the shifts on Uraraka’s face however, as the other let out a breath, deducing with a silence the same way she always did.

She has seen this before actually, when the topic of crushes were often mentioned within their circle. And during Bakugou’s singing, when she caught a glimpse of Uraraka taking a look at _someone_ over the crowd.

She knew what all that seeming longing was for, and it made her smile. “Someday I wonder if _you_ might find that _same kind_ of love, ribbit?" she said, a finger tapping her chin in some manner of contemplation, as if she was sure that this would be the case.

“ _He_ just needs to figure it out,” she croaked.

“E-eh what?” that somewhat made Uravity blush despite herself. Something she tried to suppress. “W-what do you mean by that, Tsu?” 

“Just a random thought,” the latter giggled. That only solidified her suspicions, but the truth of it was not going to come from her. “Don’t mind me.”

Uraraka didn’t want to press lest she was found out. Still, she couldn’t help but feel subtly attacked.

Shouldn’t be the case because, romantic feelings aside, hadn’t she promised to put all affection on hold in support of Midoriya’s, and hers as well, dreams of heroism?

Love would just get in the way.

After all, _she_ was no Marnie.

> _[ I've met a lot of cold hearts_
> 
> _I've learned to smile and deceive_
> 
> _I know I'm hard to be around_
> 
> _But you never leave ]_

Why was she humming that song? It's meaning was contradictory to her personality in every way; better suited to someone already in love with another who actually returned the affection in kind, yet, doing more, loved everything about that person completely. Down to his flaws.

Maybe she just liked the idea that it represented? As she swirled her fingers mindlessly against the surface of the water, alone in the bath, alone to her thoughts.

She watched the liquid float to shape, hopeless little things, drawing her knees in and resting a cheek there.

They had some hard exercises today. Like always, part of her attention fell on Deku as he contended with the activities, with himself, of course, with Bakugou too.

His persistence was quite amazing, like usual, always improving, always pushing forward. It wouldn't surprise her if he made it to the top. It didn't seem too impossible now, moving to their second year.

It somewhat motivates her to do her best too, to aim higher in the same way...if only for the secret chance that guarantees her place by his side someday too.

A future. Wishful thinking really as she mentally shook herself from that pipe dream again, splashing some of the hot water onto her face.

Ah- what was she thinking?

"Surely he has other things on his mind!" She suddenly slammed a fist to her palm, not entirely certain why, yet, although alone, she still felt embarrassed about her own imaginings.

" _Who_ has other things on his mind?" came that voice and she nearly jumped, regretting next how she'd ended up talking to herself. 

She should have been more careful!

Uraraka failed to realize that she hasn't been alone in the last fifteen minutes, actually. Damn it!

"M-Marnie?"

There stood the robe-wrapped exchange student with her rose hair in a bun. Wait. Didn't she have her own bath in her room?

"What...what are you doing here?"

She pressed the balls of her fingers together to Release the water weightless before her, unconsciously scooting one side when the other female decided to get in as well, slowly stepping into the bath with her.

Briefly, she'd seen that naked form with all its curves, skin milky as it was kissed by the swirling steam coming from the heated waters.

She surely knew how to take care of herself. Was there a regimen she strictly followed?

It made Ochaco conscientious instantly. There wasn't a trace of scar or anything on her, when, supposedly, Polys like Saria trained thrice harder than those who had singular Quirks.

Marnie took the time to relax before she gave an answer.

"I just want to see how it feels like," she smiled. "Katsuki warned me not to so I already soaped up and all upstairs, but I suppose he's being overprotective?"

Uraraka could imagine. It's actually cute to see the oft-harsh Bakugou in that way, surprisingly capable of caring for another. Well, he was only that way towards her, damn everyone else, but still-

"You don't need to answer my question," Marnie said, making Uravity pause a minute, figuring out what she meant.

Then it hit her. That's right. She heard her earlier didn't she? Luckily, she hadn't been caught naming names.

"S-sorry…" well this was awkward, as she sank partly into the water and blew bubbles, her face taking on a red shade that had nothing to do with the heat of the hot tub.

The other understood completely.

"It feels surreal, doesn't it?" Marnie giggled. "Being _in love_?"

Love?!

Uraraka instantly floundered that she almost slipped underwater, her reaction making everything obvious as she splashed against the surface, trying to gain her bearings.

That...that surprised her so much!

"Are you all right?"

"I'm...I'm fine…" 

Why was this weekend turning out to be a spotlight upon her feelings? Has she become _that_ transparent? She never wore her heart on her sleeve the last she checked, and technically has even hidden her own emotions so far.

"I meant here," but the other pointed at her bosom, where her heart was. "You seemed lonesome, Ochaco. You have _that look_."

"Lonesome? What look?" There rose the slight touch of panic in her voice; something Marnie eased by giggling a little.

"It's fine. Don't dwell too deeply on it," she said, curling a very lengthy lock of her hair between her fingertips.

She had such a gracefulness about her that everything she did seemed extraordinary. Admirable even, down to the simplest of gestures.

Uraraka Ochaco just had to ask. "How do you make it seem so easy?

"To be in a relationship?"

Her classmate tilted her head aside, returning her own question, "Does it look like it?" She hummed. "Because it isn't. It never was."

People overestimate affection sometimes. Just because they seem to make it so effortless does not mean it was.

Like anything in this world really, there were hurdles upon hurdles that they had to face too. Or has everyone forgotten that they've lived with distance between them? Theirs had been a love of long distance.

"Really?" Uravity was interested.

Both Marnisha and Katsuki had become famous in UA as a couple, but they managed to keep it private that no one knew any deeper than what was seen.

To hear that they'd encountered difficulties, well, it was shocking. But then again Uraraka supposed it was part of all this too? Hardships  **and** relationships go hand in hand.

The foreign exchange student simply nodded. "If all was fine and dandy all the time, Kacchan wouldn't have sang me that song," she admitted. "We have our misunderstandings too, clearly. Our beliefs clash at times and there are things we disagree on.

"But…" Marnie trailed.

"But?"

Here was a secret as to how they still manage to make it happen.

"We refuse to see through things apart. We'd rather work on our issues together and…

"No matter what happens, we stay _banking_ on the feeling.

"Once everything else fails, we trust that we'll still have _that_ ," she said.

> _[ I'm not easy to understand_
> 
> _But you hold out your hand_
> 
> _And you say you love me_
> 
> _Just as I am_
> 
> _You always treat me_
> 
> _The best that you can_
> 
> _You say you want me, need me_
> 
> _Love me baby_
> 
> _Just as I am, just as I am ]_

There were no classes.

The dorms fell into silence that Ochaco took her time to meander through the halls in peace, these corridors deserted that it afforded her enough time to ponder more on certain matters. Especially after talking to Marnie about some...things.

' _Banking on the feeling_ ,' she had told her without wavering.

But Uravity barely knew what that truly signified. Is it the same as putting your trust in someone or are they completely unrelated?

What did it really mean?

_'That's actually better. You've made a whole new move altogether!'_

_'You think so? Thanks Iida!'_

Familiar voices. She approached an open balcony and took but the slightest peek.

True enough, there were her _friends_ , Iida Tenya _and_ Izuku Midoriya himself. She forgot that they'd decided to stay at the dorms too, taking advantage of these days off to refine some technique and battle strategies.

She didn't bother calling out to them. She preferred going unnoticed as she watched from this height instead.

"Banking on the feeling…" Uraraka repeated. Why does she feel conflicted about that?

The problem was that she has never experienced love as the other girl had before. Or rather, the more correct fact is that she _is_ experiencing it _now_ , but there was something wrong with the way it's been for her.

Some can call it _one-sided_.

But since when it's become that, she didn't quite fathom herself. Neither does she know if Deku felt anything similar and that...that somehow hurt because he just might not...

Their definition of  _admiration_ far deviated each other's perspectives.

* * *

Bakugou had noticed her long before she noticed them, yet kept his silence.

He was not the sort to intrude where it wasn't needed so he likewise maintained the distance.

But what was this notion he was sensing? Pink Cheeks looked like she'd fallen ill from a malady, or, judging from the way she looked below, had she perhaps fallen prey to _something else_ entirely?

' _A little stronger?'_

_'Yes. The top kick was actually much better!'_

Glasses and the Fucking Nerd. Which of the two was it, Bakugou wondered. Which one of them was the cause of all her dismay?

> _[ I've made a lot of heartaches_
> 
> _I've found a lot of closed doors_
> 
> _When all the others turn away_
> 
> _You love me more_
> 
> _You love me more ]_

Monday.

Classes had resumed.

_He_ was up early, and present by the time _she_ got back down with her things after breakfast, waiting for her to flash him that smile, already planning to walk to class together.

"Good morning Marnie. Err, morning Kacchan-"

"FUCK OFF DAMNED NERD-"

"H-hai…" Midoriya sweated.

Was his childhood friend not in a good mood again? Although he simmered down with his girl around, still, that had been way too hostile at this early hour.

"I'm sorry Izuku," Marnie apologized on behalf of her explosive squeeze. "Good morning to you too."

Ah, she was always polite, and very delicate. Like small stalks of flowers growing through the cracks of an otherwise rocky road. She was contrasting in behaviour to him in every aspect.

Deku wasn't complaining though. They were both his friends...

"Good morning Ochaco," Marnie turned to the other girl as she stepped out of the elevator. Quite early as well today. "Would you like to walk with us to class? Izuku is going too."

Not really booking any argument although Midoriya had expressed how it may be a bad idea, whispering this to Saria.

Kacchan had visibly frowned, not liking it one bit already, and Deku caught that instantly. To which Marnie simply nudged at his arm with her shoulder before pressing a hand there gently. "Please Katsuki?" She gave him the eyes, and that seemed to work a wonder.

But not without its huff of annoyance, not directly at his girl but at the other two. "Fuck- don't slack you shits, I'll kill you…" he turned his back. "Come on Marnie."

The International smiled at Uraraka and gave her a wink of knowing. As if to say, _'good luck'_ , in encouragement of her, before she turned about to catch stride of her man, Bakugou shockingly staying put until she was now walking beside him.

Deku was perplexed.

"What was that all about?" As he fixed his backpack over his shoulders, guessing that they'd have to follow Kacchan's lead then?

Uraraka could only suppress her nervousness with a silly little laugh. Marnie was putting her on the spot.

"I am not really sure," she told him, afraid to meet his gaze. "But let's go! We'll be late!"

As she marched on ahead, truthfully acting or trying to do so calmly when her heart was beating so fast right now, it almost felt like it was going to explode!

* * *

Walking behind the two was perhaps a _terrible_ idea indeed, Uraraka realized, as seeing them only made it awkward for her, and Midoriya as well perhaps.

It was Autumn, the yellowed leaves of the trees surrounding UA beginning to fall, Marnie with her Quirk purposely flicking some of them off to fall upon Bakugou in a tease, only for the latter to shake his head at her so she shared in them too.

There was laughter in the air, what with two people positively attracted to each other jesting as they went down that path.

“No fair. Don’t you do that-” Kacchan, receiving another face-full of leaves, but wasn’t getting angry at all.

On the contrary, he was indulging her playfulness like the most normal thing.

“Do what? This?” and Marnie once more just shuffled up as much of the wilted greens as she can, tossing it over him.

“Why you-”

Deku and Uraraka shared a chuckle.

“Usually, if that were anyone else, he’d be furious,” said Midoriya. “I’ve never seen him this calm...” as if _that_ was a miracle.

But it was understandable. She was the only person he was ever genuinely drawn to as everyone was now aware about. Somehow that helps keep the peace as Bakugou’s temper rather improved with Marnie being there.

“Slow!” and there goes the latter, giggling as she heaped up more leaves on her boyfriend, making an easy run for it.

Kacchan popped out of the small mound and began to chase. “I’ll get you back for that-” dragging the leaves behind him in trails, but laughing when he once again was met by more that her Quirk’s thrown up...

"No you will not!"

Speaking of the peace, despite all that cajoling ahead of them, wasn’t today just lovely?

The weather was mild, a cold wind blowing yet not as severe as to warrant thicker clothing. It was both comfortable and temperate. Under these falling leaves, there was serenity altogether, in the whistle of birds and life taking on its next phase of season.

The two before them had stopped suddenly.

Midoriya and Uraraka saw Bakugou pluck a petal that had stuck into the lightly coloured tresses of Saria’s hair, appearing to have whispered something very personal to her at the same time.

That made Marnie smile, Bakugou looking so pleased with himself before she pecked at his cheek with a light kiss in a surprise attack. Very effective as he was stunned by it.

“W-whoa-” needless to say, the two observers were not so used to seeing these blatant displays, no matter if that had been very conservatively -and cutely- done.

Deku's face flushed red and so did Uravity's. They felt warm and tingly all over.

“I guess I should have expected that…” Izuku said of Kacchan who very bravely took his lady’s hand and guide her in an easy stroll forward now. He still needed to get used to seeing their closeness.

Uraraka was speechless on the other hand. She has never actually experienced these things herself, and surely found it overwhelming. Her mind can’t help but imagine it however, as she stole a brief glance at the green-haired, freckle-faced boy who stood beside her.

“They’re just being open about their happiness,” she lowly spoke, eyes avoiding lest she was seen by him.

Deku concurred, oblivious that the shift he did in his stance somewhat made his and Uraraka's backhands touch.

She blushed instantly.

"Yeah, I'm glad they're happy," he said, looking on like some proud parent.

While his _'friend'_ was too embarrassed to say another word.

How could Midoriya be this _clueless_?

> _[ I'm not easy to understand_
> 
> _But you hold out your hand_
> 
> _And you say you love me_
> 
> _Just as I am_
> 
> _You always treat me_
> 
> _The best that you can_
> 
> _You say you want me, need me_
> 
> _Love me baby_
> 
> _Just as I am, just as I am ]_

Bakugou's practice session for the Inter-Campus* happened in the afternoon following a break in some of their course lessons. In charge of him were the Support Class that were trying out a few new strategies for the performance, including a few new gadgets they've invented specifically for the event.

Meanwhile Marnie was off somewhere for dance practice with Class B in charge.

Standing in for Iida Tenya was his Vice-Representative, Momo Yaoyorozu, whose assistant for today included Shinsou Hitoshi and Uraraka Ochaco.

"That sounded rather good," said Momo, listening in on the audio.

"Surprisingly, Bakugou's vocal range is wide. We can exploit that," commented Shinsou, picking out a few new songs that could match their candidate's voice, scrolling through the list. They had a few considered. "We should see if there are other better rock ballads we can have him try."

Momo agreed. "Let's take a break for a minute then so we can pick?

"Bakugou, take five," and she told the others to rest up for the meantime while they shuffled the set.

Their explosive classmate didn't say a word, instead, grabbed the guitar to strum a few notes. As people filed out of the room to do something else, he stayed sitting there, wanting to be left alone.

The schedule was hectic. He hated it. If he wasn't doing this with Marnie, he'd have just quit the fuck out.

But his girl wanted it, and he also wanted to win. Screw everyone then; he'll blow them all away with the best performance they'll ever see.

They had all left eventually, though Uravity, silently regarding the goings on earlier, had also decided to stay in the same room. She began to hear that melody again and smiled to herself, thinking back on what had occurred this morning.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make her happy.

"You're satisfied with just _that_?"

Uraraka was caught off guard, and for a moment, had not grasped just what Bakugou meant.

Meanwhile, he continued to strum that tune, but seemed irked, growling out something that actually stupefied her that she lost all words.

"That _damned nerd_ won't be able to get it," he clicked his tongue. "He's an idiot after all."

Wait what- how-

"You holding yourself back while looking so lovesick at the same time is pathetic," well wasn't he straight to the point? That actually cut deep and so suddenly. "He won't figure it out, and you won't ever know if there ever would be a chance unless you do take that yourself, Pink Cheeks."

He rang down a hard note and abruptly stopped, before putting the instrument aside, the glare in his red eyes rendering her further speechless as he turned them towards her direction.

Uraraka was stunned.

But then she should have seen _this_ coming. Lately, she admits that all has been an internal struggle and, as she became a little torn about what she truly was feeling, bits and pieces of her secret made it to the surface.

She was careless.

Marnisha, Tsu, even Aoyama had figured her out before she even did herself.

Now here was Bakugou. He's keener than anyone. He'd have put it all together easily.

"Don't think it matters," Uravity tried to grin, still on her defensive stance. "I _don't_ _want_ to be in a similar involvement the way you are with Marnie, Bakugou.

"First of all, because I'm not you. I can't do the things that you are able to. Plus I've decided that growing as a Hero comes first for me. That's also his goal so-"

"Bullshit-" and a small explosion almost zinged her hair, the other slamming that fist and its lesser blast close to her head.

She'd belatedly noticed she was tucked against the wall, and instinctively just shut her eyes at Bakugou's motion, only ever able to open them slowly when she felt the hostilities ebb.

But damn her heart was beating so loud now, and when she finally looked up, he had her in a classic _kabedon_.

It would have been fiddly if not for the fact that she was more nervous and, yes, scared about it all.

"Of course you aren't me," he said in a tone that seconded the seriousness in his thoughts. "But I don't _like_ seeing your face when you're thinking about _that shit_.

"You mean to say you'd stay all reckless with what you feel forever? And what if that _stupid nerd_ finds someone else?

"Where will _that_ put you?"

Bakugou eased up. She doesn't know whether or not he was being helpful, but was that actually advice coming from him?

Uraraka watched as he settled back to where he was earlier, once more taking the guitar to tighten the wires, gently plucking it to tune. He moved fast enough that she never saw him coming; not that outburst. Not what he spoke of as well.

She wanted to respond, but Shinsou had emerged at the door now and the opportunity was gone. It left her to those thoughts, and a jumble of feelings.

"Bakugou. Change of plans. You have costume fitting and a training session next," their classmate said, eyeing them both briefly.

What was this curious atmosphere between them? Did something happen?

"Fine," was all Katsuki replied, on his feet again and passing her by to walk after the leaving Hitoshi's lead.

He did pause halfway through the door, and added just out of the other male's earshot. "I thought I fought one of the bravest people a year ago.

“Where'd _she_ fucking go?"

> _[ I want to love forever_
> 
> _To keep our world together_
> 
> _And be the best that I can be_
> 
> _Baby, every time the world_
> 
> _Caves in on me ]_

She was in this situation because she _wanted_ to, thinking back now, perhaps the most difficult decision she's made to date.

And as she slowly walked to the place, her mind could not help but recall the reason _why_ she finally reached this point...

It was _that_ internship mission.

When news had gotten to her about Midoriya once again throwing himself on the line of fire and almost dying. The same could be said of her on her side of the matter. She almost met her end that time too.

The life of heroes is one fraught with danger. The possibilities were endless regarding life and death, in equal measure. It was so easy to be in harm’s way without knowing what could happen.

So while in that situation, she couldn't help but question a few things. Like how, if in case it had been _the_ last day of her life, then would she have had any regrets?

That was when it hit her.

Actually she would.

She’d have not told her parents how she loved them enough. Or apologized to them for not making it.

And she’d have not told Midoriya Izuku what she _truly_ felt, even if it meant altering the course of their friendship forever.

She’d be stuck in a limbo of _what-ifs_ and her own doubts. Of her deepest wishes never granted.

Which led to this.

She didn’t want to actually see herself five, ten, twenty years in the future plagued by these things nor, if her life was rendered shorter, did she want to _not_ have taken that chance at all.

Bakugou's words. Marnie's support. Her own choice...

Her heart seemed to want to jump out of her chest as she’d come to the place where she called _him_ , and was actually expecting him to _not_ be there, partly dreading.

Yet he _is_ there, standing among the copse of trees that have shed their leaves for Fall. All this somewhat significant; today might likewise change their lives. Particularly hers.

Midoriya Izuku turned when he found her approaching, waving a hand at her, “Uraraka!

“I came as soon as I got your message," he continued. "It sounded urgent so I was wondering…

"Are you okay? Why didn’t you want me to tell Iida or Todoroki about it?”

He sounded worried, and the inflection showed on his face. She admired that about him; that heart of a true hero...

She tried to smile, but felt like crying instead.

In spite of this turmoil of emotions, she didn’t give however. She kept her calm for the meantime, anticipating the best or worst of this soon to come.

No turning back.

“Deku I…" a hand reached to grasp her chest unconsciously, suddenly. It felt like life was about to take a turn. But she's definitely made up her mind.

Whichever way this went, she had strengthened her resolve, and is prepared for either the good or bad.

It starts today. When she will say what she needed to say. 

“Deku, listen to me please," she hushed him down as he began to mutter. This was more important than her very existence; a risk she was blindly taking.

"Deku," and at last, their eyes met. "I have something to tell you…”

> _[ And you say you love me_
> 
> _Just as I am_
> 
> _You always treat me_
> 
> _The best that you can_
> 
> _You say you want me, need me_
> 
> _Love me baby_
> 
> _Just as I am, just as I am ]_

* * *

**Notes:**

***The Inter-Campus:** [Scenario Request | Louisa | The Inter-Campus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237647)

**Related Stories:**  [The Big Book of Scenario Requests,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115499) [Scenario Request | Krisa | Bakugou Self-Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947277), [Scenario Request | kc_234~ | Kacchan and Marnie on a Date?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948390)

**Drafts** (the main piece where this has been derived from): [Draft Logs](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180961)

**Song:** Air Supply, _"Just As I Am"_


	34. SR by Tensana | The Last of a Black Rose II

A request for [cotton_candy-in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico8059) from Tensana-san.

* * *

"I met _him_ one fateful day at the turn of the 15th century, at a time when the world had approached the end of the Middle Ages, humanity having already passed some of the greats of the Asian Kingdoms and the Golden Age of others, seeing the rise and fall of some of the more traditional yet more notorious empires ever to have existed on the face of the earth.

"Romantic yet filthy their tales wrought in battle and blood, their own struggles that led into their own undoing, treachery, passion, aspiration best left in the dust of the Post-classical Era that it would be known at present.

"Not yet during our time.

"When _we_ met, it was an era of poverty and a privileged few, of plagues like the Black Death neverending in its strafe, more of such sickness at the onset, and fears of powers either dark or divine, and macabre and unknown. When simple words meant the noose or a death by fire to those unfortunately accused.

"When the world was intricately creative with its punishments.

"My _lover_ was the son of a shepherd, with a rough lineage that his grandparents could trace by heart back to the bleakness that was the Dark Ages and even prior to that, to a place of cold mountains and endless snow, austere gothic architecture that pierced the skies with spires, mystical religionism kept by even more authoritarian familial ties.

"Theirs was an old clan from the Byzanthine, the late Antiquity, that had been long gone by 1453, yet the offshoots had managed to sprout stubbornly until our fateful meeting, perhaps surviving my beloved when he had not at all survived them. 

"I am unsure as he himself had lost track of his own family tree.

"Another tale for another time...

"His name was Dariel, a child of fifteen with the orange and gold in his hair and a pleasantness on his face; unfortunately the one who has chanced upon I, this bleeding _stranger_ , among the overgrowth of grass near where he was tending his father’s flock before sunrise, the weeds taller than himself as he meandered through and with his walking staff was warding off the snakes and other poisonous creatures.

"How courageous yet incautious, this sweet, innocent soul that made his approach. Was he not taught that wolves may come in the guise of wounded sheep?

'"Art _thou unwell, Sir?'_ I remember him asking in that tone of voice.

"Of course I was far from the definition of _well_. 

"I was suffering. 

"I had _nolens volens_ arrived at this time trailed by catastrophe, before that, has walked through eons losing recollection of how I had come to even be.

"Just how many years had surpassed my existence and the many dead that fell under my sway? I cannot tell you.

"I was, by our meeting, an ascetic, under a self-imposed wretchedness for all my crimes of weakness and necessity, even willing to die that very day by daybreak's embrace.

"Except I had not.

"This boy saved me."

* * *

"My name was Ciro, of Spanish descent, but I will admit I am unsure how _exactly_ I was quite certain of this. 

"Often I questioned it myself: where I come, whenceforth was I going? No one knew the answers. Not anymore.

"Was I from the Reconquest efforts to take back the Nasrid Kingdom perhaps? Either yes or no since I barely recalled the world in which my very life came to breath. I was only ever certain of a few things really, such as having hailed from families living under the rule of the _Imperium Hispanicum_ , barely a young man when I was irreversibly _turned_. 

"I can think of a year. It was 1492 on the Canary Islands. That was when we began the voyage, the Catholic Monarchs having just created an impossibly powerful alliance with even more grandiose _plans_ of world conquest beginning with campaigns to North Afrikanus.

"History would sing their names for all time; maybe that was why I remember it as vividly? I have memories of news regarding the grand marriage and thought, _'what ambitiousness'_ , scoffing at their intent.

"Yet I was among those that boarded a galleon en route to unknown territories, the reason as to why I did so in the first place escaping me at present; my apologies.

"Perhaps I was wanting to get away? Poverty was a more likely reason. That or I was indulging my self-proclaimed _adventurousness_. 

"I still have this habitual fascination for ships, their sheer size and capabilities exciting me. Perhaps that had been the case back in my very distant youth? That may have been enough to have had me taking to the seas…

"There is another fault to my recollection.

"My actual role aboard is obscured in a similar fashion. For all I know, I could have either been taken in as a low-ranked swabbie or one of those mistreated powder monkeys, but I swore to have been beyond seventeen when I had my first taste of travel. 

"I am just now unsure as to what my contribution was that landed me passage on such a vessel. Neither am I indubitable if that had even been a _legal_ boat of the empire to begin with.

"Was I perhaps kidnapped by pirates along that stretch of coast to serve some purpose? I truly cannot remember. 

"It must have not mattered, as I recalled more the storm tossing the ship into its turmoils one long stretch of five days, shortly after setting sail, upon whose restlessness I dreamed vividly of how far I had gone from my family, from a home I scarce can reminisce the moments, the beauty, the ugliness.

"I was blessedly forgetful of my childhood. There may be none worth keeping, that is why... 

"Although, when it came to the terrible fortune that had befell me, I somewhat cannot call upon this.

"Because I still retained my memories of the _tragedy_ that came knocking at my door one night on that ship.

"I met _a_ fate _worse than death_ on that boat. 

"It was in the arms of a ravenous _monster_ that had likewise boarded the galleon unbeknownst.

"Where I was feasted upon, and left for dead, only to miraculously survive the plight and awake to see the world with _new_ eyes.

"Needless to say, the encounter had not left me unscathed. For it also inspired a deathly _thirst_ in me that would define my very existence from that point onwards and, to me, it would be something I would loathe all of my days.

"I was entirely changed in a fortnight. 

"And I and that _maniacal beast_ whom likewise transformed me into the _same monster_ he _was_ , made of every being on board a sustenance to our aggression. And to my never-ending guilt and shame, an endless fuel.

"I remembered hearing his lone violin playing those songs in the tousle of the evening, the instrument plucked from one of our victims’ cold hands. 

"Matheus De Perusio or Oswald von Wolkenstein in the devil’s light of concentration, transforming them into haunting, eerie melodies, an indication of where the fiend had originated from perhaps, but my awareness was not so broad then so as to confirm it early those years. 

"But the songs were haunting, stark, demented. To whom I would have lost myself in a waltz if not for the fact that I was more horrified by who sourced them than anything else.

"While the wails and pleas of mercy drowned within the crashing waves, as death came faster than the sword or canon fired.

"Yet I found myself being more affected by the look on those faces in the last hours that they have been alive, before I pounced upon them as a beast of the forest, greedily and clumsily slashing at their throats, gnawing on veins, bathing in the rubicund that spilt plenty.

"I gorged myself on so much blood, as if feeding only made me crave more, and, inevitably, came to learn how this brief love affair with the dying could actually open a connection between myself and the prey, and it had not been pleasant since I had discovered it on that first bite.

"But such a fascination.

"I could learn most in those few instances than I would in years merely listening. How I likewise would see all their memories like a merry parade, full of colour, suffused with emotion, strewn with fleeting names in the hundreds or more, holding importance to them yet vanished in the wake of my feeding.

"It usually left me particularly perplexed when the horrors came. I even hear their voices, their whispers. The screams...

"I would feel their pain, learn their desires, and live their lives in those few moments, to sometimes end up pining away at the narratives of their struggles.

"I remember that monster laughing at how pitiful I can become even after being full and warm of the life I stole from others. Indeed, I cried for most of them. I was no God, but I brought them to the gates of perdition, and all their hopes I had buried with them in the watery graves.

" _'Wasting thyself on a whore, Ciro?'_ my Maker had jeered at me once.

"We had found a young lad amongst the crowd of captured sailors, raped as a child, then made the sexual play _thing_ of the Captain and his men here, sailing with them as a cabin boy yet, for their pleasure, was actually rented swine selling his body to them for a meager price.

"He had become a friend.

"That monster found a most creative way to end his life because of this.

"He ripped him to pieces before my eyes, but not before pumping his length full into completion, instructing me how the blood could be made even warmer this way. The only manner by which we can take our pleasure of the act.

"I was left disgusted the preceding nights. Because I suppose I had fallen in love with his story, and it had been closely similar to my own.

"For despite his undoubtedly marred being, his soul and heart within retained their purity. He also wanted something better for himself, had boarded this vessel aiming for freedom from strife even if he was soiled by it. For one last time.

"Yet... that had been all too mistaken a supposition. I pity his naïvety now that I think back on it; for if it were not my Maker that day, ill might still have found him elsewhere.

"Such was death if fate decides.

"It was just by mere misfortune for him to have met us, myself and the creature that made me what I am...

"Since then, I had deftly tried to tune out their memories as they flooded into my mouth, feeling my conscience scream horrid incomparable until this I was also able to suppress.

"I had taught myself not to lament, although silently there were lapses. Contrary to what my _dark teacher_ claimed, I have never at all outgrown this revelation all throughout our sojourn and afterwards.

‘"Our _feast be they who liveth, child.’_ Yes. But their suffering due I was likewise mine. Something that my Maker did not ostensibly feel.

"That _creature_ was a vile one.

"Suffering in his grip as a mortal was a nightmare; for he loved to toy with the flesh of his kills. Three nights held bound and ravished repeatedly until I had no more to give, crying mercy only fanning his sadism.

"And as we progressed land-bound on that galleon of Inferno, I was faced with the possibility of how he now wanted me enslaved to him for all eternity, as an _apprentice_ that he had taken a liking to. 

"Was it not enough that he has robbed me of all humanity, my mortality forever lost to his selfish egotism and lust as a revenant?

"I would no longer have that. I could not even entertain the very suggestion.

"It filled me with such disgust and anguish that it made me toss in the makeshift box that I slept in as the dead at the break of day. Only to awoke one night ahead of him with a realization.

"This _must_ no longer continue.

"Before the galleon ran ashore, I... I _killed_ my _Maker_.

"A sin amongst our kind that I had not the slightest idea was, which shall come to follow me until the end. But blissfully I had no visible knowledge of it when I had committed; not when I planned my escape, not when the rebellion against that _monster_ occurred.

"To my young mind, it was all but my only means to deliverance. I never wanted to _become_ what he _made_ of me.

"So it was by sheer desperation, I had lost all reason, bludgeoning him to the head with an oar that I likewise struck through that throat, in my blind anger and bitter hate, severing his head clean off. 

"I burned him alongside the ship, the same that I left to sink into the depths, myself swimming towards the nearest island with nary a thought as to what I were next to do. 

"I had not perceived beyond my Master’s untimely demise. Never in my wildest visions actually thought it _could_ work, and by my own hands.

"Was he not _stronger_? He was ancient, he claimed, but was all that pretentious lies to keep me by his side?

"It no longer mattered as I floated towards the beach, casting but the briefest glance at the funeral pyre that had been our vessel, the same that got me here.

"I was then as I am now what they called _immortal_. Unless destroyed by the same fire, the light of the sun or beheaded and quartered, I would endure. As that monster had endured for how long no one knows.

"Still, it was a petty existence I did not ask for, yet it chose me and, being a cowardly fool, I shall tell you this...I was not too keen to destroy myself for it."


	35. SR by Tensana | The Last of a Black Rose III

A request for [cotton_candy-in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico8059) from Tensana-san.

* * *

He ended in that _place_ eventually, no longer trying to get comfortable on the chair of _her_ office like the first time he came here to seek her services; was rather pretty relaxed to be in the room, calm despite talking of troubles and the way it's been messing up his life.

That may just be the saving grace of _shrinks_ such as _her_. They assist to help one get over their issues regardless if they seemed insignificant. They helped to ease your burdens so you could at least live as normally as you can, or as much as you can make of them.

Although at present, there was a hurdle.

"Kaminari-san was right to have called and scheduled. You _never_ told me your dreams were recurring," said Carmela, tipping her glasses up the bridge of her nose, sitting back to uncross her legs only to cross them again, from left over right to right over left. How could she even move in that miniskirt? 

She was a saintly beauty of around thirty years by Sero's estimates, since, well, he never really asked for her age. That was impolite. For all he knew, she could be quite younger actually, what with her appearance seemingly _ageless_ , particularly that face, and the way it all ties up together with the vibrancy in her very confident stride.

Very attractive woman, he was not going to lie, and, if he had not at all been committed to anyone at the moment, she'd be a safe bet to be his lady. Yet let it not be said that he was unfaithful. There would be no one for him but his partner.

"It wasn't that terrible. These dreams are practically harmless- just really annoying.

"Especially now that they seemed to last a little longer than before," Sero admitted, trying to recall what last night's fare had been. He can't. Nothing lingered in his memories after he opened his eyes.

Not even the most advanced psycho-therapeutic techniques could pull it out of him.

Which was maybe why the doctor was interested in his case.

"Well, you know we have already tried regression before, but even with that our results are a null. I'm really unsure why you can dream just fine yet your past regressed state does not divulge any cause to this.

"It eludes us completely," declared the woman, resting back further against her chair, unsure really what else to tell him.

Sero sighed from where he was lying down on the couch.

"I'm getting tired of all this," he said. "Unless I exhaust myself out completely, or take medication, I…"

He was getting frustrated.

He's basically altered his lifestyle according to his doctors' recommendations. He did all that crap -ate healthier, lived healthier- diet, exercise, meditations- you name it and he's done them all. But these dreams still disrupted his nights and vexed his mornings.

"It's understandable.

"For now, you are still to document everything. Keep writing down what you recall of your dreams and we'll discuss them one by one on your next visit."

As part of his therapy, Sero Hanta was to keep a journal of his nightly escapes into unconsciousness. If he recalls anything upon waking, he is to chronicle them piece by piece. Their hope is to find a connection between all the data they'd gather, and perhaps finally receive that closure they've been longing for. To put an _end_ to all _this_ so to speak.

"Thanks doctor."

"Doctor? Come now _Hanta_. We've been friends since college- you still call me that?" She frowned, as if using her official title was a great offense.

But eventually she giggled, and things resumed the same way they were once again, now apparently and officially off the clock as far as their _'doctor and patient'_ relationship is concerned.

They did study together once and were a fond duo at the Uni. Nothing has changed this.

Sero chuckled. "Thought you preferred that?" He smiled, turning towards her, the subtle features on his face shifting to reveal a charm all its own underneath.

She still thinks him a cruel man. She had unknowingly been a victim of his attractive demeanor, but never looked her way as he had done to all the other ladies back when he was part of the school's _'Squad'_ of known intellectuals and achievers.

His eyes only fell upon that other male, Kaminari Denki, which was no surprise that they ended up together after graduation.

"I'd appreciate it if you were less formal. It's just us here after all," she scoffed at him.

Again, he chuckled. At least, he acknowledged her efforts to help him, and she should know how much all this was appreciated.

"All right then," he willingly gave up the battle there. "Thanks again, _Carmela_." And called her by her first name like he used to.

* * *

He was running late. The car pulled up into the front of the building at nine past nine o'clock; exactly an hour after he'd **promised** _him_ that he'd be home.

Well, blame it on the weather and a slew of bad luck getting stuck in traffic. It was the season for torrential rains now, and the unexpected lightning storms from time to time that caused rerouting on account of trees struck down and some unusual grass fire in the plains.

There must be a hurricane coming from the Southeast. He can feel it as easily as he can see it; uncertain as to how that's possible but it was a gift of sorts.

Either way, once he got to the basement parking, as soon as he was able, he'd boarded the elevator to the penthouse flat.

This was the home he shared with _him_ ; has been their nest for the last five years, although, to Sero, their relationship felt to have lasted longer than that. Years and years behind them.

He sighed yet again, the nth time today.

"Hopefully he isn't angry with me," he muttered, pressing in the number combination for the electronic lock when, finally, he reaching their door.

He'd only changed it recently. One thing he was paranoid about was getting their privacy disturbed. He didn't know when or where it started, but he had a pet peeve with notions like that.

"I'm home-"

Sero walked in and kicked off his shoes at the steps leading up. Next, hanging his coat by a hook to likewise leave it there at the entrance.

Although there were slippers to one side, he chose to walk the wooden floor barefoot, finding the place surprisingly lit, but no one to answer him with a _"Welcome back!"_ as habitual.

Where was Denki?

"Love?" He wandered through the apartment searching. His partner was a vet. Yet he should've been home hours ago following his normal office time.

"Denki- Babe?"

Damn. He shouldn't have gone to his shrink after all; Carmela held odd hours when it came to her practice, often leaving her doors open to her patients' visits past the common _nine-to-five_.

Come to think of it, she was a curious one when they were in college, wasn't she?

She had earned the nickname of _'Night Goddess'_ because she usually took the late evening classes instead of those in the day. She said she preferred the home study options and worked part-time in the mornings, but most think she was just allergic to sunlight.

That or she had a sickness where she couldn't possibly be seen under it. Those were the rumours.

Strange for someone that had such an outgoing personality, and a clean bill of health really, most thought. He thought so likewise.

She'd have done particularly well with the daily activities, perhaps even competed with the best.

Sero thought Bakugou could have had another worthy adversary for the extracurricular activities and the other academic pursuits he starred in. He always imagined what a brawl that could have become. Too bad the two never really got acquainted...

A while more of searching through the pent and he found him _finally_. In the kitchen's adjacent dining area. There was a meal of rice, meat, sides, soup and dessert prepared.

Kaminari had cooked him supper and was perhaps looking at the wall clock, waiting. He practically was asleep now before the plates. He's plastic-wrapped everything, but unfortunately slumbered part of the way.

It made him smile.

He bent over to pick up the roll of shrink wrap. Must've fallen to the floor from where Denki was holding it or something.

Well, he returned it to the shelf, and was now standing over his lover once more, thinking what it was that he needed to do about the situation. Before he shrugged simply and gathered up the food.

He decided to heat them up before waking the other for dinner. The least he can do is not waste something Kaminari has always put his heart and effort into.

He didn't deserve such kindness. And to be loved this much, how blessed can he be?

* * *

Kaminari Denki awoke to the sound of shuffling silverware, and Sero Hanta basically redoing his spread for dinner, everything steaming now as if they've just come off the stove.

He sat up suddenly, "H-Hanta sorry. I must have dozed off. Let me help-"

The other male stopped him. "It's fine Babe. You must have been tired. Let me cater to you, okay?" Said his lover, kissing his hair with much affection, breathing in his scent. "Just sit right there."

Denki blushed at that. These small things did wonders. They were essential to a relationship said Bakugou once, and, when he began dating Sero, he came to understand why.

He loved these small moments where the happiness was conveyed to him gently, the adoration expressed wordlessly. How can he argue with that?

"How did your visit to Ms. Carmela go?" when they finally sat down for the meal, they'd gotten into the discussion.

The issue with Sero's dreams had been inconvenient enough that, in the last few months, his lover had been on and off the psychologist's chair. They couldn't find a probable cause. Not within the parameters of the conscious or subconscious.

A past life series it looked like, since one dream links with the next in an instantaneous manner. But there had never been found a reason or cause for it to occur. Which was baffling enough to start.

The only thing they can be thankful for however was it not being detrimental at least. The persistence of these nightly affairs didn't hamper their daily lives. It was just vexing, that's all.

"I was advised to stick to the journals. Well, it helps I guess. I don't get any more of those _repeaters_."

He was referring to the dreams that often looped themselves, returning to one scene over and over and over again.

Before he began writing of them, he’d been plagued by such for a while. It only stopped when he jot them down, the transitions to the next seeming _chapter_ of the story happening right after he did the first time.

Kaminari understood.

Although he still worried about them, he trusts Sero to be doing much better now. And it was not like he does not do anything on his part. He supports him in every way he can.

He reached over to take his lover’s hand, instinctively just weaving their digits together. His partner did him one up and raised that hand to his lips, Sero pressing affection there.

“You shouldn’t be so troubled about my condition. It will pass. I don’t know how I’m certain but that’s what I feel.

“Everything will be fine,” he promised.

Kaminari believed that.

* * *

He did not know how this all quickly progressed from a talk about their friends from college to some steamy sexy time after dessert, his lover having toppled them both down onto the couch, impatiently not even getting to bed, yet, already, partly undressing his beloved, had proceeded to some heady foreplay in fact, tweaking nipples until they were pebble hard, Denki arching to the sensation of tongue and the occasional biting teeth, suckling and tormenting fingers that made him arch so delectably against the person rubbing him down.

Sero has inevitably left a hickey on his neck, trailing kisses strong enough to bruise really as he trapped one wrist behind, but letting the blond’s other hand grasp and wrinkle his shirt in the tide of the rising moment, an indication of need, as if without that he’ll positively drown out of water.

Was Denki not so very much in the mood tonight? Delicious. 

So was he apparently, as he licked his lips with a grin, as he ground up his hardness against the other’s, feeling it met by a certain dampness and a bevy of pleasured cries and helpless moans.

Then came the very wet kisses, tongues encouraging each other to twine and fight, busy as the bodies where they belonged, sighs and breathing muffled as their lips locked.

However, this was only a respite.

At the back of Sero Hanta’s mind, he knew, later, he’d have to be transported to someplace _unknown_ again, where this heat does not exist.

Which may be why he is taking his fill of these moments all the time he could recently.

For those hours when, in dreams proceeding, he might not have enough of them, if not have them at all.

Unconsciously, he was preparing for another kind of trial...


	36. SR by Tensana | The Last of a Black Rose IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine had pointed out how some of my stories, particularly my originals, are underrated. In a sense, she might be right. But it's not because they aren't stunning gems in their own way. It could have been due to my own doing.  
> My alter-ego, Yuri the Eighth Demoness, following my ancestor, Yuri the Seventh, came into being as primarily this writer of mostly Yaoi fics, and people might not be used to looking at me in a different way other than that.  
> That's why if I write anything else (e.g. my originals), my readers can't see it happening and they lose interest in what I had created (hence, underrated).  
> Although, despite that, I don't think it bothers me so much.  
> After all, I'm not doing this for anyone else but myself first and foremost. I write because I just like to. I make these stories because they give me some form of satisfaction.  
> If I gain readers who like my work in the same way, okay, that's cool, pretty awesome!  
> But if I don't, that's fine too. I don't mind. Just one more good tale added to my collective. ^-^

A request for [cotton_candy-in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico8059) from Tensana-san.

* * *

“What I lived through next was an existence beclouded. 

“I was groomed religious, you see. 

“I still called upon saints with their myriad of litanies, memorized their prayers and clung to what power the Lord Above along they had upon my destiny. But more so there was this fear that I did not know if my soul still _existed_ after I was altered, or would my death immediately send me trudging down the path of _Sheol_ for these horrid misgivings. For my fair share of murders...

“I only now recall fumbling from one island to another, one continent to the next, an unnamed town to yet one more whenever I find the closest semblance to civilization. Traveling by the light of the moon. Drinking from the cup of mortals with painstaking _restrictions_ , only enough to survive but never to kill my victims.

“At least I endeavoured to, making a haunt of the dregs of old ruins but leaving the second or third night so as to never fall captive or even be seen.

“But those that had known of my spectre had called me a _ghost_ , some, the harbinger, some, the _angel_ that they erected candles to. How laughable. 

“For the reason that I had grown paler and paler in those days, almost unreal, and appearing to the naked eye as a hallowed apparition in the night, a few of the deranged and hopeless humanity called me _blessed_.

"A tragedy. If they only knew what I was _truly_ existing for; what stokes up that said existence, they shall perhaps feel more disquieted.

“Yet I did not need _that_.

“I neither wanted or kept company in the cold of these moments, overpowering what I can of those that cross my path here and there, offering them titilating _illusions_ via the magick I knew, yet staying not in the bed of one after I had obtained what I came for.

“Years passed in this way. I was a bloom that had closed up and withered, stuck in between the mundane pages yet preserved everlasting. And I had grown weary.

“It was a tiring sentience finally, and one that was very lonely, despite choosing it to be that way. Even if I had caught wind of other _preternaturals_ alike myself; I veered clear of them, refusing to be consoled or affected. 

“I had not the best of experiences with the brood; the _first_ and _only_ so far that I had companioned, of whom I met and _killed_ , being a sadist and an opportunist just the same. My Maker. Whose ashes have long ago sunk into the seas.

“I should have chosen a paramour by this time for my own sake.

“Yet I have other more compelling reasons to _not_ be acquainted. Not with humanity. Not with my own _kind_ especially.

“There was heresy of a coven of blood-drinkers in other lands that act as judge to those similar to them, placing punishment upon their fellow-revenants for breaking certain _unreasonable_ albeit _archaic_ laws.

“Fortunately, I had learned to use the many gifts afforded I by this curse o'er the seasons. These fiends I were able to elude entirely, speeding far and away whenever I detected one nearby, never wanting to make either friend or foe of them.

“With that I was able to carry on with my sorrows undisturbed.”

* * *

“By now you must think me invincible.

“From the time when I was _born_ into this darkness, I had already weathered through so many. I had already fled from so many.

“But allow me to admit to you this: that there were nights when the sadness was unbearable, when I finally noticed the years progressing slowly in their toil, taking their toll. As evidenced by how my state of mind has rotten away, with it, a forgetfulness on a myriad of details with regard to who I was then.

“Was this the trouble of creatures such as I? I have always pondered about it under the wane of the moon. Living as I did in reclusion. Your thoughts betray you more and more to despair, to disappearance.

“I had not aged a day. True. But my mind had traversed into the Realm of understanding. Only that my view on matters had instead taken the plummet into utter deliration that I, as it became utterly severe, one day, I did go **mad**. Running through the woods one night finally and challenging in my mixed Latin and Spanish tongue the forces unknown to end me at last. 

“ _‘I hath enough of this!’_ The world was dead to me… I wanted to be gone! I was certain!

“And for a moment, I did feel an answer to my summons. 

“It came as a small whisper would. With my better hearing I had caught the faint rustling of the evening, and those breaths, the nearly silent footsteps, the low wicked snarls and vicious sneers from those who would surely, _surely_ murder me.

“In bitterness, I welcomed them.

“But nay, my wish to be dead was further denied.

“For it was _her_ that reached my summons first...

“She was effortless, and before I was aware of what had come to pass, she had dealt me a blow to the head, rendering me unconscious, in the process, saving my life both from those creeping in the darkness, and yes, from myself.

“I awoke in the softness of a bed I had not felt in a while, as a vagabond who slept in the dirt and lay on the clumps of deterioration, the feel of sheets and silks and velvet was almost illusory to my touch. Enough that for a while I had to grow accustomed to it, to allow it to calm me down.

“Likewise to be so clean, to smell not of green and out of my tattered possessions. 

“I literally, for years, had slept and risen with the very clothes I have had on my back, scarce changing, often stealing from corpses. That shirt that was my Maker’s from the moment I disembarked taking a good few years before I had tossed it into a pyre, kin to the one I had made of the galleon that sailed us here. 

“A distinct yet distant memory now.

" _’Where-’_

“My wits were only returning about. Yet I found myself naked now, a wrist and ankle shackled to separate and opposite posts on that bed, these restraints, despite appearing weaker than myself, curiously unbreakable even with my immortal strength. 

“Or was it more due to the fact that I had lost my strength? I could feel the thirst. I realized I have not fed.

" _’Thou art under my spell,’_ a voice spoke from the darkness somewhere and I nearly bolted -if only I could. 

“I watched as the shadows came to life and formed the slim figure of a delicate woman, in a simple white gown of damask and taffeta, expensive fabrics typical of the period that she seemed to float with. 

“Her hair fell long and straight, parted in the middle, like one of the statued _Marias_ forever in anguish for her son, the Christ, who had died on the cross.

“How utterly...beautiful…I thought.

“And she must have known this sentiment because she smiled, and not a trace of the lines etched by age or time affected her face. 

“She was as I was, of living marble, but perhaps older, wiser. And I know this to be so the moment she allowed me a peek into her own thoughts briefly, not gainsaying that she had taken an interest in me, the visions a-flood of her watching me intently night to the next night, and wondering as to why I had let himself fall into such melancholia.

“ _‘To pine away- such sweet agony,’_ she reached a hand, and all I felt was her gentleness. “ _'_ _Why torment thyself, Ciro?’_

“Why indeed? I knew not no longer.

“But for this, here was something I had never seen before, not in a while, not that comes to recollection: the genuine concern of another creature, and one that understood what this agony was like.

“That very moment, I thought her my deliverer.”

* * *

“She gave me her name, Carmeline, and it would be a name that shall forever be etched in the depths of my mind.

“For when I met her, she was such an exceptional lady, far from the cry of my deluded Master. She taught me that it was possible to exist among mortals without endangering one’s own being. To make them believe, seduce them into your own conjectures as if all your blackest lies were the whitest truths.

“Doubtlessly to say, she had created of herself a woman of reputation among this current town’s lower elite, an Alchemist and faithful, an eccentric, called the Nun, the Maria of the Grove, among other venerable accolades endowed to her by those she had come to connections with. 

“I was correct to assume she was older than I. 

“In fact, she predated my creation by at least three or four centuries back, from a time heaped by even more superstition and myths, where legends were _fact_ , and when lands were still feral, and meek, and strangely at peace...

“She had witnessed the battles in the Age of the Vikings she told me, had treaded close to the frontlines where swords, shields and battle axes clashed, later on living in one of the contemporary countries of the Scandinavian enclaves as a _seeress_ of the old Norse that guided its warriors.

“She even told, without a hint of boasting, of how one could even find a picture stone in her image during those bygone times, exhibiting the rites she performed for the dead, to send them where they may in the believed realms of that pagan religion which the present beliefs had eventually destroyed. 

“Though admittedly, Carmeline has but minimal attachment to the role and, one day, having been visited by a winsome stranger that would eventually be her Maker, was plucked from it completely, ne’er since casting her regards back save through instances when she had to...like when she was telling me her story.

“She had also witnessed the great Kingdoms of India, her memories of the burning herbs and the sweltering deserts as clear as day, the shifting colours of glittering art glass, the gleaming mosaics laden with hammered gold. Treasures overflowing as her companions, in rooms where she lingered to see the sun from her heavy shade of _saree_ until her limbs could no more tolerate the calling death-sleep, and she retreated. 

“Frightening to be that close to the heat of mornings which could kill her without remorse yet she longed for it still. 

“She had not been raped into being as I was, yet, in the course of a few years, there had been a battle for her hand. Her first Master dead, her next defeated. She was soon relinquished to another that was more closely related to what I encountered. And one so similar to mine that she likewise watched in death, having gone violent and vacuous as to walk into the sun at last, leaving her an orphan. She has forgotten their names.

“Since then, onward to the present day, she was the oldest believed to exist, having traveled a long way through ancient lands by animals of burden or boat and arriving here where she settled, even marrying a noble that knew what _she is_ and aged when she has not. 

“He neither wanted to be like her nor to be with her in the end though their love was significantly strong. Which left her, a kind-hearted widow that eventually took the guise of a daughter she could never have bore into the world, with wealth and a semblance of power she could wield as she pleased. 

“Yet the post, it likewise left in her an eternal heartache. A regret, to not having turned his beloved whilst he was still at the cusp of his youth. Perhaps she could have changed his mind, she lamented...

“That was her story, but one morose as well, for after that she had never found the same love again.

“Until she saw _me_ , this fumbling fledgling lost to time, dreading my own immortality, in search and not searching for guidance at the same time, torn between my many sorrows.

“That was when the life returned to her eyes, she spoke fondly, and her purportedly dead heart began its forgotten beat once more.”

* * *

“The first few evenings that we had been together was mostly spent by I in those shackles, oddly enough, that she requested of me to be bound since the first time we were acquainted. 

“The Lady had her reasons. The _Living_ worked her home so closely in all hours of the day, as well as some nights, and did not want myself lashing out to feed on any of her poor servants. How she loved the mortals that she had now surrounded herself with.

“Yet despite that, it was a different matter when and if they did come upon I, in this cellar where she sought to keep me first, as if in initiation into her house, a guest, although, I felt imprisoned indisputably.

“Was the _living_ her only concern? No. There was but another motivation.

“I confirmed this when I vowed that I would not stray her lands too far. That was when she reluctantly set me loose, a famished hermit from being fed only enough, a sustenance of cattle and birds' blood in a goblet. When my own tolerance for not feeding reached its limitations, which set me to actually _kill_ someone again at a farmland nearby, only to leave a mess worthy of a cringe and then some.

“I lacked the delicacy, as with the other gifts she possessed, noting this with a fascinated relish as she sat on the grassfields awaiting my return, and offered to be my teacher on the subject. 

“She can provide me with a necessary sanctuary, she offered, and very pleasing advice that I, hollow of the wisdom my Maker withheld, found an appealing invitation of. Just no more of those shackles.

"If I was to consort her, she was to give me reign over myself. I could never have thought of running away, not anymore anyway.

“She agreed. I vowed.

“Why would I not when, for me, this endless darkness I wallowed in was growing ever colder. I saw in her this beacon by which I could sail my barque to shore, no matter how broken a vessel it had become.

“If only I had known what _evil_ it was that she was capable of, I would not have slept in her bed, or laid in her coffin, or to have fallen into her embrace.

“A lesson I would come to learn in this lifetime.

“Anything so graciously offered oft-cometh with a hefty price. And one which would demand its equal recompense.”


End file.
